


Findings and Leavings

by Tchu-chan (Tchu_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 99,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchu_chan/pseuds/Tchu-chan
Summary: My retelling of the Alvarez Arc with heavy focus on my OTP NaLu. Smatterings of Gruvia, Jerza, Zeris, and Gajevy. Slow build to lemony goodness in the last two chapters, with earlier lime in Chapter 7. I tried to fix things I didn't like in the main series. Like my fixes? Hate them? Please read and review!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 25
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia knew more than a little something about loss.

After all, at the tender age of eight, the slow, quiet death of Lucy's mother had profoundly affected her, as it would any child. Her second—and in some ways, more devastating—loss came quickly on the heels of the first. Her father, unable to cope with Layla's passing, and haunted daily by the image of his wife in miniature, threw himself into work, withdrawing affection from his only child. In his overwhelming rage and grief, he'd neglected the greatest gift Layla had ever given him.

At sixteen, lonely and unable to endure her father's callous disregard any longer, Lucy had run away to join one of Fiore's top mage guilds, severing her familial ties with Jude. She'd made a new home and found a new family with the warm and welcoming members of Fairy Tail. Although they'd reconciled years later, Jude had died of a sudden illness before she ever really got to appreciate him as a father.

Shaking her head at the morose turn of her thoughts, Lucy sighed. The blonde sat at her rosewood desk, staring down at the unfinished letter in front of her. Clad in a simple, pink spaghetti-strapped top and pale blue cotton sleep shorts, she mulled over past tragedies while trying to avoid thinking about ones that might be looming in the near future. An avid writer, she'd hoped expressing her anxieties in a letter to her mother might help alleviate them—it had worked before—but tonight, the exercise was proving more frustrating than helpful.

On the eve of war with the Alvarez Empire and Zeref's armies, Lucy was anything but comfortable with the direction her thoughts were dragging her.

Fears for her guildmates—her _family_ —dominated her musings. Natsu, in particular, worried her. Her best friend was gifted in battle...but he was also notoriously reckless. A tactical savant, who relied on his vast store of Dragon Slayer fire magic, raw strength, and sheer willpower to fight, Natsu didn't know the meaning of the words “give up” or “surrender.” Especially when it came to protecting his friends.

Lucy had no doubt he'd be on the front lines with Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and the rest of Fairy Tail's more battle-hardened mages. He'd have Happy with him, of course, which eased her somewhat. She knew the blue, winged cat loved Natsu as much as she did, and wouldn't hesitate to pull him up and out of danger if he found himself overwhelmed by enemies.

Still...the celestial mage couldn't help but worry about him. She hadn't even told the pink-haired man she loved him, although she'd realized it ages ago, during that long, lonely year Natsu had abandoned the guild—and her—to train. After the devastating losses they'd sustained against the demons of Tartaros—and they hadn't even gone up against END, Zeref's most powerful demon—Lucy knew Natsu had been hurting, despite the determined smile he'd plastered on his face in the aftermath. The loss of his dragon foster-father, Igneel, at the hands (or claws, as it happened) of Acnologia had broken something within the Dragon Slayer. For the fire mage's years-long search for his much missed parent to end so tragically broke Lucy's heart. The longed-for reunion had been far too short.

That loss, and Natsu's prior failure to prevent the death of Lucy's Future Self during the debacle of the Eclipse Gate, ate away at him she knew. He never spoke of it, but the way she'd sometimes catch him watching her with haunted eyes made her think it was never very far from his mind. He'd stuck close to her during their early skirmishes with the demons, until they'd become separated during the heat of battle by circumstances beyond anyone's control. Luckily, they'd both survived, although neither one of them had emerged entirely unscathed.

In the end, after all the fighting and the dying was over, Natsu had been quiet, but somehow more resolved. Deep down, she understood he'd left the guild to become stronger, determined to protect everyone when he returned, including—and perhaps especially, if she were being honest—Lucy.

But his abrupt departure had still hurt.

Even more so when Master Makarov rubbed salt in the wound by shockingly disbanding the guild the very next day. He'd done it in an effort to protect them from the Black Wizard Zeref's machinations, feeling they'd all be safer dispersed as individual private citizens, rather than grouped together in an easily targeted guild. He'd overridden their strident protests, and eventually everyone had resigned themselves to going their separate ways.

So instead of leaving Lucy surrounded by people Natsu trusted and considered family, he'd inadvertently left her all alone.

The loss of both Natsu and Fairy Tail had been hard to take. After all, she'd been grieving too, having sacrificed the key of her longest-serving spirit, Aquarius. True, she'd had no choice but to summon the Celestial Spirit King; bringing down the demon-structure Plutogrim before it could wipe out her friends and the entire town of Magnolia had to be done. Lucy had been the only one who could do it, and at Aquarius's insistence, she had, screaming out her anguish while clinging to the broken shard of her oldest friend's key.

It had been, without a doubt, the hardest thing Lucy had ever done in her life. It was a loss with which she hadn't yet come to terms, and it still brought her to tears whenever she dwelled on it for too long.

Despite all that, she had nonetheless put on her walking boots and her big-girl panties and did her best to cope with the trio of losses, restarting her life as a writer and editor-in-training for the magazine _Sorcerer's Weekly._ Finding the job with Jason in Crocus City was, dare she say...? Cool! But at the end of the day, it merely provided a solid distraction from Lucy's pain while she used the resources of the magazine to piece together the whereabouts of her ex-guildmates. Not that she'd worked up the courage to contact any of them. At least, not until _he'd_ come back.

That summer day, when Natsu had shown up in Crocus and proceeded to disrupt the Grand Magic Games in spectacular fashion—he'd melted the stone stadium facade (and her shirt!) with some terrifying, new Dragonfire spell—Lucy had cried with relief tempered by anger. As Happy had flown her down to meet him at the center of the fast-emptying venue, she'd struggled to cover her nearly-naked chest while wavering between extremes of emotion. She wanted to slap him _so hard_ until he understood how much his leaving had wounded her, but also wanted to hug him to her—nakedness be damned!—and never let him go.

In the end, she'd done a bit of both.

Unaware of the disbanding of the guild, and not expecting her anger and hurt—he'd left a note, after all—Natsu had been rocked back on his heels by the force of her open palm. Grin gone, mouth open in shock as a red handprint bloomed on his cheek, he'd stared at her, onyx eyes wide, while the tears she'd barely kept in check finally overflowed their bounds. Not knowing what to do, he'd only managed to gasp out, “Lucy? What the hell?!” before she'd leapt into him, sobbing wildly, arms locking behind his neck, dragging his face down into the space where her collarbone met her throat.

She remembered the exact moment his body relaxed and his arms closed around her. She'd whispered, “Welcome back.” He'd held her tightly, nose buried in her long, blonde hair, breathing her in until the King's guards had shown up to escort him away for a scolding. The emotional moment was one she'd savored many times in the months since.

A soft smile curved Lucy's lips as she remembered what it had felt like to be pressed against his chest, feeling his strong arms tight against her back. Truly, it had felt like she'd come home as well. Reading through her letter to her mother once more, she added a few lines, then signed and sealed it in an envelope, adding it to the box of letters that would never be mailed.

_Mama,_

_I really don't know what to write tonight. We're on the eve of a war with Zeref's army—a war that I'm not sure we can win—and I'm frightened. For myself, and for my friends. We're badly outnumbered, but Natsu has a plan. Some power he says will destroy Zeref and save us all._

_He is so strong, Mama, and I believe in him. I love him, after all. He'll be in the thick of the fighting, and if he has hope that we'll win, how can I not? Still, it's hard for me not to be fearful of what could happen. Of the future we might lose._

_I know it's silly and stupid of me to be thinking about trivialities at a time like this, but I haven't even kissed him yet, or told him how I feel. And I could die tomorrow. Or he could. We could_ all _die._

_I'm sorry to be so maudlin. Writing this isn't helping me as much as I hoped it would. I'll write to you again, Mama, after the war is over. I'm sure I'll have more positive things to tell you, so please wait until then._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Lucy_

Stretching her arms above her head, Lucy stood up and leaned back, cracking her spine pleasantly. At that moment, Natsu and Happy appeared in her bedroom window.

“Yo! Lucy! We brought some games. Let's play!” Natsu grinned as he landed lightly on her bed, hopping down to the floor. Happy flew in behind him, carrying a small bag of boardgames and card games.

Rolling her eyes at them, Lucy tried not to smile. It would only encourage their outrageous behavior. _Not that yelling discourages them either._

“Jeez, use the door, you guys!” she tried anyway.

“This way's faster,” Natsu shrugged, plopping down on the floor by her small coffee table. He gave her a cheeky grin and scratched his head, bandaged-wrapped right arm tucked up behind tousled pink locks. He was wearing his usual black, open-chested vest that showed off his washboard abs. His baggy white pants rode low enough on his hips that she could see the large X-shaped scar above the left hipbone, a remnant of his hard-won battle against Future Rogue. It did nothing to detract from the beauty of his trim, muscled physique, however.

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat as she gave him a mock frown. _If only he weren't so adorably sexy when he was being naughty..._

Happy cut in, “Hey, Lucy! Let's play strip poker!”

“Absolutely not, cat! You're already naked! Pick a normal game!” she screeched.

The next few hours flew by as they joked and laughed and played together, temporarily keeping their uneasiness at bay over what might come tomorrow. Whatever defensive preparations the guild could make, they had made. The town's civilian population had been evacuated for safety. Worrying about things they couldn't control was pointless, so they concentrated on simply enjoying each others' company as best they could.

Eventually, after Lucy clobbered them for the fourth time at a colorful tile-laying game, fatigue overtook Happy and he curled up on Lucy's easy chair and fell asleep, purring softly and murmuring about fish. Not wanting to wake him, Lucy dimmed the room's light lacrima then moved away to lie down on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she grasped a book she'd been reading earlier but hadn't finished. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to open it.

Natsu sat on the floor below her, back against the bed frame, legs splayed out in front of him. He'd removed his vest and ever-present scarf awhile ago to be more comfortable. Lucy wondered if he'd be able to sleep. At the moment he was idly shuffling a pack of cards, bridging them between dexterous fingers.

As the unnatural silence of an evacuated Magnolia surrounded them, Lucy found she could neither read nor sleep. With no distractions to occupy her, the celestial mage's thoughts kept circling back to the letter she'd written to her mother.

“Hey, Natsu.”

“Hmm?” He dropped his head back onto her comforter rolling moss green eyes in her direction. The onyx eye color that appeared when he was shocked or in the midst of the excitement of battle was nowhere to be seen in the low light.

_He must be feeling fairly relaxed,_ she thought.

Lucy envied that about him—his ability to live in the moment. She could see the strong line of his throat and his Adam's apple, the view unimpeded by his dragon scale scarf for a change. Her throat felt unexpectedly dry as she let her eyes roam over his collarbones and muscular shoulders. All of a sudden, she felt fidgety around him, in a way that she normally wasn't. She swallowed, trying to get some moisture into her throat.

“I-I'm sorry for cutting you off earlier when you tried to tell me what you want to do after the war is over. It's just that it's such a huge death flag when characters do that in novels, and I just couldn't bear it...” Her voice trailed off. Taking a breath, she rallied, adding, “But I also think it's right what Igneel told you. You know, to 'speak about the future. Because that is the power to live.'”

“Lucy—”

“Wait. Let me finish.” Slowly, she sat up, shifting until she could scoot closer to him on her knees. He looked up at her, eyes questioning. Suddenly, her palms felt moist and her heartbeat sounded too loud in her ears. She wondered for a panicked moment if he could hear it.

“Um...”

“Spill it, Lucy. You know you can tell me anything.”

“Natsu... I-Is it okay if I do s-something? Something I've never done before?” She swallowed again, shakily tucking long blonde bangs behind her ears. _It's now...or maybe never._

“Sure, Luce! Whatcha wanna do?” He waited expectantly.

“This.” Hurriedly, she leaned down to kiss him right on his smiling lips. In her nervousness, she moved too fast and caught the corner of his mouth rather than full on his lips as she'd intended. His eyes opened wide as saucers and she sat back abruptly, horribly embarrassed, hands over her bright red face.

“Don't say anything, Natsu,” she managed to gasp out.

“Luce—”

“I mean it! Not. One. Word.” She wasn't brave enough to look directly at him.

After a long moment, she felt the edge of her mattress dip as he settled beside her. Ever so carefully, his warm fingers encircled her wrists, tugging gently.

“Lucy, look at me.”

Stubbornly, she shook her head, hands pressing harder over her eyes and cheeks. She felt so foolish, all her momentary courage gone. What had possessed her to be so stupid? They were going into battle tomorrow!

She heard Natsu let out a quiet chuckle low in his throat. He brought his forehead down to bump against hers lightly without letting go of her wrists. His voice was soft as he breathed out, “You moved too fast, Luce. I can do better than that. Let me try again.”

Shocked chocolate irises peeked out from between her fingers. She leaned back from him, slowly bringing her hands down, wrists still encircled by his fingers. Her bottom lip trembled, the subtle motion drawing his eyes. He loosed her wrists, bringing his hands up to cup her face in his palms. She stared at him, eyes wide, as he leaned in slowly. She had time to suck in a quick breath as he paused, considering the angle with a heavy-lidded gaze, before tilting her head slightly. She couldn't stop her eyes from closing as he slanted warm lips firmly but gently over her own.

The tenderness of the kiss paralyzed her, and it was only when he pulled back several seconds later to look at her, that she opened her eyes to find him watching her almost... _hungrily?_

“Lucy...” he whispered, tracing his thumb over her lower lip. She shivered, parting her lips reflexively and inhaling some much needed air. He quickly took advantage of the opening to dip forward again, drawing her lower lip into his mouth, sucking gently. His hands on her cheeks drifted downwards, cradling her jawline to tug her closer.

Lucy's thoughts tumbled one after another as her pulse skyrocketed out of control.

_Am I dreaming? Is this really happening? Oh my god, this is happening!_

Tentatively, her hands reached up to clutch his shoulders as she began kissing him back, lips parting further under his questing mouth. When his tongue delved curiously inside to tangle with her own, she moaned low in her throat and shifted her grip to wind her fingers into his hair. He let out a groan of his own at the contact, dropping one of his arms to curl around her back, possessively pulling her body closer to him. The feel of her breasts pressing against his chest with only a thin tank top between them was almost too much for Lucy.

Breathing raggedly as Natsu began to press her backwards into the pillows, Lucy wondered, with what little thought she had left, if this were the moment their friendship tipped over the edge into passion. Remembering Happy was in the room, she steeled herself to begin slowing things down. But before she could push lightly against his chest, Natsu pulled back to look at her. He was panting, dark eyes serious.

“Lucy... I know this isn't the best time...but I wanted to tell you I l—”

The bells of Kardia Cathedral pealed out harshly in the background, cutting off his words. Grimacing, he cursed instead, jerking away from her. She felt the loss of his warmth almost like a blow and folded her now-empty arms around her middle, hugging herself.

Startled by the sudden cacophony of bells and swearing, Happy leapt up from his chair cushion, wings flapping with agitation as he hovered in midair, eyes wide. Natsu reached down to grab his vest and scarf from the floor, quickly shrugging them on as he turned to the blue Exceed.

“That's the attack signal! They're earlier than expected,” the winged cat cried.

“Yeah. Attacking at night is good strategy, so I'm not really surprised,” Natsu replied dryly. He gazed at Lucy, drinking in her flushed face and swollen lips. “Still, their timing sucks.”

Happy's eyes drifted between them, wondering just what he'd missed.

“Did I miss something?”

“No!” They both shouted at the same time, then flushed, each glancing at and then away from the other sheepishly.

Happy shrugged, knowing he'd get it out of Natsu eventually. “You guys are weird.”

Resigned, Natsu huffed irritably. “I've gotta go, Luce. You know the plan. Be careful and stay as safe as you can.”

“Tell that to yourself, you big idiot,” she smiled shakily, running a hand through her mussed hair. “At least I'll be here, defending the guild, instead of out there on the front lines. If anyone needs to be careful, it's you.”

A quick grin flashed across his face and he nodded.

“Let's go, Happy!”

“Aye, Sir!” the blue Exceed cried as he flew to the open window and exited.

Natsu turned to follow him, but at the last moment he paused, reaching back to touch her face with his fingertips. “Say, Lucy... Do ya think, when this is all over, I can kiss you some more?”

She clutched his hand briefly, brown eyes boring into his own. Her voice was soft as she replied, “Yeah, Natsu. So long as you promise to come back. You can kiss me some more.”

“It's a promise then. I'm all fired up!” He winked at her. “See ya later, Luce.”

She released him and he hopped down from her window, running to meet up with Gajeel and Wendy. The three Dragon Slayers and their feline Exceed partners were the first line of defense in the event of an aerial attack. First Master Mavis had several battle strategies planned out, depending on the Empire's opening moves. Lucy only hoped she'd thought of everything.

Blinking rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, she shook her head to snap herself out of her momentary weakness. Quickly grabbing her clothing and celestial keys, she began to dress for battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu Dragneel knew more than a little something about loss.

When Igneel suddenly disappeared during Natsu's childhood, the fire mage had done everything in his limited power to find the missing dragon. But a child alone—even one as powerful as Natsu—simply lacked the resources to get very far in his search. Not to mention that most of his daylight hours were taken up with more basic needs such as finding food, water, and shelter. At least his foster-father had prepared him to survive in the wilderness before vanishing.

Fortuitously, Master Makarov's “adoption” into Fairy Tail of the scruffy, ill-mannered brat who couldn't resist challenging everyone to a fight, changed Natsu's fate dramatically for the better. Gaining friends, a place to call home, and the ability to take on wizarding jobs to support himself and finance his search for Igneel had been invaluable. For someone as loyal by nature as Natsu, his gratitude and love for the guild that sheltered him could not be overstated. The Dragon Slayer truly believed one of his main purposes in life was to fiercely protect his newfound family.

Rubbing his bandage-wrapped right arm, Natsu smiled grimly. He and Happy were nearing the rendezvous point with Gajeel and Wendy. The Dragon Slayers' task—along with their Exceed partners—was to intercept any aerial attack Zeref's army might make. What Natsu hadn't told anyone was that he planned to locate Zeref as quickly as possible and take him down hard, no matter what.

_I'm gonna protect our future, Luce. Just watch me!_

It hadn't been easy to leave her alone after kissing her like that. She'd looked absolutely adorable, face red and lips all swollen from his kisses. He'd been pleasantly surprised she'd made the first move—he hadn't expected his best friend to be so bold! He'd had no plans to initiate anything thinking the timing poor.

Not that he hadn't thought about it though.

Actually, he'd been thinking about kissing the celestial mage for months, ever since finding her again that day in Crocus. He knew most of his friends—except for Happy, who he could never fool—thought he was only interested in food and fighting and had no interest in the opposite sex. The truth of the matter was that he was just way better at hiding it than most guys.

Plus, he really only had eyes for Lucy.

Every time the buxom blonde lost her clothes in some crazy accident, he'd ogled her, deadpan expression hiding the fact that he was secretly rejoicing getting a peek. The few times they'd crashed together during battle and he'd managed to “accidentally” cop a feel had been glorious. Totally worth the handprint he'd received from the embarrassed blonde afterwards.

Flustered Lucy was a feisty Lucy and just so cute! He couldn't resist teasing her. Her spirited nature was one of the things he loved best about her. That and her kindness.

The first time he and Happy had met the celestial mage after chasing down another fruitless lead on Igneel, they hadn't had any money for food. As thanks for breaking a minor charm spell on her—which Natsu had actually done unawares—Lucy treated them to a meal. She'd seemed so excited to explain that she was traveling to join a guild called Fairy Tail, not realizing he and Happy were members.

Her smile and warm chocolate eyes had stuck with him, and when he'd met up with her again to take down the slaver, Bora, he'd been only too happy to extend an invitation to join his guild. Her answering smile had definitely been worth it, and they'd been teammates ever since.

When he'd spotted her unexpectedly in the stands in Crocus, after not seeing that bright smile for almost a year, he'd felt a powerful ache in his chest, almost as if he'd been kicked in the solar plexus. For a moment, he couldn't breathe, hit with the awareness of just how _much_ he'd missed her. Excitedly, he'd watched Happy carry her down to him as the buxom blonde struggled to cover herself with the destroyed remnants of her shirt. Her hair was longer, he'd noticed absently. Grin splitting his face, he'd been about to hug her (and maybe cop a little squeeze in the process) when she'd hauled off and smacked him.

Truth be told, he hadn't expected that, although perhaps he should have. Lucy had never been one to hold back her emotions. When she collapsed into him, sobbing, at first he hadn't known what to do. Did she hate him now? Why was she so angry? But then she murmured “welcome back” into his throat and he knew all was right between them. It was only later that he'd realized how hurt and lonely Lucy had been, with him gone and the guild disbanded.

He couldn't fully regret leaving—he'd needed to re-discover his purpose in life once his years' long search for Igneel had ended. Discovering that his father had been concealed inside Natsu all along with the Dragon Soul spell as a way of inoculating him against becoming another human-turned-dragon monster like Acnologia had come as little consolation. During the fire mage's time away, he'd come to believe that although he'd failed to save the dragon who had raised him, he could still keep the promise he'd made to Future Lucy before she'd died. Protecting _his_ Lucy's future became his driving goal.

That clarity had come as both a relief and a shock, because he suddenly became keenly aware of just how much he loved her. If he were honest with himself—and Natsu always tried to be—he'd been head-over-heels for Lucy long before that day.

Looking back, he could easily see the signs he was falling in love with her, although he hadn't recognized them at the time. Digging up old lady Porlyusica's rainbow cherry blossom tree to send it floating down the river past Lucy's window so she could enjoy a little bit of the spring festival she'd missed due to a pesky flu just seemed like something a devoted friend would do. Seeing Lucy's smile was totally worth the scolding he and Happy had endured from the scary healer after the fact. At least they'd re-planted the tree later. No harm, no foul, so what was the big deal?

Natsu just hadn't been able to enjoy the day, thinking of Lucy stuck at home in her apartment, sniffly, feverish, and alone. Over time, the fire mage had come to realize that he just wasn't himself when Lucy was unhappy. He hadn't been able to do more than offer a comforting presence when she'd learned her father had died of a sudden illness, and it had made his stomach twist so badly it killed his appetite—something that almost never happened. He understood she and Jude hadn't been close, but even though Lucy hadn't cried in that moment, he'd known she was grieving in her own way.

Whenever she did cry, it made him feel sick to his stomach. That, or it made him want to punch something. After which, he usually felt better, provided he got to punch whoever made her cry in the first place. But that wasn't always possible, as it hadn't been with her father's death. Being unable to do something for her made him feel helpless, and he hated it.

And there were plenty of times he couldn't solve the problem with his fists. After the Infinity Clock disaster, when Lucy had realized her “cousin,” Michelle, was actually just a magically-animated doll from the blonde's childhood and not the sole remaining family member she'd welcomed with open arms, she'd taken it hard. He'd watch her go from being so excited to have a living relative one day, to crestfallen and weeping the next. Natsu knew how important family was, and how crushing its loss could be. His heart had ached for her in sympathy.

But the single event that had truly brought Natsu's feelings for Lucy into stark focus had to be the horrifying, desperate moment he'd stretched out his fingers, but had failed to block the shadow spear Future Rogue had thrown at the celestial mage. He'd been only a few steps away, but had acted a half-second too slowly to stop it. To his everlasting relief and shame, Future Lucy had reacted immediately, diving in front of the deadly shadow magic, shielding her present self in order to protect the future. She'd died in Lucy's arms, an image he was sure would be burned into his brain until the end of his days.

In that moment, he'd almost gone mad.

Despite knowing _his_ Lucy was right there, still alive—he hadn't lost her—the Dragon Slayer's eyes had burned with tearful rage. Rage which he channeled into fuel for his magic, pummeling the shadow mage mercilessly, giving Loke and Wendy time to get Lucy away to safety. Once Rogue had fled after Ultear and Meldy arrived to help Natsu, he'd stumbled over to Future Lucy's body and collapsed over it, sobbing like he never had before in his life.

He hadn't had the luxury of time to examine his feelings then. He'd known what he had to do. By sheer force of will, he'd pulled himself together to chase after the deranged shadow mage to prevent him from going after Lucy again. She and Yukino, a fellow celestial mage, had actually managed to close the Eclipse Gate with the help of their celestial spirits. Still, the seven dragons that had managed to come through the Gate from the distant past had wreaked plenty of havoc in a short amount of time. The seven Dragon Slayers on the field had barely been able to slow them down.

Only after Natsu finally managed to do what he did best—break stuff—in this case by “crashing” one of the dragons into the Gate, destroying the structure, did the chaos end. The dragons and Future Rogue disappeared back to their correct times in a shower of ember-like sparks. Future Lucy's body had disappeared as well; he'd gone back to check after things had calmed down.

It had taken awhile. Crocus had suffered catastrophic damage and there were hundreds of dead and wounded. Lucy had found him standing alone by the destroyed Gate, staring at nothing in particular. She'd run and hugged him tightly from behind; he knew she was still shaken by everything that happened. He was none too steady himself, but they'd protected their future, and kept their promise to Future Lucy. He'd contented himself with that, covering the blonde's hands with his own where they clasped his waist.

But later, in the quiet of his house at night, when Happy was asleep and there were no distractions, Natsu couldn't help but be haunted by images of Lucy dead, Lucy dying. All because he hadn't been quick enough, or strong enough to save her. For awhile, he'd had nightmares, too. Those had gradually lessened, helped by crashing her apartment late at night and sneaking into her bed. Having been raised by a dragon, Natsu had a very nebulous sense of propriety or personal space, even on the best of days.

Waking up from watching his best friend die and being unable to save her was one of the worst days he could imagine. Her scent calmed him, often when nothing else would. He was willing to risk a Lucy-Kick once in awhile in order to be close to her.

Although lately, he noticed she'd been refraining from violence more and more when she found him in her bed in the morning. That, and she'd been snuggling into him, too. He smiled, less grimly this time.

“Oi, Happy! I see Gajeel and Wendy up ahead!”

“Aye, Sir!” the blue Exceed shouted, swooping down to pick Natsu up by digging his claws into the fire mage's sturdy vest.

Just then, First Master Mavis's voice sounded over Warren's telepathy network.

_Fifty aerial cruisers have been sighted, approaching from the west. Initiating formation D. Good luck, everyone!_

“Time to fly, Happy! Let's break some ships!”

“Maximum warp speed!” Happy cried, as his two Exceed friends lifted their Dragon Slayer partners to follow him into the sky.

XXX

Twenty minutes later, more than half of the invading ships were down, destroyed by Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy literally crashing through them. They would've decimated the leader's ship as well and taken him captive had Mavis's plan not failed to take into account the Dragon Slayers' inherent inability to tolerate mechanical transportation. Finding themselves useless once they'd landed aboard the airship due to extreme motion sickness, they'd left the commander of the fleet, Ajeel, to Erza and her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Instead, they'd touched down on the rolling hills due west of Magnolia to take on the soldiers from the few cruisers that had managed to land.

Most of the troops were nothing special, just regular foot soldiers that gave the powerful Dragon Slayers little trouble, but eventually Natsu came up against the leader of the group, Captain Bakel, a hulking, muscular beast of a man. Gajeel peeled away to tackle the group's second-in-command, leaving Natsu to deal with the Captain. Which he did efficiently by punching the brute right in the face with his Fire Dragon Talon spell. He'd just turned away to check on Gajeel's fight when Bakel appeared behind Natsu, jackhammering down into the fire mage's back with his elbow.

“Come on, Natsu. Get serious!” Happy chided. “This chump would normally be a pushover for you!”

“Yeah, I know,” Natsu grunted, straightening like the weight of Bakel pressing down on him was nothing. “But there's no telling how many more of these guys we'll have to deal with. I can't afford to fight at full power from the very start. Besides...I promised Lucy I'd be careful.”

Happy's eyes widened. “Natsu has finally thought ahead for once...” Wiping away a crocodile tear, he sniffed, “He's grown so much! Lucy'll be so proud.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Natsu huffed, then turned to punch Captain Bakel in the solar plexus with so much force, the man flew up into the air, striking Ajeel's flagship and smashing a hole right through the prow. Which was then blown apart moments later by Bisca's Jupiter Cannon, the flash of Erza's Starlight armor guiding the sniper to her target. Catching a glimpse of Erza's scarlet hair, Natsu raced to catch the seriously injured woman as she fell from the falling wreckage. Leaping to snatch her out of the sky at the last moment, he brought them both safely to the ground. Calling Wendy over to assess Erza with her healing magic, he asked the pigtailed teenager to take the warrior woman back to the guild.

“Where will you be?” Wendy asked curiously. The petite brunette beckoned Gajeel over to help lift Erza, since her Exceed companion, Carla, wouldn't be able to lift them both by herself. Panther Lily, Gajeel's Exceed buddy was much stronger and should be able to get her back to the guild safely, even if Gajeel had to go on foot some of the way.

“I'll be right behind you,” Natsu lied. “Just wanna clean up a few loose ends.”

Wendy nodded, taking off with a wave.

Natsu looked to Happy. “Ready, buddy? Let's finish this once and for all!”

“Aye, Sir!” the blue Exceed leapt into the air, Natsu hanging from his paws.

They sped off to the west, over the rolling hills. Natsu figured Zeref wouldn't be in the vanguard, as he'd probably send his Spriggan Twelve battle mages to soften them up first. One of whom, Ajeel, was already down, thanks to Bisca and Erza. Mavis had informed them via the telepathy network that there were three smaller forces invading Fiore from the north, south, and east. Judging by the magical signatures, there were probably at least three of the Twelve in each group.

Perhaps the demon king END would be among them? Or would he be close to Zeref? END was the most powerful of Zeref's artificially created demons, and although Natsu knew Lucy would scold him for it, he really wanted to test his mettle against such a foe. They'd managed to defeat Mard Geer, the demon who'd built Tartaros, so how much tougher could END really be?

Gazing downward, he saw a large, slowly moving force advancing on Magnolia from the west—the Dragon Slayer was willing to bet Zeref was lurking in it somewhere. He'd just have to make a big enough scene to drag the dark wizard out from behind his troops. He knew Zeref wouldn't be able to resist the challenge. The man seemed to feel he had a strange sort of connection with Natsu, which creeped out the fire mage, but he'd certainly take advantage of it here.

As they streaked over the edge of a canyon, Happy pulled up sharply.

“Natsu! There they are. There's so many of them!” In truth, the army marching below looked like ants.

“It's like a big, black carpet,” the pink-haired man mused, “and they're trying to roll it out in someone else's house. Say, Happy...” Natsu looked back at his friend mischievously, “Whatever happened to that old, dirty rug we used to have?”

Happy's grin split his face. “You burned it up.”

“Oh, yeah!” A devilish smile lit up his face. “Here we go!”

“Aye, Sir!”

“FIRE DRAGON KING ROAR!”

XXX

_Well, shit,_ Natsu thought as he watched Happy cool his burned paws in a shallow pond.

The attack on Zeref hadn't gone at all how he'd wanted it to go. He'd damaged Zeref with his first strike, using half the power Igneel had left him in his right arm, but it hadn't killed the dark wizard. Instead, the injured man had struck back with a blast of magic, hitting Natsu in the face and searing a deep wound into his jawline up toward his right eye. If he'd been even a millisecond slower in pulling back, he'd've been blinded. They'd separated momentarily, and that's when Zeref shook Natsu's world to the very foundations with nothing more than a few simple words.

_My name is Zeref Dragneel. I'm your older brother. Four hundred years ago, our parents were killed by dragons. My little brother, Natsu, also died..._

He hadn't believed the dark-haired man at first. Even Happy had told him not to trust anything the mysterious mage said.

_I searched for ways to bring you back to life. Eventually, I created life forms called “Etherious.” What you know as the demons of the Book of Zeref. But my greatest creation, Natsu, was you: Etherious Natsu Dragneel... E.N.D._

_I gave you life, and was cursed by the god Ankhselam for the presumption._

Natsu had looked at him and laughed harshly, snapping that Igneel had never been able to beat END. And he could've squished Natsu like a bug! Zeref was clearly full of crap!

_It's not that he couldn't physically vanquish you. He simply refused to, out of love._

Uneasily, Natsu remembered the last, brief moments he'd spent with his dragon father.

_Natsu... I've been watching you grow up, all this time. You've gotten so big. The days I spent with you were the happiest ones of my life. You gave me the power to love._

Rankled by the slowly dawning suspicion that the somber man might just be telling the truth, he'd lashed out, “Enough already! I am not E.N.D.! I'm _human!”_

Zeref, with a sigh and gentle smile—as though he'd expected his brother's obstinance—tossed the Book of E.N.D. he'd carried tucked in his robes to the ground between them. And blasted a hole through it dead-center with magic.

The shocking agony that followed had driven Natsu to his knees. His chest felt as though it were on _fire_ —and not in the good way his magic made him feel—but like a red-hot poker had been shoved straight through his heart. Gasping from the pain, he'd somehow struggled to his feet.

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Him, E.N.D.? A demon? Laughable.

Except it wasn't.

Head spinning, he recalled Igneel's instructions to retrieve the Book of E.N.D. from Mard Geer, the demon architect of Tartaros. He'd been quite firm that Natsu was not to open the Book, admonishing him, “and don't you _dare_ destroy it!”

He must have known. All that time.

The knowledge hit him like a blow to the stomach. The pain in his chest.

It was true. It was all true.

There was more. The plan to send five dragons into the future sealed inside the bodies of five Dragon Slayer children, to an era of increased Ethernano, with the goal of defeating Acnologia. Lucy's celestial mage ancestor, Anna Heartfilia, had opened the Eclipse portal in the past, and the task, passed down through generations of Heartfilias, fell to Layla, Lucy's mother, to open the exit allowing them to come through. That's why he, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue had all awoken on the 7th day of the 7th month in the year 777 to find their dragons missing, and no other dragons to be found anywhere on Earthland, except for Acnologia. They'd been sent to a time when Acnologia, the blood-soaked Dragon Slayer-turned-dragon, had killed them all.

_I waited for you all that time, Natsu. Four hundred years. I've seen many eras come to an end. I lost sense of the importance of life and death. I hoped that someday, when you'd grown stronger, you might kill me and free me from this curse of immortality. Humans were never meant to live forever._

In that moment, Natsu's mind just couldn't process any more information. He'd wanted to rage in denial, but he couldn't. Instead, he'd shoved aside all thought and channeled the last of Igneel's power to his fist. That's when Zeref dropped the final bombshell on him.

_I should tell you... As a demon of the Book of Zeref...once you destroy me, you'll die, too._

Infuriated and not thinking clearly, Natsu had shouted, “So what?! I already made up my mind! I'm here to defeat you!”

Fortunately—or unfortunately, from Zeref's point of view—the fire mage had failed to land the second and final blow. Happy, listening with growing horror, had whisked down to yank his dearest friend away at the last second. Despite Natsu's frantic pleading and the heat coming off of him in waves, searing the blue cat's paws, the Exceed refused to let go. He'd slowly gained altitude, tears pouring from his eyes from shock and pain, not all of it physical.

_I don't want you to die, Natsu! You're my friend! Don't you feel the same way about me? And what about Lucy? What will I tell her if you die here?_

Happy's words had cut.

The pink-haired man rubbed at his right arm absently, back propped against a tree. All he felt was a cold numbness from the limb. The red dragon tattoo he'd concealed under bandages vanished like so much smoke in the wind. The Fire Dragon King's power was exhausted, never to return. Only his Fairy Tail guild emblem remained.

He'd missed his one and only chance to destroy Zeref.

He couldn't blame Happy for it though. Natsu hadn't been in his right mind at the time. Pummeled by unwelcome revelations, he'd only thought to kill the mage—no, his _brother_ —to save everyone, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

Of course, Happy couldn't let him do that.

If their positions had been reversed, Natsu would never have let Happy make such a sacrifice either. He would've done anything to find another way.

Just as he thought it, his friend sat back from the water, carefully drying his paws.

“Happy, are your hands okay?”

“Aye. They're fine.” Somberly, the Exceed stared at the pond. “Natsu... We're friends forever, okay?” Turning around, he strode purposefully toward where the exhausted man sat and flung himself into his best friend's lap, hugging him ferociously.

“Yeah, I know,” Natsu replied, voice tight.

“There's gotta be a way, Natsu. I won't let you die, no matter what! Lucy won't either!”

Natsu paused in rubbing the blue Exceed's back. “Happy, you can't tell her about this.”

“Wha—? But why not? She could help us think of a plan! Lucy's smart.”

The fire mage sighed. “I don't want to burden her with this yet. I need to think about it some more. Maybe I'll figure out something we can do. Promise me you won't tell her, okay?”

Happy stared at Natsu unhappily. He was fairly sure it wasn't a good idea to keep this from Lucy. He didn't truly want to promise, but he had always been a loyal friend.

“I dunno, Natsu. I really think we should tell her.” He sighed. “Still...I guess if you _really_ don't want to tell her _now,_ I can keep it a secret for a little while.” He shook a burned paw in the Dragon Slayer's face. “But that doesn't mean forever, okay? If we can't think of anything, I'm gonna ask Lucy for help!”

Natsu nodded, smiling ruefully. “I guess I can't argue with that. Your hands gonna be okay to carry me? Up close, they look pretty bad.”

“Yeah. I wanna get you back to the guild as soon as possible. Wendy can take a look at them there,” Happy affirmed.

“All right, then. Let's go.”

“Aye, Sir!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy sat on a chair at Natsu's bedside in the guild infirmary, clasping his left hand between her own. The fire mage felt cool to the touch and had been unconscious ever since Happy had burst through the doors of Porlyusica's domain hours earlier yelling for help.

Apparently, Natsu had faced Zeref alone and fought the white-robed mage, but had failed to defeat him. Happy had no explanation for why he'd suddenly passed out on the flight back to the guildhall. He'd only known he had to get help quickly.

Perched on the other side of the comatose man, Happy curled into a ball, favoring his injured paws. He'd been so anxious about Natsu, he'd barely held still long enough for Porlyusica to apply a burn salve. The blonde made a mental note to have Wendy take a look at him as soon as she returned from the northern front. She'd gone with Erza, Gray, and Laxus to assist the Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel guilds against Zeref's forces. Lucy hoped everyone was safe. Happy was uncharacteristically quiet, dozing off from fatigue every now and then.

That suited Lucy just fine. She had no appetite for conversation and she could see the blue feline was exhausted. Her eyes traced over the large, rectangular bandage on Natsu's right cheek. She'd seen the tapering scar before Porlyusica had applied salve and the bandage; it was a deep scorch wound, cauterized by magic. It looked painful. Yet another battle scar he'd added to his collection. He'd been lucky not to lose his eye, as far as she could tell.

In truth, Lucy had never seen Natsu look so awful. Sure, he'd taken his share of injuries over the years—he'd always loved a good fight—but she'd never seen him so defenseless and pale. He'd always been strong, fighting through injuries that would've felled most mages. The fact that they couldn't seem to get him to warm up worried her. His body temperature was usually two to three degrees higher than a normal person's due to the nature of his magic. Porlyusica speculated that as his Ethernano replenished itself to normal levels, his temperature would rise with it. Lucy desperately hoped that would be the case.

As if there weren't enough to be worried about.

The blonde sighed. She was still trying to come to terms with recent developments. It was hard to believe how quickly events had unfolded.

When Natsu had left that evening—yesterday, she corrected herself, as it was now well into the early hours of morning—she'd gotten ready to head to the guild, only to hear a suspicious thud coming from her bathroom. Warily, she'd yanked open the door to discover Brandish, one of Zeref's Spriggan Twelve, naked in her bathtub.

To say she'd been shocked was an understatement.

What happened next was even crazier. The mage with the green pixie bob had demanded Lucy get in the tub with her! She'd even gone so far as to shrink Marin, that spatial magic user that hung around her obnoxiously ranking women by their looks. What a creep!

Brandish had stuffed him, protesting, into a small makeup container so he couldn't peek at them. Unwilling to cooperate at first, Lucy had grimly acceded when the mage casually shrank the apartment building next door, demonstrating her power to force compliance.

Clearly, Brandish recognized Lucy and wanted both to talk to her and humiliate her simultaneously. Lucy had steeled herself and vowed not to be intimidated! Maybe she could learn something useful about the enemy. Besides, having met the bikini-clad mage once before, when they'd rescued Master Makarov from the Alvarez Empire where he'd gone in vain to negotiate a truce, Brandish had mentioned Lucy's mother by name. The blonde was honestly curious as to how she'd known her.

It was obvious the pouty young woman held some grievance toward Layla, although Lucy had no idea what it could be. Eventually, she managed to glean that Brandish blamed Layla Heartfilia for her own mother's death, claiming she had killed her in order to steal Aquarius's golden key. Vaguely, Lucy recalled the sad-eyed lady with long, green hair who had visited her mother during the final days of her illness; she'd been Layla's favorite maid and companion, but had left years earlier to live in the Alvarez Empire.

Confused, Lucy had tried to argue there must be some mistake—her mother was a gentle soul, and never would have killed anyone! Plus, the key had always been in the Heartfilia family. But Brandish wouldn't hear it. She wanted revenge for her mother's death. Since Layla had passed away, she'd decided Lucy would pay the price instead.

She'd come to kill her.

It was only through luck, good timing, and a burst of speed, that Lucy had managed to escape her suddenly shrinking apartment building. Clad in only a towel, she'd narrowly avoided Brandish's size manipulation magic. Cana's appearance outside Lucy's dwelling had been another stroke of good luck. Distracted by the sudden explosions erupting throughout Magnolia—Gray, Juvia, and the Strauss siblings were defending the streets should any troops force a crack in Freed's magical barrier—Brandish had been unprepared for the brunette's sucker punch and dropped like a stone, unconscious.

Talking to the woman in her cell in Fairy Tail's basement hadn't garnered any good will from the sulky mage, despite Lucy's assurances that nobody was going to hurt her or execute her out of hand. Fairy Tail didn't torture or kill; it was no dark guild. They just weren't those kinds of wizards.

In fact, it was Brandish's compatriot, Marin—whom they'd completely forgotten about—who tried to kill her. Reverting to his original size while Brandish was unconscious, he'd employed his spatial magic to infiltrate the jail cell. Aggrieved, he felt he'd suffered one too many humiliations at the condescending mage's hands. So he took the cowardly opportunity, while her wrists were shackled behind her back in magic-nullification bracelets, to try to strangle her to death.

Fortunately, Lucy and Cana had appeared just in time to save her. Afterwards, they'd moved Brandish from the basement cell to the infirmary, and had agreed to remove the chain binding the magic cuffs behind her back, so that she could better defend herself in an emergency. Porlyusica had insisted the Sealstone bracelets remain intact, however. Her power was just too dangerous.

For some reason, Lucy hadn't been able to hate the young woman. She didn't really seem like a bad person, even though she'd said she wanted to kill the celestial mage. Lucy wondered if that were really true. Brandish was a girl who had lost her mother at a young age, just like Lucy had, and even if the blonde was sure there was some misunderstanding in the events that had led to the tragedy, she couldn't help but sympathize with her. It was clear the mage was still suffering over the loss. Lucy had always been sensitive to other people's pain.

Perhaps it had been foolish, but Lucy let her guard down enough that the woman had resorted to tackling her the moment they were alone in the infirmary. In Brandish's haste, she'd knocked over the water pitcher on the bedside table. Taller and physically stronger than Lucy, she'd flipped the surprised blonde onto her belly on the floor, a hand over her mouth, muffling any cries for help. Elbow pressed against her throat, she'd begun to choke the struggling mage.

Neither noticed the spilled liquid had begun to pulse. Once. Twice. A third time. A rippling light spread outward, filling the room.

Before either woman understood what was happening, Aquarius coalesced from the water, knocking Brandish away from Lucy with a powerful splash from her tail. She'd hugged her former key holder to her mermaid form protectively.

To say Lucy had been relieved to see Aquarius—a precious friend she thought she'd lost forever—was an understatement. She was overjoyed beyond words, tears of relief and happiness streaming down her cheeks. The blue-haired water spirit, normally grumpy and short-tempered when summoned, had smiled at Lucy, touching her crying face gently. She'd then turned narrowed azure eyes to Brandish, who stared at them both, mouth open in shock.

_Well, you've certainly grown up to have an unpleasant disposition, Brandish. You'll never get a boyfriend like that!_

Lucy had cringed, remembering all the times the cranky mermaid had accused her of similar deficiencies in the boyfriend department. She was astonished when Brandish apologized, calling Aquarius “Mistress.” Her former spirit had seemed mollified, but continued to lecture the contrite girl.

_I'm your master, and Lucy is mine. Do you understand what that means, Brandish?_

Cowed but sullen, the emerald-eyed mage had protested. She couldn't forgive Layla for killing her own mother.

_Lucy isn't Layla, Brandish. You should know this! Besides, Layla isn't the one who killed Grammie. The Celestial Spirit King allowed me to come here to show you both the truth._

Aquarius had proceeded to cast the Archive spell, Memory of the Stars, throwing Lucy and Brandish into a virtual outer space—one that contained the memories of the celestial spirits. While they watched visions of a meeting centuries past between Zeref, Anna Heartfilia, and five dragons, Aquarius explained the importance of the twelve Zodiac keys for the plan they'd conceived to defeat Acnologia. The dragons, in particular, felt responsible for creating the monster he'd become, since they'd taught him Dragon Slayer magic in the first place. He'd already killed most of their brethren, becoming more dragon than man himself. He needed to be put down before he destroyed civilization. The few remaining dragons, in their age of weak Ethernano, were not strong enough to challenge him.

They'd determined the best course of action was to send five Dragon Slayers into the future, during an era where increased Ethernano would make them more powerful. To accomplish this, they'd needed Anna, the strongest celestial mage of her era, to open the Eclipse portal Zeref had created. Doing so required the magic of all twelve Zodiac keys, which had been passed down through generations of celestial wizards.

Lucy's mother had possessed three of the keys herself: Cancer, Capricorn, and Aquarius. Always frail in health, especially after Lucy's birth, Layla had chosen to entrust her keys to three of her most trusted servants: Supetto, Zordio, and Brandish's mother, Grammie. Unfortunately, in the years after Grammie had received her key, she'd relocated to the Alvarez Empire and lost contact with Layla.

Neither woman had expected the great magic spell would connect to the exit portal and activate in their lifetimes. It had been four hundred years, after all. Unable to locate Grammie in time, Layla had been forced to substitute her own life force to make up for Aquarius's missing key in order to open the exit. The strain, combined with her inherent frailty, caused severe Magic Deficiency Syndrome due to Ethernano depletion. Ethernano was critical to a mage's life force; if it drained completely, the mage would die.

Lucy bit her lip, lacing her fingers through Natsu's. She thought his hand felt warmer, but maybe it was just her wishful thinking? It seemed as though their fates had been entangled from the very beginning. Lucy's ancestor had pushed Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers into the future, and her own mother had been the reason they'd come into this time. And Zeref knew all about it. No wonder he'd recognized Natsu when they'd first met on Tenroujima Island. They had both been born centuries in the past. It was strange that Natsu had no memories of the Black Wizard, but he _had_ been a child, after all.

Thinking back, Lucy tried to recall her mother's last days. She'd been too young to understand why Layla didn't have the strength to get out of bed, and no one would explain it to her. She remembered her father had been _very_ angry, but she had never understood why. Now she knew. He blamed the celestial wizards' plan for his wife's death. That explained why he'd hated it whenever Lucy played with the keys her mother had left her. Seeing her wield celestial magic plunged him back into the anguish and despair he'd felt as he watched his beloved wife fade right before his eyes.

Brandish also had a lot to think about, Lucy thought pensively. She'd learned her own mother had been stabbed by Zordio, who had been devastated at Layla's loss. Privately, Lucy wondered if he'd secretly been in love with her. He couldn't forgive Grammie for her death.

Brandish had cried, watching her mother accept the guilt and her fate, her last words begging the distraught man to spare her only daughter's life. Maybe Lucy was weak, but she just couldn't stand to see another person suffer the way she'd suffered at her own mother's death. She'd hugged Brandish fiercely, both of them crying. Aquarius had observed them fondly. Their mothers had wished for them to be friends, like _they_ had been, and Lucy could think of no reason at all why that shouldn't happen.

Brandish had been resistant at first, but Lucy was sure she'd come around, given time. Before they could talk much more, Happy had burst through the doors with an injured, unconscious Natsu. He hadn't awoken even after Lucy cradled him to her, calling his name frantically. They'd gotten him into the bed Brandish had vacated so Porlyusica could examine him.

The red-cloaked healer determined Natsu had overstrained his body using his magic, possibly something to do with exhausting Igneel's power—or so she surmised after Happy told them about it—and now he was suffering from an anti-Ethernano tumor, which was mimicking the symptoms of Magic Deficiency Syndrome. That was why the fire mage's body felt so abnormally cool. Unfortunately, aside from giving him a potion to restore some portion of his magic, the healer had no sure way to treat his condition; they'd have to wait and see if he pulled through on his own.

Watching Lucy and Happy hover, distraught, over the injured man, Brandish had stepped forward, offering to shrink the tumor with her power. The others had been hesitant to trust her, since that would involve removing the Sealstone bracelets, but Lucy had been grateful and quickly accepted the offer. She could see Natsu's breathing had eased somewhat afterwards, although he had not awoken.

Brandish had then asked to be taken back to her cell. Lucy knew the woman didn't want to fight them, but she also didn't want to betray Zeref, so the blonde didn't argue as she and Aquarius escorted her back down to the basement cells. Being captured gave the size manipulation mage an excuse to stay out of the conflict altogether.

At that moment, knowing Brandish had just possibly saved Natsu's life, Lucy would've given her anything she wanted. Despite the woman chiding Lucy for being too naive since their countries were still at war, the celestial mage truly wanted to keep the connection she'd made with Brandish. Aquarius had urged her to give the green-haired mage some time, then beckoned Lucy aside.

She'd told her former master that the golden Zodiac key had regenerated once again somewhere in Earthland, although she was barred from saying where it was located. It could be anywhere, even on another continent. But Aquarius had hope that someday they'd meet again. She'd bidden Lucy a fond farewell, then vanished in a shower of golden light, returning to the celestial realm once more.

Lucy had stood quietly for a long moment, thinking that now she, like Natsu, had something she wanted to do after the end of the war. She would think of the future and find Aquarius's key, no matter how long it took! She would meet her friend again, someday. Maybe she and Natsu could search for it together. She'd smiled at the thought.

Afterwards, she'd headed back upstairs to hold vigil with Happy at the unconscious man's bedside.

_Please wake up, Natsu. Please._

She had just reached to smooth messy bangs back from his sleeping face when the doorbell chime of a spirit arriving from the celestial realm sounded, making Lucy jump. The next thing she knew, she, Natsu, and Happy were squished inside her grandfather clock spirit, Horologium. With no clothes.

_Why do I always end up naked?! And—gah! Why is Natsu naked?!_

She squirmed inside Horologium's belly, blushing fiercely as she felt Natsu's bare skin pressed against her own. He was still unconscious, although his body flopped forward onto hers where she sat on the floor inside the clock spirit's narrow cavity. His soft hair tickled her bust, one of the fire mage's forearms pushed flat against the glass door, other arm and shoulder pinned awkwardly between her thighs. His legs were tucked up against the other side of Horologium, Happy smushed into the glass by his hips.

The tenor voice of her spirit friend sounded relieved. “Just in the nick of time, Lady Lucy. I detected a spatial distortion, you see...” the clock explained. “You might ask, 'Why am I naked?' but it's just that kind of defensive spell, you see... You might say, 'It's too cramped for three people!' but—”

Lucy squirmed some more. “Natsu, that tickles!” she gasped, trying unsuccessfully to shift his limp form. She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt something hardening against the outside of her left thigh. And she _really_ didn't want to think about that right now, thankyouverymuch!

“Lady Lucy, please try to sound more ladylike,” the clock admonished.

“You try being squished in here with a naked man and a naked cat!” she screeched, blushing furiously.

“Luuushie...” Happy sounded weird with his face shoved up against the glass of Horologium's front. “I'm not naked, I have fur!”

“Shut it, cat! Now is _not_ the time!” Trying to ignore the fluttering in her lower belly where Natsu was draped across her, she asked her spirit, “Is it safe to come out yet?”

“Yes. Although I'll be unable to use this defensive spell again for a time. Do be careful, Lady Lucy.”

“Thanks for the save, Horologium.” Lucy said as the clock opened his door to let them tumble out in a jumble of limbs. Before Lucy could say another word, Happy cut in with a cheeky smile.

“Look, Lucy...” He gestured at Natsu, lying exposed on the floor. “Fire Dragon!”

Lucy looked before she could stop herself, then spun away blushing furiously, slapping her hands over her eyes. The gleeful sound of Happy chortling only made her redden more.

“You _liiiiiiiiiike_ him!” the cat teased.

“Shut up! It just surprised me, that's all.” She refused to admit she liked what she'd seen. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before—accidentally, of course—although he hadn't been mostly erect at the time. _And now I really need to stop thinking about this!_

Out loud, she snapped, “Instead of making fun of me, why don't you put some pants on him!”

“Aye, aye,” the blue cat giggled from behind his paw.

Lucy dressed as hurriedly as she could back into her white miniskirt and blue halter top. As she was pulling on her favorite thigh high brown boots, they heard a ruckus downstairs in the guildhall. It sounded like screaming.

“Something's happening downstairs,” she said to Happy, risking a glance in his direction. He'd managed to mostly finish getting Natsu's clothes back on him, thankfully. “Let's get him settled and go check it out.”

Heaving Natsu's dead weight back into bed with Happy's help, Lucy pulled the blanket back over him, checking the pulse at his throat with her fingers. Relieved to find it strong, she let her hand brush lightly over his uninjured cheekbone before pulling away.

Reaching for a key, she summoned her strength amplifying Taurus Star Dress. It consisted of black jeans with the right leg left bare—because her Taurus bull spirit was a perv—chunky-heeled hide boots, a cow-spotted bikini top with matching armlets and reinforced gloves, and a cute choker with a tiny cow bell attached. Her long, blonde hair was coiled up in dual buns on the sides of her head.

With Happy hovering over her shoulder, she stealthily crept toward the stairs that led to the floor below. Moving carefully, she angled for a view of the guild's bar area, motioning Happy to stay behind her.

XXX

Natsu stirred, blinking awake slowly. He looked around and was slightly surprised to find the infirmary empty. He'd been sure he smelled Lucy's sweet vanilla-and-honey scent. He could smell it now, in fact, all over his skin. He'd had a dream he'd been pressed against her naked chest. She was warm and soft, and the dream had been a pleasant one, if the signs his lower region exhibited were anything to go by.

_But where is she now?_

She couldn't have gone far. In fact, Natsu didn't remember how he'd ended up in the infirmary in the first place. Happy must have brought him, he reasoned, detecting his friend's scent in the room as well. He hoped the Exceed hadn't spilled the beans to Lucy about E.N.D. and Zeref. But Happy had promised to wait, and Natsu trusted him.

Suddenly, the Dragon Slayer's sharp hearing picked up the sound of a crash coming from the floor below. He heard Lucy call out to the First Master, tension in her voice. Sitting up quickly, Natsu hopped out of bed, found his shoes and took off down the hall.

XXX

_Where is everyone?_

All Lucy could see was the back of a tall, dark-suited man with close cropped black hair. He was threatening someone lying on the floor.

_Mavis! That's the First Master's voice!_

Creeping down the steps, she saw Mavis's petite form crumpled in front of the man's long legs. Even though the woman was no more than a projected illusion, it seemed as though the man had some means of causing her pain. Before Mavis could scream again, Lucy leapt, ramming the man with a Taurus-enhanced Lucy-Kick to the back of the head. He rocketed forward from the blow, crashing through a wooden table, splintering it to pieces.

Lucy stopped beside Mavis. “First Master! Are you okay?”

“Lucy! You're all right!” the green-eyed blonde gasped.

“Yeah, and Happy is, too!”

“Aye!” Happy drifted forward. “Where did everybody go?”

Rising to her feet, the doll-like blonde straightened her pink dress, pushing her long hip-length hair behind her. “He's imprisoned them in a spatial prison called the Void! We have to defeat him! If they're in there for too long, they'll die!”

“That must've been the spatial magic Horologium saved us from just now,” Lucy surmised.

“Give them back!” Happy yelled, shaking a paw at the man, who was just getting back to his feet.

“Star Dress: Leo Form!” Lucy shouted.

Her most powerful Star Dress, the black, strapless evening gown had a slit up the left leg almost to the hip, and was trimmed in gold, reminiscent of Loke's Regulus power. She wore a black lace choker with her hair pulled back in an elegant chignon. A black symbol appeared atop her right breast, a tiny circle with a line that rose up from the twelve o'clock position, then curved downwards like a ski slope, tipping upwards again at the very end. It was the symbol of the leader of the Zodiac, Leo the Lion—or Loke, as he was known by his friends.

The intruder, who Lucy noticed had a heavy five o'clock shadow and white skull tattoo on his forehead, seemed mildly annoyed. “Impossible! I cast that spell on the entire guildhall. How did you avoid it?”

Lucy and Happy glanced at each other and smirked. “We had celestial protection!” the blonde bragged.

The older man tsk'd at her. “You could've avoided this horrifying encounter if you'd vanished, too. Hey, ghost!” He looked at Mavis. “I'm changing my demand. I'm going to tear this girl apart bit by bit now. I suggest you surrender and tell me where the Fairy Heart is before all that's left is her head!”

Before Lucy could move, the man quickly reached into his suit jacket and flung a long, narrow blade at her. Dimly, she heard Mavis cry out a warning, but her legs seemed frozen in place. As a last resort, she raised her arms to shield herself, eyes squeezed tightly shut. She fully expected to feel the sting of the blade, but it never arrived.

A fast-moving pink and black blur appeared in front of her, catching the blade against his forearm, where it promptly melted into metallic goo that dripped onto the floor. “Even if her head is all that's left, she'd still be our Lucy. But I'd feel bad if that happened—so I'm gonna turn you into ash.”

“Natsu!” Lucy cried, opening her eyes. She'd never been so happy to see him. He seemed fit and ready to go. She hoped he was completely recovered.

Happy cheered, eyes watering with joyous tears. “He's back!”

Heat surrounded the fire mage like a cloak as he stood protectively in front of Lucy. He angled himself so that he could see her while still keeping the other man in his line of sight—he seemed dangerous if the power he was giving off was any indication. To his relief, Natsu saw the celestial mage was unhurt. He was glad she'd summoned Loke's Star Dress; he knew it was powerful, and packed a hefty ranged attack. Although the mark above her breast irked him somewhat. He was sure that flirt, Loke, had placed it there on purpose just to annoy Natsu.

“Did you sleep well?” Lucy asked, relief in her warm brown eyes.

“Yeah! I'm at full charge, Luce! Here goes!” He took off in a leap towards the dark wizard, kicking out with a flaming foot.

His target lifted a hand, blocking the blow and forcefully throwing the fire mage back against one of the guildhall's pillars. “Flames? I'm all fired up!” the man mocked.

Landing feet first against the pillar and spring-boarding off of it back towards the mage, Natsu objected. “That's my line!”

He ducked under the man's swing and punched him in the stomach. Rather than crumpling forward at the fierce blow, the taller man grabbed Natsu around his upper body and merely fell backwards, slamming the Dragon Slayer's chin into the wooden floor, cracking the planks beneath him. Twisting out of the hold, Natsu jumped back, rubbing his jaw.

“Quit wrecking our guildhall, you jerk!” He looked around in confusion. The man had vanished. “Huh? He disappeared?”

Happy and Lucy glanced around uneasily. “Any footsteps or smells?” Lucy asked. She knew the Dragon Slayer's senses were far more acute than her own.

“Nope! Can't sense him at all!”

“Right here.” The mage appeared behind Natsu, elbowing him in the back of the head, then disappearing before he could retaliate.

“He vanished again! Damn it!”

Mavis spoke up, “Stealth magic. Camouflage with complete invisibility. He's an assassin. His name is Jacob Lessio and he's one of the Spriggan Twel—” Her voice cut off abruptly as the man's foot came down on her head, pressing it to the floor.

“First Master!” Natsu shouted.

“That's not all,” the assassin said calmly. “I can _see_ what's invisible, too. Like this ghost girl here.” He ground his foot into her more heavily.

“Get off her!” Natsu yelled, leaping toward Mavis as the man disappeared once again.

Lucy called out, “He hasn't actually gone anywhere! We just can't see him. His body is still there!” Pulling out Leo's key, she summoned the leader of the Zodiac. “Loke!”

“Lion Radiance!” the orange-haired spirit cried. His fist and suit-clad body blazed with yellow light as he sprang toward Lessio, dispelling the man's invisibility.

“This one is trouble,” the assassin murmured. He released a shockwave of dark power at Loke, driving him roughly into the bar along the side of the room. Glass liquor bottles rattled the shelves at the force of his landing.

“Loke!” Lucy cried.

The spirit shook his lion's mane of hair and straightened his blue-tinted glasses. “What was that just now?”

Jacob Lessio didn't deign to answer. Instead he unleashed several “blades” of magical power at Natsu and Lucy, driving them back and separating them.

“An invisible weapon...” Mavis breathed.

The assassin smiled a dark smile. “Extinguishing. Disappearing. Observing. Concealing. These things are my magic.” He lifted a hand toward Natsu, who tensed, ready to block. Without warning, the dark mage changed the arc of his swing, directing a blast of power at Lucy instead. Not anticipating his attack, she failed to dodge and screamed when the magic hit her.

“Lucy!” Natsu cast an agonized look at the blonde mage.

Lessio taunted the Dragon Slayer, “Did you think I was throwing that projectile at you? Bad guess. Let's have some more fun.”

“Damn you!” Natsu swore, rushing at the assassin, who vanished in front of him yet again. Suddenly the pink-haired man felt a hand gripping the top of his head. Hooking an ankle around his feet, Lessio dropped Natsu to the floor and sat on him, yanking the fire mage's right wrist straight back while pinning his left arm to the ground under the dark mage's knee.

“Now I'm going to show you what hell is like,” the man promised, ignoring the Dragon Slayer's squirming. He pulled Natsu's head back sharply by his hair. “Pay close attention to the girl in front of you,” he ordered.

Cracking an eye open, Natsu stared at Lucy. When her clothes began to disappear, leaving her clad only in her bra and panties, he opened both eyes. Off to the side, he heard Loke gasp appreciatively. The sound made him want to punch the handsome man in the face, Lucy's spirit or not. He didn't want other guys seeing Lucy in her underwear.

“Hold on! Stop it! What kind of perverted magic is this?!” Lucy shrieked, crouching down in an attempt to cover herself.

“How do you like that?” the assassin crowed. “I turned her clothes invisible!”

Natsu stared at her, deadpan expression somewhat confused. This was supposed to be punishment? He just didn't get this guy.

“Come on!” Lucy cried. “Turn my clothes back to normal!”

“Heh, heh,” Loke eyeballed her, cheeks pink. “Could you, uh, make even more of it invisible?”

Lucy snapped her gaze to him angrily. _“Loke!_ Forced Gate Closure!” The leader of the Zodiac disappeared in a shower of light.

_Serves him right,_ Natsu thought with satisfaction.

“Now this is truly hell!” Lessio swore.

“Yeah...for me!” Lucy shook her fist at him, outraged.

Natsu continued to stare at Lucy. She was so funny when she was pissed. It was one of the reasons he loved teasing her. Finally, he asked the man pinning him, “How exactly is this supposed to be hell? I don't get it.”

“What? There's a half-naked girl in front of you! It's tormenting! It's embarrassing! It's like...hellish to try to avert your eyes!”

“Why would I wanna do that?” Natsu asked curiously. He seriously didn't get this guy. Personally, he loved looking at Lucy whatever the state of her clothing or lack of it. “Besides, she wears tiny clothes all the time...”

Lucy screeched at him, “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“What an indecent person you are,” Lessio chided her disapprovingly.

“Wait, what?” Lucy blinked. The man had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, unlike Natsu, who was ogling her openly. She would swear the assassin was even blushing!

“What's with your face?” she asked him.

“Well...uh...I can't look at you, obviously! This technique tortures its target, but it also damages me.”

She heard Natsu chuckle wickedly. She knew that laugh. Sure enough, he had an evil grin on his face. He was going to make her do something pervy, she just knew it! He'd never hesitated to ask her to use her sex appeal on missions before. Why should this time be any different?

He didn't disappoint her. She knew him too well. _That sneaky little..._ She'd make him pay for this later.

“Hey, Lucy! Don't do it! Don't take your clothes off on your own!” he begged.

Sighing, Lucy decided to play along. She ran her hands lightly against the silk of her strapless bra, blushing fiercely. It made a whispering sound.

Feeling the man above him flinch, Natsu catcalled, “Whoa! I can see your boobs!”

“Are you crazy?” the assassin reeled back, “A lady undressing in front of others?” He shook his head from side to side as if trying to clear it.

Natsu hollered, “Whoa! You're buck-naked!”

“I'm not afraid anymore,” Lucy proclaimed loudly. “Who cares about decency?”

“You're so depraved,” Lessio shook his head, cheeks flushed.

“Wow, your boobs are so soft!” Natsu ad-libbed.

Actually, he knew for a fact this was true. He'd touched them himself when Lucy had come flying through the air at him, stark naked after almost being eaten by the jade dragon, Zirconis. They'd crashed on top of a demolished cathedral bell tower, landing inside the overturned bell. Their momentum had caused the bell to roll off the broken tower and bounce down the hill into the city.

When they'd finally rolled to a stop, he'd been dizzy from motion sickness, and she'd been embarrassed about her nakedness. Apparently, Zirconis didn't like the taste of human clothing and had made her clothes disappear. When she'd squealed at him not to look at her boobs, he'd reacted instinctively by covering them with his hands. She'd yelped and left a handprint on his face, screaming that most normal people would've covered their own eyes!

In fairness, he figured that was probably true, but in that moment, he'd wanted to touch her and so he had. Thinking about it now made him laugh. He wondered what would happen if he touched her again like that. Would she still slap him? Her voice brought him back to the present.

“Eek! Stop it, Natsu!”

Lessio chided him, “You're a depraved young man! Enough! This tactic was a failure!” Letting go of Natsu's arm, he flicked a finger, canceling the spell and returning Lucy's clothing to its normal state. He opened his eyes just in time to see the woman charging at him. Natsu had also managed to break free of his hold.

“Regulus Lucy-Kick!”

“Fire Dragon Talon!”

The two mages' left legs connected with the assassin, knocking him backwards across the guildhall floor.

Having absorbed most of the blow with his forearms, Lessio grumbled, “Now you've gone and made me angry!” He stopped Natsu's rush by snap-kicking him in the face, a move which the Dragon Slayer barely blocked in time. Seeing an opening, Lucy powered up her Regulus Punch and charged Lessio. The assassin caught the light of her fist out of the corner of his eye and spun into a roundhouse kick, hitting her in the face, then turned, tossing the fire mage onto a table, causing it to break in two.

“You use martial arts?” Lucy gasped, disbelieving. Her jaw was already starting to swell.

“You're good,” Natsu complimented him, cracking his knuckles as he rose from the remains of the table. “I do like a challenge.”

“You brats,” the tall man sneered. Activating his invisibility spell, he vanished. A moment later, something punched Natsu in the face. Again and again.

_How can we fight someone we can't even see?_

Lucy had no time to think about it because suddenly she flew backwards, having been struck in the face again. Then the back, then the belly. The blows were raining down on her—and Natsu, too, when he tried to rescue her. Happy watched anxiously, looking for a way, any way, he might be able to help. But he could see nothing.

“Lousy brats,” the assassin appeared before them, “this world is harsher than you even know! I'm going to kill your friends I caught, one after another.”

“No, wait!” Mavis cried.

Grimly, Lessio barely spared her a glance. “We're already well past the point of playing that game now.”

Lucy thought quickly. “W-Wait! We had Brandish and Marin in the cells in the basement. If you captured everyone inside the guild, they're trapped in your Void, too! They're your own teammates!”

“Hmm...” The assassin conjured a purple globe of swirling power to his hand. “You're telling the truth. I see them. Damn it! Well, no matter. I'll just release them. Dimaria would definitely get on my case if I took Brandish out with the rest of the trash.”

Grasping one of her golden keys, Lucy smiled. A moment later, Brandish and Marin fell to the floor in front of Lessio.

“Lousy screw-ups!” he admonished them.

“Jacob,” Brandish stared. Her sullen face revealed nothing.

“Thanks for saving us, Jacob!” Marin smiled idiotically.

Another voice said, “Thanks for saving us, Jacob!”

Looking up, Marin saw himself with the same silly grin—wait, _silly?_ —flapping his arms like a bird. Aside from the purple suit, did he really look that creepy?

Everyone stood around looking confused, until Lucy, dressed in her harlequin blue-and-white Gemini Star Dress, long pigtails decorated by a large, fanlike headdress trimmed with golden tassels, shouted, “Gemini!”

“Piri-Piri” the twins' voices came from the second Marin.

“Why didn't they become someone truly strong?” Happy wondered. “Like Brandish?”

Mavis answered the blue cat, “They can't transform into overly powerful wizards, actually. Their power is limited to mages no more powerful than Lucy herself.”

“That's true,” Lucy admitted. “But I did this for a different reason.” She looked at Gemini-Marin.

“Law of Space, activate!” the skinny man cried, flinging his arms wide. Golden light flooded the guild.

“But won't this make Gemini disappear, too?” Happy wondered dubiously.

“Along with my Star Dress. But that's okay! Law of Space nullifies all spatial magic. Which means...” Lucy gestured with Gemini's key as her regular clothing replaced the Star Dress and the second Marin disappeared, “I can bring them all back!”

“Shit!” Lessio cursed, realizing his Void spell had been cancelled as Fairy Tail's guild members returned _en masse._

“We're saved!” Warren cried.

“Well done,” Makarov praised them.

“Nice one, Lucy!” Cana added, grinning. “It's great to be back. There was nothing to drink in there!”

“Damn it!” Lessio cursed again, sweating. He didn't want to have to recast that spell. It took a lot of power.

Mavis smiled appreciatively at the celestial mage. “Amazing! Way to go, Lucy!”

The blonde grinned, not noticing the awestruck gaze of the Dragon Slayer standing behind her. _She really is amazing,_ Natsu thought to himself. _I never would've thought of that._

Just then, the assassin huffed, “That's it! I've had it! This time, I'm sending you _all_ away!” He moved to clap his hands together to form the seal to send them back to the Void. His palms squished against a furry object. “Wha—?”

“Oww...” Happy grimaced, cheeks smushed together between the man's hands. He'd finally found a way he could help!

Master Makarov approached them, gruff voice accusing, “How dare you hurt our First Master! Today is Respect for the Aged Day! I believe you told us that earlier when you so rudely invaded our guild?” Enraged, the tiny old man activated his body enlargement magic, growing until he touched the ceiling of the guildhall. “In which case...” he continued menacingly, “you should respect her more than anyone!”

Roaring out his final words, he enlarged his fist and punched the assassin so hard he burst through the double doors of the guild, blowing out parts of the wall around the doorframe.

No one heard Mavis wail sadly, “But I'm really only twenty!”

Flying through the air, Lessio hit the surface of the lake in front of the guild and bounced off the water several times, just like a skipping stone.

“Don't wreck our building!” Natsu hollered at Master Makarov.

_“You_ aren't one to talk!” Makarov shot back. With his enlarged hand, he picked Natsu up and threw him after Lessio.

The assassin saw Natsu coming, but was helpless to dodge. Flames erupted throughout Natsu's body. “I'm all fired up now!” Since he was outside the guildhall, he increased the heat of his flames so much the water in the lake below sizzled into steam. “FIRE DRAGON KING MODE!”

Lessio's suit melted as the fire mage flew towards him. “Hot!” he screamed. Even his hair and eyebrows burned away.

“FIRE DRAGON DESTRUCTION FIST!” Natsu cried, punching the man with his fire-laden fist so hard that the assassin flew back and crashed headlong into the dried out ground, leaving only his legs sticking out. Satisfied, Natsu looked back at the guild.

He could see Lucy and Happy in the ruined doorway. Grinning so widely his large canines could easily be seen, he gave them the 'thumbs up' sign. They smiled back at him, laughing.

It felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natsu leaned back against the infirmary wall, arms folded over his chest, watching Porlyusica prepare a damp cloth soaked in anti-swelling healing potion for Lucy. The blonde sat on the right edge of the bed nearest the door, with her long legs crossed at the ankle. Natsu was glad she'd relented and allowed Porlyusica to examine her. Initially, Lucy hadn't wanted to make a fuss, arguing that there were people who were far more injured than she, but he'd managed to persuade her once he got a look at her back.

After defeating Lessio at the lake, Natsu had bounded back to the guildhall, excitedly hugging his friends. Everyone had been so worried about him while he'd been unconscious, they were thrilled to see him acting his usual rambunctious self. At one point, he'd slung his arm around Lucy for a quick squeeze and she'd flinched, gasping in pain. It was then he'd noticed the large, eggplant-colored contusion next to her spine—her blue halter top made it impossible to conceal the injury from him. Though Lucy had tried to say it was nothing, Natsu remembered Lessio had viciously kicked her in the back at one point. He'd wanted to make sure she hadn't cracked any ribs.

“Here. Put this on your face,” Porlyusica said to Lucy gruffly. The old healer grabbed a second cloth, impatiently motioning Natsu closer. “And you! Don't just stand there; make yourself useful! Put this on her back. _Gently,”_ she directed, narrowing her eyes at the pink-haired man as he gingerly complied, taking the cloth from her hands and perching on the edge of the bed to the blonde's left. Delicately, he laid the cloth against the ugly, purple bruise under Lucy's right shoulder blade. She stiffened slightly at the initial contact, but then relaxed as the medicine began to take effect.

The healer stood in front of them, hands on hips. She looked at Lucy. “You're lucky that Star Dress protected you, otherwise you'd have some broken ribs. Keep those cloths in place for the next 10 minutes or so, then you're free to go. The bruising should fade away quickly.” She glowered at them, gaze lingering on Natsu. “I would appreciate it if you would all _try_ to avoid ending up in here again.”

She included Happy in her comment, who was sitting on the chair next to the bed, idly swinging his legs back and forth. She'd reapplied salve to his paws since he was there. “I've already got plenty to do, and you're making more work for me.” With that proclamation, the harried healer turned, red-cloak swirling, and left them to their own devices.

Lucy's “thank you” trailed her out the door. The mage didn't reply, letting it slam in her wake. The blonde grimaced, the expression making her right cheek sore.

“Owww...”

At least she hadn't lost any teeth and the cloth was cool. Lessio's roundhouse kick to her face smarted, but it hadn't done any permanent damage.

“You okay, Luce?” Natsu asked, carefully pressing the cloth he'd been given to her back with one hand, while lightly resting his other palm on her left shoulder to keep her still.

“Meh,” she grumped. “How is it that you got kicked and punched during that fight even more than me, but you're not all black-and-blue? No fair!”

Natsu laughed. “Guess I'm just a quick healer.”

“Must be good genes,” she sighed wistfully.

Natsu stiffened, fingers tightening slightly on the celestial mage's shoulder. He caught Happy's round eyed gaze and gave the cat a quick warning shake of his head. Unfortunately, Lucy glanced at him just in time to catch the tail end of it.

_Damn it! Now she's gonna think something's up._

She didn't disappoint him. Sometimes he wished she weren't so perceptive.

“What?” Lucy asked. “What's with that look?”

Happy jumped into the air, spreading his wings. “Hey, Lucy! Since you and Natsu are all better, I'm gonna ask Warren to check on Carla. I'm really worried since she and Wendy are helping Lamia Scale fight up north! Seeyalater, bye!”

Mouth open, Lucy watched as the Exceed flew to the door, opened it, and zipped out of the room as fast as his wings could carry him. She stared after him, puzzled. Beside her, Natsu mumbled under his breath, “Smooth move, buddy. Thanks a lot.”

Lucy shifted her gaze to the Dragon Slayer. “What the heck was that about?”

Natsu shrugged. “Beats me.” He concentrated on keeping the cloth held to her back. _Shit! She's definitely suspicious now!_

When she tried to turn and look at him more fully, he prevented her by grasping her shoulder more firmly. He tried not to think about how smooth and soft her skin felt beneath his fingertips. Of course, his avoidance tactic set off all of Lucy's alarm bells.

“Natsuuu...” Her voice was low and ominous. “What are you not telling me?”

“Ah ha ha ha... Well,” he thought quickly, “when I was fighting Zeref, I found out some stuff. About Igneel, and the dragons. Oh! And your ancestor, too! What was her name again?” He scrunched his face, trying to remember. “Amber... Anya... Oh yeah...Anna Heartfilia!” He felt the celestial mage sit up straighter. She looked back at him with an expression he could swear was...amused?

“You're not gonna believe this, Luce, but, well... Guess how old I am?” He grinned mischievously, waiting for her response.

“Hmm... I'm going to say about four hundred years? And so are Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue,” Her eyes twinkled as he started in surprise. She let out a small laugh at his expression. “Now we know why you and Gajeel got trapped by Freed's runes that time Laxus tried to take over the guild. Only people under eighty years of age could pass through them.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot all about that!” The Dragon Slayer admitted. “But wait! How do you already know? Did Happy tell you while I was sleeping?” He seriously doubted it, but it wasn't impossible.

Lucy shrugged the shoulder he was holding, relishing the feel of his warm hand on her skin. She remembered they hadn't been alone since he'd kissed her. She definitely wouldn't mind repeating the experience. Not to mention she really wanted to know what he'd been about to say when the cathedral bells had interrupted them that night.

“It wasn't Happy.” Leaning backwards into him, she teased, “Let's just say, I have my ways...” She gave him a slow grin and a wink that set his blood pumping.

_Oh, so she wants to play it that way, does she? Well, now..._

“Lucyyy...” he brought his lips close to the shell of her ear, breathing lightly. “Are you _sure_ you wanna play this game with me?”

She shivered at the feel of his breath on the side of her neck. “Uh...” Maybe she should've thought this through a little better.

He let the fingers not holding the cloth trace over her shoulder blade lightly. “What else do you know, Luce?”

She trembled under his touch, but answered, voice wavering. “Th-that Zeref and the dragons made a plan with the celestial m-mages...” He nipped her earlobe, tugging it gently. “T-to defeat Acnologia...”

“Uh-huh. What else?” he asked, letting the tip of his nose drift over her pulse point. She smelled so good. Her vanilla-and-honey scent was making his mouth water. He had to get her to crack soon, or he was going to lose the game and just throw her down and kiss her senseless. He might do that anyway, he thought, chuckling inwardly. But first, he had to know what, exactly, she knew—and how she knew it.

“Anna s-sent you through the Eclipse portal, with your dragons sealed inside you. And my mom let you out in this era.” She gasped as he slid his fingers around to her side, tickling her lightly. She wasn't putting up any resistance really, but he was having too much fun to stop now. He loved how responsive she was to his touch.

“And?”

“That's it! Ha ha ha...Natsu, stop...that tickles!” she breathed. “I can't...ha ha...t-talk!”

When she tried to grab his fingers with her free hand, he relented, instead snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her snugly into his body. Her softness was so enticing, he could barely focus on finding out what he wanted to know. He placed butterfly kisses just under her jawline, along her throat. She tilted her head, giving him more access, and he felt her let out a moan. _Damn, she's so sexy!_

“Who told you, Luce?” He opened his mouth, letting his canines drag lightly down the flesh of her neck. He could feel her pulse pounding under his lips. Her hand reached up to tangle in his hair, pulling his head down more fully.

“Aquarius!” she panted. “Sh-she showed Brandish and me a vision of the past. _Ah...Natsu...!”_

Finally! Drawing the soft skin of her throat into his mouth, he sucked and nibbled gently. Now that he'd discovered what he wanted to know, he let his own excitement flare. He could smell the blonde's arousal, a heady, musky scent under her usual sweetness. He let his mouth drift down, past the collar of her halter top, to the flesh above her collarbone. His head was full of her scent; he desperately wanted to mark her. Knowing she'd kill him if he did it where someone could see, he restrained the urge to bite her with difficulty. Instead, he sucked lightly on her skin, laving his tongue over the area. She moaned low in her throat and the sound went straight to his groin.

“Lucy...”

He was losing control, he knew it. Dropping the cloth he'd held to her, he lowered his hands to her hips, turning her in his lap so that she faced him. Her brown eyes were heavy with desire, and he gently pushed aside the cloth she'd held to her face. He was relieved to see the swelling was gone.

“Nats—”

He didn't let her finish, capturing her mouth with his own. Unlike with their first kiss, this time there was no hesitation—Natsu's tongue and lips demanded entrance to her mouth, and Lucy gave it gladly. When she twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, he knew he was done for. Running his hands up and down her sides, he slowly lowered her backwards onto the mattress, hovering over the blonde on one elbow. He let her take some of his weight; he relished the feel of her breasts pressed up against his chest.

“Gods... _Lucy..._ ” He panted, face flushed. She felt way too good underneath him! His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

To distract himself—he figured she wasn't ready for that step, and to be honest, he wasn't sure if he was either, not in the infirmary at least!—he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. The fingertips of his left hand stroked the band of skin between her halter top and miniskirt, teasing the flesh just under the edge of the top's fabric. Her hands tangled in his hair, urging him lower, and he was just kissing his way down her throat to nuzzle her cleavage when the infirmary door banged open. Startled, Natsu jumped off of Lucy, and she sat up, straightening her clothing awkwardly. Both of their faces were bright red.

Standing in the doorway, arms crossed, Porlyusica stared at them for a long moment, lips pursed in a frown. Finally, she pointed at Natsu.

“You. Get out. Now.”

He looked uncertainly at Lucy, mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out. The blonde shrugged, still blushing, but motioned for him to go ahead and leave.

Porlyusica fumed at the delay. “What are you, a fish? I said 'GET OUT!'” she roared.

“Yes, Ma'am!” Natsu hurried to the door, only slowing down to inch his way around the incensed healer who stood partially blocking the doorway. Once through it, he turned around. “I'll wait for you downstairs, Luce.”

The door slammed in his face, barely missing his nose. He stood staring at it for a few moments, then decided that caution was preferable to rash bravery where the cantankerous healer was concerned. He went downstairs to find Happy.

XXX

Lucy sat nervously on the edge of the bed as Porlyusica stalked towards her. Saying nothing, the healer lifted Lucy's chin with a thin finger, assessing the effectiveness of the healing cloth. Then she motioned for the girl to turn, allowing her to check the blonde's back.

“You still have a little yellow-green to the mark on your back, but it's mostly gone now.” She motioned for Lucy to sit back, then asked dryly, “I assume you know how babies are made? If not, now's your chance to ask.”

“Wh-what?! Of course, I know!” Lucy shrieked, embarrassed.

Porlyusica assessed her coolly. “Good. That will save me some time.” She began rifling through the numerous small pockets sewn into the inner lining of her floor-length cloak, muttering, “I should have one somewhere in here... Let me see, where was it?”

Finally, she fished out a tiny silver ring, holding it out flat in the palm of her hand. Lucy saw a green light surround it briefly, then Porlyusica held it out to her. “This is a toe ring. It's enchanted to prevent pregnancy. Put it on and never take it off—not even for bathing—and the spell will function until you no longer need or want it,” the healer explained. She waited for Lucy to take it from her, which the blonde did gingerly.

“Um...but we haven't...we aren't—”

The old woman snorted. “Judging from what I just saw, you were about five minutes and two sets of clothing away from it. We're at war,” she added. “Now is most definitely _not_ a good time to have a baby.”

Blushing, Lucy reached down to unlace her right boot. After removing it, she considered her toes and the size of the ring.

“It will adjust to fit whichever one you choose, so don't worry,” the healer commented.

“Okay.” She slipped it onto the one next to her big toe, feeling the ring size itself snugly. She sat back to admire it. “It's kind of cute,” she admitted. “Thank you.”

Porlyusica shrugged. “Lord knows that reckless idiot doesn't have much self control, so you'll have to be the careful one. But it's easy to get swept up in the moment, girl. Not that I think Natsu would abandon you if something happened—he is nothing if not loyal—but why take the risk? Especially with everything so unstable right now.”

Lucy replaced her boot and the healer shooed her to the door, chuckling, “You'd better get out of here before he gets worried and comes looking for you.”

Lucy smiled and thanked the mage again. She bounded through the door and headed downstairs, seeking out her Dragon Slayer partner.

XXX

Natsu saw Lucy coming down the steps, her side ponytail bouncing gaily. The guildhall was noisy, since they were rebuilding—yet again—the doors Master Makarov had destroyed with his enlarged fist. Natsu grinned as he heard someone chastise the master about his destructive tendencies and how he should be “acting his age.”

_At least it's not me getting all the grief for breaking stuff this time._

He moved toward the blonde, examining her face carefully. “What'd the ol' dragon lady want anyway?” he asked.

Lucy blushed as she attempted to look anywhere but in his eyes. “Uh...nothing really. Just some female stuff.”

“Oh. Okay then. As long as you're all right?” He certainly wasn't going to pry into that kind of thing. He figured she'd tell him if there was something he needed to know.

She nodded, grateful for his easy acceptance of her explanation. “Yeah, I'm fine. Good to go!”

“In that case, let's go visit your friend! I wanna thank her for shrinking that Ether-whatsit thingie.”

“Anti-Ethernano tumor,” Lucy corrected.

“Yeah, that!” Natsu agreed. “It sure was nice of her.”

“Yeah,” Lucy acknowledged softly. “I'd love to talk to her some more myself. She's actually a good person, I think. She's just had some rough things happen in her life.” Lucy explained how Brandish had learned the truth of her mother's death from Aquarius.

Happy flew over to them as he saw them heading toward the basement steps.

“Hey, guys! Kinana gave me a fish!” he boasted, waving the blue-gray trout around.

“Good for you, Buddy!” Natsu smiled. “Wanna come with us? We're visiting Lucy's friend.”

“Aye!”

Lucy led the way down to the green-haired mage's cell. The woman sat on the bed they'd given her, legs tucked up underneath her chin, arms wrapped around her shins. She had her long-sleeved green jacket with the purple cross pattern wrapped around herself; it was cool in the basement. She looked up at their approach, but said nothing. Natsu, never one to be shy, stepped right up and stuck his face in the bars of the cell, hands gripping them to either side.

“Hey! Er...Brabradess...er...Brindle...” he floundered with her name.

Lucy elbowed him in the ribs, “It's Brandish!”

“Ha ha ha...oh yeah, Brandish! I hear you helped me out? Thanks a lot!” He smiled brightly.

“Yeah, thanks!” Happy added his own two cents, cheerily waving his fish at her.

Lucy added, “You know, you didn't have to return to your cell.”

Brandish stared at them. After a moment she commented, “I can't believe you actually beat Jacob. You're far too kind. It's a weakness. But maybe it's also your strength, too. I dunno.” She shrugged dismissively. “I finally get why the Emperor said not to underestimate the enemy. But your luck's run out. August is coming.” She looked at them somberly.

“As in the eighth month of the year?” Lucy asked, confused.

Happy chimed in, “But it's already September!”

Brandish explained solemnly, “On the western continent of Alakitasia, August is considered the month of disaster and calamity. So everyone prays, behaves, and lives honestly in hopes of surviving it.” She paused, then let out a breath. “August is the month of fear. The Wizard King is named after that month for a reason. And he's coming here.” She gazed at Natsu, who observed her calmly, open curiosity in his face.

“If you know what's good for you, you'll start running now,” she advised. “He's one of the strongest of the Spriggan Twelve. Not even I can defeat him.”

XXX

“I've decided!” Natsu declared, banging his fists on the map table. The guild members present had all gathered around for a strategy discussion. The fire mage figured there was no time like the present to declare his intent. “I'm gonna go thrash the guy coming from the east.”

Mest, Fairy Tail's only teleportation mage, looked at him like he was crazy. “That August guy? You can't take him on all by yourself!”

“I'm coming with you!” Lucy declared. Happy was a second behind her.

“Me, too!”

Master Makarov tried to dissuade the pink-haired man, “Eager as you may be, we can't underestimate his power.”

“Well, I can't just sit around here waiting for him to come pulverize us!”

“My boy, that enemy is the strongest of the Spriggan Twelve,” the old man cautioned.

“Not exactly,” a new voice cut into the conversation. “He's merely _one_ of the strongest.”

Heads turned toward Brandish as she sauntered into the room.

“How'd she get out of her cell?” Mest's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Natsu looked at him unapologetically, “I let her out.”

The dark-haired mage was nonplussed. “B-but why? She's the enemy!”

“'Cause she's not a bad person,” he replied simply.

Lucy waved them to silence. “Never mind that!” She turned to Brandish. “What do you mean, he's _one_ of the strongest?”

The size manipulation mage looked around the room. “You people have the wrong idea. It's true that August is the strongest _man_ of the Spriggan Twelve. But there's another member...one who's just as frightening. Her name is Irene Belserion, and she's a High Enchanter. Maybe you've heard of her? She's also known as the 'Scarlet Despair.'” She looked at Makarov.

He rubbed his bearded jaw, considering. “You're willing to give us information now?” he asked curiously.

“Only this one time. I'm from Alvarez. I can't just betray my homeland. So I'm not going to join your side. But I do owe a debt to Lucy.” She glanced at the celestial mage who looked astonished.

Happy poked her. “What did you do, Lucy?”

“Uh...let me think...” the blonde scratched her head, discomfited.

Brandish continued as though she hadn't heard. “I'm willing to negotiate with August on your behalf.”

“Hmm...” Makarov digested that.

“What do you mean, negotiate?” Natsu asked.

Brandish explained, “Except for Irene, there isn't a wizard alive who can beat August. Even I can't. August is known as The Calamity in Alvarez. Irene is called the Scarlet Despair. I've never been close with Irene, so I can't help you there. But August and I have been friends since I was little. He'll at least hear me out. He might even withdraw, depending on how the negotiations go.”

“That's an incredible offer!” Makarov exclaimed.

Mest cut in disbelieving, “You can't seriously be thinking of trusting her, Master! This is obviously a trick! She's just trying to escape!”

Brandish observed the teleportation mage coolly, noting the cross-hatched scar beside his left eye. Finally she shrugged. “It's fine with me if you don't believe me. I'll be free either way once August gets here.”

“Well, I believe her!” Lucy declared. “She saved Natsu, and she had nothing to gain from that!”

“Yeah!” the fire mage agreed wholeheartedly when Mest shot Lucy an angry look. Unfortunately, Natsu spoiled the gallant effect by adding, “It's settled! I'm gonna go beat August!”

Lucy smacked the back of his head. “Have you even been paying attention?!”

Happy chortled. “That's Natsu for ya!”

Just to tweak the blonde's nose, Natsu added, “And Lucy can take the other one!”

“Why me?!” she wailed forlornly, as Happy and everyone else laughed. Only Mest remained silent, still eyeing Brandish suspiciously.

XXX

Walking along the eastern road outside of town, hands linked behind his head, the Dragon Slayer mused to his companions, “August, huh? I wonder what kind of wizard he is?”

Lucy gave Natsu a side-eyed glance. “Please don't do anything, okay? We're just going there to negotiate.”

Brandish added coldly, “The instant you try anything, you'll be obliterated. So remember that.”

Natsu frowned as Happy said, “Aye!”

The green-haired mage continued, “August is usually a warmhearted person and the most reasonable of the Twelve. But he's also very loyal to the Emperor...Zeref, was it?” Natsu remained silent. He didn't want to talk about Zeref, especially around Lucy.

Not noticing her best friend's reluctance, Lucy asked, “So how do you plan to get past that hurdle? It seems like a big one.”

“No idea,” Brandish shrugged. She was about to say more when Natsu stopped them suddenly, arm out. He sniffed the air then turned to look behind them.

“Hey, Mest. You might as well come out. I know you're following us.”

The teleportation mage emerged from behind a tree. He shook his head. “I can't believe you guys actually trust this girl,” he gestured at Brandish.

“I already told you: she's not a bad person,” the fire mage huffed.

“But you didn't have to remove her Sealstone bracelets! She's supposed to be our prisoner!”

Natsu waved him off. “Don't sweat the details! It'll be fine.”

“Bah!” Mest groused, annoyed. “Sometimes I wish I could see inside that head of yours. At least then I'd know for sure whether or not it's empty!”

Brandish considered the teleportation mage. “So, are we really walking all the way?”

“Absolutely no carriages!” Natsu balked, before anyone could suggest it. Just the thought of the wheeled contraption made him feel a little ill.

“I am not depleting my magic to transport this many people,” Mest refused bluntly. “ _I_ don't trust you, and I'm not going to pretend that I do,” he said to Brandish.

“Fine. I have an idea,” the size manipulation mage said, snapping her fingers.

Instantly, Happy grew to the size of a two-story house.

“Hi!” The humongous blue Exceed looked down at them, a huge smile on his face. Lucy and Natsu stared up at him in awe.

“You're enormous!” the celestial mage exclaimed.

“Whoa! Giant Happy!” Natsu looked at Brandish. “Make me big, too! I wanna be _big!”_

The green-haired mage didn't answer him. She was busy hugging Happy's leg and rubbing her smiling face into his fur. Lucy laughed at her expression. “Aww... She's making a cutesy face!”

“Get on Fluffy-Fluff!” Brandish directed. “We'll ride him to meet August.”

Happy reached down to pick Lucy up between two fingers. “I feel incredibly cool right now!” He dangled her in front of his face.

“Definitely! You're way cool!” Natsu laughed as Lucy flailed, flapping her arms wildly.

“Gah! I'm scared! Put me down!”

After a few more moments of teasing, the blue cat dropped Lucy on top of his large, furry head. He lifted Brandish and Natsu up to sit beside her. Mest declined his assistance and merely flashed upwards using his teleportation power. Once they were settled, Happy summoned his wings and took off, flying in an easterly direction. They covered ground quickly with each of the giant cat's wingbeats.

Natsu beamed. “Being gigantic sure is awesome!”

“Aye!” Happy agreed.

Looking at Brandish, who was gleefully lying down and rubbing her face on Happy's soft fur, Natsu hinted, “Being gigantic is the best!”

Lazily, the woman snapped her fingers in his direction, instantly inflating the size of the fire mage's cranium.

“Whoa! Cool!” Natsu looked around from his higher vantage point.

“Change him back!” Lucy demanded shrilly. “He looks freaky with just a big head!”

“Don't blame me,” the green-haired mage replied. “He asked for this. Besides, he seems to like it.” She smiled, watching Natsu make faces with his larger features. She considered Lucy for a moment, then snapped her fingers, making the blonde's voluptuous chest suddenly flatten.

Before Lucy even had time to lament the loss of her curves, Brandish caused them to inflate to almost double their original size. The buttons on her top strained alarmingly, and for a second, Lucy was afraid they would pop!

“Don't play with other people's bodies!” she shrieked.

Brandish exchanged a grin with Natsu before returning the celestial mage back to normal. “I dunno why, but you're especially fun to mess with.”

Natsu grinned at her, his head back to its usual size. “I know, right? She really is!”

Lucy stuck her tongue out at them both, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

Mest, silently watching their antics, admonished them, “We're not here to play around, you guys.” He straightened sharply, “Wh-what is this?”

Natsu breathed, “This magic power!”

Brandish glanced around calmly. “No doubt about it. August is nearby.”

“Y-you can't be serious!” Mest cried. “He's _this_ strong?!”

Happy slowed, circling a large clearing. Looking down, he saw an older man with a long, white beard and white robes staring at them from across a flat expanse of gray terrain. He carried an imposing-looking staff, and wore a purple cloak over his robes.

“That's August, the Wizard King,” Brandish affirmed.

“I'm all fired up!”

Lucy cautioned him yet again, “Don't forget, Natsu. We're here to negotiate.”

No one commented on Mest's murmured, “This guy is serious trouble!”

Happy pulled up at the edge of the clearing, touching down as lightly as his gigantic body would allow. One by one, the mages dismounted, sliding down his fur easily. They approached August slowly, stopping several meters away from the elder mage. He spoke first.

“Brandish. What is the meaning of this?”

She stepped forward a few paces from the others. “I'm here to negotiate with you.”

The wizard eyed her warily. “Has Jacob been killed?”

“They defeated him. He isn't dead though. He's been taken prisoner.” She looked around. “Where is God Serena? I thought he was with you?”

Gravely, August laid a hand on his heart. “He is with me.”

Brandish was taken aback for a moment. She stuttered, “Wh-who? Who could kill God Serena?”

“Acnologia.”

Brandish's green eyes rounded. “I see...” She seemed shocked.

“So then,” August asked, “what do you mean by 'negotiate?'”

Taking a deep breath, the mage answered, “I'd like you to walk away.”

The robed mage scanned her bikini-clad form carefully. “Hmm... You don't appear to have been tortured. What then, could lead you to betray us?”

“I'm not betraying you. I'm still from Alvarez. I just don't feel there's any meaning in this war.”

“That would mean you're betraying His Majesty. We have dedicated our lives to our Emperor. If you cannot comprehend why His Majesty wages this war, then you have simply become our enemy.” Although his words were stern, the wizard's voice seemed sad.

Natsu frowned, but kept silent. He could see that Brandish hadn't given up hope.

“Listen, August,” she tried. “His Majesty is committing genocide! The Dragon King Festival...Ragnarok... It goes by different names, but it always refers to a one-sided conquest. This war isn't the result of two countries holding opposing principles. You know this, August! You're the wisest member of the Twelve. What lies at the end of this war is absolutely nothing!”

“His Majesty will decide what happens—” he began.

“Think for yourself!” Brandish urged, stepping forward again.

Lucy ducked behind Natsu, clutching his shoulder. He reached up and patted her hand reassuringly as she cautioned Brandish, voice faint, “You might not want to get _too_ pushy. Just saying...”

The green-haired woman continued more calmly. “I decided to think for myself. I don't feel these people have done anything wrong.” She gestured toward Natsu, Lucy, and Mest.

Lucy offered a shaky wave and a greeting over Natsu's left shoulder. “H-hello.” The pink-haired mage said nothing as August stared at him.

The older man's eyes widened in recognition. “You!”

Lucy edged forward slightly so she could glance back and forth between the two men. Natsu had a set look to his jaw that she'd seen before. She poked him sharply in the ribs. “Don't glare at him like that!”

Brandish pleaded, “Please, August. At least try talking with them.”

The elder wizard's eyes softened momentarily. “Very well, Brandish. I owe you at least that much.”

She clapped her hands and smiled, green eyes bright. “Thank you, Grandpa!”

He snorted. “I don't recall having a granddaughter.”

“But you are like a grandpa to me, August!” She gave him a sunny smile.

Lucy whispered to Natsu, “Look how cute she is! I'm so glad she has someone like that.” He nodded in agreement.

Brandish made as if to hug the old man, but suddenly froze in place. August noticed the odd pause. “Brandish?” He jerked sharply as a narrow dagger entered his belly. Enlarged by size manipulation magic, it emerged from his back as a greatsword.

Tears streamed down the green-haired mage's face as she whimpered, “Face to face...with the person...I want to kill...” She seemed to struggle for a moment, vacant eyes flooding with more tears, “G-grandpa...” Stepping back from him, she pulled the knife from August and dropped it, the blade reverting to its normal size. She stared at her blood-covered hands in horror.

Lucy stood frozen in shock, hands over her mouth. Natsu, unsure what to do, glanced at Mest. _What the hell?!_ The dark-haired mage was _smiling._

Bounding over to him, Natsu grabbed him by the collar, screaming, “Mest! What the hell did you do?!”

The mage's eyes were wild. “I implanted a memory. One that convinced her she had to kill August.”

“You bastard!” Natsu shook him. “Why would you do that?!”

“I-I'm protecting the guild!” Mest declared, smacking Natsu's hands away from him. “You guys are crazy to trust them!”

Lucy gaped at Mest, horrified. She looked at Brandish. The mage was still staring fixedly at her hands, tears pouring down her face. Hesitantly, Lucy stepped forward and called out her name. “Brandish...”

August gathered his power, skin taking on a crimson color. His eyes glowed red. A golden circle appeared on his forehead, three lines on each side of it crossing down over his eyelids and cheekbones, continuing down the sides of his throat. The ground began to tremble and shake at the force of his gathered power, small pebbles defying gravity to rise up around them.

Happy gawked uneasily, “What's happening?”

Even Natsu looked stunned at the amount of magic power the mage was giving off. “It's him!” he pointed at the altered mage. Mest appeared shocked.

August focused on Brandish. “Now do you understand, Brandish? This is how they do things.”

“Grandp—” She tried to reach out to him, but he made a small gesture and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Instantly, Happy shrank back to his normal size, fluttering in the air anxiously.

“Brandish!” Lucy cried. She started toward her new friend.

Seeing the look in August's blood red eyes, Natsu shouted, “Lucy, no!” He leapt forward, tackling her just as August's spell triggered, blasting them up into the air. Cradling her in his arms and shielding her head as much as possible, he heard the elder mage mutter a single word.

“Melt.”

A dense column of fire shot up into the sky, melting the earth around them. Mest screamed in pain before teleporting away. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy writhed in the flame, as it glowed brighter and brighter. Now awash in a red, red glow, the landscape shifted around them.

August started visibly as he gathered Brandish close. He murmured, “This magic...It's Irene's world restructuring magic. I wonder...”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The lone figure walked unhurriedly toward Magnolia, long indigo hair blowing in the breeze. Smoke from nearby fires acted to camouflage him against the dirty, gray landscape, almost as well as his black traveling cloak. Against his collarbones, a jagged necklace of dragon teeth was the only splash of brightness aside from the whites of his azure eyes. Steadily, the mysterious man headed toward his goal, completely unworried about encountering the Black Wizard's numerous forces.

Woe betide _anyone_ who got in his way!

Like that fool earlier—the so-called hybrid mage who thought his eight implanted lacrima were powerful enough to challenge Acnologia. The man's pale blue tiger-stripes twisted into a sneer. He hadn't even bothered to get the arrogant mage's name before killing him. He didn't want to waste time crushing worms.

_Seven more. Just seven more until all dragons have been slain._

He must have unknowingly spoken aloud, because a female voice sounded from above him. Sensing great power, he stopped to assess the speaker.

“Oh-ho. So that's your true objective, then? Killing the Dragon Slayers?”

The woman was clearly a powerful mage, hovering above him in midair and carrying an imposing wooden staff that was topped by appendages resembling antlers. She wore a tight black brassiere that showed her midriff and a generous amount of cleavage. Her skirt was cut high on both sides, showing a great deal of upper thigh above her tall black boots. His keen eyesight could just make out a long scar that ran along the left side of her lower belly. But the most stunning aspect of the stranger by far, was her hair: a deep scarlet, it was drawn into thick, twin braids that fell to her waist. She wore it topped by a large-brimmed, black hat trimmed with white fur around the brim's edge. Blue sapphires were set into a gold band at the base of the hat.

Dispassionately, he perceived that she was beautiful. Still, she was in his way.

“Begone,” he commanded dismissively. “I've no business with you.”

Delicately, the woman touched down to earth, taking care to keep her distance.

“How very menacing you are, Sir Acnologia.”

“You would bar my path, even knowing who I am?” he asked, disbelieving.

“But of course.” She reclined her long neck gracefully, offering him a slight smile.

His azure eyes narrowed. “Perhaps you'll entertain me a bit, then.”

“Yes. Quite a bit, I imagine.” Her braids stirred in the rising breeze. Red light gleamed at the top of the mage's antlered staff, sending a web of scarlet lightning directly at Acnologia. He caught the power with his lone hand easily, although his bare feet broke the ground underneath as he bent his knees to absorb the blow.

_An atmospheric enchantment,_ he noted idly. With a flick of his arm, the man deflected the power sideways where it obliterated the nearby landscape off to his right. Without pause, the enchantress sent another blast of magic at the one-armed Dragon Slayer—this time, digging an eight-meter wide trench as it hit the ground in front of him, forcing the dark mage back into the boulders at the edge of the clearing.

Acnologia acknowledged her. “I see... You're one who can magically augment anything at all... A High Enchanter!” His eyes gleamed, fangs drawing up in a challenging smile.

The woman gave no reply, although she appeared pleased at the recognition. Raising his palm to the sky, Acnologia called down a column of lightning right where she stood. Acrobatically, she flipped backwards, out of the way.

“Phew!” Unhurt, she offered him another graceful smile.

He looked at her appreciatively. “You're pretty strong, for someone who learned from the Black Wizard. This'll be fun.”

“Why, thank you very much,” she simpered. “The rumors don't do you justice either, Sir Acnologia. It's no wonder His Majesty fears you,” she remarked as the Dragon Slayer slowly stalked her, moving counter-clockwise to her left. She rotated to face him. “But I'm sure that will change once he has the Fairy Heart.”

Acnologia stopped twenty meters away from the enchantress. “The Black Wizard hopes to surpass me, does he?”

“It _is_ possible.”

“If you think I'll leave the lowly humans alone until that happens, you're sorely mistaken,” the Dragon Slayer chuckled darkly.

“Oh? That's an odd way of putting it.” Choosing her words carefully, she added, “I heard you were once human yourself.”

Acnologia's eyes narrowed.

“Still,” she continued, “you're exactly right. I'd prefer it if you didn't interfere. His Majesty views this as a game, you see.” She stabbed the base of her staff point-down into the earth, which started to glow red. “So I need you to behave. We want to finish this war quickly, with no...distractions.”

As she spoke, the red light spread out along the ground all around them, stretching far beyond what even Acnologia's eyes could perceive. The landscape began to shift, rocks and trees disappearing and reappearing seemingly at random. Looking around curiously, Acnologia asked, “What is this? I've never seen this spell before.”

“Indeed,” the enchantress's voice was soft. “This spell didn't exist four hundred years ago, or at any time before that. This is a magic of _this_ era. A spell of my own crafting.”

Acnologia could feel the power pulsing under his feet. The red glow seemed to be getting brighter. “The ground. You've actually enchanted the whole ground?”

“Yes. The entire Kingdom of Fiore, to be exact.” Her voice was matter-of-fact rather than boastful. “It took many long weeks of effort.”

He stared at her, impressed despite himself. “Just who are you?” he asked, as the crimson light crept up his legs and torso.

“My name is Irene Belserion. I do hope we meet again, Sir Acnologia...”

The last things he saw as the light swallowed him whole, were her penetrating dark eyes, and beautiful, pink-lipped smile.

XXX

Natsu swam back to consciousness, becoming aware of his surroundings slowly. He felt really comfortable for some reason. _Mmm...soft..._ He nuzzled the warmth under his cheek, trying to burrow his face further in between the large pillows.

_Wait... Pillows?_

Just as he thought it, his “bed” shifted underneath him with a groan.

_“Lucy?!”_ he squawked, pushing himself abruptly into a sitting position. “What the heck happened?! And where am I?!”

“Ugh... First, you're too loud,” the blonde grimaced, pinching the bridge of her nose with the slender fingers of one hand as she lay on her back underneath him. “Second, you're on top of me.” She huffed in a breath, squirming slightly. “Do you have to put your hands there?”

Looking down, the pink-haired man noticed he'd pushed himself upright by pressing his palms against her large, perfect breasts. She felt wonderful in his hands. Pretending he hadn't heard her, he glanced around the tree line. He didn't have a clue where they were.

Lucy spoke hesitantly, “The last thing I remember is being hit by August's magic, and—” she arched as he squeezed her lightly. “You can quit touching now!” she snapped shrilly, blushing as her body responded to his caress.

“Nah, I cancelled out that spell of his!” Natsu bragged, lifting his right hand to make a fist—but keeping the other firmly in place. He could feel the effect he was having on her. If only they were in a less dangerous situation... “Lucky for us, he used a heat spell. I was able to absorb most of it.” He looked around again. “Dunno what happened to Happy though. Or Mest. That bastard.”

Just then, a crashing sound over in the brush startled them both.

“Get off me, already!” Lucy surged upwards, shoving the fire mage backwards with a fist to his shoulder. She crossed her arms over her chest, cheeks flaming.

_Ah well, it was fun while it lasted,_ he thought to himself. _At least she didn't Lucy-Kick me!_

“Natsu... Lucy...” Happy crawled out of the bushes behind them. “What's going on? I think I fell out of a tree.” He rubbed his backside gingerly.

“I dunno. One minute, August was blasting us with a spell, the next thing I know, there's this weird red light, and blammo! We ended up here.”

“But where is _here,_ exactly?” Lucy asked.

Happy edged toward an overhang to look down below them. Currently, they seemed to be near the top of a cliff overlooking a vast forest. Natsu sniffed the air carefully. “I can't even smell Mest or Brandish. And I don't sense August anywhere nearby.”

“What exactly happened?” Lucy asked. “I don't recognize this terrain. We're not where we were before. Did we move, or did the landscape change? Or both?” she wondered, confused.

“Dunno,” Natsu replied, shrugging. “We should probably head back to the guild, but to be honest, I'm not even sure which way to go.”

“Maybe if we watch the sky, we can get a sense of where the fighting is happening,” Lucy suggested.

“Aye!” Happy agreed.

“Well, that's the best idea we got,” Natsu nodded. Rising, he reached a hand down to the celestial mage, helping her to her feet. They joined Happy at the edge of the cliff and began to search for signs of battle.

XXX

In another part of Fiore, August and Brandish sat below a large oak tree. The green-haired woman was awake and focused as she sat back from the elder mage.

“There, that should help. I shrank the size of the wound.”

August grunted, still in his transformed mode, although his eyes no longer glowed red with anger. She asked him curiously, “August. What was that you did?”

“That was Irene's compression spell, Universe One. Not mine.”

“Compression spell?”

He explained, “She imbued the land with magic and altered its shape. As a result, everyone has also randomly shifted locations.”

"B-But why?" Brandish wondered, "why would she do that?"

August's mouth thinned. “It's a consequence of moving specific individuals to specific locations. My guess is that she moved His Majesty close to the Fairy Heart while also moving Acnologia as far away as possible.”

“I see... To end the war quickly.” Brandish pursed her lips. She honestly didn't know how to feel about this new information. She couldn't help but hope Lucy, Natsu, and Fluffy-Fluff were okay, despite Mest's betrayal. All she could do at this point was wait and see; Mest's action had destroyed any willingness August might have had to withdraw. She was grateful her friend hadn't died. She'd never have forgiven herself had his injury proved mortal. Rising to a crouch, she placed her arm under his elbow to help him stand.

“What should we do now?” she asked, willing to follow his guidance.

“Let us seek out His Majesty. He will be at the Fairy Tail guildhall—wherever that is now located,” August replied grimly. Retrieving his arm from her grasp, he led the way down the path through the forest, Brandish following in his wake.

XXX

Lucy and Natsu followed Happy, pushing through bushes energetically as he flew ahead of them. Although they'd searched for several minutes for any sign of which direction to go, nothing had fortuitously occurred to guide them. Eventually, Happy had carried them each to the bottom of the cliff, and they'd set out hiking in a random direction. While they walked, Lucy couldn't help but worry about Brandish.

What had Mest been _thinking?_ Fairy Tail wasn't some dark guild to do something like the sort of manipulation he had pulled on Brandish! Lucy understood Mest was only trying to protect the guild—they all were!—but what he had done was so clearly _wrong,_ she wanted to both punch him and shake some sense into him at the same time.

Inwardly, she winced. In truth, she'd been more worried about Natsu disrupting the negotiations by challenging August to a fight. She should've known better. Her best friend was always reliable in sticky situations and this time proved to be no different. He'd been solid as a rock, quickly realizing Mest's betrayal, and acting decisively to protect them all from August's spell.

She bit her lip, casting a glance at the man walking beside her. She had a sudden urge to touch him, so before she could overthink it, she reached out and grasped his hand. Startled, he turned to her and offered a toothy grin, squeezing her fingers gently.

“Don't worry, Lucy. We'll get back to the guild and everyone. You'll see!”

Happy stopped ahead of them, hovering in midair. “Hey, take a look at this!” He pointed to the two large, castle-like buildings emerging from the tree line.

Lucy froze, momentarily stunned. “I-Is that...Kardia Cathedral? And the Mercurius?!”

“Were they always this close?” Natsu scratched his head, confused.

“No!” Lucy rolled her eyes at him. “Mercurius Palace is in Crocus, not Magnolia like the Cathedral!” She tapped her finger to her lips. “I see... Buildings from different cities are now in the same place. It's like we've wandered into some kind of alternate reality...”

“Huh?” Natsu's brow furrowed. “Did Magnolia and Crocus merge or something?”

Happy rose to get a higher perspective. “It looks like our guildhall is gone! In fact, all the other buildings are missing, too! The whole city's gone!” he lamented.

“What?!” the fire mage stared up at him.

“That's crazy!” Lucy spluttered, mouth dropping open.

“Wait.” Abruptly, Natsu dropped Lucy's hand and nudged her gently behind him. “Someone's coming.”

“Huh?” Lucy heard nothing, but she didn't doubt for a moment Natsu did.

“This scent...” The Dragon Slayer's face broke into a wide smile as a raven-haired man stumbled through the bushes, carrying an injured person on his back.

“Gray!” Natsu shouted.

At his call, the ice mage looked up. He looked dirty and disheveled, but otherwise unhurt. He was piggy-backing a bandage-wrapped Erza, who appeared to be unconscious. A slender form dressed in white-trimmed blue stepped out from behind him.

“Juvia!” Lucy cried, relieved to see the water mage was okay as well.

“What's wrong with Erza?” Happy flew in to take a closer look.

“She's hurt,” Gray acknowledged. “She fought Neinhart with Jellal and Kagura. They left to regroup with their own guild members.”

“We were on our way back to Fairy Tail,” Juvia added.

“Yeah, we'd like to get back, too,” Lucy agreed, “But we have no idea which way to go. The landscape has completely shifted!”

“I'm worried about Carla...” Happy moaned.

Before anyone else could speak or offer a suggestion on what to do, a large magical force appeared in the sky above Mercurius Palace. Within the red glow, a humungous eye with a cross-shaped pupil formed. It stared down at the ground, seemingly searching for something.

“An eyeball!” Lucy shrieked.

“It's huge!” Natsu added.

Suddenly, everyone froze. The large orb above them blinked, then seemed to look over the horizon before flickering out as quickly as it had come. A voice sounded inside the Fairy Tail mages' heads.

_The guildhall is..._ Directions appeared in their minds. _The enemy separated you, but now you must come together as one! Go to the guild and assemble! Mavis needs your help!_

Natsu pointed in the direction he'd been telepathically shown. “The guildhall's that way! Let's go!”

“Aye!” Happy cried.

“But can we even trust this voice?” Gray asked, suspicious. “It kind of sounded like the First Master's voice, but not exactly. I don't recognize it.”

“Maybe it's a new romantic rival...” Juvia mused, eyeing the shirtless ice mage possessively.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I think Gray is worried it could be a trap.”

“Who cares?” Natsu responded flippantly. “We gotta go back to the guildhall to meet up with the others, anyway.” He pumped a fist into the air and took off running. “Back to Fairy Tail! The First Master is waiting!”

XXX

Brandish heard the pained screams long before she and August emerged onto the shoreline to find Irene tormenting some poor woman bound to a large boulder. Although she didn't recognize her, the white Fairy Tail emblem on the woman's left thigh made clear to Brandish the nature of the unfortunate prisoner. Determined not to show how helpless she felt to stop the unknown mage's suffering, she followed August slowly as he approached the Scarlet Despair.

“Irene,” he greeted the enchantress calmly.

Pausing in her abuse of the white-haired woman whose clothes were mostly destroyed by acid, the scarlet-haired mage turned. “Sir August! It's wonderful to see you again.”

The elder mage frowned. “I can't say I agree with your tastes,” he spoke grimly, observing the woman restrained against the rock.

The High Enchanter ignored his comment, gaze flicking over his right shoulder. “I see you're here, too, Brandish. My, how you've grown.”

Out of the corner of her eye, the size manipulation mage thought she saw the bound woman flinch at the mention of her name.

_She knows who I am. And she thinks I've betrayed Lucy and Natsu. She doesn't know about Mest._

Maintaining a polite expression, Brandish greeted her fellow Spriggan Twelve member, “Hello.”

August, dispensing with pleasantries, cut right to the chase. “You used Universe One without His Majesty's approval.”

She shrugged. “Acnologia confronted me. Not even I could risk that fight. He's too powerful. I've expelled him from the continent for the time being, and sent His Majesty to Fairy Tail, to his Fairy Heart.” She smiled. “I think he'll forgive my presumption.”

August considered her statement strategically, then pronounced, “The Twelve will gather before His Majesty at once.”

“No,” Irene rebuffed him coolly, “For now, I'm afraid I'll do as I please.”

The crimson-skinned wizard's eyes narrowed. “The decision is mine, as the leader of the Spriggan Twelve.” He stared at her, red eyes unflinching. Tension and power rose in the air between them, stirring a breeze.

Brandish looked nervously at their expressionless faces, but wisely said nothing, refusing to be the spark that set them off. After a long, harrowing moment, Irene blinked and the wind calmed. “Very well. I will honor your...request. But—” she turned to look at her prisoner, “this woman hurt my underlings. I insist on finishing her—”

Before she could say another word, August pointed at the bound woman, yellow blast of power leaving his index finger. The magic struck his unfortunate quarry in the chest and passed through her, shattering the rock at her back. She collapsed in a heap, unmoving. Beside him, Brandish gasped in shock.

“There. I punctured her heart,” the crimson-skinned wizard stated calmly. He had no intention of encouraging Irene's games. His Majesty was waiting.

“How benevolent of you, Sir August.” Irene's lip curled. “Especially for one called 'The Calamity.'” She shrugged a delicate shoulder. “As you wish, then. Let us go.”

Turning to walk beside the Wizard King, the Scarlet Despair did not deign to look back at the girl lying crumpled on the ground. Lagging behind them both, Brandish hesitated, then cast out a sliver of power at the fallen woman's body.

_There. I've shrunk the wound, so she shouldn't die. Somehow, I just know Lucy would cry if that happened._

And with that small offered mercy, Brandish hurried to catch up with the pair of truly frightening wizards in front of her.

XXX

On a relatively quiet hilltop overlooking the compressed landscape of Magnolia and Crocus, Erza, clad once more in her usual steel armor, watched over her exhausted comrades while they slept. The sun hadn't yet risen, and she was grateful for the brief respite they'd been granted, however small. She'd suffered injuries in separate battles with Ajeel and Neinhart, two of the Spriggan Twelve, but somehow, she'd survived them both. She'd always been graced with the ability to heal quickly, even without the help of Wendy's special gift; she was never more thankful for it than she was now.

“Our guild was once a beautiful part of this warmhearted town...” she mused sadly, looking down at the distorted land below, “but now it looks twisted and cold.”

She glanced at Natsu, who, spread-eagled, was snoring the sound sleep of small children, Happy napping above his head. Lucy slept tucked in close to the fire mage, spine unconsciously curving toward him—for warmth, Erza guessed, considering the ground was cool. Idly, she wondered if the blonde knew how inseparable she and Natsu appeared to everyone in the guild. Most assumed it was only a matter of time before the two started dating—if they hadn't already. The scarlet-haired warrior woman truly hoped they got the chance for that happiness.

But first they had to survive.

Happy rolled over, murmuring something about fish in his sleep. Erza smiled, as she watched the sun come up over the mountains to the east. They hadn't been there yesterday. “Sweet dreams, my friends. This may well be the final dawn.”

“Nah, this ain't gonna be the last,” Natsu objected from behind her.

Happy stirred, adding, “Yeah, we're not done yet!”

Gray stepped up beside Erza, Juvia beside him. “We're gonna get our guild back,” he vowed, arms crossed over his bare chest, his right pec's navy Fairy Tail emblem vivid against the pale skin.

Lucy clenched her fist determinedly. “Let's go, Natsu! We have to win!”

“We absolutely will!” Natsu shot Lucy an unwavering glance, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze. “For tomorrow's sake!”

Her eyes traced over the scar on his cheekbone, then met his resolute gaze.

“Yeah!” She smiled, trying to ignore the slight tremble in her fingers. She knew he hadn't told her everything that had happened with Zeref. Silently, the celestial mage vowed she'd do whatever she could to keep him safe. She'd keep an eye on Happy, too. She was sure the Exceed knew more than he was letting on.

Looking down below, they could all see Zeref's army stretched out across the valley floor. It wasn't going to be easy to break through to their guildhall. There must have been several hundred thousand troops between them and Fairy Tail, which was situated at the height of the valley, on a small mountaintop.

“Those are all enemies?” Lucy asked, uncertainly.

“Yeah. And we've gotta get through 'em to get home.” Natsu swore.

Gray spoke up, “We'll just have to fight our way through.”

Ever the strategist, Erza counseled caution. “We can't just charge in without a plan. We're heavily outnumbered. But—”

“The others are gonna come, too!” Natsu anticipated her thoughts. “I know they will! I've never felt more confident!”

“We'll advance the front line until they arrive,” the redhead decided. “Even a single step forward takes us closer to our guild and the First Master!”

Gray smacked a fist into his palm. “Natsu! Let's see who can beat Zeref first, you or me!”

Never one to resist a challenge—especially if it was against Gray—Natsu roared, “You're on! I'm all fired up!” Only to have his stomach growl loudly, causing everyone to stare at him.

Gray chided him derisively, “Jeez, man! Get it together!”

Rubbing his stomach awkwardly, Natsu recalled Zeref's words. Judging by the frown on Happy's face, he knew the blue Exceed was thinking of them, too.

_If you kill me...you'll die too..._

He wasn't going to think about that now. He'd worry about it when he came face to face with Zeref. They had plenty to deal with right in front of them. He cast a quick glance at the celestial mage, who looked at him thoughtfully.

_I will protect Lucy's future, no matter what!_

Lowering himself into a sprinter's stance, Natsu shouted, “Let's go home! Back to Fairy Tail!” He took off at a dead run, charging the unsuspecting troops amassed below, his friends fanning out behind him.

“FIRE DRAGON KING DESTRUCTION FIST!”

XXX

The Fairy Tail mages carved a swath of destruction through Zeref's wizardless infantry, but for every ten soldiers that fell, it seemed as though ten more took their places. Just as Team Natsu, with the addition of Juvia, began to flag, Wendy and Carla swooped in above them.

“Sorry we're late!” the twin-tailed teenager cried. “Sky Dragon's Roar!” The hurricane-force wind blew back a squad of soldiers, granting the mages below some breathing space.

“Carla!” Happy shouted, overjoyed to see the white Exceed looked only mildly worse for wear with a bandage wrapped around her middle. She was beautiful in _his_ eyes anyway!

Shortly afterwards, many other wizards joined them. Saber Tooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Crime Sorciere all leaped to defend their Fairy Tail friends. Master Makarov had managed to gather most of their own guild members together, as they proceeded to plow through the forces arrayed against them like a hot knife through butter. Rallying with the help of all their friends, Team Natsu charged ahead once more, pushing the frontline steadily forward.

They were halted momentarily when God Serena of the Spriggan Twelve appeared to block their progress. His eight internal lacrima caused the forms of eight brightly colored dragon-shaped crystals to shoot up from the ground into the sky, creating a barrier. The ponytailed man dramatically pointed a finger at Natsu.

“This is as far as you go! God Serena has made His godly descent!”

“Uh...” Natsu looked at Gray, “do I know this idiot?”

“Dunno and don't care,” the ice mage shrugged.

The hybrid mage suddenly threw a large cone of fire at Natsu. “Purgatory Dragon: Blazing Inferno!”

“Fire Dragon Slayer magic?” Gray squawked, “this guy really _is_ an idiot!”

“Heh heh,” Natsu chuckled, grinning evilly. “Chow time!” He pushed past Gray to draw the flames into his mouth, sucking them down eagerly. “Mm...not bad,” he munched, assuaging his hunger.

Seeing this, God Serena's orange eyebrows drew together over the scar across the bridge of his nose. “Huh. In that case... Sea King Dragon: Water Vortex!” A cyclone of water shot out from his right palm toward Natsu, hitting the fire mage square in the face and submerging him. Gray floundered beside him, trying to keep his head above the watery depths.

Nearby, Lucy fought to avoid both the water and the fire, Happy hovering above her anxiously. Fortunately, Lucy's Taurus Star Dress enhanced her strength, enabling the celestial mage to keep her footing. She saw the enemy draw in a huge lungful of air.

“He can still cast more?!” Lucy cried.

Gray shouted to Natsu, “Just eat anything he throws at us!”

“Are you crazy?! I can only eat the fire!” Natsu yelled back, “Get Juvia to deal with the water!”

“Tempest Dragon: Song of Moon and Wind!”

A golden blast of magic erupted from God Serena's open mouth. Before Gray could call for the blue-haired water mage or erect an ice shield, the magic pounding them abruptly halted. Dust swirled everywhere, blocking their vision.

“Wha—?” Natsu stared at the large blocks that had suddenly formed in the center of the clearing. He sniffed the air, then looked back over his shoulder, a slow grin creeping over his face. A tall man with long, auburn hair appeared out of the haze, broad shoulders hidden under a dark, furred cloak. His coal eyes were serious and his scruffy, bearded face grim.

“Gildarts!” Natsu cheered, “great timing!”

God Serena stared at this new threat, adrenaline pumping through his veins. From fear or excitement, he didn't know. “My spells disappeared—no! They were _shattered!”_

Arguably the most powerful member of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive faced the orange-haired wizard blocking his way. “I'm hungry,” the older man stated offhandedly, “I want back into our guildhall.” As if to emphasize his point, the man's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.

“Gildarts is back!” Happy fluttered excitedly in the air.

Instantly, everyone's morale rose.

“Now we've got some serious backup!” Gray said to Erza.

“You can say that again,” she agreed.

Across the clearing, Cana called out to her wayward parent, “where've you been, old man? It's about time you showed up!”

Immediately, Gildarts crossed the distance, pulling his smirking daughter in for a hug. “Cana! My little Cana! I'm so happy to see you!”

The brunette squirmed in his embrace. “Gross! Focus on the bad guy!” she chided.

“Oh, right.” He observed the hybrid mage closely. “But this guy's magic... I don't think he's alive.”

“Say what?!” the orange-haired mage challenged him, outraged.

“If you were alive, you'd be one hell of a wizard,” Gildarts told him soberly, “but like this? You're small fry.”

God Serena laughed, falling into an attack stance. “You sure talk big for someone facing 'Eight Dragon' God Serena!” Without warning, he rushed Gildarts, who met him with a clash of foreheads. A whirlwind rush of power and dirt surged upwards, swirling through the air.

“No way!” Gray exclaimed, raising an arm to block the dust, “all that from just a head-butt?!”

“Awesome!” Natsu bellowed, shielding his face with his forearms.

Again and again, God Serena and Gildarts came to blows. Each time, the Fairy Tail mage used his Crash magic to cancel out the hybrid mage's spells. The arrogant wizard quickly became frustrated.

“Stop breaking my spells!” he screamed, enraged. He'd never before found himself in such an unbearable position.

“What a shame,” Gildarts remarked solemnly. “I wish I could've fought you at your original, true strength. That would've been a fun battle!” He held his left metallic arm out, fingers splayed, right hand pulled back into a fist.

“PURIFYING TRUTH FIRMAMENT!” he roared, punching God Serena with the full force of his power. The magic holding the corpse illusion of the wizard together shattered under the blow. The dust slowly settled where the vanquished Spriggan Twelve member had been standing.

“All right!” the crash mage cried, “The guildhall awaits!”

“Let's go!” Natsu shouted gleefully, his guildmates following his charge.

XXX

Back at the guildhall, Zeref watched somberly as Irene Belserion strained to control the spell separating Mavis from the everlasting source of power, the Fairy Heart. He needed this magic to defeat Acnologia, he knew. Still, he had loved Mavis once. And she, him. It wasn't easy to see the tiny blonde writhe and scream on the table as the scarlet-haired enchantress slowly pulled power from her.

“How long is your separation spell going to take?” he asked.

“This is no ordinary magic inside this girl. You know that,” she reminded him coolly. “She's resisting more than I thought she would, considering the Ice Slave collar Invel put on her.”

“I don't wish to see her suffer.”

Irene paused to look back at him. “So...even you have such feelings, Your Majesty?” Her dark eyes were serious, assessing him. “I realize it's presumptuous of me to say this, but you'll never beat Acnologia if you remain this merciful. He is the apex of darkness. The true Dragon King.”

The dark wizard nodded. “What you say is true.” He turned on his heel, away from the woman suffering on the table. “I'll excuse myself.” Her whimpers and screams followed him out into the hall.

Before the High Enchanter could return to her task, Neinhart of the Spriggan Twelve entered the room. “Lady Irene,” he spoke politely.

“Can this wait, Neinhart? As you can see, I'm in the middle of something rather important.”

“I apologize, Lady Irene. But I thought you'd like to know... We found your daughter, Lady Erza.”

The enchantress stilled, thinking back to the unconscious, scarlet-haired woman she'd seen with her wizard eye at Mercurius Palace. _So she did survive, after all..._

“What shall I do?” Neinhart asked. “She's hostile to us, but she's also—”

“Kill her.”

Neinhart looked shocked. “Huh?” He wasn't certain he'd heard correctly.

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

“B-but my Corpse Historias are completely ineffective against Lady Erza. She destroyed all my resurrected puppets easily! And someone has just defeated God Serena—again!”

The enchantress turned to stare at him coldly. “Then fight her yourself.” She continued, voice taunting, “If you can even remember your true self, that is.”

He shivered, despite himself.

On the table, Mavis struggled to hold onto her mental faculties despite the ice collar around her neck. _Someone...defeat Invel...before I lose myself and disappear...!_

XXX

The Fairy Tail mages, with the addition of Gildarts' ridiculously powerful Crash magic, made steady progress through the thousands of enemy soldiers. Although at times, the wizard's lack of precision with his wide-area spells endangered their own side as much as Zeref's forces—as Cana shrilly pointed out, after narrowly avoiding a blast that broke the ground into cubes, pummeling the troops arrayed against them.

“Be careful, old man!” she snapped.

“Whoops! Sorry.” He waved at her sheepishly. The Fairy Tail mages learned quickly that it was wiser to let Gildarts lead the way, otherwise they risked getting caught up in his waves of destruction.

Aware of this, Natsu and Gray had broken away from the main force and were currently wreaking havoc in an attempt to drive the enemy's flank into Gildarts' destructive magic. The fire mage let out a Fire Dragon Roar to clear the troops in front of him, but suddenly, his flames froze in place, then dropped to the ground and shattered. Angrily, he turned on Gray.

"What the hell ya do that for?!”

“It wasn't me!” the ice mage swore. “This coldness, though...” Uneasily, he glanced around. The air all around them was becoming frigid. Trailing the boys, Happy, Juvia, and Lucy shivered.

“It's freezing!” the blonde exclaimed, hugging herself for warmth.

“Yeah, well...you're barely wearing any clothing!” the water mage pointed out, gesturing at the cow patterned Taurus Star Dress bikini top.

“My whole body is going numb!” Lucy wailed.

“Burning blaze!” Natsu shouted, bursting into flame from head to toe in an attempt to drive away the cold. The next moment, ice formed in a circle around the Fairy Tail wizards, cutting off any escape.

“N-No way...” Natsu muttered, awed. Unable to react, he slowly turned to ice, along with Lucy, Juvia, and Happy.

Alarmed, Gray fought to break the ice spell cast on them, calling their names frantically. He heard the sound of steady footsteps approaching.

“Hmm... It would seem you're resistant to cold,” a clinical voice observed. Looking ahead, Gray saw a blue-haired man in a matching high-collared long coat watching him. The mage had chest-length hair gathered to one side in a low ponytail, and wore glasses and an indigo necktie. The ice was clearly emanating from him.

“All right, you bastard!” Gray assumed his Ice-Make posture, right fist cupped in his left palm. Before he could cast, the new arrival waved his fingers, smashing the raven-haired mage into a wall. Stunned, Gray felt his side, frozen in ice. He struggled to his feet, but was immediately knocked back by a barrage of ice pellets.

The man attacking him spoke. “My name is Invel. I am His Majesty's Winter General. Your meager coldness cannot surpass my Winter.”

Gray shivered with shock. “I-I actually feel c-cold!” He couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Probably when he was a child training under his master, Ur. “M-My body...is s-starting to freeze...”

Invel stared at him, expressionless, then cast a blast of ice which Gray barely blocked with an Ice-Make Shield. In retaliation, Gray created an Ice-Make Impact Hammer, which appeared above the enemy mage's head. Negligently, the Winter General raised a hand, halting the hammer's descent.

“I see... Ice Creation magic,” he mused, “that explains your cold resistance.”

Cracks appeared in the hammer. Gray gaped. _He froze my ice spell? How is that even possible?!_

The hammer shattered.

Invel lectured him authoritatively, “I am a genuine ice wizard. I don't _create_ things from ice. I freeze everything _with_ ice. Your Make magic is just an inferior derivative of my own power. I can easily topple your spells, as if they were toy blocks,” he boasted.

“Then how about this?” the shrewd ice-mage replied, raising his right hand. “I inherited it from my father to slay devils!”

Summoning power, Gray's right side turned black from his fingertips, up his arm, and into the right side of his face and chest, turning his navy Fairy Tail emblem white. Three white bands wrapped his forearm, crawling along his now-ebony bicep in a scroll-worked tattoo. “It's the power to defeat END!”

A lavender ice sword sprang instantly from his palm. “Ice Devil: Zero Long Sword!” The translucent blade bisected Invel's coat, grazing his stomach and dropping the enemy mage to his knees, though Gray stood nowhere near him.

Invel gasped, “This power... It's...Demon Slayer magic?!” _And he used it to create an ice weapon?_

Wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, the Winter General noticed the other man breathing heavily. He seemed to be fighting the spread of the ebony over his flesh.

_This power robs him of his mental faculties,_ Invel guessed. He'd heard devil-hunting humans tended to lose control of their thoughts the more they hunted. _How interesting..._

When Gray slashed at him again with his anti-demon ice blade, Invel deflected it, sending out a blast of Winter with his power. Instantly, the air chilled and snow began to fall.

_It's cold,_ Gray thought. _Almost enough to freeze me. But..._

Invel interrupted his train of thought. “You have what it takes to be one of us,” the Winter General acknowledged. “You probably haven't noticed it yet, but your heart is close to turning dark. That is the nature of the power you bear.”

“Huh? Spare me your nonsense!” Gray sneered.

“The power of darkness is the very origin of curse magic,” Invel explained. “It is a testament of our Emperor's strength.”

“So, you actually see yourself as a villain?” Gray taunted.

The Winter mage countered, “Darkness has no concept of good or evil. It is merely a powerful force that exists inside everyone. And your dark side is close to being released.”

“I've heard enough of your crap! I've never played the 'good guy' to begin with! If it'll protect our guild and my friends...I'll gladly turn evil, or whatever the hell else!” the ice mage shouted.

“You tell him, Gray!” Natsu encouraged. He stood next to a thawed out Lucy and Juvia. Happy flapped his wings in the air behind them.

Lucy screeched, “Oww...! Hot! Cold!” as Natsu's fire flared up on her right side while Invel's Winter buffeted her on the left.

Juvia anxiously called to Gray, “Are you all right, my darling?”

“Guys!” Gray breathed a sigh of relief.

Invel mused, “So he managed to melt my ice, did he...? This Natsu is truly something else.”

Lucy cocked her head, hand on hip and pointed at him. “Time to turn the tables! Let's team up and take him down!” Unfortunately, she didn't see the gigantic hand descending to close around her from behind. It lifted her high into the air, snatching up Natsu and Happy with another hand. It was only then Lucy realized their captor was a super-sized Brandish!

“Wha...?!” Natsu threw up his arms in protest.

“Brandish!” Lucy cried.

The gigantic bikini-clad mage ignored them both, staring down at Invel. “These ones are mine,” she said stonily.

“What are you doing? Lemme go!” Natsu wriggled in her grasp. He didn't want to use his fire on her if he could help it.

Lucy tried to persuade her, “Stop, Brandish! We're—”

“Quiet,” the size manipulation mage commanded, squeezing her lightly. Taking enormous steps, Brandish walked away quickly, while trying not to look like she was escaping.

“Hey! Get back here!” Gray yelled after them, annoyed. The moment of distraction cost him; he was too slow to avoid the magical ice collar the Winter General locked in place around his throat. With a sick feeling in his gut, he saw that Juvia was also entrapped by a similar collar. They were connected by a slender chain of ice stretching between them. He felt his senses becoming muddled.

“What is this? My head...it's spinning...”

Juvia seemed to be frozen in place. “Juvia...can't...move...her body...”

“The Ice Lock spell constrains a person's mind and makes them my puppet,” Invel told them. “You two will now fight to the death, regardless of what you desire.”

“What?!” Gray shouted in outrage. Juvia looked stunned, eyes wide.

“The chains won't come off until one of you dies.” Privately, Invel figured the ice mage would probably prevail. That suited his plans perfectly.

Immediately, Gray gripped the chain between his palms, attempting to break it with his magic. Pain lanced through his skull, staggering him. He raised a hand to his head.

_The moment you kill your own comrade, your dark side will awaken,_ thought the Winter mage. _His Majesty won't be the one to defeat E.N.D. You will, Gray Fullbuster. His Majesty will gain the Fairy Heart and then destroy Acnologia. E.N.D. poses too much of a threat to that goal._

The ice-make mage turned in anguish to look at the woman he knew was in love with him. He'd promised to finally give her an answer after the war was over. “Juvia.”

She stared back at him, eyes horrified. “Gray... J-Juvia can't! Juvia refuses to hurt her darling Gray!” She struggled to move her hands, sweat mixing with the tears that trailed down her cheeks. Her thoughts were losing focus.

Gray knew what she must be thinking. She was going to let him win. He strained to unclench the fist that curled up to strike at her, but the power rose and he couldn't hold it back. She blocked with a Water Shield spell, then instinctively swung her right leg up in a powerful kick. He took the blow on his left forearm, grabbing her calf with his other hand, yanking her off balance. She fell to the ground roughly, the water encasing her leg dissipating.

Invel watched dispassionately as they separated as far as their chain would allow.

_Just as I calculated, the man is going to win._

Gasping for breath and fighting to regain her senses, Juvia's chest heaved. She loved Gray; she could never hurt him. She understood what she had to do, if only she could gather the will. The spell pressing on her mind made it difficult to concentrate. Blearily, she could see Gray lunging towards her, ready to pummel the water mage with his fists. She thought his dark eyes looked wild, panicked.

It would kill him if he hurt her, she knew. He'd already suffered enough, having blamed himself for the death of his master and foster-mother, Ur. The raven-haired mage had only recently come to terms with the guilt and begun to forgive himself; Juvia refused to cause him that kind of pain ever again.

Dodging his deliberately clumsy charge, the water mage raised her right arm to the sky, sheathing it in a luminous blade of water. Gray righted himself and turned, encasing his own hand in a large shard of ice. Staring into her beautiful sapphire eyes, he lifted his hand as she whispered, “Juvia is so glad she met you, darling Gray!” Then she plunged her weapon into her belly, just as the ice mage stabbed himself in the side.

Gray gasped, horrified. “Why? Why did you also...?”

Juvia fell to her knees, unable to do more than whimper, “Oh, no... Gray, darling...” Her face was wet with tears.

Invel was shocked.

_They're ending their own lives simultaneously?!_

This wasn't in his calculations! He stared, unbelieving as the woman collapsed face down onto the snow that covered the cold earth.

Gray dropped a moment later, gasping out, “I wanted...to protect you...” _Damn it! It wasn't supposed to turn out this way... Juvia..._

The Winter General shook his head as the ice chain between them dissolved. So much for all his calculations. His only option appeared to be to deal with E.N.D. himself. Turning his back on the deceased couple, he canceled the fiercely blowing snowstorm and walked away without looking back.

Behind him, Gray slowly stirred to life. He groaned, clutching his side where ice sealed a gaping wound. “I'm...alive?” Dizzily, he sat up. There was a pool of blood in front of him where he'd fallen. “I was certain I—” He froze as a pulse went through his body.

_This feeling...inside me... Is it...Juvia's blood?_

Almost afraid to look, he turned his head jerkily to see the sapphire-haired mage lying in a spreading pool of her own blood, a thin stream of water connected from her arm to his. It was from here he felt the pulsing. Scrabbling over to the dying mage, he lifted her in his arms. He heard her whisper faintly, “Water Make: Blood...a transfusion spell I mastered in case anything happened to my darling Gray.” Her voice grew weaker. “I'll always be alive, inside you...so don't..be sad...” She tried to lift a hand to his cheek, but it fell limp.

“Juvia! No!” Gray cried as his eyes filled with tears. He shook her. “Don't go! Don't leave me!”

_I should've told her..._

Why had he waited? He'd put her off for so long, and now... Now it was too late. Tears flooding his cheeks, he lifted his face to the sky and howled in anguish.

XXX

Invel walked through the wreckage of Fiore, searching for Brandish. She'd run off with Natsu and that blonde Heartfilia mage. He didn't dwell on the failure of his most recent plan. He'd simply find Natsu and kill him before he could fully become E.N.D. It was clear the man hadn't yet unlocked the latent power inside him, despite having been able to melt Invel's Winter Ice.

The Spriggan Twelve member was determined to strike before that could happen.

Suddenly, a dark power washed over him from behind, stopping him in his tracks. Turning slowly, his eyes widened to see an enraged Gray stalking toward him. His Devil Slayer form had receded, but despite that he radiated power and fury. Invel was impressed.

“To think that you survived...” He cocked his head. “How is it possible?”

The ice mage ignored him and continued to close, power causing his hair to stand straight up in spikes. Frost rose from his bare chest and arms.

Invel observed him coolly, noting the large ice bandage sealing the other man's grievous wound. “I imagine you're too injured to fight—”

Without pause, the infuriated ice mage smashed his fist into Invel's face, breaking the man's glasses and shattering his cheekbone. He followed with a sharp kick under the Winter General's jaw, then struck him in the chest with force, blasting his body through the brick wall behind him.

Stunned, it took Invel a few moments to rise to his feet. _Is he actually going to make me use it?_ Hand to hand combat was not really Invel's forte, but he had ways of withstanding overeager attackers.

“Absolute Ice Shroud!”

Slowly, pale blue ice began to cover his arms, legs, torso and head, making him look like a giant ice robot. “This netherworld ice freezes all that it touches,” he told Gray. “No matter how ice resistant you are, this armor will freeze you completely.”

As Gray's fist punched him again, the pale blue ice slowly crawled up his arm. Clenching his teeth, the raven-haired mage ignored the pain.

“I'll freeze you, then shatter you to pieces!” Invel shouted.

Screaming in rage, Gray gathered power into his ice-covered fist. The ice encroaching on his shoulder and face cracked. With a single blow, he slammed Invel backwards, shattering the armor over the man's face and right arm.

The Winter General was stunned. _He created ice with the same properties as my Absolute Ice Shroud?_

“You took Juvia's future away from her. _Our_ future. Now, you're going to pay!” he cried, stepping up to smash his fist into Invel's armor. “You're the one who's gonna shatter!”

Piece by piece, blow by blow, the ice mage decimated Invel's armor. The blows rained down on him so fast and furiously, he had no hope of blocking them, let alone retaliating.

“ICE DEVIL: ZERO DESTRUCTION FIST!” Gray roared, slamming his fist into Invel's sternum, tears rimming his eyes all the while.

Toppling head over heels, the Winter General crashed into the ground, unmoving. He couldn't get up even if he wanted to. His ribs were shattered, and it felt as though his lungs were slowly filling with blood. Utterly defeated, he coughed, waiting for the ice mage to end him. But perhaps he could plant the seed first...

Gray walked over and gazed down at the broken man, visibly shaking as he fought to control turbulent emotions. “However much I thrash you, it won't bring Juvia back.” He struggled to hold back tears. “It won't bring her back.”

Face so swollen he could barely speak, Invel grunted, “Or your mother...your father...your master...”

“How do you know about them?” Gray growled. Maybe he _should_ thrash this jerk some more.

“It all has to do with Fate,” the grievously wounded man explained. “Unless you defeat E.N.D., misery will forever be your destiny.”

“I don't need _you_ to tell me to take END down! I was gonna do that anyway!”

“You're the only one who can defeat him. But you don't know his true identity.”

The mage struggled to open a swollen, bloodshot eye so he could look at Gray. “Etherious Natsu Dragneel... He is...the mightiest demon...of the Book of Zeref,” he wheezed. Blood flecked his lips as he coughed. It was becoming hard to breathe. “He'll go...to kill Zeref. He's drawn...to his curse magic. He is...your true foe! You must...destroy...the demon.”

The last thing the Winter General saw was the horrified look on the ice mage's face. _I've done all that I can, Your Majesty... I sincerely hope you achieve your dream..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brandish continued walking at a steady pace until she felt certain she'd moved far enough outside the Winter General's ability to catch up to her easily. She approached several crumbling stone buildings—impossible to say if they'd been damaged by the aerial fleet's bombardment, or if Irene's Universe One relocation had nearly destroyed them—but they'd provide some cover in a pinch. The size manipulation mage wanted to avoid running into any Spriggan Twelve members as well as Fiore's guild forces if she could help it.

Stopping inside a cracked courtyard with a dilapidated tower at its head, she dropped Happy and Natsu abruptly. They both squawked as they landed on their backs, Happy crushed under his friend. For her own private amusement, Brandish opened her other hand, letting Lucy slide out of her palm to land bust-down right into Natsu's lap. The blonde squealed at the contact, embarrassed, while Natsu let out an “oof!” in surprise. Happy merely groaned, now having two people crushing him into the flagstone.

“Get off me, Lucy! You weigh a ton!” Happy complained, moaning.

“Shut it, cat!” she snapped, sitting up and readjusting her bikini top, which had slipped during the landing. Cheeks flaming, she cast a quick glance at the fire mage, who was just recovering, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

“Oww... Jeez, Luce. A little more warning next time, 'kay?”

“There's not gonna _be_ a next time!” she screeched, folding her arms under her chest, which actually made the blonde's generous cleavage more obvious, not less as she'd intended.

Natsu took a moment to appreciate the view, then switched his focus to Brandish who still towered above them in her enlarged form. “Hey, you!” He shook a fist at her. “What's the big idea?!”

The woman shrank back down to her normal size, green and purple long coat swirling around her shapely legs with the change. Inwardly, she laughed, wondering if the two Fairy Tail mages realized how cute their interactions looked to others. To her, they seemed to be constantly flirting, even though she hadn't really known them all that long.

Taking a deep breath, she offered, “You guys helped me out, so I'll look the other way and spare you. But only you.” She paused, eyes flicking briefly to the tower on her left before continuing, “Alvarez is my home and I can't betray it, but I don't want to fight you. So I'll leave you here. But I have to go slaughter all of your comrades. It's my duty.”

“Huh?” Lucy was shocked.

Natsu stared at the tall woman. “Are you being serious right now? You have to know we can't let you do that.”

Her eyes slid away from his pointed gaze. “We're going to win this war. It's inevitable,” she replied, voice low. “Our troop strength. Our proficiency. The Spriggan Twelve. August. Irene.” She looked back at him. “Even the Emperor is about to obtain the Fairy Heart as we speak. You people don't have a chance in hell of winning.”

“We don't know for sure until we try,” Natsu disagreed.

“I do know,” Brandish countered. “All your friends will die.”

“Not if we can help it!”

Lucy cut in, “We've been through our own share of tough battles! We won't give up that easily!”

“Yeah!” Happy echoed.

Brandish shook her head. “You have no idea how truly terrifying the Twelve are. Think back to when we first met on Caracol Island. I could've killed you in an instant then. I could do it now, if I felt like it. But I don't want to. Don't force me to fight you.”

“Just try it!” Natsu dared her. “We don't need you to look the other way on our account.”

“Natsu!” Lucy interjected. She really didn't want to fight Brandish if she could help it. To her, it was obvious the other woman was very conflicted about the war, despite her talk of duty.

The Dragon Slayer ignored Lucy's admonition. “We're here because we want to be here. We wanna fight for our guild! We won't just let you walk all over us!”

Before their argument could escalate further, a man with long purple hair, clad in hunter green approached Brandish. He seemed disturbed, muttering, “Lady Erza... Where are you, Lady Erza?”

Brandish turned in surprise. “Neinhart! What are you doing here?” As she got a better look at him, she gasped. “Your eyes...!”

The man's sclera were completely black. Only the central pupils, white in color, persisted.

“Yes...this is Lady Irene's Augmentation magic.” He threw his arms out wide and smiled. “This magic far surpasses the limits of my own Corpse Historia magic.” He seemed not quite sane. “Step aside, Brandish. These are Lady Erza's comrades... Enemies, in other words.” An evil purple aura sprung up around the mage as he gathered his power.

“Lady Erza?” Happy looked at his friends, confused. Lucy frowned.

Brandish cautioned her fellow Spriggan Twelve member, “Stay back, Neinhart. I'm negotiating with them.”

“Negotiating?” He observed her suspiciously. “Are you betraying us?” Narrowing his eyes, Neinhart shouted, crazed, _“Are you betraying Lady Irene?!”_

Before she could reply, his power burst forth into gusts of wind that lashed the mage's coat around her ankles and blew Happy, wailing, straight into Lucy's bosom. Taken by surprise, the celestial mage lurched sideways into Natsu, who caught her in his arms. Bracing her with one hand on the back of her shoulder and the other around her waist, he dug his heels into the ground, leaning forward into the wind.

“I got ya, Luce!” He pressed her forward until she regained her footing. She clutched Happy tightly to keep him from being blown away, angling her torso into the gale to stay on her feet.

Brandish tried to shrink the wind storm Neinhart was throwing at them, to no avail. “My magic has no effect on him!” she cried. “Irene's enchantment is too strong!”

Natsu released Lucy, dodging around Brandish to charge directly at Neinhart. “All right, you!” He lit his fists afire.

“Stop! You're no match for him!” Brandish screamed, emerald eyes wide with fear. She knew Lucy would be devastated if the pink-haired man died.

“It's not about being a match or not!” Natsu shouted as he closed with the other mage. “It's about _moving forward_ or not!”

The Dragon Slayer poured all of his emotion into his flame-enshrouded fist. Neinhart took the punch square in the face and flew backwards, despite Natsu receiving several cuts along his arm from the razor-sharp shards of wind the other man leveled at him.

“Taking one step forward is _our_ power!” Natsu smashed his other flaming fist into a cowering Neinhart's jaw. “It's how we'll make it back to our guild!”

The purple-haired mage tumbled backwards again, bouncing off the ground several times until he slammed into a stone wall. He slid down it slowly and didn't get up again. Brandish blinked, awestruck.

_He's actually...this strong?!_

“Way to go, Natsu!” Lucy cheered, unwittingly squeezing Happy until he gurgled, eyes bulging. “Oops, sorry!” She released him into the now calm air.

Gravely, the fire mage turned to Brandish. “We don't want to fight you. But we will, if you stand in our way.”

“Please, Brandish, stop this,” Lucy begged.

The tall woman's eyes flicked to the tower again, then back at Natsu. Under her breath, she murmured, “How annoying.” Gesturing at the defiant man, she regrew the tumor she'd shrunk earlier. Staggering in pain, the Dragon Slayer clutched his chest.

“Natsu!” Lucy raced to his side. “What's wrong?”

He couldn't draw enough breath to speak through the agony. He fell to his knees, groaning. The celestial mage ran anxious hands over his chest and back, searching his body for injuries, but found none. Panic rose in her as he buckled, collapsing facedown on the ground, arms wrapped around his middle in distress. Angrily, she whirled on Brandish.

“What have you done to him?!” she demanded.

“Natsu!” Happy cried, shaking him. The Dragon Slayer was unresponsive, overwhelmed by pain.

Brandish couldn't look directly at Lucy. “I'm the one who shrunk his tumor, remember? I just reverted its size.”

Lucy stared at her in horror. “But why?! Why would you do that?!”

“Why?” Her emerald eyes were hard. “Because he's a threat to us. We're at war, in case you've forgotten.”

Happy begged her, “Stop this! Please don't make Natsu suffer!”

“You are our enemy,” Brandish pronounced coldly.

“That's not true!” Lucy denied. “We can be friends!”

“You're thinking of our mothers' friendship. But you and I grew up in completely different countries. We face each other with completely different goals.” She paused. “It's true that I don't hold a grudge against you anymore. But as things stand now...” The woman gripped the edge of her long coat in one hand.

Lucy could see the distress in her eyes. For a moment, she thought Brandish would relent, but then the mage's mouth firmed.

“This is too annoying.” She ripped off her coat and flung it away. “Let's settle things for good, Lucy.”

The blonde took a determined step forward. She'd beat Brandish and get her to fix Natsu! That was all that mattered right now. “If I win, will you promise to heal Natsu?”

“You got it all wrong, Lucy. I don't want to settle things by fighting with you.” Her mouth firmed. “I'm going to part ways by killing you, so I can be rid of this sentimentality.” Deliberately, she let her magic power rise, a greenish aura surrounding her.

Happy, still clutching Natsu's arm, fretted. “She's powerful, Lucy. Are you gonna be okay?”

The blonde didn't answer him. She watched Brandish carefully. “Do you promise?” she insisted.

“You have no chance of beating me, so why not?” the woman shrugged. She caught the foot that Lucy thrust at her, then countered with a kick of her own to the blonde's ribs. Being taller, she had the advantage of reach with her longer legs. Lucy grunted at the impact, soaring backwards to catch herself against the flagstones. Quickly, she grabbed a key.

“Open, Gate of the Scorpion!”

The doorbell tone sounded as Lucy's Star Dress changed into a more agile red and black bodysuit, long blonde hair drawn back in a high ponytail. Her red-and-white-haired spirit appeared, shouting, “Let's do it, Lucy!”

His silver scorpion's tail curved over his shoulder as the man bent to brace himself against the ground on all fours. Sand erupted from the tail with cyclone force as Lucy sped forward just under the stream.

“Sand Buster Advance!” Scorpio cried.

The celestial mage closed on Brandish in a flash, bolstered by the speed and agility of Scorpio's Star Dress. She launched a flurry of kicks and punches at the taller woman, who attempted to block while struggling to keep the sand out of her eyes. Finally, having had enough, the size manipulation mage waved a hand at Lucy, instantly shrinking her down to the size of a child's doll.

“I'll crush you with my bare hands!” Brandish yelled, grabbing for her.

“Lucy!” Scorpio screamed, helpless to stop it.

As Brandish's hand closed around the blonde, she transformed again, summoning her Cancer Star Dress and two tiny twin swords. Without hesitation, she sliced at the larger woman's fingers, causing her to let go with a hiss of pain. At once, Lucy jumped, running up Brandish's arm while using her swords to cause small nicks and cuts on the mage's fair skin. The celestial mage was too small and was moving too quickly for the woman to catch her again.

Brandish gritted her teeth, “This is _seriously_ annoying.” She snapped her fingers. “Revert size.”

Just as she released her magic, Lucy transformed yet again, summoning the tremendous power of her Aquarius Star Dress. She was thankful the Celestial Spirit King had allowed her to wield the aqua and yellow bikini-skirt combo despite the fact that she no longer possessed Aquarius's key. Without pause, she signaled Scorpio, who sent his sand swirling toward her. She gathered the awesome power of water, then released it into the sand.

“Aquametria!” she shouted. At her cry, a towering tidal wave of heavy, wet sand rose to swamp the Spriggan Twelve mage, forcing her backwards while pounding her relentlessly. Scorpio, hands on his hips, looked on in satisfaction.

“Amazing!” Happy stared, open-mouthed.

“It makes the ground swell and surge like waves,” the spirit told him. “It's my girlfriend Aquarius's spell!”

Past mere annoyance, Brandish spat, “Diminish!” Instantly, the sand pummeling her spooled up into a spiral tower.

Shocked, Lucy gasped. _She compressed my magic?!_

Brandish continued to force the sand down into the shape of a ball. “Now do you see?” she asked Lucy. “Our powers are on totally different levels. I'm one of the Twelve, and you're not.” Holding the now-compressed ball of sand, she shouted, “Magnify!” and sent it flying directly at Lucy.

Unable to withstand the punishing force, Lucy screamed as she was violently thrown backwards through the air. Hearing her cry of pain, Natsu struggled to lift his head, “L-Lu...cy...”

Happy turned to him just as he collapsed again, unable to rise. “Natsu!” Happy reached out to shake him, then jerked back in shock. “His body's ice-cold! His fire's gonna go out!”

Lucy heard the Exceed's wail and landed, feet first, in a downward stance, right hand braced against the ground. She looked down at the pink Fairy Tail emblem on the back of her hand and gritted her teeth. To Brandish, she said, “I fully admit that you're stronger than me. And I really don't want to fight you, but I have to!” Her chocolate eyes gleamed as she stared at the other woman fiercely. “To keep Natsu safe, I can't afford to lose!” She risked a quick glance at the stricken Dragon Slayer. She _had_ to win!

Brandish was about to reply when a voice coming from the top of the building adjacent to the tower interrupted her. “Enough.” The voice was low, commanding. A woman's voice. “You can drop your little act, Randi.”

Stifling a flinch, Brandish closed her eyes, then slowly turned to look up at her fellow Spriggan Twelve comrade. “Mari.” _This is bad. Lucy has no chance against Dimaria. She'll kill them all. And they won't even see it coming._

Unaware of the deadly danger she courted, Lucy burst out, “What act?!”

The other woman, wavy, honey-colored hair cropped to her jawline, chose to answer. “Randi was never going to kill you, or that man,” she jerked her chin at Natsu, “from the very beginning. This whole fight is nothing but a farce.”

Lucy started in surprise. Brandish said nothing. Dimaria, otherwise known as the Warrior Queen, looked down at the green-haired mage with disappointment.

“Seriously, Randi? Reverting his tumor?” She laughed cruelly. “You could've expanded his insides until he popped and died. And you could've stomped the girl to death after shrinking her.” Her brown eyes narrowed. “Why didn't you, Randi?”

Brandish again said nothing. Really, there was nothing she could say to excuse herself. Mari knew her too well. They were friends, of a sort.

The armored woman continued, “You didn't, because you knew I was watching and you were looking for a way to throw the fight. Although I can't understand why.”

Lucy stared at Brandish, shocked.

“It's all over for you, Randi,” the Warrior Queen spoke sadly. “You betrayed us. You betrayed _me!”_ Her voice rose on the last, making clear which was the greater offense. Her face contorted into an angry, wicked grin and she clicked her teeth together.

“No, don't—!” Brandish barely had time to cry out before blood erupted from a deep wound to her abdomen.

Coolly, Dimaria strolled past her, crimson liquid trailing from the tip of the dagger she held in her left hand. The size manipulation mage slowly toppled sideways, collapsing onto the ground, a pool of blood rapidly spreading beneath her. Horrified, Lucy raised her hands to her mouth, stifling her scream. _What just happened?! I didn't even see her move!_

Happy watched with bulging eyes. “She did it...instantly...”

“And who was it,” the menacing woman asked as she stalked toward Lucy, “that ruined my dear Randi?”

Lucy tensed, readying herself. But the sound of clicking teeth and a mere half-second later, Dimaria was right beside her. “Was it you?” she asked, slamming a booted foot into Lucy's cheek. The next thing the blonde knew, she was on the ground, Dimaria's foot grinding her head into the flagstone.

“Don't expect a quick death, girl.” The woman's voice was ominous.

Lucy couldn't see the tears that rimmed her hazel eyes. She was too focused on not blacking out from the pain in her head. Dimly, she wondered if she had a concussion. As the enraged woman's foot came down again, Lucy ceased to wonder anything at all.

XXX

Irene stood over the now quiescent blonde. The girl had stopped screaming and writhing some time ago, but despite that, the enchantress had made little headway.

“It's never taken me this long to strip magic from a person,” she mused, frowning. Movement at her back interrupted her train of thought.

“Irene. Stop for a moment,” Zeref requested. “Listen to me.”

The redhead held her spell in abeyance and turned. “What is this about, Your Majesty?”

“I want to speak with Mavis one final time. In private.”

She perused his impassive face. “At this late stage? Such indecision is unlike you.”

“I only need a few minutes. Can you give me that time?”

“Your Majesty—”

“Irene!” Hurried footsteps accompanied a second Zeref into the room. “That's not me! It's an illusion!” he cried in warning.

As he said it, the first Zeref began to lose cohesion. As they both watched, the false Zeref faded away to nothingness. Irene spun back to the table where she'd been working. “It couldn't be—!”

Mavis lay on the table, silent and still, green eyes wide. The High Enchanter stretched out a hand to touch her, but wasn't surprised when her fingers passed right through the blonde's shoulder.

“An illusion...” she breathed.

“Illusions are Mavis's specialty,” the Emperor noted. “They're very realistic.”

“But when did she—?” Irene asked, incredulous.

“Invel must have been defeated.”

The enchantress's brows drew together. “She...tricked me? _Me?”_

“Pursue her at once. She can't have gotten far. But you aren't to harm her,” Zeref ordered.

The Scarlet Despair did not turn to look at him. “As you wish.” Her dark eyes were wide and unreadable.

XXX

Down many dark steps, in a stone basement whose building had suffered severe damage, Lucy slowly regained consciousness. Her head throbbed painfully, twin pigtails falling forward to hide her face. She seemed to be sitting upright, with her chest and arms restrained by rope to a wooden chair. In dismay, she realized her wrists were encased in Sealstone bracelets. She was cut off from her spirits!

Experimentally, she tried to shift her feet. Unfortunately, they were tied at the ankles to the legs of the chair. She held still, keeping her eyes shut and breathing slowly, hoping to understand her surroundings better before her captor realized she was awake.

She remembered the warrior woman disappearing, then reappearing after stabbing Brandish in the belly. _Teleportation?_ That's how it had appeared to Lucy. It _seemed_ like Mest's ability, but something felt off to her about it. Desperately, she strained her ears for any sign of the woman, Natsu, or Happy. She prayed Natsu was okay. Hearing nothing, she dared to open her eyes a slit.

“You can stop pretending to be asleep now,” Dimaria said from across the small room. “I know you're awake.”

The woman clicked her teeth and flashed behind the celestial mage's chair. Reaching out, she traced gloved fingers under Lucy's jawline, slowly forcing the blonde's head up and back to look at her.

“You killed her. You killed my Randi. It's all your fault.” She sounded not quite sane, and Lucy shuddered despite her determination to not show fear.

“What sort of hell should I put you through, I wonder?” the Spriggan Twelve member taunted. Releasing the blonde suddenly, she clicked her teeth and flashed across the room to Natsu, who was also bound with anti-magic Sealstone and tied to a chair. His head slumped forward onto his chest; he was still unconscious. She held a wickedly curved scimitar above the back of his neck, watching eagerly for the bound woman's reaction.

“Natsu!” Lucy cried, struggling against her bonds. The clack of teeth echoed.

“Ishgar sure has some handy stuff available...like these bracelets,” Dimaria observed smugly as she walked behind Lucy's chair again. “I had this done to me, too, after I lost to that God Slayer bitch and her Dragon Slayer friend. But thanks to Irene's Universe One spell, I was able to escape.” She stroked Lucy's face from chin to cheekbone. “But you won't be so lucky.” She yanked her face up sharply by the jaw.

Lucy spat, eyes watering, “You killed Brandish! She was your comrade!”

Dimaria's hazel eyes narrowed. She dug her fingers painfully into the soft flesh under Lucy's jaw. “You corrupted her. I had no choice.” She clicked again, reappearing beside the fire mage.

“Now you're going to pay.” She dangled an aqua and yellow bikini top from her fingers. Looking down at her own bare chest, Lucy's face turned beet red.

“You pervert! Give it back!” she cried. She knew the woman was attempting to humiliate and dehumanize her by taking her clothing.

“Don't worry,” Dimaria waved her objections away, “I'm going to strip this guy, too. But actually...” she grabbed his hair, yanking his head back, “he hasn't moved at all. Maybe he's dead?”

At that, Lucy's worried gaze strained to catch any movement of the fire mage's chest. Happy had said he was cold, earlier.

_Where is Happy anyway?_

She could sure use some back up right now. Another click and she didn't have time to ponder his absence. Dimaria crouched, feet straddling Lucy on the seat of the chair, forcing the blonde to arch back against her bonds. Demented hazel eyes stared down at rich, chocolate ones.

“What big...eyes...you have...” the Warrior Queen observed mildly. “Maybe I should gouge them out?” Slowly, she drew her dagger and slid the blade forward, until all Lucy could see was its point. She was afraid of this woman, but she was also angry. She needed to help Natsu and this woman's insanity was stopping her from doing so.

Dimaria was displeased at her expression. “I'd prefer it if you screamed and cried.”

“I'd rather lose my sight than grovel to amuse someone like you!” Lucy snapped fiercely. “I'll still remember the guildhall and the faces of all the friends I've made. So if you're going to do it, do it! I'm not afraid!”

“You little bitch!” Dimaria's face twisted into an ugly sneer. “I'm going to butcher that pretty face of yours so that no one will even be able to tell who you were!” Rearing back, she raised the dagger high.

“Natsu!” Lucy choked out, as the blade plunged down. She felt a brief sensation of falling, a dull thud, and then all was darkness and she knew no more.

XXX

Cold.

Black.

_Pain._

_Where am I?_

Instinctively, Natsu reached for his magic. He needed light. The usual warmth failed to spread from his belly, up through his chest, and throughout his limbs. Confused and disoriented, he reached for it again unsuccessfully. It felt like hitting a smooth blank wall.

Why couldn't he access his magic?

Peering through inky blackness, he searched for anything he could use instead. A torch would be really handy right now. At least he could see himself. He supposed that was something. Dimly, he sensed a darker, more ominous power hidden within the veil of shadow surrounding him. Maybe he could use it? At least to find his way out of...wherever _here_ was?

Tentatively, he stretched out a palm to seize the power. He was surprised when it flowed to him easily—almost as if it'd been waiting for him to use it. It limned his hand with black flames, but felt different than his fire—it was somehow colder, although not like Gray's ice magic. More like...the ebony shadow of a deep, deep well. Forbidding. Frightening. But beckoning him to jump in all the same.

_Is this...Demon magic? E.N.D.'s magic?_

Internally, Natsu recoiled. He wanted nothing to do with any Demon magic. He was a Dragon Slayer, damn it! And more importantly, he was human! Screw Zeref and his demented plans! Natsu had no intention of letting the mage—his older brother, he reminded himself—twist Natsu's fate in such a way. The Dragon Slayer had a future he could see already, and he desperately wanted to shape it with his own two hands! That future involved Fairy Tail, and his friends, and most especially, Lucy!

_Lucy...!_

Now that he was thinking of her, it all came flooding back. Her fight with Brandish. His poorly timed collapse at the size manipulation mage's hands. But something had happened to the woman. He'd been so out of it with pain, he hadn't seen what had occurred, but he could tell Lucy and Happy had been frightened.

Sounds came to him as he flexed the new dark power, letting it fill the void where his fire had been. Suddenly, he was aware of the Sealstone shackles he wore.

_Explains why I can't use my Dragon Slayer magic. But Demon magic is Curse magic, and Sealstone won't work on it. Like with those Face thingies we had to destroy..._

Dimly, he heard Lucy shouting. She sounded furious, but he sensed the thin layer of fear underneath her bravado. His fingers clenched behind his back, and an ominous aura wreathed his body. Shaking off the last bit of fogginess, he looked up to see an armored woman tormenting Lucy with a knife.

Even his vision looked different—a side effect of the Demon magic, he guessed. The unknown woman hovering over Lucy appeared limned in red, whereas his partner shone with a soft white light. It was captivating, and his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to what little he could see of her, trapped as she was by her tormenter.

He watched Lucy tense and cry out his name as the woman raised her blade. His emotions rose with it, dark aura flaring violently around him, sundering his bonds and the chair on which he sat. With a roar, he lunged, fire magic reawakening with a vengeance.

Sensing his attack at the last moment, the woman leapt out of the way, kicking Lucy's chair over backwards and cracking the celestial mage's head hard on the floor. The chair shattered into kindling underneath her, but she didn't stir. Dimaria turned, clicking her teeth, relying on her power to freeze time to avoid Natsu's sneak attack. Expecting to stop him in his tracks, she was supremely shocked when the Dragon Slayer merely staggered, then smacked her into the nearby wall with a closed fist wrapped in orange and black flames. She hit the wall hard, hazel eyes wide in disbelief.

Natsu looked at Lucy, sprawled half-naked on the ground. The chair was in pieces under her, but she was still tied to the shards that were left of it. She wasn't moving at all, her body disturbingly limp. With a wave of his hand, he burned through the ropes, careful not to singe her pale flesh. He wanted to go to her, but the Spriggan Twelve mage clicked her teeth again and attacked, swinging her long dagger at his chest. Infuriated, he caught it in the palm of his hand, melting the blade down to the hilt. He burned her hand in the process, forcefully tossing her back against the wall.

_“How?”_ she cried, clutching her injured palm, “How are you breaking my _Time?_ This space is _my_ world! You shouldn't be able to _move_ here!”

_“What did you do to Lucy?”_ Natsu snarled at her, his voice more animalistic than human. This woman. She was the cause of Lucy's fear and pain. He felt his hands transforming into taloned claws. Vaguely, he realized they were red, like Igneel's scales.

The Warrior Queen's eyes widened. She had known Zeref's little brother would be powerful, but she hadn't realized just how powerful Etherious Natsu Dragneel was. He'd broken through her Time Freeze with ease. In desperation, she glanced at the body of the woman on the floor. Maybe she could use the blonde as a hostage against him? She clicked her teeth, hurrying to get around him before he could react. He'd seen her gaze, however, and was having none of it.

Just as she cleared him and was reaching down to jerk the unconscious blonde up in front of her as a shield, Natsu roared and swiped a clawed hand at her midsection, ripping through the formfitting dark chainmail as though it were paper. Blood sprayed out from the gaping wound, spattering the walls, the floor, and Lucy. Dimaria, knocked sideways, tripped over Lucy and began to fall. Before she could land on the defenseless celestial mage, Natsu, enraged by her attack on his partner, grasped the woman's right leg in both hands. Tearing the navy-dyed leather—and digging into the flesh beneath with his taloned fingers—he spun her in a vicious circle, then let fly.

Dimaria crashed into the wall at the back of the room, crumpling the stone by a good six inches. Crimson seeped from the corner of her mouth and dripped down onto her shoulder as she slumped into unconsciousness. The wounds in her side and upper thigh bled onto the floor, spreading in a slow-moving pool. Natsu watched her for a moment, suspicious. When she didn't move, he turned to Lucy.

“Lucy!” He scrambled over to her, dousing his flames. His hands reverted to their normal human shape as he leaned over her inert form. Why was she so still? Fingers trembling, he raised her gently, one arm supporting her head, while the other lifted her from behind her shoulders. He desperately wanted to see her eyes.

“Lucy! _Lucy!”_ he cried, shaking her slightly. Why wouldn't she wake up? His head was spinning. He began to panic. _She's so limp..._

He'd never seen her like this before, blood-spattered and lifeless. Fear clenched his belly. _No, no, no, no...! Not like this! I can't lose you! Lucy!_

He'd promised to protect her. He'd promised to protect her future.

Why wouldn't she _move?_ He adjusted his grasp, sliding both arms behind her back to hold her closer, pressing her to him. He wanted her to open her eyes! He'd give up everything he owned just to see her smile at him...

_“LUCY!”_

Her head lolled on her slender neck.

Tears spilled from wide onyx eyes as he stared down at the love of his life. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest. Consumed by overwhelming grief, he threw back his head and howled in helpless despair.

With the uncontrollable emotion came magic. Demon magic. It washed over him with a vengeance, like a tidal wave.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

Zeref.

The Black Wizard's power was calling him.

He had to kill Zeref.

It was all his fault. Igneel's death, the war... _Lucy..._

Everything could be traced back to Zeref's machinations. It was long past time to put an end to him. There was nothing holding him back now. Nothing stopping him from ending his brother's miserable existence. No reason to avoid Natsu's own death in the doing. To save everyone, he would gladly sacrifice himself. Since he couldn't save Lucy. What else mattered? Happy would just have to forgive him. He wanted to be somehow useful at the end.

Gently, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, then laid the celestial mage back onto the floor. Shakily, he stood. The long-dormant power rose within him, combining with his fire magic to wreathe his body in orange and black flames. He let it come, feeling his teeth sharpen and his fingers elongate into scaly, sharp-tipped claws. Drawn by the magnetic pull of Zeref's magic, he set out to destroy his brother.

XXX

Lying spread-eagled on the cold, stone floor, Lucy slowly regained consciousness. Her head was pounding. Warily, she cracked her eyes open, shutting them immediately when her vision of the basement ceiling swam. Her face felt warm and sticky, too.

“Urgh...” She raised an arm off the ground to gingerly feel around the back of her head. Yep, there was a large lump there. She must've hit her head again, but how...? The last thing she recalled was Dimaria threatening to blind her...

With a start, she gasped, “Natsu!” and sat up, looking around with alarmed brown eyes. The room spun at the too-quick motion and she lurched to the side, violently retching until there was nothing left in her stomach to bring up. On hands and knees, she waited, head hanging, for her eyes to focus.

_Yep, definitely a concussion. I can't go looking for Natsu like this! Shit!_

Blearily, she reached up to run a hand over her face, astonished when it came away red. Panicked, she felt around her face and neck for injuries. After a few moments, she concluded the blood wasn't her own. Was it Dimaria's? Or worse...Natsu's?

The quick glance she'd taken showed the chair where he'd been restrained across from her had shattered into pieces, along with the Sealstone bracelets he'd worn. So he was free at least, which was something. Tentatively, she sat back on her heels, waiting to see if the nausea resurged. She hoped Wendy was nearby; the blonde was certain she needed medical attention.

She looked down at her wrists, where her own Sealstone bracelets still resided. She figured she'd be able to get them off now that she wasn't tied up. Once she was free, she could summon Virgo or Loke to get help. Just as she was rallying herself to make the attempt, a gasping noise sounded behind her. She forced herself to turn slowly, still on the ground. She wasn't confident she could rise without falling.

“H-He's...a monster...” Dimaria choked out, eyes freakishly wide with fear. She was trembling so badly, she could barely speak. It was obvious she'd been brutally battered—her chainmail was torn in multiple places and blood coagulated around the gaping wounds in her side and thigh, pooling in a sticky oasis beneath her. Looking at how far she'd been driven into the stone wall at her back, Lucy was amazed the woman was even alive, let alone speaking.

“Did... _Natsu_...do this?” She was shocked, fear for her partner clenching her gut. Desperately, she asked the injured woman, “Where is he?”

Too traumatized to focus on her words, Dimaria didn't answer.

Lucy looked at the shattered chair and bracelets he'd left. She had a really bad feeling about this. She needed to find him right away! She'd known something was up with the fire mage ever since he'd fought Zeref, but she'd had no time to drag it out of him, whatever it was. She was deathly afraid she was about to find out just what he'd been hiding. Her attention was drawn back to Dimaria as she haltingly spoke.

“He m-moved...inside my _Time,”_ she shuddered. “He surpassed...the power of a _god..._ Chronos...” She turned a frightened gaze on Lucy. “Only E.N.D. could do that. He's finally...awakened...!” Tears of fear and pain leaked from Dimaria's eyes, and she lapsed into silence, clearly overwhelmed. Before Lucy could question her further, Happy's voice echoed near the stairway.

“Luuuucyyy!”

Overjoyed, Lucy cried out, “Down here! I'm in the basement, Happy!”

Coasting over the stone steps, the blue Exceed zipped over to the celestial mage as fast as he could, plastering himself straight into her bare chest. He was sobbing madly.

“Luuushii! I was so worried! Are you okay? You and Natsu just disappeared! I couldn't find you anywhere!” He sniffled into her cleavage, then lifted his face to glance around. “But where's Natsu? Isn't he here with you?”

Before she could answer, Porlyusica descended the steps, Brandish limping down slowly behind her. The old woman snapped, “Where's Natsu?”

“Porlyusica!” Lucy cheered. “And Brandish! Thank goodness! I'm so glad you're alive!”

The green-haired mage shrugged. “I was able to shrink the wound in time. It's nothing. Just a little sore.”

“Randi...” Dimaria's eyes widened. She was in too much pain and shock to move.

Brandish frowned at her. “Lucy, hurry and put Mari in your restraints while you still can. Her power stops time. We can't let her use it on us.” As she spoke, the severely injured warrior woman slumped, head lolling forward. She'd passed out.

“Here,” Lucy offered her wrists to Porlyusica so she could remove the bracelets. “I don't think I can stand just yet. My eyes aren't focusing right. I hit my head a few times.”

The elderly healer handed the bracelets to Brandish, who put them on her unconscious former comrade. Lifting Lucy's chin, Porlyusica assessed the blonde's eyes with a light stick she pulled from one of the many pockets in her long red cloak.

“Hmm... Looks like a concussion.” She fished around in her pockets again. “Hold still.” Waving a wand over the concussed woman's head, gold dust flitted down, sinking into her hair and scalp. Gingerly, Lucy felt the back of her head. The lump seemed smaller now. And the room had stopped swimming in and out of focus.

“You'll need to be careful,” the healer cautioned, handing her a moist cloth to wipe the remainder of Dimaria's blood from her face. “You don't seem to have compression of the brain, but you've certainly bruised it a bit. No more blows to the head!”

“It's not like I planned for it to happen in the first place,” the celestial mage grimaced, scrubbing her cheeks and forehead with the cool cotton.

Happy, still clinging to Lucy's chest, looked up at her. “But what did happen, Lucy?”

“I don't know. Natsu and I were both captured and tied up...but when I came to, she'd...” she tossed her head at Dimaria, pleased to not feel like throwing up at the motion, “...been beaten, and Natsu was gone.”

Porlyusica interjected, “Do you remember that 'anti-Ethernano tumor' Natsu had? I thought it had occurred from his overuse of magic power.” She sighed, then added gravely. “My diagnosis was incorrect. To be completely honest, I'm not entirely sure what it is. But when this girl,” she indicated Brandish, “reverted the so-called 'tumor,' it may have triggered the onset—no, the _awakening_ —of something demonic!”

Lucy felt Happy flinch against her. She hesitantly relayed what Dimaria had said about only E.N.D. being able to move within her Freeze Time magic. It was coming together in her head now. Suddenly, the feeling she'd had earlier of impending doom came rushing back full force.

“I have to go find Natsu!” Hurriedly, she rose to her feet. _That idiot! He'd better not do anything stupid!_ “Let's go, Happy!”

“Aye!” He leaped into the air, wings spread wide.

Brandish drawled as Lucy made as if to run up the steps. “You gonna go dressed like that?” Pointedly, she stared at the blonde's fully exposed bosom.

“Ack! I totally forgot!” Clutching her arms over her chest, the celestial mage quickly summoned Virgo and asked for some clothing. As she pulled on the blue and white brassiere-style crop top and black miniskirt, Happy teased her.

“You know Natsu won't care if you aren't wearing clothes, Lucy. He's said so before. So hurry up!”

“Shut it, cat! I'm not going out there topless!” She finished pulling up the black thigh high stockings that were tucked into her sturdy brown boots. “Okay, let's go! You scout ahead and signal me if you see him! Be sure to look for any fires!”

“Aye, Sir!” He saluted her gamely and zoomed up the stairs, Lucy following as quickly as she could.

XXX

Orange and black flames shrouded the figure trudging steadily westward through Zeref's forces. The heat exuded was intense, melting dropped swords and incinerating fallen staves. Infantry that had the ill-timed luck to come face to face with this moving conflagration either fled in terror or died. Most died.

“Zeref...” the dark shape inside the flames forced words past teeth sharpened to points, clenching and unclenching draconic talons as it sought its prey. “Where is Zeref?” The voice was barely intelligible, more like the snarl of some wild animal.

The figure paused, as if scenting the wind. Pink locks could just be seen through the flickering orange and black flames, should one be foolish enough to venture close.

“There.” Fangs grinned evilly. “I'm coming for you, Zeref...” _You killed Lucy!_

“No!” he shook his head angrily. _Don't think about her! She's lost... Dead..._

He roared in anguish, sending a blast of heat and fire skyward. Angling toward some jagged mountains in the distance, the blazing monstrosity trudged onward.

XXX

“Lucy! I think I see where he is!” Happy cried, swooping back to pick up the blonde. She'd been doing her best to keep up with him, but she could feel her headache returning, despite Porlyusica's first aid. All this exertion surely wasn't good for her, but she was desperate to find Natsu. As the Exceed lifted her into the sky, Lucy decided it was time to confront the blue cat as well.

“All right, Happy. Take me there.” She pointed to where they'd seen the firestorm climb into the air like a fiery reverse tornado. “And tell me the truth.” Her voice was low and firm. “Is Natsu END?”

The blue cat teared up, remorseful. “I'm so sorry, Lushi! Natsu made me promise not to tell! When they fought, Zeref told him about being Zeref's little brother who died, and how he brought him back as Etherious Natsu Dragneel. H-He _wants_ Natsu to kill him! He said he's the only one who can. But if Natsu does that, _he'll_ die, too!” Happy wailed. “And I don't want that to happen! So we have to stop him from killing Zeref!”

The celestial mage reached up to pat Happy's paw that was gripping her shirt. Although the flesh had healed, his fur was still singed; it would take a few weeks for it to grow back completely.

“We'll stop him, Happy. I won't let him bear that burden.” Her brown eyes flashed. “But then I'm gonna Lucy-Kick him for keeping me in the dark and making me worry!”

As they crested the hilltop, she saw a blazing figure down below. “That's him! Drop me just ahead of him so that he's sure to see me!”

“Aye!” The Exceed's wings spread as he glided past the fiery menace burning everything in its path. Circling, he skimmed the ground, releasing Lucy just before her feet touched down. “Be careful, Lucy! He's pretty dangerous right now!”

“I'll get him to calm down. Keep a look out for enemy troops!” Lucy called up to the cat.

Happy waved and rose, surveying the destroyed landscape. Ash and smoke were everywhere. He doubted anyone would be foolish enough to get anywhere near Natsu when he was like this. Except for Lucy, but she was a weirdo anyway.

Just as he thought it, however, he picked out a lone figure far off in the distance. It seemed to be heading steadily towards them. Although Happy's vision was keen, it couldn't rival that of a Dragon Slayer's. With trepidation at leaving Lucy alone, he flew off to get a closer look.

Lucy watched him depart, then focused on the blazing inferno—Natsu!—moving in her direction. He was a good twenty meters away. She took in his altered state, noting the glowing eyes, sharp fangs, and crimson scales that seemed to be spreading up his biceps nearing his shoulders. They hadn't yet encroached onto his red Fairy Tail emblem on his right deltoid, but they were close.

_Here goes everything,_ she thought.

“Natsu!” she screamed his name. “What are you doing?! Stop this! You're not a demon or a monster! You don't have to do this!” She took several steps in his direction, feeling the heat scorching the air between them. Her long pigtails whipped back from her face in a fury. Halting, she searched his features for any signs that he recognized her.

_Please, please still be in there, Natsu..._

He paused, scenting the wind. His fire died back a little—that made her hopeful. Surely he would recognize her! She saw his glowing eyes widen. His flames dampened further and she dared a few steps closer to him, hair fluttering back from the hot breeze wafting off his skin.

“Natsu, it's me. I'm okay. You can stop now.”

His clawed hand lifted, as if to reach out to her. He lurched forward a small distance, then stopped. He shuddered, as if struggling with his magic. To her, it seemed as though he were trying to force the flames behind him, although his control was unsteady. Occasionally a wisp of black or orange would wildly lash the air around him. Patiently, she waited for his magic to calm. They were less than five meters apart.

“Lu...cy?” He sniffed again, other hand rising as if he were holding his arms out to run to her. “Not...dead?”

Biting her lip, she realized how she must've looked to him, blood all over her face, unmoving. Her eyes watered, but dried in the heat before tears could fall.

“No, Natsu. I'm not dead. I'm right here,” she told him, voice thick. “Come back to me.” She wanted to see the moss green of his eyes, but they were still pinpoints of inky darkness. At least the demonic crimson glow had faded. Taking a deep breath, Lucy lifted her own arms and walked willingly into his embrace, resting her palms on the hard, flat planes of his chest.

His body was hot to the touch, but not scalding, thankfully. He'd managed to force most of the flames to his back, where they were dampening even now. She stood stock still as his taloned hands closed on her waist, gripping her firmly. She could see his struggle to force the magic further down. _Oh, Natsu..._

Delicately, she raised her fingers to cup his cheeks, hovering just above his skin where the heat was still too painful to make contact.

“Lu..cy...” His voice, low and gravelly, but less menacing than before, made her brave.

“Yes, Natsu. I'm here. You can touch me. So please, come back,” she begged, letting her palms close the distance above his heated flesh. She steeled herself for the pain, but it never came. Heartened, she leaned closer, whispering, “I love you, you big idiot. You have to come back...”

His eyes widened, shading into jade as she watched. The welcome change spurred her onward. Closing her eyes, she captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. But she hadn't realized just how sharp his teeth were and was a little too exuberant at first, cutting her plump lower lip against a fang. She ignored the twinge of pain and the blood, twining her fingers into his hair to hold him still when he would've pulled away. She nipped his lower lip playfully in return, then continued exploring his mouth—more carefully, this time.

He stood unmoving at first, then his eyes fell closed as he pulled her more firmly against him. As his fangs receded, he began kissing her back eagerly. _Lucy... It's really you!_

At first, when she'd called his name, he'd taken her for some kind of illusion—all shining and white with his demon's vision—that, or he'd gone completely mad after all. Then he'd caught her scent in the air. An illusion couldn't fake smell, could it?

He'd wanted so badly to believe she was real!

He'd beaten his magic back, relentlessly forcing it to conform to his will, until he could be sure if it was _his_ Lucy standing there.

Nuzzling her as they kissed, he inhaled deeply. Yes, this was her sweet scent, all warm vanilla and honey. And her taste... He remembered the taste of her lips, the feel of her tongue sliding against his own. The coppery tang of her blood though...

That was new. And unwelcome.

The memory of her lying bloody and limp rose in his mind, but he squashed it ruthlessly. She was here, in his arms. And most definitely alive!

“Lucy...” he panted, “I-I thought you were dead...” He pulled back briefly to peer into her warm, chocolate orbs. He could feel his own eyes starting to water.

“Shh... I know, but it's okay now. We're together.” She stroked his cheek with a hand, tugging his mouth back to her lips. His arms tightened around her, crushing her breasts into his chest. Without him noticing, his talons had receded, and he stroked the bare flesh at her waist with his hands. He groaned against her mouth, then broke away, trailing a series of open-mouthed kisses down her jawline to the delicate skin of her throat. He sucked gently along her pulse point and she moaned in his ear, winding her arms around his neck. Wantonly, her right leg rose to his hip as she pulled his head down toward her cleavage. His hands fell naturally to her _derriere,_ squeezing her plumpness.

“Lucy...gods...” His breathing was getting out of control. He traced the tip of his nose along her collarbone, pausing to nip and suck at it every so often. Her soft whimpers were driving him crazy! He couldn't stop himself from bucking into her when she pulled him closer with her knee. He let a hand drift up to the back of her neck, tilting her upper body backwards as he ran his lips down and along the tops of her breasts. Her fingers clenched in his hair as he nipped at her, then laved the area with his warm, wet tongue.

“Ah...Natsu...” she breathed, chest heaving. She knew she was going overboard, and she should really put a stop to this—they were in the middle of a war zone, for cryin' out loud!—but she'd been so afraid she'd lost him. And, Mavis help her, she wanted his touch so badly! His hardness pressing into her core was only egging her on.

The sound of Happy calling for her brought Lucy grudgingly back to her senses. Dropping her leg from Natsu's hip, she gently eased back from him, pausing only long enough to give him a look that said they'd definitely continue this later.

“Luucyyy...!” the blue Exceed cried, zooming toward them at high speed, a shirtless man dangling awkwardly from his paws, held only by his belt. The cat's eyes looked panicked. “I found Gray, and I think he's hurt bad!”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Holding his ice-wrapped side, Gray slowly moved over the scarred landscape. He'd been watching carefully for any signs of Natsu, but other than seared patches of earth and a random burning bush here and there along the valley floor, he hadn't seen anything definitive. He hoped if he followed the smoke long enough, he'd find the chaotic mage eventually.

But that was the least of his worries.

He wasn't sure what he'd actually _do_ when he confronted his longtime friend and rival. He didn't want to believe what the Winter General had told him, but the more he thought about it, the more it all made sense.

_Natsu... How can you be E.N.D.? A demon? I knew you were destructive, but this? It's just insane..._

Did the Dragon Slayer know? Invel hadn't said and Gray wasn't sure, but he thought it unlikely. Or...if he did know, it could've only been recently that he'd discovered the truth.

Natsu wasn't a liar by nature—he was pretty much an open book. Disgustingly so at times, with his loud, brash voice, saying whatever came into his head without thinking of the consequences. Even Lucy, whom the ice mage was certain must have the patience of a saint, found it necessary to slap a hand over the hyperactive man's mouth on occasion. Surely, during all the years he and Gray and Erza had grown up together, eating and fighting and laughing, Natsu would've said _something._ Even if it was only to brag about how he'd use his mighty demon powers to kick Gray's ass.

The raven-haired man snorted. That totally sounded like something Natsu would do! His brief amusement faded.

_Question is...what do I want to do about it now that I know? What_ can _I do about it?_

He rubbed absently at the arm containing his Devil Slayer power. Could he separate Natsu from the demon inside him? Should he try? He didn't want to kill his friend, but if Natsu were truly a demon of the Book of Zeref, and Zeref had the ability to control him, Gray might not have a choice in the matter. His father had bequeathed him the power to destroy E.N.D.—had even commanded him to do so. But Gray had never been one to blindly follow orders he didn't like. His father couldn't have known the whole story, and Gray liked to think he'd learned a few things since his days as Ur's headstrong apprentice. He was at least wise enough to know he didn't have all the crucial information, and lacking that, he was hesitant to act against his friend.

He cast his mind back to the fight on Galuna Island when the misguided cult Lyon had founded tried to free the demon, Deliora. Lyon had never forgiven Gray for Ur's sacrifice to seal Deliora away after it had attacked their town. He'd blamed Gray for instigating the demon's attack—and he'd been right to do so. Gray had deliberately sought Deliora out, all for fruitless vengeance over the death of his parents. He'd been utterly unprepared to face such a powerful adversary. Only Ur's decisive action in using the forbidden Ice Shell had trapped the demon, but at the cost of her own life.

Lyon's goal had been to break the seal so that he could destroy Deliora once and for all, and he'd succeeded in at least the first part of his objective. In melting the ice, he'd forced Gray to attempt to use Ice Shell himself in hopes of re-sealing the demon before it could cause unimaginable harm. Neither Lyon, nor himself, would have been a match for the powerful demon in a head-to-head battle.

Natsu had stopped Gray twice—the first time with a harsh blow to the back of the head. He'd known casting the spell meant his friend would die. He'd been angry at Gray for even attempting it, saying the ice mage was just running away from his past by taking the easy way out. The second time Gray had tried, Natsu had declared _he'd_ fight the demon and defeat it. He hadn't wanted his friend to die, and had told him so. He'd been forceful about preventing the casting of the spell, even going so far as to stand in the way of it, as if daring Gray to take him out along with the demon!

Fortunately for them all, Deliora turned out to have died inside the Ice Shell containment, so no one ended up fighting him at all. But just remembering Natsu's bravado that day made Gray chuckle and shake his head.

_That guy doesn't do anything by halves. He's always “all in.”_

Remembering that situation, and comparing it with this current dilemma, Gray found them eerily similar. Only this time, he was the one trying to stop Natsu from facing Zeref. He instinctively mistrusted Invel's reasons for giving him the information about E.N.D. in the first place. It was too easy. There had to be a catch...

The dying mage had informed Gray that demons of the Book of Zeref could sense their master's magic, and had a natural homing instinct to return to him. He'd said that the Black Wizard fully intended to use E.N.D.'s power to end his cursed immortal existence, but first Zeref planned to obtain the Fairy Heart—a source of inexhaustible magic power—and use it to defeat Acnologia.

Somehow, Gray didn't think it was that simple. He was sure there were things the Winter General hadn't told him, although with the pain of his injuries and the emotional void he'd fallen into at Juvia's death, the ice mage didn't have the mental energy to pursue all the angles. He knew he was being manipulated into fighting Natsu—not something he normally objected to at all—but _killing_ Natsu was something else entirely.

He supposed he'd have to assess the situation when he found the fire mage and decide what to do from there. Although, in his current state, he wasn't certain whether he'd be able to take down Natsu, let alone E.N.D., even with Devil Slayer magic. His side ached painfully, and he felt light-headed. He paused to rest a moment, casting dark eyes over the horizon, when a pillar of orange and black flames burst into the sky.

_That's him! Has to be!_

Inhaling a deep breath, he turned toward the jagged hills from whence the blast had come.

XXX

“Luucyyy...! I found Gray, and I think he's hurt bad!”

Turning in Natsu's arms—he hadn't been able to bring himself to fully release her yet—the celestial mage raised a hand to shade her eyes, just in time to see the raven-haired mage tumble from Happy's grasp. He landed roughly on his hands and knees, leaning back to shake a fist at the blue feline.

“Oi! What's with the rough landing, Happy?”

The Exceed shrugged, then landed beside him. “Sorry! Carrying you is hard, 'cuz you barely have any clothes for me to hang onto! Wear a shirt next time!”

Stiffly, Gray levered himself to his feet, favoring his right side. The ice seal was holding over the deep stab wound, but it wouldn't last forever. He'd need treatment fairly soon or he risked bleeding out. Grimly, he was determined not to do that and waste Juvia's sacrifice. _Juvia..._

"Gray! Oh my god, what happened?!” Lucy cried, rushing over to him.

He put out a hand to ward her off when she would've touched his wounded side. “Before that, Lucy, I have something to say to Natsu,” he looked at his childhood friend, “or should I say... _E.N.D.?_ He watched carefully for the Dragon Slayer's response.

Natsu stared at Gray evenly. “Who told you?”

“Invel. He said you're programmed to seek out Zeref and kill him. Is it true?”

“Gray—” Lucy tried to interject, but Natsu laid a palm on her shoulder as he came to stand beside her.

“'S'okay, Luce. He deserves the truth.” He answered bluntly, “Yes, it's true.”

“How long have you known?”

“Since the war started and I fought Zeref that first time.”

“And you didn't think it was important enough to _tell us?!”_ Gray's voice rose, indignant. “That you've got some kind of demon inside you?! One that's beholden to the Black Wizard?! Natsu, what the hell...?!”

“I'm sorry, okay? It was a shock to me, too!” He ran a hand through his messy pink hair. “I needed some time to process it, is all.” He cast a guilty glance at Lucy. “I didn't mean to hurt anyone by keeping it a secret.”

Lucy squeezed his hand. “I know. Besides, I could tell something was wrong. You suck at keeping secrets. From me, at least.” The bloody corner of her mouth lifted in a wry smile. She turned to Gray, brown eyes serious. “If Natsu kills Zeref, all of Zeref's demons will die—including Natsu. There's no way Happy and I will let that happen, no matter what!”

Gray stared at her. _So it really is just like Galuna Island in reverse, huh? Natsu..._

His resolve firmed. It was fast becoming clear what he had to do. Still, he had to assess the risk of the situation. He pressed the blonde, “So you're gonna forgive him just like that? Aren't you worried he'll turn into E.N.D. at a moment's notice? E.N.D.'s a _demon._ Zeref's _mightiest_ demon. What if he loses it and attacks us?”

“That won't happen! It's _Natsu._ He saved me from Dimaria of the Spriggan Twelve earlier, even after he'd apparently partially transformed! And he didn't hurt me just now either, when he was lit on fire with claws and fangs!” she returned hotly.

“How'd you come by that blood then? Looks pretty fresh.” He pointed at her lip.

She flushed, raising a hand to her mouth. “That's—” she started.

“None of his business,” Natsu cut in, voice hard. He crossed his arms over his chest, planting his feet firmly.

The raven-haired man smirked. “Forgive me if I have to see this so-called _control_ with my own eyes.” Without warning, the ice mage hauled off and punched the unsuspecting Dragon Slayer right in the mouth.

Caught by surprise, Natsu sprawled backwards, landing several meters away, kicking up ash and dust as he landed. He crouched, low to the ground, spitting blood.

“Damn it, Gray! What the hell was that for?!” Gingerly, he probed a loose tooth with his tongue. “That _hurt,_ you asshole!”

“Good.”

Lucy and Happy shouted at him to stop, but he ignored them, readying his Ice-Make magic. He sent shards of ice flying at his friend. Natsu agilely back-flipped out of the way, firing up both of his fists and charging the ice mage. Gray blocked just in time with an Ice-Make Shield, absorbing the massive heat from the dual blows. The shield shattered under the impact, knocking Gray through the air. As he landed, he summoned his Devil Slayer magic, ebony taking over the right side of his body once again.

_Let's see just how far I can push you, Natsu._

“Ice Devil Zero Destruction Bow!”

The lavender bow sent a high speed spear of ice at the Dragon Slayer. Rather than dodging it, Natsu raised a palm, melting the spear and its resulting fragments into vapor, fingers morphing into red-scaled talons as they resisted the magic.

“Natsu!” Lucy cried. “Gray, stop it!” She grabbed ahold of his arm. Ruthlessly, he shrugged her off, shoving her to the side and out of his way. He needed to know if Natsu would stay _Natsu._

The fire mage's eyes narrowed at Gray's rough treatment of his partner. He could feel his fangs lengthening again. Abruptly, he remembered the coppery taste of Lucy's blood in his mouth and forced the magic back. He did not want to risk losing himself and possibly hurting his friends. Even Gray, although the man was seriously pissing him off right now!

“Knock it off, Popsicle! I don't wanna fight you!” he shouted at the ice mage, who was deliberately stalking toward him.

“Too bad, Flame-Brain! 'Cause I sure wanna fight you! Ice Devil Zero Long Sword!” Gray cried, slamming the lavender blade down where Natsu had been standing a mere second ago. The fire mage, expecting the blow, avoided most of it, although his right ankle became encased in ice, trapping him temporarily against the ground. Gray charged, thrusting the sword at his friend's chest.

With a burst of magic, Natsu blazed into a conflagration of orange and black. He deflected the sword coming at him with ease, knocking it up and over his left shoulder. The miss left Gray wide open to the Dragon Slayer's fist, which punched him hard in the solar plexus, driving him back several meters. He staggered, clutching his chest while he gasped for air. The wound in his side reopened, blood seeping from the edges.

_Damn... Think he might've busted a couple of ribs there..._

Seeing Gray's blood, Lucy had had enough! Realizing that the ice mage was gearing up for another attack despite his injury, she ran, hurtling herself between them and slamming into Natsu's chest forcefully. Unprepared for her move, he went down with a grunt, flames stifled abruptly. She landed on top of him and turned, pressing him into the ground with her shoulder blades just as Gray reached them, lavender sword arcing downward. He pulled the blade just in time to avoid hitting her.

“Stop!” she screamed at him, eyes wide and chest heaving. “Gray Fullbuster, you stop this madness right now!”

Gray looked down at her, shaking arms splayed out to either side over Natsu, covering him as if to shield him from a blow. She had tears in her eyes. “We shouldn't be fighting each other!”

He gazed at Natsu over her shoulder. The mage had instantly cut off his fire when Lucy crashed into him, and his hands were returning to their normal shape even as Gray watched. He allowed his lip to curl in a flicker of a smile.

“Okay, Natsu. I guess you pass. Sorry for scaring you, Lucy.”

He released his magic and the lavender sword dissipated. He took a step forward to help her up and swayed on his feet. “Damn. I-I need to sit down for a minute.” Dimly, he heard Lucy cry for Happy, as the sky suddenly loomed in his vision. Soft paws pressed against his back, easing him to the ground. Blackness claimed him before he could even say “thank you.”

XXX

“Natsu, you look kind of pale. Want me to carry him for awhile?” Lucy asked, pacing the hunched over Dragon Slayer as they made their way back to where Porlyusica had last been seen. She desperately hoped the healer was still encamped inside the house with the basement. Although some of it had extensive damage, Lucy had glimpsed a few rooms that were still intact as she'd left to follow Happy on their search for Natsu.

Gray was currently slung over the fire mage's back, still unconscious. Happy drifted beside them anxiously. He'd offered to fly Gray, but Lucy had been concerned about applying undo pressure to the ice mage's abdomen, which had been seeping blood. She'd bound the wound and his ribs as best she could, but they needed to get help quickly.

“Nah...I'm good,” he lied. “Besides, didn't you have a concussion from earlier?” He paused for breath, sweating. He felt oddly drained. Strange, considering he hadn't really used all that much power against Gray. His temperature was fluctuating, too. Sometimes he felt almost unbearably warm—like right now—but then he'd feel chilled a few minutes later. It was almost like his body was...fighting itself? He hoped he wasn't getting sick. Which would be unusual in itself; he never got sick!

“I'm okay, don't worry,” Lucy assured him. “Let me summon Loke at least, if you won't let me carry him.”

Natsu actually considered that. _Wow, I really don't feel too good..._

He was about to reply when he caught the sound of voices in the distance. They were calling his and Lucy's names. He turned to look behind him, but staggered with dizziness instead.

“Natsu!” Lucy grabbed for the fire mage just as he collapsed sideways onto the ground. He managed to roll forward a bit to avoid crushing Gray underneath him. Dimly, he heard the celestial mage frantically call for the leader of the Zodiac, then he heard no more.

XXX

Porlyusica rested her palms lightly against both Gray and Juvia's abdomens while Lucy, Happy, and Brandish anxiously sat by Natsu's side. The blonde had been lucky that Wendy, Carla, and Erza had come upon them right after Natsu had collapsed. They'd had an injured Juvia with them who'd immediately passed out after rushing to her beloved Gray.

Wendy had stopped the ice mage's bleeding as she had Juvia's, but she couldn't find any injuries on Natsu that would explain his loss of consciousness. He'd just felt abnormally cool to the touch. She'd advised Lucy to seek out Porlyusica as quickly as possible; maybe the elderly healer could do something to aid him.

They'd been interrupted by the untimely and unwelcome appearance of Irene, the Scarlet Despair. Erza and Wendy had stayed to distract the fearsome enchantress, while Loke, Lucy, Happy and Carla had taken it upon themselves to get their injured friends back to Porlyusica. Loke had hoisted Gray onto his back, while Lucy insisted on piggybacking Natsu. Happy flew Juvia, since Carla had taken a serious wound to the abdomen earlier when she, Wendy, and Sheria of Lamia Scale had defeated Dimaria the first time.

The white cat was currently resting in another room, having been given a healing draught to force her to sleep. She'd wanted to rush back out to be with Wendy, but the sly old healer was having none of those heroics!

The war situation had become dire enough from being so overwhelmingly outnumbered that they'd all felt the golden glow of Fairy Law being cast throughout the battlefield. Only Master Makarov could've done that, and Lucy knew that the sheer number of enemies present must've severely taxed the old man. If he had even survived the casting.

A glance at Porlyusica's grave expression as the golden light of the spell finally faded told her the healer's thoughts. Makarov's heart had been bothering him more and more of late, and Fairy Law cost increased magical energy the greater the number of foes affected by it. He must have really felt he'd had no choice. It was a last ditch effort to whittle down Zeref's forces by destroying anyone the Master of Fairy Tail perceived as an enemy to the guild. It could take out the majority of the ground troops, Lucy knew, but the more powerful foes, such as the Spriggan Twelve, would likely survive it.

Her attention was drawn away from the red-cloaked healer and back to Brandish as the size manipulation mage sat back on her heels, frustration evident in her features. She sat across from Lucy on Natsu's right side, finger pressed into the unconscious fire mage's chest. A yellow glow limned her fingertip where it met his skin. After another moment, she released an aggravated sigh.

“I'm sorry, Lucy. My magic isn't working on Natsu anymore. I can't shrink whatever's inside of him. It's far stronger than I am at this point.”

Happy lamented, “And your magic can shrink an entire island in an instant! That can't be good if _you_ can't help him.”

The celestial mage bit her lip. “Thank you for trying, Brandish. And for shrinking the wounds on Gray, Juvia, and Carla. It's because of you they'll be good as new in no time.”

“Juvia survived thanks to Wendy,” Porlyusica corrected. “She would've bled out long before arriving here otherwise. But still, your help is greatly appreciated, young lady.” She left Gray and Juvia lying on the ground, recovering, as she moved to Natsu's side. “But what could be so powerful your magic can't affect it even slightly?” she mused. “Come to think of it, Natsu wasn't affected inside Dimaria's Time Freeze either.” She looked at Lucy. “This goes well beyond my abilities as a healer, I'm afraid.”

“That's because he's a demon,” a low voice cut in from behind them. Dimaria had awakened. Brandish had shrunk her wounds enough so that she hadn't bled to death. “He's Zeref's most powerful demon. E.N.D., to be exact. He's come into his own, finally!” She stretched her shackled limbs. “But you know that, don't you, girl?” she challenged Lucy.

The blonde didn't respond. Leaning down, she clutched Natsu's hand between her own and touched her forehead to his gently. It was cool. “Natsu... Please wake up. I know you're in there. Come back to us!”

As she straightened, she defended the unconscious man, “I realize Natsu can be destructive and isn't always good at teamwork...but...I truly believe he's an honest and compassionate person. He'd never let himself be taken over by some demonic thing inside him! He's too strong, and too caring to ever let that happen!” Her brown eyes shone fiercely.

Brandish glanced at Dimaria, “She's totally fallen for him. You see?”

Happy added snarkily from behind his paw, “She _loooooovvves_ him!”

Lucy flushed. “It's not even about that, you guys! Natsu's the one who helped me join Fairy Tail to begin with. And he's saved every one of us, time and time again. He's _our friend_ —not some demon of Zeref's!”

Just as she finished speaking, cool vapor misted up from the Dragon Slayer's body. Still gripping his hand, Lucy gasped, “He's c-cold!” Panicked, she shook him, “Natsu! Natsu! Please wake up! You're scaring us!”

Porlyusica felt his forehead and throat, then rose suddenly. She returned quickly with a heavy blanket. Tucking it around the freezing fire mage, she spoke sternly, “Everyone but Lucy—out! Brandish, please help by carrying Juvia and Gray. Happy, you bring that one.” She waved vaguely in Dimaria's direction.

“What? Why me?” the blue cat wailed. “I wanna stay with Natsu, too!”

The old healer shot him a look that promised dire consequences should he disobey. “I want you with me to check Carla and to keep her from trying to go after Wendy once she wakes up. And also to help keep an eye on that one.” She indicated Dimaria. “I trust Lucy to take care of Natsu, and so should you. Now get on with it! Meet me in the room upstairs where Carla is resting. We'll put all the injured in there for now.”

Brandish, using her power to shrink Gray and Juvia's unconscious forms, gathered them carefully into her arms and left the basement. Happy grudgingly flew to Dimaria and picked her up from the rubble where she sat. He mumbled something under his breath about “at least she's not as heavy as Lucy,” before leaving the room in a huff.

“Hey!” Lucy raised her fist to his disappearing back. “I heard that!”

Porlyusica lingered a moment to make sure the others had retreated before turning to the celestial mage. “It seems to me that boy is battling something internally. All we can do is wait for him to overcome it. The important thing is to keep him warm in the meantime. Skin-to-skin contact is best for that.” She waited until she was certain the blonde grasped her meaning. When Lucy's cheeks reddened, mouth opening in an “o” she was assured her advice had been understood. With nothing to add to that, the old healer moved to the doorway, closing the battered door firmly behind herself as she headed upstairs.

The embarrassed woman listened to Porlyusica's retreating footsteps, then she gazed down at the comatose man beside her. She still clutched his hand.

_Natsu...you better not die! Especially after making me do this!_

Still blushing, she hastily removed her clothing—all except for her skimpy, baby blue underwear. Surely there was no need to go that far! Bending to lift the blanket from Natsu, she quickly stripped him down to his boxers. She didn't dare to go any further than that, although the curiosity to touch him was there. She squashed those thoughts, although she had to swallow hard to do so.

He was still unusually cold, so she hurriedly crawled on top of his limp body, wrapping the blanket snugly around the both of them. She kissed the underside of his jaw and laid her head over his heart. It beat slowly but steadily under her ear, which eased her somewhat. His chilled flesh had caused her own to be covered in goose bumps. Even her nipples had hardened where they pressed against his chest. She stroked his sides with her palms, trying not to become distracted by how her body was responding to the feel of his underneath hers.

“Natsu,” she called to him softly, “please come back. I need you. Don't break your promise, okay?” She placed a gentle kiss over his lips and then his heart. Wriggling a bit to make herself more comfortable, she slowed her breathing to match his own. Exhaustion and anxiety wore on her as the minutes passed. Listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat, she allowed herself to be lulled to sleep.

XXX

“Why am I back here _again,_ damn it?” Natsu swore. He was encased in an inky blackness, although as before, he could easily see himself within the darkness. “I wanna get back to Lucy, pronto!”

“You won't be able to leave until you reconcile your two selves,” a voice behind him spoke.

Spinning quickly, the Dragon Slayer saw the white-robed figure of his brother, Zeref. It was he who had spoken.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?” Natsu demanded testily.

“Now, now, Natsu... We're inside your mind, after all.” The corner of the mage's lips turned up slightly. “So don't blame me for this.”

“Spare me any more of your crap! I've heard enough to last a lifetime!” Natsu leaped forward, swinging a fist at him. He squawked as his body passed straight through Zeref without making contact.

“As I was saying...” the mage continued mildly, “I'm not real.”

Rubbing the back of his head in confusion, the fire mage echoed Zeref's earlier statement, “We're inside my mind?”

“Yes. Although while we're here, I won't mind at all if you call me 'Big Brother.'” Zeref smiled.

“Like hell I will!”

Zeref shrugged calmly. “Unfortunately, you're about to die. I came to fill in the blanks of your memory before it's all over.”

“Huh?”

“Your memory from before you came to this era. From before you were with Igneel, even.” At his gesture, a hazy window appeared in the blackness. Within it, a small village filled with stone houses and decorative columns formed. “This was our village. The one where you and I were born. It was a peaceful place, if small.” Zeref gestured again. “And these were our parents. They loved us fiercely.”

Natsu stared at the images of a pink-haired man and a beautiful, dark-haired woman as they sat at a table with a young Natsu and Zeref. They all wore white toga-like robes and were smiling and laughing together while they ate. Unbidden, a lone tear escaped down Natsu's cheek. Surprised, he reached up to touch it with a finger.

Zeref continued, voice sad. “We were very happy there. Until the dragons came and destroyed everything. Our mother and father perished that day. And you died as well.” He watched Natsu a moment, letting that statement of fact sink in. After awhile, he went on, “But even as alone as I was, I researched and researched, striving for a way to bring your body back to life. Eventually, I succeeded. I brought you back as E.N.D., the ultimate demon. But you already know this,” the dark-haired mage waved a hand carelessly. “The rest, I'll leave to others...” his voice faded out as he vanished.

Natsu spun around in a circle, searching, but Zeref was gone. He was alone again. Until Sting and Rogue approached, smiling. “Not that any of us really remembers anything from back then, though,” the spiky-haired blonde offered. Rogue nodded, silent beside him.

“What are you doing here, Sting? Rogue? What about the battle?” Natsu demanded.

Sting sighed. “Didn't you get it? We're not real. We're only illusions inside your mind. I guess you could think of us as guides to your memories or something.”

“Where did Zeref go?”

“Your consciousness simply removed him. That's all.” Sting turned. “Follow us. I'm sure we'll reach the answer you're seeking. It's why you're here, isn't it?”

“Hell if I know,” Natsu muttered under his breath, shrugging. He gamely followed the Saber Tooth mages as they walked through the blackness. There were no landmarks that he could see. But as he was trailing them, he realized that they were moving further and further away. In desperation, he ran to catch up.

“Sting! Rogue! Wait for me!” he called as they disappeared into the darkness.

“Man, what's with all the racket? Don't you ever shut up, Squirt?” A tall man with long, black hair and metal studs in his face glared at Natsu.

“Gajeel!”

“Yeah, that's my name. Don't wear it out,” the Iron Dragon Slayer grumped.

“Lemme guess. You gonna be my tour guide or something?”

“Ugh... Why _me_ of all people? Ain't you got that cat or Bunny Girl to show you around? Leave me outta this.” And with that pronouncement, Gajeel vanished.

Natsu gritted his teeth. “That guy... Even in my head, he's a jerk!” The fire mage walked a few paces in the direction he'd been traveling, then stopped, unsure of how to proceed. Suddenly, he heard a welcome voice calling him.

“Natsu!” Wendy beckoned him onward with a smile. “Come here! Let me show you something!”

“Wendy! I'm coming!” _Finally, a useful guide! And she's nice, too!_

He caught up to the pigtailed teenager and walked beside her. She turned to look up at him. “You know, you and Gajeel were always fighting back when we were little. I used to cry to get you to stop. Sting and Rogue looked up to you both too much to make either one of you do anything. Some things never change, I guess.” She grinned at him.

“That so?” He grinned back. “Well, you've changed, Wendy. You're not a crybaby anymore. You're actually really strong!”

Her smile widened. “That's really nice to hear, Natsu. You know...” she said, indicating Natsu's most prized possession wrapped around his neck, “I wonder if you've ever thought about why that scarf Igneel gave you is white and not red? Since Igneel was a red dragon and all.”

He fingered his beloved scarf. “Huh. Now that you mention it, that is kind of strange. I wonder why?”

“You mean, you never wondered?”

He shrugged. “Nah. But now I'm kinda curious.”

Wendy rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Well, it's because dragon scales lose their color after they're shed. Igneel gathered some and gave them to Anna to make the scarf for you.”

“Anna?”

“Yes. You didn't think Igneel knitted that with his huge claws, did you?” She giggled at the thought. Natsu had to admit the image he pictured was kind of hilarious.

“Nah, I guess not,” he chuckled.

“It was Anna who made it at Igneel's request.” Wendy waved her hand and an image of the celestial mage appeared.

“Whoa! She looks just like Lucy! Only older,” Natsu exclaimed.

Wendy nodded. “Yes. She was very kind to us during those times when our dragons brought us all together. Lucy is very much like her, I think.” The teenage Dragon Slayer stopped to face him. “And now, I think we've arrived.” She waved her arms, gesturing at the image behind her.

Looking up, and then up again, Natsu's mouth fell open. His vision grew blurry with tears.

“Igneel...”

“Natsu, my boy...”

“I-It's not really you though, is it?” Natsu asked, voice thick but still hopeful. Wendy had vanished from her place beside the fire mage.

“No, my stubborn one. I am not really here. I exist only in your heart and mind now.” The King of the Fire Dragons puffed smoke from his nostrils, just like he'd done when Natsu was small and had done something amusing. Or irritating.

Puffing smoke was very versatile.

Natsu sniffed, then angrily wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. He wanted some answers, and he could think of no better place to get them.

“Igneel... Zeref said I was going to die. Is that true?” He figured if anyone would tell him the unvarnished truth, it would be his dragon father.

The red-scaled dragon narrowed green eyes to peer down at Natsu. The large, yellow sclera seemed to shine despite the lack of an obvious light source.

“Not necessarily. It all depends...”

“On what?”

“On the choice that you make, here and now.”

“What do you mean? What choice?”

The red dragon gestured. “You have two seeds within you, my boy. One is the seed of Dragon Slayer magic I entrusted to you.” A crimson ball with a feathery tail of orange fire appeared in Natsu's vision. “The second seed is the essence of Etherion—the Demon essence—gifted you by Zeref, your brother.” A purplish ball with a coruscating darkness swirling at its center appeared opposite the first seed.

“These seeds represent the two parts of you: dragon and demon. They are in opposition to each other and are slowly killing you as they struggle for supremacy. To save yourself, you must make a choice between them. Or not,” the dragon added cryptically.

“But I don't wanna become a demon or a dragon,” Natsu complained crossly. He couldn't be with Lucy if either of those things happened, he knew. And he desperately wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her again. He'd promised to come back to her, after all.

As if he'd summoned the blonde with his thoughts—and actually, he had—she appeared. Her hair was down for a change, and long, the way he liked it. It made him want to tangle his hands in it and kiss her senseless. She was wearing one of her usual short skirts and midriff-baring tops, this one blue and white, and very low cut. On her feet, she wore impractical, heeled white sandals, which did nothing for her ability to move freely on a battlefield, but everything for her creamy, toned legs. Even knowing she wasn't real, he couldn't help but reach out for her.

To his very great surprise, his fingers made contact with the smooth skin of her arms. “Lucy! I can touch you!”

She laughed at his shocked look. “Well, of course you can. This is your mind, Natsu. If you really want it badly enough, almost anything can happen here.”

“I dunno about that, Luce... I really wanted to punch that brother of mine in the face, but I still couldn't do it!”

“Silly Natsu...” She raised a hand to cup his cheek. “You don't _truly_ want to hurt your brother. Killing or wounding others is not your nature. You've always been driven to protect, rather than destroy.” She smiled and he felt it in his soul. “Although I have to admit, you are _very good_ at destroying things on occasion.” She winked. “But it's not who you are at your core,” she told him seriously, stepping into the circle of his arms. “If it were, I couldn't be in love with you.”

“And are you in love with me?” he asked, voice soft.

“Most definitely.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers toying with the pink strands of hair at his nape.

“That's good. Because I am head-over-heels-in-love with you, Luce,” Natsu breathed, lips descending for a kiss. Before he could capture her mouth, the dragon looking down at them from above gave a rumbling chuckle.

“So, my boy...this is the one?” He lowered his massive head to give Lucy the once-over. “She greatly resembles my old friend, Anna Heartfilia,” the dragon observed. Bravely, the blonde looked up at him and smiled.

“Hello, Igneel. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Anna was my ancestor. I'm so glad I finally got to meet you! Although I feel as if I know you already, from how much Natsu talks about you.” Her eyes were sad for a moment. “He really misses you, you know.”

The great dragon slowly blinked emerald eyes and inhaled. Her long hair ruffled in the breeze. Idly, Natsu wondered if Igneel could actually taste her scent here in his mind. With the thought came the realization that he himself could smell her sweet vanilla-and-honey fragrance. In awe, he listened while his father replied, “I know, child. And I thank you for being his devoted friend. Take care of each other. Love makes life worth living. It certainly did for me.” He turned his warm gaze back to Natsu as the two seeds sprang into view once more. “And now, my son, you must choose or perish here. The dragon? Or the demon?”

The fire mage looked at each of the seeds. Then he looked at Lucy, who squeezed his hands encouragingly. She said, “I think you know what you should choose, Natsu. Just say it.”

Moss green eyes sharpened. Boldly, he proclaimed, “I don't choose to be a dragon or a demon. I'm _human!_ And I wanna stay a human!” He tugged Lucy by the hands firmly into his arms. “So I can be with you, Luce! As long as you'll have me.”

As he leaned in to finally claim her smiling mouth, he heard Igneel's rumbling approval as the red dragon faded away, “You made the right choice, Natsu, my son. Live, love, and be well...”

The seeds vanished, leaving the fire mage feeling as though a great tension had eased within him. He closed his eyes. At this moment, all he wanted to do was to drown in the scent and taste of the woman in his arms. Everything else could wait. This was all happening in his head, so he could freely touch her as he wanted, right? With that exhilarating thought, he pulled her closer and their clothing vanished.

“Lucy...” He pressed into her, slanting his tongue along her plump lower lip. Eagerly, she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slide against her own, slick and wet. His hands wanted to be everywhere at once, touching and stroking her smooth skin. She arched into him as he kneaded the soft flesh of her bottom, his hard length prodding her belly.

“Natsu...” she moaned.

He pulled away from her mouth to look down at her through heavy-lidded eyes. “I wanna touch you, Luce. Tell me you love me again. Please...” He waited for her reply, hand drifting up to cup a breast, tugging on the hardened peak gently.

Chocolate eyes gazed into his own. “I do love you. Make love to me, Natsu.”

He hardly needed the encouragement. Lifting her upper thighs in both hands, he raised her high against his chest, coaxing her legs to wrap around his waist. She wound her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his thick locks as he urgently devoured her mouth. After tasting her with his tongue, he slid his lips downward, along the smooth column of her throat, licking and nibbling as he went. He pulled glorious whimpers from the blonde, who let her head fall back to grant him better access. He couldn't get enough of the sound and taste of her, not to mention her scent, which was slowly driving him wild.

Lowering them both until he was propped on his elbows above her, hard muscles of his thighs lying between her legs, he gazed down at her adoringly. This close, he reveled in the feel of his body pressing into her soft curves. He kissed her again, then dropped his head, sucking the flesh above her right breast into his mouth. He yearned to mark her with evidence of his passion. Pulling back, he felt a surge of satisfaction at the redness forming on her pale skin. _Take that, Loke!_

Lucy panted in excitement, writhing under him and urging his head downward. He wanted to tease her a little, letting his nose and lips drift lower, tracing small designs into her skin until he rested in the valley between her breasts. Her fragrance permeated his nostrils and he looked up at her with dark eyes, palming her breasts with both hands to feel their plumpness. He tugged on the nipples between two fingers of each hand, causing her to arch into him with a moan. Unable to resist any longer, he shifted, mouth closing over the proud peak of her left breast. Her hands tightened in his hair as he suckled her, and her pelvis tilted, rocking into him wantonly.

“Ah...Natsu...please...”

He released her nipple with a “pop.” A groan forced its way out of his throat. “Ah...Lucy... If you do that...” She bucked again, sliding her moist core against him. “I can't...control myself...” He struggled for composure, head hanging, locks of hair tickling her chest. He didn't think he'd ever been this hard—not even when he'd masturbated to thoughts of her when his desire became so all-consuming he'd had to deal with the “problem” or go mad. His need for her was an overwhelming ache as she rolled her hips against him emphatically, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Natsu!” Her voice was insistent, yet it echoed oddly in his ears. “Come back to me, Natsu!”

He paused, confused. _Wha—?_

“Wake up! I'm right here. Open your eyes, please!”

_Lucy...?_

“Lucy...!” he gasped. Her scent seeped into his nostrils, stronger somehow. It was dragging him back into consciousness. He resisted at first, not wanting to escape the fantastic dream he was having. But as he became more aware, he could feel soft, warm curves pressing into him from above. Gentle lips covered his flesh with butterfly kisses, while small hands fluttered from his face to his chest urgently, and then lower down, hesitating at his waist. He felt his own hands, which had been gripping Lucy's rounded bottom, shift to her hips as he ground his pelvis up into her. When she cried his name again, he surrendered to reality and opened feverish onyx eyes.

XXX

Lucy wasn't certain how long she'd slept, draped over her best friend like a blanket. Something had woken her, but it took the blonde a moment to realize just how _warm_ Natsu's body felt beneath her own. In fact, as she straddled him to push the blanket aside and peel her skin off his chest where they'd stuck together, she realized he was sweating. Anxiously, she smoothed bangs plastered with moisture back from his face.

He thrashed at her touch, mumbling disjointedly, “I'm human...wanna stay...human!” He was burning up. “Luce...!”

“Natsu...” she coaxed him tenderly, “I'm here. You're okay. You're still human.”

His hands, which had been lying still by his sides, flexed. She jumped as they surged to her waist, stroking up and down her bare back. When they drifted down to grasp her buttocks, she gasped. He was hard beneath her, his erection pressing firmly into her belly. Checking his face again, she saw that he was not really awake.

He murmured feverishly, “Wanna touch...Luce... Tell me...you love me... Please...!” he begged her.

“I do love you,” she answered him simply, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Her heart swelled with the knowledge that he was dreaming about her. At the touch of her mouth, Natsu lurched forward, kissing her back frantically, as if he wanted to devour her. To calm him, she laced her hands into his hair, holding him still as she showered him with soft kisses, slowing every now and then to draw his lower lip into her mouth, sucking it gently.

“Ah...Natsu...” she breathed into him, “please come back...”

She resettled against him, letting her lips drift down his neck and across his Adam's apple, licking and sucking, until she reached the hollow at the base of his throat. Her tongue delved into the space, drawing a rumbling groan from the aroused man.

Her lower belly felt achy and tingly with need as his hands pulled her against him desperately in response. They slid from her rear to grip her hips firmly, and she couldn't help but release a low moan when he bucked into her. He was pressing insistently against her core and she could tell she'd soaked through her underwear, but at the moment, she couldn't feel embarrassed about it. Not when he was writhing underneath her, more agitated and sexier than she'd ever seen him.

“Lucy...!” Onyx eyes opened briefly, but she could tell they were unfocused and not really seeing her. “Can't...control myself...” he groaned, bucking up into her again.

Pushing back slightly, she skimmed her hands over the lean muscles of his chest. Would it be all right to...ease him? She'd never done this before, but...maybe if she could calm him down, he'd come back to her? Or would he resent her if she touched him that way when he wasn't fully conscious? She was unsure, and it caused her to hesitate, fingertips curling under the waistband of his black boxers. She called his name insistently.

“Natsu! Come back to me! Natsu! Wake up! I'm right here!” She urged him, “Open your eyes, please!”

Just when she thought she hadn't reached him, he cried out her name and his eyes snapped open. They were onyx with heady excitement as he groaned, restless underneath her.

“Lucy...gods...wanna...” He was so agitated, he was almost incoherent.

“Shh...Natsu...” she tried to soothe him. “I'm here. Tell me what I can do.”

“I-I need...” He stopped, face flushing as he bucked into her urgently. His fingertips dug into her hips. “F-Feels so good... Please...!” he begged.

Seeing him reduced to such a frantic state beneath her stirred Lucy's desire. She had a sudden, overwhelming urge to touch him. To grant him release. It was a feeling so powerful, she swallowed, heart thudding loudly in her ears. She framed his face between her palms, kissing his lips firmly. Quietly, she shushed him.

“Shh...okay. It's all right. I'll...help you. Just let me...”

She sat back, letting her hands drift to his waistband once more—only this time, they didn't stop until she'd pulled his boxers down, freeing him from confinement. Her eyes widened at the sight of his proud member. He wasn't small, but he wasn't monstrously large either, for which she was thankful. Although she'd seen him naked before, she'd never seen him fully aroused and straining, like he was at this very moment. She tentatively traced his length with a finger, smiling when it bobbed upwards at her touch.

He inhaled sharply at the feather-light caress. His voice shook, _“Luce...”_

Feeling bolder, she encircled him with her hand, giving him a few long, slow strokes to explore the feel of him. He felt like satin stretched over steel. The combination of silk and hardness was intoxicating. She'd never felt anything quite like it, and she squirmed a bit, imagining him filling the throbbing ache in her core. She looked up at Natsu's panting face and smiled more widely, increasing her pace. She'd read that the head was the most sensitive part, so on her next pass, she swirled her thumb around the tip. He jerked, letting out a harsh gasp.

She glanced up at him, suddenly anxious. “Is this okay?”

His chuckle changed to a moan as she stroked him again. “'S better than okay, Luce. It's fucking amazing! You're amazing!” His left hand reached out to rub her side encouragingly.

As she continued to stroke him, his hips began to rise rhythmically to the movement of her palm. The sight intensified the throbbing between her legs, and she slid her body off of him so that she could press her thighs together to try to relieve some of the ache. She reclined closer to him, a devilish idea in her mind.

_I wonder if he'd like this...?_

Catching his eyes with a heavy-lidded gaze, Lucy leaned down and swirled her tongue around the tip of his length. He inhaled sharply, hand spasming against her hip.

“Oh gods, Luce... I'm not gonna...be able to...” his eyes closed as he fought to not buck up into her mouth and make her choke. “Unh...”

Feeling smug that she'd made the powerful Dragon Slayer lose all ability to talk, the blonde opened her mouth, taking as much of him as she could without gagging. What she couldn't fit, she enclosed in her fist. She sucked on him and stroked him, pausing to swirl her tongue around his head every few pumps. It wasn't long before he was clenching his fingers in her hair, hips complementing the rhythm of her hand and mouth on him.

“Ahh...Luce!” His body tensed. “I-I can't... I'm gonna come!” He tugged lightly on her hair, letting her know it was okay to release him. Stubbornly, she held on, wrapping her lips around him as tightly as she could. She felt his member pulse, then thicken—she hadn't even known that was possible—when he spasmed with a cry, bucking erratically into her mouth. Warm, salty liquid spilled down her throat. Reflexively, she swallowed several times, wrinkling her nose at the bitter taste. Above her, Natsu exhaled with a loud groan as she finally released him, wiping her mouth with a forearm.

“That was...” he started, then stopped. “I don't even have words.”

He tugged her body upwards, pulling her against his chest. “I love you so much!”

She froze, eyes wide. “You what? Say that again,” she demanded.

He blinked at her, momentarily surprised. “Huh? But I already... Oh, wait, that was in my dream. Sorry. I forgot I hadn't told you for real yet.” He grinned up at her. “I tried to tell you the other night when you kissed me, too, but the damn bells rang and I had to go.” He cupped her face in his hands and gazed into her beautiful chocolate eyes. “I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. Don't you ever forget it.”

Her eyes watered and she smiled. “Good. Because I don't get naked for just anyone.” She chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. “Only for you, Natsu Dragneel. Only for you.”

He pushed her back to ogle her a little. “Yeah...about that... _Why_ exactly are you naked again? Not that I'm complaining.” He lifted a fingertip to trace the slope of her breast from collarbone to nipple. She inhaled shakily, but managed to answer, despite the havoc his caress was wreaking on her senses.

“You collapsed, and we couldn't wake you. You were so cold! We thought you might be dying.” Her eyes closed and she shivered as he stroked her again, then cupped her breast more fully. “I was trying to warm you up. You better not scare me like that again, Natsu. My heart can't take it.”

“Sorry about that,” he replied, enjoying the feel of her, warm and soft, in his palm. He wanted to touch her more. With his lips and tongue. He sat up quickly, rolling her over onto the blanket she'd pushed off of him earlier. He loomed above her, grinning, “But I'm all fired up now! Thanks to you.”

Plunging his hands into her long, blonde hair, he tilted her face up so that he could kiss her thoroughly. He sucked on her lower lip until she moaned, then nosed his way down her slender neck, pausing to test her pulse with his lips. It had skyrocketed so much so that if he concentrated, he could actually hear the exhilarated pounding of her heart. He pulled back to look at her.

“Lucy, is it okay if I touch you? Like you touched me?” His eyes were wide and hopeful. “I wanna make you feel good, too.”

Suddenly, she felt shy. Her cheeks reddened and she squirmed underneath him.

“I-I...guess?”

He kissed her again. “Just stop me if I do anything you don't like, okay?” He nuzzled her throat and inhaled deeply. “I love this scent,” he breathed. “I mean, you always smell good to me, Luce...but right now...I dunno...you just smell so...” he trailed off, lacking the words to describe what he meant.

“Aroused?” she offered hesitantly, then blushed. “I-I mean—”

Her words cut off as he sucked and licked his way down to her breasts, drawing the nipple of the right one into his mouth, while tugging and pinching the peak of the left. He felt her fingers twine themselves into his hair as she arched under him with a gasp.

“Yeah, aroused... That's a good word,” Natsu murmured against her skin. He fondled her right breast, loving the feel of the hard, wet nipple pressing against the center of his palm. He licked his way across to the other mound, nipping the proud peak with his teeth, then laving it with his tongue. She was writhing under him now, rolling her hips against his shamelessly.

“Natsu...” she pleaded, “Please...”

“I know, Luce. I know what you need,” he soothed, planting a kiss in the valley between her breasts as he shifted his weight onto his left elbow. His heart was beating almost as quickly as hers when his palm smoothed down the creamy flesh of her belly, fingers running along the edge of the tiny scrap of fabric Lucy dared to call underwear. His touch tickled, and she sucked in a breath, giggling, as her stomach dipped away from his fingertips.

Unable to resist the temptation, he kissed down to her lowest rib, pausing to graze and lick her belly button with teeth and tongue. Teasingly, he slid a finger over the moist fabric between her legs. He swallowed when he realized just how wet she was already. Her scent was all around him, rich and heady. He stroked her through the sopping fabric, pulling a frustrated whimper from her throat. Urgently, she rocked her pelvis, trying to press forward against his fingers. He smiled against her hipbone, nipping it as he looked up at her.

“So impatient, Luce...” He ran his fingers along the edge of her bikini underwear. “I'm gonna take this off, okay?”

She huffed her agreement as he sat up, hooking his fingers into the thin straps and sliding them down from her hips to her thighs, then from her thighs to her knees, and finally, from her knees to her ankles. Eagerly, she lifted her hips to help him, then raised her feet, one at a time, allowing him to draw the fabric off each leg. He took his time with the entire task, wanting to gaze at her, utterly naked and beautiful as she lay underneath him. Finally, he tossed the unwanted item of clothing aside, not caring a fig where it landed.

“Gods, Lucy. You are so beautiful...” He almost couldn't believe he was looking at her and touching her like this. Like he'd wanted to for so long. Already, he was hard again and wanting to feel her hands on him. But first, he wanted to make her feel as good as she had made him feel.

She flushed underneath his heavy-lidded gaze, and it made his belly tighten to see that the pink extended down her throat to her chest. He thought her arms twitched slightly, but she resisted the urge to cover herself. She let him look, and look he did! He'd seen her naked before, of course, but he'd never really gotten a good view of the area at the apex of her thighs. He noted the small triangle of hair there was a few shades darker than the blonde strands on her head.

His heart thudded loudly in his ears as he trailed a hand from the inside of her knee to her thigh, nudging it to open to him. He stroked higher, until his knuckles brushed lightly against her core. She was dripping and ready for him, but he wanted to see her reactions and learn just how she liked to be touched. Tentatively, he slid his index finger between her moist folds, loving the way it glided effortlessly along her tender flesh. She bucked into his hand with a low cry of his name as he traced the edges of her opening, so he sank his finger inside her to the knuckle. She panted as he slowly slid it in and out, adding a second finger as her hips moved more insistently against him. On one of his gliding motions, he rotated his wrist experimentally, and was rewarded by a small cry as his thumb brushed over a small nub at the top of her opening.

“Like that, Luce?” he asked pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee.

“Oh gods, yes, Natsu...do that again!” she begged.

He did as she asked, spreading her thighs wider and bringing his other hand in to rub at the nubbin with his thumb, sometimes stroking, sometimes circling. His fingers kept a steady pace sliding in and out of her body. He loved the feel of her bucking and writhing against his hands, the flesh under his thumb rapidly swelling with the attention. Her inner walls were tightening down on his fingers with impressive force, and her breathing became harsh and labored, as if she couldn't draw enough air into her lungs.

He really wanted to taste her—the sweet, heady scent made his mouth water—but he wanted to see her come apart from this higher vantage point, too. Torn between the two desires, he watched, fascinated, as her body tightened, back arching upwards like a bow. Her fingers scrabbled in the blankets, nails digging in as her eyes squeezed shut. All at once, she spasmed, mouth opening on a loud wail as her body clenched rhythmically around his fingers, hips thrusting frantically.

It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

He kept up the motions of his fingers until the movement of her pelvis became less rhythmic and more jerky, until eventually, she rested her hand over his own, silently asking him to stop. He slowly withdrew his fingers, observing the clear fluid coating them with inquisitive eyes. Curious, he popped them into his mouth. The liquid didn't really taste like anything, he supposed, except maybe mildly salty with a hint of sweetness. He promised himself then and there, that next time, he'd taste her at the source. Crawling up her body, he lowered himself to his elbows. He wanted to be close to her.

“That was so hot, Luce, seeing you like that! I'm gonna taste you there next time,” he promised, kissing her softly. The sharp intake of breath and flush that spread over her cheeks delighted him. “Do you even know how much you turn me on?” To illustrate his point, he rolled his hips into her.

She chuckled low in her throat, feeling his erection press against her belly. “You definitely must be feeling better. Ready for round two already?” Her hands glided over the hard planes of his chest.

“Hmm...” He considered for a moment, looking around the room. It occurred to him that the hard stone floor was not perhaps the best place for Lucy to lose her virginity.

“Well, as much as I wanna make love to you right now, Luce, I really don't want our first time to be on a hard, stone floor in some dirty ol' basement. Seems like it would be uncomfortable, especially for you.” He planted kisses along her jawline up to her earlobe, nipping and sucking on it as he sighed reluctantly, “Besides...I don't have any condoms or potions or anything. For...you know...”

Shivering at the feel of his warm breath in her ear, she murmured, “We don't have to worry. Porlyusica gave me this to prevent pregnancy. See?” She raised her slender leg into the air, wiggling the toes of her right foot where the silver ring resided.

Natsu sat up to take a better look at it. He clasped her heel and ankle between his palms.

“Huh. I've never seen one of these.” He let his fingers ghost lightly over the bottom of her foot, grinning as she squirmed and giggled in his grasp.

“Natsu, that tickles! Ah ha ha ha...!”

“It does, does it?” He grinned, pressing a kiss to her instep. _Gods, she's so adorable!_ He loved the sound of her laughter.

His fingers switched from tickling to stroking the flesh of her calf, lips following in their wake. When he reached her thigh, he tossed her leg over his shoulder, giving her a heavy look as he laved the back of her knee with his tongue.

“Then how 'bout this?” Her eyes darkened appreciatively. “Mmm...that feels nice.” She wiggled slightly, opposite thigh rubbing against his side where her leg bent at the knee. The scent of arousal was still strong in the room; it washed over him.

He breathed in deeply and sighed, “Hmm...maybe that 'next time' could be right now...”

He bit lightly at her inner thigh and began to make his way, licking and sucking, down to her core. Before he arrived, a light knock at the door interrupted them. Porlyusica's voice sounded faintly through the heavy wood.

“Lucy, how is everything in there? Has Natsu regained consciousness yet?”

Startled, the celestial mage struggled to gather coherent thoughts. “Uh... H-He just woke up. Can you give us a few minutes, p-please?” She jumped, cutting off a squeal as Natsu nipped the flesh of her inner thigh mischievously. _“Stop that!”_ she hissed, pushing at his face. More loudly she called out, “I-I'm still getting dressed. We'll meet you in the other room shortly.”

The healer's chuckle could be heard through the door. Although she was elderly, there was nothing wrong with her hearing. Relieved to find that everything seemed fine, she replied, “All right. Just don't keep us waiting too long.”

Natsu remained still until he could no longer hear her footsteps retreating. Abruptly, he sat up, releasing his hold on Lucy's thigh.

“Way to break the mood, you old bat!” he grumped.

“Natsu!” Lucy smacked his shoulder. “Be more grateful!” She rose to gather her clothes. A small laugh escaped her. “Besides,” she cast him a glance through lowered lashes, “it just gives us something else to look forward to after this stupid war is all over.”

He met her gaze, onyx eyes shifting back into moss green. “That can't happen soon enough, as far as I'm concerned.” With a groan at the lost opportunity to finally taste his beautiful partner, he began to dress.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“So you're telling us that if Natsu kills Zeref, he'll die, too?” Porlyusica pursed her lips at the celestial mage. “Not that I really like humans all that much anyway, but if you ask me, that seems like a poor trade.”

They had all gathered in the makeshift infirmary to share information. Happy had flown into Natsu's chest sobbing in relief when the fire mage entered the room after Lucy. Carla smiled from the comfortable easy chair where she'd been resting as Natsu gently patted his friend's back. Brandish glanced at Lucy, noting the soft smile gracing the blonde's face. Smirking, the emerald-eyed mage leaned back against the wall, arms crossed under her chest.

Gray and Juvia lay near each other on twin beds that had somehow escaped damage during the magical translocation of Universe One. Gray had regained consciousness first, and he'd been overjoyed to see that Juvia had survived. With watery blue eyes, he'd reached across the gap separating their beds and clasped her hand.

She'd slowly awakened at his touch, smiling weakly. “My darling Gray...”

Somehow he'd known those words would be the first she'd say. As much as the endearment usually annoyed him—he felt unworthy of it, to be honest—in that moment, he accepted there were no other words he wanted to hear more. He'd squeezed her fingers gently and smiled back. He couldn't find words to speak, trusting the look on his face and the touch of his hand to communicate what he felt to the water mage. She was still too weak to rise, but her smile widened, so he figured he must have somehow gotten his feelings across.

Now he tried to focus on the discussion happening in the far corner of the room.

“Happy and I won't let Natsu die!” Lucy declared hotly. She stood close to the Dragon Slayer, clutching his bicep protectively. “We just have to figure out a way to defeat Zeref without killing him!”

Brandish cut in, “Do you really believe that's possible? He's the Black Wizard. He's been alive for 400 years and is the most powerful mage this world has ever known. Plus, he's immortal.” She shrugged and looked at Lucy. “Not that I want Natsu to die or anything, but if you think you'll be able to stop Zeref without killing him, I think that's a fool's quest.”

“Immortal doesn't mean invincible,” Lucy retorted. “Look, I know he's your Emperor. No one's asking you to help. We'll think of a way. Maybe the First Master has an idea? She's probably the one who knows him best.”

Natsu agreed. “We should try to find her. Let's keep trying to make it back to the guild. Zeref's gotta be there, and the First Master's real body is there, too.”

“Actually...” a new voice appeared in the doorway, “Mavis escaped from Zeref with my help. She's not too far from here. I left her with Laxus. She sent me to look for you.”

Natsu rounded on the newcomer. “Mest! You bastard!”

He launched himself at the teleportation mage, who deliberately failed to dodge the Dragon Slayer's punch. He went down under the pink-haired man's weight. “You got a whole lotta nerve showing up here after what you pulled!”

The scarred man lay perfectly still, hands raised in defeat. He was willing to accept whatever beating Natsu dished out as penance for his actions. As the incensed fire mage grasped his collar and shook him, Mest said simply, “I know. I can't take it back, but I do regret it.” He turned his head to look at Brandish. The size manipulation mage stood stiffly in the corner of the room, fists clenched.

“I owe you an apology. Even though our two nations are at war, what I did to you was reprehensible,” Mest acknowledged. “It's not what Fairy Tail is about, and I'm really sorry. When I sensed August's tremendous power, I let fear get the best of me. I truly regret it.” He sighed. “You don't have to forgive me, but can I ask if your friend is okay?”

Brandish glared down at the dark-haired man pinned under Natsu. Although she really wanted to shrink him into nothingness, she forced herself to huff, “He's fine. No simple sword wound could kill August.” She re-crossed her arms, adding, “But if you ever do anything like that again, I'll kill you myself. No hesitation.”

Lucy reached out and laid a comforting palm against her arm, offering a sympathetic smile. Mest slumped back to the floor as Natsu released his collar.

“Fair enough. I'd deserve it. I'm glad your friend survived. At the end of the day, I'd rather our guild face August fairly, rather than take the coward's way out, like I did.”

As Natsu rose to his feet, freeing the teleportation mage, Mest sat up with a groan, rubbing his jaw. “As I was saying,” he looked up at Natsu, “Mavis has escaped Zeref. She says she has a plan to defeat him, although she didn't tell me what it was. She asked me to find you and Lucy and bring you both to her.”

Natsu looked at Lucy and Happy. “Sounds good to me. Let's go!”

As they crossed the room to join him, Gray's voice broke in. “I'm coming as well.” He swung his legs off the bed and attempted to disentangle his fingers from Juvia's grip.

“Juvia will come with her darling Gray, too!” She struggled to rise, but fell back to the thin pillow, exhausted.

He clutched her hand briefly between both of his. “No, Juvia. You almost gave your life's blood to save me. You have to rest. I'll handle this, but I need you to trust me.”

Her sapphire eyes searched his face, seeking—what? He didn't know. But he surprised himself by leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Please. Just trust me. Can you do that?”

Shocked into silence by his kiss, her mouth rounded into an “o”. After a moment, she stammered, “O-Of course, Juvia trusts you, Gray! But please, be careful!”

He squeezed her hand once more before releasing her. “I will. You can count on it.”

He turned to Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. “I'm ready.”

Natsu looked him up and down. “You sure you're up to it, Ice Princess? I kicked your ass pretty hard before. And you were already injured.”

“Shut it, Flame-Brain, before I punch you in your stupid face again. Wendy healed my stab wound. I'm fine.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Guys, we don't have time for this! Let's go see what the First Master has planned!” Looking back at Brandish, she asked, “Will you stay with Porlyusica and Carla to watch over the injured?”

The green-haired mage shrugged carelessly. “I guess so. Gotta make sure Mari doesn't wake up and get out of hand, although we've got her secured pretty well for now.” She indicated the shackled warrior woman lying on a pallet on the floor. Porlyusica had made her drink a healing potion that had also rendered her unconscious. The tall woman paused, then added reluctantly, “Don't get yourself killed, Lucy. I'd hate it if that happened.”

The blonde gave her a genuine smile, “Thanks, Brandish. I'll be careful, I promise.”

“Hmph.” Having had her say, she turned away, pretending to busy herself with small healing items on the lone desk in the corner of the room.

Lucy turned to Mest. “Ready when you are!”

He gave a wry smile, then pivoted to lead them out of the house, Happy hovering over his left shoulder. The scarred man sincerely hoped the First Master had a plan to deal with Zeref. He had no idea what they'd do otherwise.

XXX

“First Master! First Master!” Happy's voice shouted over the din of Fairy Tail mages assembling in the area. Once Mest had led them to the general location, the Exceed had broken away to search for Laxus. The muscular blonde stood almost a head taller than most of the other guild members. Once he was spotted, it was easy to find the petite, doll-like woman who lingered in his shadow.

“Happy!” Mavis cried. “Are Natsu and Lucy with you?”

“We're here!” Lucy waved, hurrying to keep up with Happy and the fire mage, who was a few paces ahead. Gray and Mest followed more slowly behind her. When Natsu stopped short suddenly, she plowed into his back with an “oof!” He didn't budge at the contact. Her complaint cut off abruptly when she leaned around him and saw the shocked look on his face.

“Is that...Gramps?” He lifted a shaking finger to the limp body cradled in Laxus's arms. Following the line of his gaze, Lucy gasped.

“Oh no...”

This.

This was what the old healer had feared. Makarov lay still and gray in his grandson's arms.

Mavis's emerald eyes were sad. “He used Fairy Law to save us all. We were being overrun by augmented troops. They were barely even human anymore. Irene's doing, I imagine. I'm so sorry, Natsu. Lucy.”

Natsu stumbled over to Laxus, eyes wide. All he could see was the shrunken frame of the old man who had taken him in and raised him after Igneel had vanished. His grandson looked grim.

“He knew what he was doing, Natsu,” the lightning mage affirmed gruffly. “He knew the toll it would take. Don't cry over it now. We don't have time. I'll bring him home. But first, we need to take back our guildhall and get rid of Zeref. And we need your help for that. So keep it together.”

Lucy clutched the back of Natsu's tattered vest with her left hand, eyes watering. She watched him struggle to force down his emotions. Happy hovered beside him, large tears rolling down his cheeks. She could imagine all too well what they were feeling.

Everyone had loved Makarov; he was the doting grandfather of the guild, not just its Master. He considered every single one of its members his children. Lucy hadn't known him nearly as long as the others, yet he'd accepted her as one of them without question, from the very first day Natsu had brought her home to Fairy Tail. He was like the grandfather she'd never known.

She couldn't help but find his sacrifice heartbreaking.

Although, understanding the Master as she did, she believed Laxus. Makarov had known full well the risk he took as he cast his final spell. He'd valued his “children” above his own life and undoubtedly considered the cost more than worth it.

“Natsu...” she whispered, “I'm so sorry.” She blinked away tears and laid a palm against his cheek. “He did this for us. He wanted us to live. Let's make the most of it, okay? I'm here for you. We're all here for you.” She indicated Gray, Happy, and the other Fairy Tail mages surrounding them. There were very few dry eyes among them.

The Dragon Slayer stood frozen for a long moment, then turned toward her, leaning down to bump his forehead lightly against her own. A tear slid down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut. He exhaled heavily. “Yeah. Thanks, Luce. We'll mourn him properly when all this is done.”

She gently wiped his cheek and sniffled, “Yeah.”

Releasing him, she turned toward the First Master. “Tell us your plan.”

Wasting no time, the petite blonde reached into a pouch she wore strapped to her waist.

“When I cast my illusion to escape from Zeref, I managed to swipe this on my way out of the guildhall. I'm turning it over to you, Lucy.”

She pulled out a drab, reddish-brown hardcover about six centimeters thick, with the letters “END” decorating the cover in black. There was a quarter-sized hole dead-center through the tome. Lucy gasped.

“B-But this is...!”

“Yes. It's the book of E.N.D.” She nodded at the expressions on the gathered mages' faces. “It's Natsu's book. His very life is tied to it. You must protect it at all costs.”

Natsu stared at the volume. Its color made him think of dried blood. The hole Zeref had blasted through it caused him to rub his chest uncomfortably in remembered pain. He watched with mixed emotions as Lucy reached out shaking hands to take the book from Mavis. She brushed her fingers over the cover gently, tracing the edges of the wound—because that's what it was—before clutching it to her chest.

“I-I will,” she promised fervently. She turned to Natsu, brown eyes large and serious. “I promise. You can trust me.” After a moment, she marveled, “I-It feels kind of warm... Like you.”

He shrugged, then smiled. “I can't think of a better place for it. You love books, after all.”

Gray cut in. “That book has dark magic all over it though. I can sense it with my Devil Slayer power. You going to be okay, Lucy?”

Natsu stared at Gray, an unreadable look on his face. After a moment, he said, “Gray, would you stay with Lucy? Just in case...”

“No!” the blonde rebuffed him. “I'm coming with you!”

“Yeah!” Happy shouted. “We're coming with you!”

“Actually...” the First Master interrupted them, “I'm pretty sure that's a terrible idea.”

Lucy and Happy turned to her, shocked looks on their faces.

“What do you mean?” Lucy asked.

“I mean that you shouldn't go anywhere near Zeref, Lucy. If Zeref is looking for a surefire way to enrage Natsu, killing you would be how he'd go about it. It's what I'd do, if I were so inclined,” the petite blonde explained calmly.

Natsu grimaced. “Yep, it'd work, too. I'd kill him for sure if that happened, consequences be damned.” He turned to the celestial mage and grasped her by the upper arms. “I agree with her, Lucy. It's much too dangerous for you to get anywhere near Zeref. Especially with that.” He nodded at the book. “Happy and I will take him on and win for sure!”

“But you can't kill him or you'll die, too! How will you win?” she asked, desperation in her voice.

Mavis broke in, limpid eyes sparkling. “That's where I come in.” She beckoned to Mest, who had been standing off to one side. “I know how to defeat Zeref. And Mest is going to help me. But I need you to do something first, Lucy. Something dangerous. Natsu will have to distract Zeref while you do it, otherwise he might notice and try to interfere.” She eyed the blonde somberly. “Are you up for it?”

“I'll do anything to save Natsu! Just tell me what you need me to do.”

The First Master drew in a breath. “Okay. You're a writer, right? Well, this will be the most important work you've ever written.” She looked the celestial mage straight in the eyes. “You're going to rewrite the book of E.N.D. and break Natsu's ties to Zeref.” She paused as mouths all around her fell open in alarm. She turned to stare at the ice mage standing behind Natsu. “And Gray, I'm really glad you're here, because you're going to help her,” she told the shocked man. After a moment, he nodded, dark eyes serious.

“B-But...I don't even read ancient Mildian!” Lucy protested, aghast. “I'm pretty sure that's the language Zeref used for his books. M-Maybe Levy would be a better choice? She knows a bit of ancient Mildian, I think.”

Mavis shook her head, gazing at the couple in front of her gravely. She could see Natsu didn't like the idea of Lucy mucking about with curse magic. And he was right to be wary. It _was_ dangerous, she hadn't lied. Having Gray present should mitigate some of the risk, but she couldn't be certain. Before the Dragon Slayer could raise an objection, she continued, “No, Lucy. This is something _only you_ can do. Just remember...the ultimate source of all magic—the One True Magic—is love.”

As the last words left her lips, red light gathered at their feet. It spread far and wide, filling the landscape with color. Reacting quickly, Mavis grabbed Mest's wrist, tugging him toward her.

“Good luck,” she winked at Lucy and Natsu, who stared at her open-mouthed. “I wish you all the happiness in the world. And remember, Lucy... Love. That's the key.” For a brief moment, the petite blonde looked wistful. “I believe it always has been.”

Before anyone could respond, crimson light overwhelmed the clearing, drowning out all sound and sensation in a sea of red.

XXX

Erza lay collapsed, face-down on the ground, literally exhausted. She'd given every last bit of herself and her magic power to shatter the enormous meteor Irene's spell had called to Earthland. Despite her many broken bones, Erza had used her Giant armor gauntlet to launch herself through the air like a missile, to meet the meteor in flight. Clad only in the red hakama pants and bandage-wrapped chest of her Clear Heart clothing, she'd cast aside all defense, pouring her strength into Benizuka, her katana blade.

As she met the space rock head on, in that moment she'd embodied the very spirit of Titania, the Fairy Queen, from whence her nickname derived. A Queen's duty was to protect her people, after all. Even her mother—no, Irene, Erza thought numbly—the woman who had abandoned her as a baby had never been her _mother_ —had stood by in dragon form and watched in awe as she'd sundered the meteor.

Upon the scarlet-haired woman's fall, Wendy had dredged up just enough power from who-knows-where to enchant Benizuka's blade with Dragon Slayer magic. Idly, Erza wondered if the red dragon body Irene wore was the form of Belserion, the deceased dragon from whom the enchantress took her surname. Ironic, to use a spell against Irene that she herself had created some four hundred years earlier when she'd bestowed Dragon Slayer magic upon humanity. If Erza hadn't been in so much pain, she might've smiled as she crashed to earth.

As it was, the warrior woman's downward slice had the weight of her body and her anger behind it, nothing more. She'd given her magic power to save Magnolia from the meteor; what she had left would have to be enough.

And it had been.

The cutting edge slashed Irene's dragon form from throat to pelvis, forcing the woman to resume her physically weaker human body. Bones shattered and power spent, Erza could barely muster the strength to grimace in pain. Irene stood ten paces away, seemingly in shock.

A few body's lengths from Erza, Wendy lay belly down, likewise drained of strength. She'd used up much of her power forcing Irene out of her body earlier when the scarlet-haired witch had tried to possess it. The woman had not counted on the Sky Dragon Slayer's desperate possession of her former adult body—one much more powerful in magic than Wendy's own. The pigtailed teenager had managed to use that awesome magical strength to break Irene's grip on her younger body. However, the Master-level enchantments had drained Wendy to the point that all she could do was drag herself along the ground, inch by agonizing inch, over to Erza.

She had no idea how she'd managed to enchant her friend's blade with Dragon Slayer magic. She'd simply reacted out of instinct, despite the dangerous drain on her body's magical reserves. She hoped she had enough power left to heal the grievously injured woman. After all Erza had managed to survive, Wendy just couldn't give up and let her friend die here.

At the metallic sound of metal bouncing off rock, her eyes flicked to Irene, who had picked up the sword Erza had dropped when she'd collapsed. Hurrying as much as she could, Wendy continued to drag herself on her elbows over to the wounded mage.

“You've been a real nuisance...” Irene choked out. “You miserable brat!”

She staggered over to the Fairy Tail wizard, dragging the blade in the dust. She stopped in front of her daughter—her _daughter!_ —and lifted the katana until it hung point down over the injured woman's back.

“It's all over. This ends now.”

The enchantress watched in disbelief as Erza's lips curved up in a gentle smile. Her eyes were closed. Indeed, it was unclear to the scarlet-haired witch whether she was even conscious. The unexpected sight inexplicably reminded her of an infant Erza, one whose birth cries had turned to smiles, despite the centuries of anguish and misery her mother had suffered.

She'd carried this child, this woman, inside her body, enchanted, for over four hundred years. All because she'd wanted to have a safe place to give birth. She'd succumbed to a kind of madness during that time, as the loss of her humanity was stolen away by the growing dragon seed within her—an unforeseen flaw of the Dragon Slayer magic she'd created. Wendy had explained how Grandeeney and the other dragons had “innoculated” their human vessels against becoming dragons through use of the Dragon Soul spell and subsequent suppression of the seed. If only she'd known this at the time, perhaps Belserion would have been willing...

She severed that train of thought. It did no good to dwell on it now. He'd turned to dust and ashes long ago. As it was, she'd wandered as a dragon until she'd met Zeref, who helped her regain her human form—although he'd warned her she'd never be fully human again. In fact, she'd never regained the ability to feel or taste as humans did.

But perhaps even more devastating was her inability to love—destroyed by her deceased husband's betrayal and abuse, rather than the dragon seed. Although in truth, the Dragon Slayer magic had been a factor in that as well. He'd been unable to accept her scaly, human-sized form, and had caged her like an animal. She'd been a Queen one day, uniting their two peoples in a time of war with rampaging dragons—and less than nothing the next. When Belserion had died in battle—one of the last dragons friendly to humanity, and in truth, her only friend—her protection in her husband's Court had died with him.

When the arrogant King had visited her one day, years after locking her away, he'd been deaf to her pleas to at least spare their child. He'd entered her cell, raging that she'd been claiming to be pregnant for _three years!_ He'd attempted to prove her claim a lie by cutting the “baby” from her womb.

She still had the scar where his sword had pierced her abdomen.

In a surge of fury, she'd let her draconic form take over, swatting his sword aside like a matchstick. She'd killed him with claws and teeth, like the animal he thought she was. Afterwards, she'd transformed into a full-sized crimson dragon, crushing his body into red paste beneath taloned feet. She'd shattered the prison tower wall and left, flying off to anywhere that was not _his_ land. _His_ people.

She'd kept her baby safe all that time.

But the stress of the following centuries, combined with the inability to truly connect with other living beings slowly drove her mad. She'd told Erza and Wendy she'd attempted to take the baby's new body as her own—one that could feel and taste and age normally. She'd meant to do it. Like she'd tried to steal the young Dragon Slayer's body just now.

But she'd lied.

Seeing the smile on her unconscious daughter's face, she was reminded of that smiling, red-haired baby in her arms. She hadn't been able to do it. She hadn't even attempted the spell. Instead, tears streaming down her face, she'd left Erza at a church in a small town. She hadn't wanted madness to take hold of her and risk her daughter's life.

_What am I even doing?_

The sword wavered in her grip, then fell from slack fingers. It grazed Erza on the way down, tracing a red line along her lower ribs before clanging against the rocky ground. The pain roused the injured woman and she struggled to roll to her side.

“How pathetic I am,” Irene gazed down at her. “The most powerful female wizard in the Empire...and I can't bring myself to kill you. I wonder why?” Her dark eyes were oddly gentle.

Erza said nothing. She stared up at the woman above her. This close, she watched the pink lips curve into a smile much like Erza's own.

“You know...when you were born, you were so new. So full of life. Of potential. You were so beautiful...especially when you smiled.” She paused. It might have been a trick of the light, but Erza thought her eyes glimmered. “In the end, I chose not to enchant myself into your body,” she confessed. “I just couldn't do it. But I didn't trust myself to raise you. So I left you at a church in the town of Rosemary. Before I could change my mind.

“Of course, I don't expect you to believe me now. But I thought you should know.” She looked up at the sky. “It was all because...you smiled. Just now, you reminded me...” a tear traced its way down her cheekbone, “that I loved you.”

Erza swallowed. She didn't know this woman. Didn't love her. But she recognized true pain when she saw it. And Erza was nothing if not kind. She could offer her this much.

“Thank you, Mother. Thank you for my life. Because of you...I've friends, family. And I'm so grateful, every day, for that. So thank you.”

Irene Belserion, known as the Scarlet Despair, bowed her head. Before she could utter a word in reply, a dark shape streaked through the sky above them, slamming into the earth a few meters away. The shockwave of kinetic energy rippled through the air like waves. The women in the clearing gasped as the ebon missile unfolded into the shape of a cloaked man with long, indigo hair and blue tiger-stripes on his cheeks.

Wendy reached out a hand, grasping Erza's ankle. She could feel the overwhelming power emanating from this man. They had to get out of here or he'd kill them all! Desperately, she sent a pulse of healing energy through the redhead's body, opting to heal her broken legs, but leaving other numerous injuries untouched. They needed to be able to run, even though Wendy knew they could both barely stand.

Without looking downward, Irene spoke. “Get out of here. You can't handle him in your condition.”

Erza struggled to rise. She made it to her knees at Wendy's urging. The teen had somehow gained her feet and stood, legs apart and shaking for balance. Her green halter dress was torn and muddy, and bruises covered her legs, arms, and shoulders, but her blue eyes were determined.

“Let's go, Erza!” she hissed. “We can't fight him. I think that's Acnologia!”

Irene stepped away from them as she circled the newly arrived Dragon Slayer warily. A quick glance told her that young Wendy had gotten her daughter to her feet and was slowly leading her away to safety. Wherever that could be found in this war-torn country. She watched Erza totter ungracefully against the smaller girl. Satisfied she'd be out of the way, the enchantress turned her full attention to the man in front of her.

“I see you've managed to regain all the ground my spell stole from you,” she observed coolly. “You are certainly powerful, Sir Acnologia.”

“I've had some time to think about you and your magic,” he responded gruffly. “The feel of it... I know you, don't I? You created me. Us. The Dragon Slayers.” His eyes narrowed.

“Yes,” she answered truthfully. “I created the spell that allowed dragons to gift us with their powers. In a way, I am the Mother of all Dragon Slayers.” The flat look in his eyes was not lost on her. “For that, I am sorry. I understand what you suffer. I suffer it myself. I would undo it if I could...but I cannot.”

“No.” He paused as if to think. After a moment, he asked, “Was there a reason we fought the dragons? It's been so long...and I've killed so many... I've forgotten.”

She closed her eyes. Gently, she answered him, “We aligned ourselves with the dragons who wished to live peacefully with humans against those who raided and killed them needlessly. That's all.” When she opened them, her eyes were sad. “There are no more of those friendly dragons left. Nor the evil ones. They're all dead. Time and circumstance killed them. Or you did. Will you not now rest?” she asked. She had not much hope.

“I cannot. Not while there are still Dragon Slayers left in the world. I _will_ find them. And kill them all.”

Irene very carefully avoided looking at the two Fairy Tail mages. From the sounds of it, they'd crossed outside the immediate area. She fervently hoped they'd keep going and not stop to look back.

“And after you kill them? What then, Sir Acnologia?” she asked softly. “Will you rest?”

“This body won't let me.” He smiled a grin that was all sharp teeth. “But you know all about that, don't you? The lack of feeling, the lack of taste. The lack of rest. It's enough to make one want to just...destroy...everything.” He looked her dead in the eyes. “I've grown to hate this world. And I hate you. _Mother.”_

And just like that, he was on her, clawed hand punching through her chest as if it were paper. As her ribs snapped and he crushed her heart between his fingers, she gasped through bloodied lips, “I'm sorry...”

_I'm sorry, Erza..._

She was dead and couldn't feel it when he began stomping her corpse into the ground. The sound of breaking bones, squishing blood, and maniacal laughter carried remarkably far in the distance. Two figures on the hill overlooking the terrain flinched, but kept moving away from the gruesome scene unfolding on the valley floor below, even as crimson light enveloped the earth and sky above them.

XXX

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to stare at a ceiling with a thin, jagged crack running through it. She recognized that ceiling. And the softness of the bed on which she was lying. Her head turned, brown eyes scanning the room eagerly. Yep. Somehow, they were back in her apartment in Magnolia.

Weighted down by Natsu's familiar warmth, she lifted a hand to idly sift her fingers through his rosy locks. He hadn't regained consciousness yet. Draped over the lower half of her body, his cheek pressed into her belly just below her bosom. His breath ghosted across the curve of her waist and she craned her neck to study his face in calm repose.

He really was adorable when he wasn't worrying her to death.

The hole in the book that held his life frightened her. Just how close had he come to dying that day? She clutched the man and the volume held to her side more tightly. The book was still comfortingly warm, just like Natsu. What if she couldn't figure out a way to disentangle him from Zeref? In truth, she had no real clue how to do what the First Master wanted her to do. She'd just have to wing it.

She sighed. Worrying about it now was useless. When the time came, she'd give it everything she had. She had no choice. Even though all she really wanted to do was stay here with Natsu, running her fingers through the softness of his hair. Remembering what he'd told her he wanted to do with her earlier made her toes curl in anticipation. She wished they had more time.

But they still had a war to fight.

Unsuccessfully, she tried to shift his rag doll form off of her onto the mattress. Somehow he managed to resist her attempts, although still unaware, fingers grasping onto her hips as his face burrowed into her stomach stubbornly.

“Natsu, wake up.” She jostled his shoulder with one hand. Belatedly, she looked around to see if Gray had translocated with them. Unfortunately, the raven-haired ice mage was nowhere in sight.

“Natsu!” She squirmed under him, then stilled as he groaned, inhaling and rubbing his face against her belly. It felt better than it should've on her bare skin and she sucked in a breath, cheeks reddening. If they'd only had time, she'd nudge him a bit lower and...

Hastily cutting off that train of thought, she tugged lightly on his hair instead.

“Get up, Natsu. We lost Gray. He didn't move with us. We have to find him!”

Finally, the urgency in her voice motivated him to roll off her and sit up on the edge of the bed. Groggily, he passed a hand over his face and yawned. “Man, I sure am sick of that damn teleportation spell! Although I guess I can't complain about the landing,” he quirked a grin at her then looked around. “Hey! We're back in your apartment!”

“Yeah. I think Irene's Universe One spell unraveled. I wonder if that means Erza and Wendy defeated her?”

“Could be. I'd never bet against Erza. And Wendy's no slouch either, when it comes to a fight. The two of 'em together are a force of nature, for sure!”

Lucy shifted her legs so that her feet touched the floor. She desperately wanted a bath and a change of clothes, but she knew they were in a hurry. She'd settle for washing her face, then they'd have to head out and search for Gray. She turned to Natsu, who was already rifling through the bottom drawer of her dresser for one of the spare outfits he kept at her place. His vest and trousers were fairly shredded from his battles and he stripped down quickly to change, not noticing that Lucy's eyes rounded like dinner plates.

“What are you doing?” she screeched.

“Uh...changing clothes.” His tone of voice told her he thought it should be obvious. “Why?”

“Well...uh...” she blushed, but found she didn't really have anything to add. He'd just laugh at her, especially since they'd already seen—and touched!—each other naked. Not to mention the thoughts she'd just been having...

Yeah, she definitely wouldn't be mentioning those.

He'd left his boxers on anyway, so she decided to pretend she hadn't been about to freak out. “No reason.”

Natsu smirked at her, guessing at the thoughts running through her head. He dropped his ruined vest to the floor and shrugged on the new one.

“Jeez, Luce. Get your mind out of the gutter. We don't have time for anything else right now.”

She chucked a pillow at his head, which he ducked good-naturedly.

More seriously, he added, “Don't worry about Gray. I'm pretty sure I know where he's headed. He'll be going to the guildhall, so I'll catch up with him there.”

“I'll go with you!” she exclaimed. “Once we find him, he and I will break away and...and...” Honestly, she had no idea how to complete the task Mavis had set her.

Natsu walked over and pulled her to her feet. “I dunno if that's a good idea, Luce. The First Master said you shouldn't go anywhere near Zeref, remember?”

“That was before we all got separated though. She couldn't have known Irene's spell would break. I think I'll be safer with you than anywhere else, at least until we find Gray,” she countered reasonably.

The fire mage raised a hand to her cheek, tugging her face toward him. He stared into her eyes intently. Satisfied with whatever he saw there, he finally replied, “Okay. You can go with me to the guild on one condition: you have to stay outside, no matter what. If Gray's in there, I'll send him out to you. No coming in after me. And if you see Zeref, you run and hide as quick as you can. Got it?”

She nodded seriously.

“Good,” he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. When she started to press against him more firmly, he drew back, adding, “And be careful re-writing that book.” He tapped the cover lightly where she held it against her body. “I have a feeling Mavis wasn't kidding about it being dangerous. Curse magic is no joke. Listen to Gray. As much as I hate to admit it, I trust him. And I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you.”

She looped the arm unencumbered by his book around his neck, pulling him down to her. “Don't worry about me. I'll figure it out, I promise. I won't let you die. Just buy me some time, but don't do anything crazy with Zeref, okay?” She waited for him to answer. She knew he wouldn't lie to her. Not now.

“Yeah, okay.”

“It's a promise,” she whispered as their lips met again. His hands fell to the smooth skin of her waist and he momentarily lost himself in the taste and feel of her. So much so, that it didn't immediately register to either of them when Happy staggered in from the adjoining bathroom grumbling about waking up in the cold bathtub. The Exceed stopped and stared, then put a paw to his mouth, smirking.

“Natsu! You _looooooooove_ her...!” he teased, causing the lip-locked duo to jerk apart abruptly.

“Happy!” Lucy whirled in surprise.

Natsu only looked at his blue feline friend and offered him a shrug and a smile. “Yeah, Happy. I do.”

The cat observed him for a long moment. Finally, he pouted, “Ah well... It's about time you admitted it. I guess I can't use that joke anymore though. Too bad.”

Natsu grinned. “Guess not. But seriously, Happy, I'm glad you're here. We're headed to the guild to find Gray. I want you to stick close to Lucy, and if anything happens, or we run into Zeref unexpectedly, you get her out of there, okay?”

“Now wait just a minute...” Lucy began.

“Aye, Sir!” Happy saluted, ignoring her objections.

Relieved of his biggest fear, the Dragon Slayer smacked a fire-laden fist into his palm. “All right! I'm all fired up! Let's head to Fairy Tail and take back our guildhall!”

Looking at their determined faces, Lucy set aside her momentary exasperation and smiled.

XXX

“It's nice that we're back in Magnolia and all, but where is everyone else that was with us?” Lucy asked, tossing long pigtails behind her back as they walked down the cobblestoned street. A leather bag containing Natsu's book and some magical Gale-Force reading glasses dangled from her left hip, opposite the smaller pouch containing her celestial keys.

The canal, usually full of boat traffic at this time of day, was eerily quiet. Which made sense, as the citizens of Magnolia had evacuated days ago. But still, Lucy was surprised to not see anyone at all in the streets.

Happy added, “I wonder where Carla is now? I hope she's still with Porlyusica and Brandish.”

As if summoned by his words, Brandish appeared out of an alleyway.

“Hey.” She carried a doll-sized Dimaria in her right hand.

“Brandish!” Lucy cried. “Is everyone with you?”

The tall woman nodded. “They're back over that way,” she gestured vaguely toward the center of town. “We all shifted together, but they met up with some other Fairy Tail mages, so I felt it was safe to leave. I'm taking Mari here back home.”

The shrunken warrior woman visibly trembled in her friend's grasp, hazel eyes wide with fright. Lucy followed her gaze and was startled to realize she was staring directly at Natsu. It was clear she was utterly terrified. He noticed and bent close to look at her.

“Hmm...” he gazed at the cowering woman as she squeezed her eyes shut and looked away from him, legs kicking uselessly in Brandish's grip.

“Don't scare her too much, Natsu,” the green-haired mage warned him. “If you make her wet herself while I'm holding her, I'll shrink you down to the size of a gnat!”

“Ha ha ha...okay, don't worry.” His eyes flicked up at her and he grinned, sheepishly running a hand through messy hair. He turned his attention back to Dimaria, long canines still visible with his smile.

“Hey, about earlier... I don't remember too much, but I guess I must've gone a bit overboard.” He shrugged as she shrieked in fear. “Sorry about that. It's because you hurt Lucy, and...well...I thought she had died...”

His eyes turned up and away briefly. He really didn't want to dwell on that awful moment. Behind him, Lucy rested a hand on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging squeeze.

“So, anyway...sorry. I'm glad I didn't kill you.”

Unrelieved by this response, Dimaria continued to flinch away from him. “Randi, save me! I wanna go home!”

“Yeah, yeah,” the size manipulation mage agreed mildly. She turned to walk down the street away from the Fairy Tail mages. “We're going. Don't worry, I'm not gonna fight you anymore, after all that's happened. But I'm not gonna join your side or anything, either. If I see August, I'll try to convince him to leave with me, but no promises. I really just want to go home and forget this stupid war ever happened.”

“I see...” Lucy watched her back as she walked away. Determined to part on a more positive note, she called after the mage, “Brandish! Let's meet again under better circumstances, okay?”

The woman slowed, but didn't stop. Instead, she lazily waved a hand in the air, acknowledging Lucy's words without looking back. Smiling at the gesture, Lucy's eyes softened. Somehow, she just knew they'd meet again!

Natsu glanced at his partner and grasped her hand, giving it a squeeze. “C'mon, Luce! Let's get this over and done with so we can _all_ go home!”

“Yeah,” she smiled, Happy's “Aye!” echoing in the air behind her.

XXX

Gray Fullbuster leaned wearily against the outside wall of the guildhall while he waited for the world to stop spinning in his vision. Idly, he wondered if this was how Natsu felt whenever he had to take transportation. If so, he had more sympathy for all of the Dragon Slayers as a whole. Truly, the ice mage felt like crap.

_But I've been in much worse shape. So suck it up, Buttercup,_ he told himself grimly.

His ribs and side ached despite the bandages Porlyusica had wrapped tightly around the lower half of his chest. Wendy had healed his stab wound, true, but Natsu had cracked some of his ribs during their sparring match, and he felt the soreness with every step and breath he took.

_Damn Flame-Brain...always causing everyone so much trouble!_

He glanced around the area, hoping, despite his lingering annoyance, to see the rambunctious Dragon Slayer. Or Lucy, although he figured the two of them would probably be together. He didn't really want to approach Zeref unless he had to, even though he had a tried-and-true way to defeat the Black Wizard without killing him. But Natsu would never forgive him if he used Iced Shell. And he'd promised Juvia he'd be careful. Use of that spell was the exact opposite of being careful, he knew.

He'd learned an even more powerful version of it from a dark guild he'd infiltrated awhile back. It incorporated “Lost” magic, but he was doubly loathe to use that version—although if he had to fight Zeref, he'd probably have no choice. It was just so much more powerful, and he'd need any advantage he could get against the Black Wizard. But it was only as a desperate last resort, considering the spell would imprison Zeref in an unbreakable shell of ice, while also completely destroying Gray's utter existence, not just his body. It would be as if he'd never lived in the world at all. None of his friends would even remember him.

Needless to say, using it wasn't something he wanted to contemplate seriously. Especially now that he had Juvia to think about. Although, if she forgot him altogether, then at least she wouldn't suffer...

He brushed aside those thoughts angrily. He wasn't running away from his past anymore, or planning to die here, or even sacrifice himself nobly to save everyone. He knew Natsu wasn't either.

They both had too much to live for to accept death so easily.

Gray's job—although Natsu and Mavis hadn't said this in so many words in front of Lucy—was to protect the celestial mage from the dark magic contained in the Book of E.N.D. He and Natsu together would buy her time to re-write it.

He'd stay focused on that goal. He trusted Natsu to keep Zeref busy and not get himself killed. He knew his Dragon Slayer friend was canny and powerful enough for that. But first, Natsu needed to hurry up and get here!

Just as he thought it, a dark-haired man dressed in toga-like white robes over black trousers and boots appeared in the doorway of the guild. Calmly, he observed the ice mage, who straightened, moving away from the wall and into the street under the man's placid gaze.

“Well, well...” the newcomer mused aloud, “I never imagined _you_ would be the first to reach me. I had expected it to be Jellal, or maybe Laxus. But honestly, what a shame...” he shook his head sadly. “Your death will cause Natsu the most grief out of anyone's. Perhaps save one,” he amended lightly.

Gray stiffened at the implied threat. “I'm not planning to die here. But you're standing in our guildhall and you've overstayed your welcome. I think it's time for you to leave.”

Suddenly, an enormous magical pressure erupted throughout Magnolia. It felt heavy, like a force of gravity pressing down on the entire town. Gray staggered under the onslaught, but kept his feet. Zeref looked momentarily stunned. He blinked, staring off toward Kardia Cathedral in the distance.

“Ah...August. I see you've finally entered the fray.” He glanced at Gray. “You need not worry. His attention is aimed elsewhere. We're quite alone here.”

The ice mage said nothing, and after a few more moments, the power in the air thinned, allowing him to breathe without feeling as though his ribs were being crushed. He fervently hoped Natsu had not gotten side-tracked by _that._ If so, Gray was going to be in for a bad time. _Stall,_ he thought desperately. He _knew_ Natsu wouldn't let him down. He'd assume Gray would head to the guildhall, first thing.

To keep Zeref talking, he asked, “What is it you want here exactly? I know Mavis escaped, so why are you still here?”

Ignoring his question, Zeref observed, “Gray Fullbuster...one of Natsu's closest friends. Your parents were killed by Deliora, a demon _I_ created. Later, your master gave her life to defeat it. You must hate me quite a lot.”

Gray was a bit taken aback by this. He'd spent most of his wayward youth hating himself actually. After a moment, he rallied, “Huh. You know quite a lot about people who mean nothing to you. I'm surprised you'd bother.” _That's it, keep him talking..._

“Knowing your enemy is a basic principle of war. I know about all of you in Fairy Tail.” He proceeded to list the people closest to Natsu. “Lucy Heartfilia: a descendant of my old friend, Anna. Cheerful, optimistic, and a powerful celestial mage. Not to mention, beautiful. She's been a major influence on Natsu's growth these last few years.” His lip curved up in a slight smile. “Truly, I believe she's the only one whose death could hurt him even more than yours.”

Gray frowned. Was this guy seriously threatening _Lucy?_ To hell with that! No way would he or Natsu ever let that happen!

Zeref continued as if his words hadn't perturbed the ice mage, “Happy is Natsu's Exceed partner. They share a strong, trusting relationship. Erza, the “big sister” figure in Natsu's life and a master of Requip magic. Wendy, the “little sister,” and a Sky Dragon Slayer. Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer. I've done my homework on each and every key player in my little brother's life.”

“In contrast, we know next to nothing about you. Except that you say you're Natsu's older brother.” Gray waved aside the words Zeref was about to offer in return. “I believe that. What I want to know is...what is your _real_ goal? What are you after?”

“Do I really need to answer that?” the man chuckled, closing his eyes briefly. “I want Mavis's untapped magic power, obviously. The Fairy Heart. I need it.”

“For what?”

“To defeat Acnologia. And your guild is protecting her from me. That's enough to make me your enemy. Get it now?”

“Let me get this straight,” Gray stared at the mage in disbelief, “You command a massive army from across the sea, created _demons_ to fight for you, _and_ you wield the power of immortality. Yet you still need the First Master's magic? Even if it's to kill a Dragon Slayer as powerful as Acnologia, I don't buy that. You're after it for some other reason.”

“I'm not lying. I do need it to defeat Acnologia. You have no idea how powerful he's become over the centuries. And he's utterly mad. A devastating combination. As I am now, I'm not guaranteed to defeat him. The Fairy Heart will give me the edge I need.” He paused, then asked the ice mage, “Now that you know why I need it, will you assist me?”

“Don't feed me a load of crap!” Gray challenged. “That's not the only reason you want her power. I'm not as gullible as Natsu. You want it for another reason. I want to know what.”

The Black Wizard assessed him coolly. After a moment, he deigned to answer. “You're right. What I seek isn't something as insignificant as a means to destroy Acnologia—although I do intend to destroy him. He's a menace and needs to be put down. I can't risk falling into his hands, only to be tortured for eternity. Since I can't die, you see.”

Gray thought about that for a moment. “Yeah, that would suck, for sure.”

“Indeed. I'm glad you agree.” Zeref smiled faintly. “But you're right, as I said. In fact, you'll be the first person I've told this to. Not even the Twelve know, although I wouldn't be surprised if August at least suspects,” he mused.

“My real goal is to use the power of the Fairy Heart to turn back time. I want to return to a time before Natsu died, and I angered the gods by reviving him. A time before the Curse of Contradiction was laid upon me. With Mavis's power, I can re-set the world and start over. I can save Natsu, and our parents, from the dragons. I can fix everything.” The confidence in his dark eyes struck Gray almost like a physical blow.

_What supreme arrogance...!_

His second thought: _Acnologia isn't the only one who's mad!_

The ice mage could barely wrap his head around it. Turn back time? Re-set the world? How could the man not realize doing so would destroy everything anyone had ever known and loved. Including people Natsu knew and loved _right now._ The sheer audacity and insanity of the plan astonished him. For several long moments, he could think of nothing to say. When he finally spoke, his words were heavy with disbelief.

“Are you seriously planning to destroy this world just to go back to the past? Natsu won't thank you for that, not one bit. Everything he loves is here, now. Not to mention the millions of lives that will vanish like they never existed. How can you think _anyone_ would be okay with that?” He was starting to lose his temper. “Who made you judge, jury, and executioner over all these people's lives?! What gives you the right?!”

The robed man's eyes narrowed. He gazed at Gray sadly. “I'd hoped you, of all people, would understand my desire. But I'll answer, despite your rudeness. Power. Power gives me the right.”

He continued, asking the ice mage mildly, “Do you know why you're the first and only person to whom I've told this?” He waited while Gray shook his head warily. He knew his time for stalling had just about run out.

“It's because I know Natsu is on his way here. But you're going to die before he arrives.”

Gray stiffened and assumed a defensive stance, but the Black Wizard made no move to attack him. He simply added, “And when he finds his dear friend dead, he'll be overcome with grief. And rage. The rage is what I need. He'll transform into E.N.D.” The dark mage's eyes gleamed in anticipation. “Then I'll finally have my last battle against my little brother, where I can fight him with absolutely everything he's got. Your death will be the trigger to bring out his full strength.”

“Like hell! I'm not doing that guy any favors!”

“It's no use,” Zeref told him calmly. “I'm immortal. You can't kill me. And from the looks of those injuries, disposing of you won't be much of a challenge, I'm afraid. Besides,” he added, almost as an afterthought, “even if you did somehow manage to kill me, Natsu would still...”

“Die,” Gray cut in flatly. “Yeah, I get it. Demon of the Book of Zeref and all that, yada, yada, yada... Fortunately, I have a way to deal with you that doesn't involve killing you.” Inwardly, he sighed. _Natsu, damn it, now would be a really good time for you to show up!_

“Oh? So you've already accepted Natsu's true nature? How surprising.”

Gray stared at him stonily. “Natsu is _Natsu._ Nothing more, nothing less. He's a pain in the ass, but he's my friend. And that's all I'm gonna say about it.”

“Even though your parents died because E.N.D. exists?” Zeref asked. He was genuinely curious as to what the ice mage would say.

Grimly, Gray responded, “You're right. For a long time, I blamed E.N.D. for my parents' and Ur's deaths. He was supposedly the leader of the demons, after all. But I blamed myself more. Especially for Ur.” He inhaled a breath. “And when I found out that Natsu was E.N.D... Well, let's just say I decided his life is more important to me than some misguided revenge!” Gray looked Zeref straight in the eyes. “I don't care _who_ he is or _what_ he is. He's my _friend._ And that's all that matters.”

Zeref shook his head, amazed. “How admirable. But sadly, you're still going to lose that friend, whether you die, or I die.”

_Shit! Looks like my time's run out!_

Aloud, Gray said, “You know I won't let that happen. I'll stop you.” His legs widened into a familiar stance, right palm extended out in front of him at waist-level. His left elbow pulled back at shoulder-height, fingers stiff and spear-like. Cold mist rose from his body and along the cobblestones at his feet with a soft hiss. As the flow of magic increased, his raven hair rose into spikes at the crown of his head.

“I'm gonna take you down!” he shouted.

Zeref looked at him strangely. “Did you not understand? If I die, Natsu will—”

“No,” Gray cut in savagely, _“you_ don't understand. I have a way to beat you without killing you. A way to seal you up where you can't hurt anyone else ever again!”

With that, the ice mage brought both wrists down to cross in front of him, fingers extended. The cold mist coming off of his body began to solidify along the ground and in the air in front of him. Too late, the Black Wizard realized his peril.

“Iced Shell?! But that's—”

His words cut off as he poured power into his own defense. A purple aura encircled him, trying to force the ice magic back toward it's wielder.

“What madness! You'll be giving up your own life to cast this spell on me!” Zeref could hardly believe it. “Why would you go this far?” He pressed his magic fiercely at the other mage.

Gray grimaced, but held firm under the pressure. “It's not like I want to do this!” he snapped, “You've given me no choice! I have to stop you! It's not just my life on the line. This is for everyone I want to protect. I refuse to die an easy death just to further some plot of yours, goddamn it!”

The power surged from his body like a physical wave, hitting the dark wizard squarely in the chest. Ice formed on his legs and torso, creeping down to anchor him to the ground in the guildhall doorway. In vain, he struggled against it, purple aura chipping off shards of ice, only to have them reform moments later.

“Th-This magic power!” he marveled, “It's a Lost-type spell! You must be utterly mad to use it!”

Gray didn't answer him. He hadn't wanted to cast the spell at all, but now that he was committed, he couldn't back down. _Juvia... Natsu... I'm sorry..._

At least they'd never have to mourn him. It'd be like he'd never existed in the first place. They'd all shed plenty enough tears already. He took comfort in that thought as he bore down on the dark mage with all of his power. He could feel his own skin becoming coated and cracked with a thin sheen of ice as the spell approached its zenith. The very air began to solidify between himself and the mage standing in front of him.

“I-I...can't...move!” Zeref gasped, struggling against the ice clinging to his body.

“This is the end, Zeref!” Gray shouted.

“E-Even if you give up your l-life and existence,” the dark wizard shivered violently against the cold overtaking him, “th-this won't hold me forever. One d-day, the ice will melt, and I'll be f-free again.”

“Not my problem,” Gray answered bluntly. “In the meantime, we'll have peace. Fairy Tail wins. That's good enough for me.”

Seeing his logic wasn't going to work on the ice mage, Zeref redoubled his efforts into repelling the freezing ice once more. Recognizing this, Gray poured every bit of strength he had into overcoming Zeref's resistance. As the glittering ice surrounded the dark wizard once more, Gray felt his skin crack. His flesh, always pale, seemed almost translucent in the afternoon light.

_This is it. Juvia..._

Just as he thought he was about to succumb to the effects of the spell he'd cast as a last ditch effort, an exasperated voice yelled from behind him.

“You dumbass! The hell ya doin'?! _Stop it!”_

A heavy weight crashed into his back, flattening him facedown onto the street. He banged his cheekbone hard on the cobblestones, disrupting his concentration and the spell. Heat flared violently all around him, thawing the ice from his body. Slowly but surely, he regained color and warmth.

“Natsu...” he groaned in relieved annoyance, “it's about damn time! Where the hell have you been?!”

“I'd ask you the same thing, only I can see all too well what you've been up to. _Iced Shell?!_ Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“It's only because you're so fucking slow!” he snapped at the Dragon Slayer irritably, attempting to push himself to his knees. “Now get off me! Kind of in the middle of a fight here, if you haven't noticed.”

“Oh, I noticed,” Natsu replied grimly as he hopped nimbly to his feet. “Get up and get outta here, Gray. I got this.” He stared at Zeref, who was just shedding the last of the ice from his body, stamping his feet against the ground until he could move freely again.

Once unencumbered, the dark wizard approached the Fairy Tail mages, stopping mere paces away. He addressed his younger brother coolly.

“Natsu. How good of you to join us. You're here rather earlier than I'd hoped. I haven't finished my business with Gray yet.”

Without warning, he flung a spear of purple at the ice mage. Just in time, Gray managed to erect an Ice-Make Shield to block it. The force of the blow drove him back several meters. He grunted as his ribs creaked with pain.

“Gray! Get the hell outta here! Go find Lucy!” Natsu ordered without taking his eyes off his brother. “She's back that way with Happy!” He waved vaguely in the direction from which he'd come.

“Right!” The injured man turned to stagger away from the battle, arm clutching his left side gingerly. He made it a few steps before he heard Zeref cry, “Not so fast!”

Certain he was about to be struck in the back by the wizard's dark magic, he hobbled more quickly, hunching down as much as he could, hoping to make the man miss. He was startled to be suddenly whisked into the air by the seat of his pants! A lightning bolt of purple magic shot past him right under his feet, passing through the space where he'd been standing a second earlier. He heard the familiar groan of a blue Exceed's exertion as the winged cat quickly zipped him up and out of the Black Wizard's line of sight.

“Good job, Happy!” Lucy cried from down the street as she peered out from between two buildings. She'd kept her promise to Natsu about not entering the guildhall, but she'd be damned if she'd just stand there and watch Zeref shoot Gray in the back! Anticipating the cheap shot, she'd sent Happy from the alleyway over the nearby building to come at the ice mage from above. The Exceed had yanked their friend out of harm's way just in time.

“Tch,” Zeref's lips twisted. His eyes focused down the street, then narrowed. He gestured, causing a large, violet orb to coalesce in the palm of his hand. Without another word, he sent it flying like a fastball pitch down toward the celestial mage. She saw it coming and ducked back behind the corner of the building in response, but the dark sphere of curse magic never reached her.

Natsu, reading Zeref's eyes, leapt quickly to intercept the strike. Firing up his flames like a shield, he melted the violet orb into nothingness. Now he was angry. He knew his brother had deliberately targeted Lucy.

“Leave 'em out of it!” he hollered. “Your fight is with me!”

Zeref gazed at the irate man. He noted the scar from their previous bout looked smaller and less raw. It seemed to be mostly healed. The onyx eyes above it were sharp and furious, although Natsu still seemed to be in control of his emotions. For the moment at least. Zeref decided to test him.

“So, Natsu... Are you ready to die? Because even if you win...you'll still lose. You're one of _my_ demons, after all. I gave you life. If you destroy me, you'll die with me.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “Fate is a cruel mistress, indeed.”

The Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth and took a firm step forward, slamming his foot down on the cobblestone. It cracked under his heel.

“Screw your Fate! I'll burn it to ashes!”

Flames wreathed his form, springing to life with his fierce emotion. “I'm not gonna die! I've got way too much to live for to let some stupid demon curse take me out! I've already dealt with your demon seed thingie. Now I'm gonna beat you down with _my own power!”_

“You're going to 'burn' Fate, huh? That's an interesting choice of words. I wonder if you can...?” The dark wizard paused, then whipped his white-robed covering off, dramatically tossing it aside. He wore a dark, knee-length tunic with white trim at the edges, over black trousers.

His face was serious as he added ominously, “As for me...I've already accepted my cursed Fate. Do you know why?”

He waited for his brother to answer. When no reply was forthcoming, he continued, voice hard, “Because there was no other choice. That's how Fate works.”

“Bullshit!” Natsu barked. “You haven't accepted a damn thing! If you had, you wouldn't be trying to steal the First Master's magic for who-knows-what-all! Maybe you should've spent less time creating demons and more time begging the gods for forgiveness!” He shifted into a fighting stance, left arm bent and held at the ready in front of him, prepared for attack or defense.

Zeref seemed stunned by the fire mage's words. For a moment, he stood stock still, mouth opening and closing on nothing. Then he snarled, “What the hell would _you_ know about it?! I've suffered for _four hundred years!_ Everything I love dies! No one and nothing is spared, innocent or not! That's the Curse of Contradiction Ankhselam laid upon me! Why would I ever beg gods such as _these_ for anything?!” His arm swept out as if to encompass the air above him, dark blue eyes glittering with rage.

When Natsu failed to reply, Zeref took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He wanted to explain. To make his brother understand.

“I tried hard, you know. To obtain happiness. At one point, I even thought I'd found it. With Mavis. But this body...it kills anyone it cares for. Anyone it loves.” He gave a half-sob, half-laugh. “If you ever see her again, ask her. Ask her how she ended up trapped in that revival crystal in the basement of your guild in the first place. Fairy Tail's greatest secret.” His hands opened and closed reflexively. “I was forbidden by Ankhselam to have a family. Forbidden love. Forbidden to be happy. Forbidden to have anything! For all eternity!”

Natsu's eyes narrowed. “That's not how families work. It ain't about being _allowed_ or not. Happiness is yours to make! Yours to accept! Yours to protect! That's what family is all about!” His voice rose with each declaration as he stalked toward his elder brother. “If you still insist that you don't have a family...” he grabbed Zeref by the collar and jerked him close, eyes blazing and deadly serious, “then that one tiny bond you _do_ have left will end here and now. _Big brother!”_

Zeref stared at the resolute look on Natsu's face. Why couldn't he understand? Why did no one ever understand him? Only Mavis had ever come close, and she...

Rage welled up inside once again as he slapped his brother's hand away.

“Our _bond?”_ He laughed. It was an ugly sound. “I didn't even know it was still intact.”

“Chalk it up to compassion,” Natsu told him. “I've never been one to throw away family or friends.”

“Indeed, Natsu. No...E.N.D.” The dark wizard threw the verbal knife. “You are _my_ demon, after all. My _brother_ died four hundred years ago.”

With that, he leapt at the Dragon Slayer, intent on punching him in the face. Natsu met his attack head on, and their fists collided in a clash of backhanded strikes. Power flared around them where their wrists connected. Neither man seemed inclined to back down. They strained against each other, each man trying to physically force the other to give way.

Finally, Natsu, in a lightning-fast maneuver, jerked his fist up and brought it down sharply on his brother's head, slamming him face-first into the earth. Before he could follow up with another blow, Zeref leapt backwards, Natsu's fist crashing into the ground where he'd been a moment ago.

Recovering quickly, Zeref launched a forward punch at the over-extended fire mage, but Natsu leaned back out of the way, while attempting to snap-kick his brother under the chin. The dark mage blocked with his forearm, then rushed the Dragon Slayer before his foot could even touch back down. Not intimidated at all, Natsu lit his fists afire and pressed forward off of his back foot, launching a flurry of rapid blows, driving Zeref backwards across the threshold of the guildhall. A heavy right-handed hook sent the dark mage flying into the wall at the back of the large room. He crashed violently, cracking the plaster and stonework, then fell to a seated position under the large dent he'd made in the wall.

The two brothers stared at each other. After a moment, Zeref's lip curled. Seeing this, Natsu stiffened into a defensive stance just in time, as the sitting mage rose and practically flew across the room at him. Ducking slightly, Natsu tried to land a punch, but the agile dark wizard jumped over him, only to swing his heel at the back of Natsu's head sharply. The fire mage barely got his bicep up in time to block the blow, but the strength behind it knocked him clear across the room into a table, which collapsed like kindling at the force of his landing. Zeref waited while Natsu tossed the heavy planks away from himself like they were matchsticks. He rose, rubbing the back of his head.

“Ow...damn it. That hurt!”

“It's just as I thought,” Zeref surmised. “Without Igneel's power, you have no hope of defeating me.”

Natsu's eyes narrowed. He had no intention of dwelling on what-ifs and maybes. His job was to do what he could, here and now. At least until Mavis had time to put her plan in motion. He hoped Happy had gotten Gray and Lucy away cleanly. He'd buy them all as much time as he could. With that thought firmly in mind, he let his power rise in a red aura around him.

“I still have _my_ power. And right now, I'm gonna do what I can to stop you.”

He powered up his fist with a fireball so hot, the flames lit his onyx eyes with a crimson glow. Roaring ferociously, he leapt at Zeref, who countered with a fistful of coruscating purple flames. Ducking under Natsu's reach, he punched his brother squarely in the face, staggering him momentarily.

But not for long.

Grabbing Zeref's shoulder with his left hand, the Dragon Slayer yanked him forward, kneeing him painfully in the stomach. When the dark mage reared back, clutching his abdomen, Natsu let loose with a Fire Dragon Roar right to his face. The blast knocked Zeref clear across the room before he finally released a torrent of curse magic to counter the flames.

Natsu was already in motion in the air above him, slashing downward with a powerful kick. Both mages' hands were wreathed with the colorful flames of their individual magics as they punched, blocked, and kicked at each other furiously, the strikes too rapid for spectating eyes to follow, had there been any. All at once, they crashed together, head-butting each other violently, before separating once more.

Slowly, Zeref paced his brother, circling. “Natsu. I'm glad we could meet like this. It's been fun.”

The Dragon Slayer eyed him suspiciously as he turned to follow the dark wizard's movements. He didn't trust the smile on Zeref's face.

“But while I've enjoyed our little sparring match, I'm afraid playtime is over. This is my last chance. I need you to die, for humanity's future.” He paused for a moment, then murmured, “Perhaps that is also the Curse of Contradiction at work?”

“Don't give me that crap!” Natsu snapped. “You stopped caring about 'humanity' ages ago! If you really wanted to defeat Acnologia, or whatever excuse you're using to go after the First Master's power, you'd just work with us! Instead of trying to destroy us! We'd help you!”

Zeref seemed to think about that. After a moment, he shrugged. “I don't know. I can hardly make sense of my own feelings anymore. Four hundred years is a long, long time.” He laughed, but Natsu got the sense it was the laughter of a man unraveling right before his eyes. The Dragon Slayer clicked his tongue in annoyance, but readied himself for an attack all the same.

“I've heard enough of your nonsense,” he declared.

The dark mage's grin was almost feral. “I don't care. All that matters to me right now is that this is incredibly fun. I feel alive in a way I haven't since Mavis and I...” He trailed off, shaking his head as if to clear it of memories.

At that moment, a pillar of golden light rose from the end of town near Kardia Cathedral. It grew in circumference, until the light blinded the view of the surrounding structures and hillside.

“Fairy Glitter!” Natsu gasped. “That's Cana!”

Zeref eyes widened, then narrowed. He shrugged. “If she's fighting August, then she's as good as dead.”

“I wouldn't count her out if I were you. She's Gildarts' daughter. If he's with her, I'd say the battle is fairly even.”

“Nonetheless, whatever happens over there is immaterial to me. My goal is as it's always been. To retrieve the magic of the Fairy Heart. You're in my way, so I need you to die now.” Drawing upon his vast store of curse magic, Zeref let the coruscating purple flames surround him. If Natsu looked closely, he could see dark runes swirling throughout the morass of magic. In answer, the Dragon Slayer wreathed his entire body in orange flame.

“Bring it on! I'm all fired up!”

Faster than eyes could follow, the dark power surged, flowing over the fire mage, surrounding and binding him to the floor. Although Natsu strained against it mightily, Zeref's magic held him in place. He could feel the tendrils of curse magic prodding at his skin, like fingers, trying to penetrate his face and chest.

“That's it,” Zeref enjoined excitedly, “surrender and become E.N.D.! Let me feel your ultimate power!”

Struggling against the bonds that held him, Natsu felt Zeref's power boring into him. Desperately, he summoned his fire magic to burn it away. The more energy he poured into the fight, the more Zeref's power rose to overcome his resistance.

_Where is he getting...his strength?_

He could feel himself losing the battle. He gritted his teeth against the pain.

_No! Must...fight...harder!_

Zeref taunted him. “Is that all you have? You disappoint me, E.N.D. I thought if anyone could destroy me, it'd be you!” Under his breath, Zeref murmured as though reassuring himself, “It's okay. It doesn't matter. I can go back... Back to normal. I just need Mavis's power. Then I can fix everything...” Midnight blue eyes bored into Natsu. “The Neo Eclipse. The solution to all my problems.”

Natsu writhed, laboring mightily under the tendrils of Zeref's power. “What...are you...goin' on about?” he grunted.

His brother laughed as Natsu's knees threatened to buckle. “I'm going to start over. Re-set the world. Back to a time before I became immortal. A time before you died.”

“So...” the Dragon Slayer gasped out, still straining against his magical bonds, “that's been your...real goal...all along?”

“No one will be hurt. You can be human again. We can even kill Acnologia before he becomes too powerful. There's no happier ending than this!”

“Tell me, then!” Natsu dared him, “What'll happen to us?! To everyone in _this_ world?!”

Zeref stared at him coolly. “How would I know? It's not my world anymore. Why should I care?” He laughed.

Outraged, Natsu screamed at him, _“Damn you!_ We're already trying as hard as we can to live in _this_ world, here, right now! I'll _never_ let you destroy it!”

He redoubled his efforts to break free, but the curse magic held him fast. Just as the pressure threatened to drive him to his knees, Natsu felt a sensation of warmth well up from within his chest. It felt like...it almost felt like... _Lucy?_

Suddenly, he could feel her, emotions laid bare. It was as if she'd injected herself into him, a soothing balm against the agony of Zeref's curse magic. Her love surrounded him, buoyed him up, giving him the strength he needed to retain his feet.

And not just _her_ love, he realized.

He felt them all. Fairy Tail's guild members. His _family._

His chest felt lighter as their warmth and affection filled him. Without knowing how he knew, he realized Lucy was healing the wound in his book. In himself.

The strength of her love, and the love of his guildmates filled him with power. Power and determination. He felt the scales of his Dragon Force ability cover his forehead and temples. His eyes shaded to the slitted, glinting emerald green that had been Igneel's most expressive feature. Orange-red flames surged up around him, blasting through the purple tendrils of curse magic with ease. The resulting force threw Zeref back against the wall. His eyes were wide with shock.

_“How?!”_ he shouted, “How are you resisting my magic?!” When Natsu didn't reply, the dark wizard grimaced. “Fine! I didn't think I'd need to use this, but—”

He straightened, and lifting a hand, appeared to draw power from an unseen source. Abruptly, white light limned his entire form, transforming the ebony of his clothing into a stark, blinding white. Even his hair turned alabaster in color. Zeref faced his brother, wings of energy unfurling from his back. Formed of pure force, they glowed with a brilliance that was interrupted by chaotic trails of purplish curse magic. Only his eyes remained dark. Dark and wild, like the power that coursed through his veins.

Defiantly, Zeref cried, “Behold! I discovered this rift in time over the ocean between our two countries. It holds magic I can use against you and Acnologia. And for my Neo Eclipse! I'll drain it dry if I have to! How will you defeat me now, brother?!”

Natsu frowned. Assuming a defensive stance, he dug deep within himself to summon more power. As he did so, he felt a glimmer of fear from Gray.

_Lucy...?_

Suddenly, he knew she was in danger. He felt the emotions she'd gathered from everyone still surging, pouring into him. Sustaining him. Understood Gray's worry that she was giving too much of herself, going too deep. He felt her so strongly in that moment, he could almost smell and taste her essence.

_Lucy, no...!_

In a panic, he just managed to leap aside as his brother threw a white-hot lance of power at him. It hit the ground at his feet, blasting a hole through the wooden floor and continuing down into the basement. Zeref laughed madly, “Yes! Give me more, E.N.D.! Destroy me! Break me! I'll...destroy...you!”

“Talk right, Big Brother!” He glared, a growl erupting from low in his throat. “My name is _Natsu!”_

Wanting to end their battle as quickly as possible so he could leave and go to the reckless celestial mage, Natsu inhaled a deep breath in preparation for a Fire Dragon King Roar. Just before he could release it, Mavis appeared in between them, clasping Mest's hand. Swallowing back his flames, he shouted, “First Master! Look out!”

Zeref, upon seeing Mavis, leapt forward to grab the tiny woman around the waist, yanking her away from Mest. He jumped back quickly, changing his hold to her wrists. He held her bodily against him, arms wrapped around her, as she struggled vainly in his grasp.

“So nice to see you again, Mavis,” he purred in her ear.

Closing emerald eyes against the warm breath on her cheek, she told Mest in a strained voice, “Mest, take Natsu and go. Leave this to me.” Opening her eyes, she added to the fire mage, who looked like he was about to argue, “Lucy needs you! There's nothing you can do here anyway. Only I can handle this.” She offered him a sad smile, urging him to feel the truth in her words.

He stared at her for a long moment. She thought he might refuse to leave, but then he nodded slowly, eyes grave. He looked over her head at his brother. “You don't have to do this. Don't throw away your only family. Let Mavis help you. Big Brother.”

He held the dark wizard's gaze as Mest reached out a hand to his shoulder. He thought Zeref might've smiled wistfully as the teleportation mage's power whisked them away from the emotional reuniting of the supremely powerful, yet overtly tragic wizards.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When the crushing waves of magical force spread outward over Magnolia, Brandish faced an unwanted dilemma. Upon leaving Lucy, she'd headed for one of the Alvarez ships parked over the hills surrounding town when she'd felt—they'd all felt—August's oppressive power. Uneasily, she'd looked back the way she'd come.

_Lucy... I'm sorry, but I doubt we'll ever meet again. Not now that August has entered the war. He'll kill you all._

She'd stood like that, frowning, until the magical pressure gradually eased. She could tell the source of the magic had come from Kardia Cathedral to the east. Dimaria, held like a captive doll in her hand, wriggled to get her attention.

“Hey!”

Brandish looked down at her still-magically-shackled-and-shrunken friend.

“You gonna stand there all day, or are you going to go after August? I know you want to. Isn't he like a grandfather to you?” the Warrior Queen asked pointedly.

The green-haired mage shook her head. “It's too late, Mari. There's nothing I can do. He's committed himself to the fight. If we get in the way, there's no telling what he'll do to us.”

Dimaria shrugged. “If you think that's best, then okay. He's your family or whatever.”

Brandish frowned.

After a moment, her friend added slyly, “But I have to wonder...if he were your _actual_ grandfather, would you still be running away like this? It's not like you and I have so much family we can afford to just leave 'em behind...”

Brandish closed her eyes. She thought of her mother's face. Of the last time she'd seen her. And August's look of shock as she'd stabbed him. _Damn it all!_

She took a breath, then set Mari on the ground carefully. Stepping back, she snapped her fingers, undoing the minimizing spell on the honey-haired woman. When they were eye-level once more, she said, “Get out of here, Mari. Go to the ships beyond the hills. Get on one and fly it away—all the way back to Alvarez. Nothing good will come of us being here. So get out. I'll go and try to get August to leave with me.”

The warrior woman's hazel eyes softened. She knew her friend thought she was going to die here. “Randi...”

“Just go. I won't give up so easily. You're right. August is family. I won't leave him behind.”

Mari smiled. “Okay, Randi. Just so you know... I consider you my best friend. Not that I have all that many to choose from,” she snorted, then added more seriously, “I'll get on that ship like you said, but I'll be waiting on it for you. For _both_ of you,” she amended, with a confident quirk of her lip. “So don't die, okay?”

“I'm no match for August, but I'll do my best.” She turned in the direction of Kardia Cathedral just in time to see a yellow pillar of light envelope the sky. Cana's Fairy Glitter, she supposed. It might slow August down, but it wouldn't stop him, she knew.

Suddenly, Natsu's fierce words came back to her: _It's not about being a match or not! It's about moving forward or not!_

“How annoying,” she murmured under her breath as she began to run toward the golden light. “My first steps forward better not be my last!”

XXX

The crimson-skinned elder wizard stared at the two Fairy Tail mages huddled together in Kardia Cathedral's rubble. The man—Gildarts—cupped his damaged metal prosthetic arm with his good right hand. His daughter, Cana, stood just behind him, gripping the man's broad shoulder with whitened knuckles. The blow he'd struck had caused August injury, but nothing too serious. The Wizard King's magic could not duplicate Holder-type magic that relied on tools, so he'd been unprepared to deal with Gildarts' Purifying Truth spell strike.

The woman's card magic was also problematic for the same reason. He'd had to dodge every spell she'd thrown at him, except for that last. Fairy Glitter, she'd called it. A powerful spell, indeed. One of Mavis's, he knew. Zeref had briefed them all on the most powerful spells Fairy Tail's founder was likely to have at her disposal. Fortunately, he'd been able to cancel this one's effects using his own power, as it wasn't a Holder-type spell. The brunette had exhausted a large portion of her magic casting it and had not been happy to realize the spell hadn't had its intended effect on him.

That the two opposing mages were father and daughter intrigued the Wizard King. He'd never known his mother or his father growing up. Having been born with overwhelming magical power—power too frightening for his family to handle apparently—August had been abandoned in an alley at a very young age. Left to make his own way as just one of many no-name “sewer rats” who scratched and stole whatever they needed to survive on the outer edges of society, he'd never known a parent's love.

Eventually, when he was a bit older, perhaps five or six by his reckoning, he'd left the town where he'd been scraping out a meager existence, running from both the local authorities and the gangs of older street kids who preyed on the defenseless. Which he most certainly was not, but why stick around and give anyone a reason to attack him? Killing them with magic always attracted the unwanted attention of those mages whose job it was to enforce the law. He'd found, with experience, that the hassle generally wasn't worth it. So instead, he'd simply left.

It was during these early days of wandering through forests that he'd encountered Zeref. Intrigued by the boy's powerful magic, the somber man had acquiesced easily when the child began to follow him. He'd even gone so far as to gift August with a name, saying only that the boy, with his light hair and dark green eyes, reminded him of a girl he'd once spent time with during the month of August.

It was the first gift anyone had ever given him.

After that, the boy used his considerable magic power and his wits to assist Zeref in building his Empire. He gave his loyalty freely, and felt it was returned. At least to a certain extent. He'd known, always, that something dark lurked behind his Emperor's sad eyes.

Still, at his Emperor's direction, August had gathered and forged the Spriggan Twelve into the most powerful cadre of wizards in Earthland. All for His Majesty. A man he could respect, at least, if not love. Having never known love himself, he could live with its lack. Or so he'd thought. Recently, he'd begun to feel as though perhaps he were missing out on something after all.

Brandish's tears and obvious distress at his wounding by her unwilling hands had struck a chord within him. Her face, usually either serene, smiling, or sulky, had looked more distraught than he'd ever seen it. Reddened from crying, her emerald eyes appeared almost luminous by contrast. So much so that the image of her tearful face had stayed with him, long after the physical trauma of the event had healed.

He'd noticed she'd been quiet and not her usual self afterwards, especially once they'd met up with Irene. Almost as if she were afraid of her. Or him.

He found the latter possibility disturbing. It had never truly occurred to him before. They'd always gotten along so well.

And now these two. Father and daughter.

Their obvious affection, despite their bickering, struck something in August. A reaction he'd never before experienced. Was it perhaps...jealousy?

The thought infuriated him. It wasn't to be borne! He was the leader of the Spriggan Twelve! His Majesty's most trusted wizard! How could he envy these...these...

Words failed him.

In his uncharacteristic anger, August began to gather his power. He was done with this town, this war, these people. He'd show them all. Power. Power was the only thing that mattered.

His skin glowing red, the Wizard King called The Calamity rose into the air, crimson aura of his magic rising around him.

“I am August, the leader of the Spriggan Twelve. I will now sacrifice myself and obliterate this entire Kingdom. Perish with me and become ashes!” His eyes glowed red. “Behold: the Lost magic, Ars Magia!”

Gildarts and Cana collapsed to their knees as the ancient magic enveloped Magnolia. Immediately, the air became thin, making it difficult to breathe. August stared at them unblinking. The spell would melt the earth and vaporize the air at its culmination. Nothing and no one would survive.

_Love cannot save you now,_ he thought.

So absorbed was he in contemplation of their deaths, he failed to note the rubble shift and give way at his back. Dusty, disheveled, and gasping for breath, Brandish found the strength to scream, “Grandpa, no! Don't do this! Come home with me! You're my family!” Tears streamed down her face as she fell to her knees, out of breath. Still, she held out her arms to him, fingers stretching as far as they could reach.

He hovered just outside the range of her desperate grasp, staring at her impassively. Or so it appeared. Inside, his thoughts were in turmoil. Her emerald eyes, wet with tears, cut him again and again and again. _Why?_

He moved closer to her, yet not close enough to touch.

“Brandish. Why are you here?”

She gazed up at him, a pleading look on her face. “To save you. I don't want you to die, Grandpa! I love you. Please, just come home! Forget about all this,” she waved an arm wildly at the wreckage all around them. “What good is winning this damn war if everyone we love is dead?!”

He froze at her words. She thought she was saving him? She didn't want him to die? She _loved_ him? Why should she care so much? It wasn't like they were _really_ family...

In his mind's eye, he saw a resentful, orphaned, green-eyed teenager, trailing along behind him as he made his rounds of the Emperor's castle forces. She'd been quiet, but he'd recognized the bitter rage she'd carried nonetheless. It was twin to his own. He'd let her follow, much like he'd followed Zeref in his youth.

Over the years, as she'd honed her magic, they'd grown closer—almost like a real grandfather and granddaughter, he realized now. He hadn't really given it much thought at the time. She'd been good company, and much like him. He'd never thought to call the calm affection he felt for this wayward woman-child love. But the pain her tears now caused him argued otherwise.

Had he truly never realized?

Could love be like that?

Could it just sneak up on one so silently they didn't even recognize it for what it was?

Looking at her crying face and feeling the answering ache in his chest, August thought it must be so.

His next thought, as he let the spell fade, was, “What a goddamn fool I am.”

As the air regained oxygen and his feet touched down to earth, Brandish threw herself bodily into his open arms, sobbing wildly. August, otherwise known as The Calamity, and long thought the wisest of the Twelve, enclosed her in his arms. For the first time in his life, he both felt love and knew it for truth.

XXX

When the red light gathered below their feet, Wendy and Erza, still clinging to each other as they trudged away from the violently horrendous scene behind them, felt a brief moment of relief. As the world spun away, then reinstated itself, they awoke, face-down, on the grass outside the Fairy Hills dormitory where they each had rooms. Groaning, Erza rolled onto her back and stared at the sky. Tentatively, Wendy reached out a hand to touch her arm.

“I'm...sorry, Erza,” she offered softly. The Sky Dragon Slayer couldn't imagine what it must feel like to both find and lose her mother all in one day.

The redheaded warrior woman shook her head gently. “I'm fine, Wendy. Don't worry.” She inhaled a deep breath. “Do you think you can help me get down to town? I'm still pretty beat up.”

“Sure. Let me fix your broken arm and ribs. I think I've recovered enough energy for that.” She sat upright, then gingerly rose up onto unsteady legs. Reaching down, she helped her friend to her feet, slipping Erza some healing energy to the left arm that dangled awkwardly by the woman's side.

“Thanks, Wendy.”

Staggering into a steady walk, Erza headed down the hill toward town. As they moved away from the dormitory, she felt a sudden presence invade her mind. _Warren? It definitely felt like him, but she also felt...Lucy? Gray? Macao?_

Glancing down at the Dragon Slayer who still held her arm, she noticed Wendy seemed to be feeling the same sensation as well. Suddenly, she knew exactly what Lucy needed.

_Natsu..._

She'd known the fiery Dragon Slayer since they were children. He and Gray had been a year younger than she, although she'd come to the guild a short while after they'd already joined. Or been adopted, as she liked to think of it.

Lost and lonely children, all.

They'd been looking for a place to call home. Truly, they'd owed so much to Master Makarov and the rest of their Fairy Tail guildmates, she knew realistically they could never repay the debt. But what were such debts among family anyway?

She smiled, eyes watering as she thought of Makarov's final casting. She'd known, when she saw the golden glow of the spell settle over the town and hills of Magnolia, that he'd be unlikely to survive it. Fairy Law. It had probably saved them all, she knew. But to lose him in such a way, no matter how noble a sacrifice, still hurt.

Idly, she wondered if Wendy realized it yet. She thought not. Better to just survive moment by moment and deal with the grief later, when there was time. With effort, she pulled her thoughts away from the loss and focused instead on the love and affection she felt for Natsu. He was like a little brother to her, full of mischief, even though he drove her crazy at times with his nonsense. Particularly his bickering with Gray.

At least the boys both had the good sense to knock it off when she got serious. Someone had to enforce the peace in the guild; Erza took her unofficial big-sister duties seriously. Although lately, Lucy had been able to help corral Natsu at times as well. She smiled, and noticed that a smile also graced Wendy's lips. Though the young Dragon Slayer had come to the guild much more recently—was the newest member after Lucy, in fact—she knew the teenager looked up to both her and Natsu like older siblings. It was a role they were happy to fill.

She was about to ask the younger girl if she felt Lucy through Warren's telepathy, when a dark shape streaked out of the sky and landed with a crash in front of them. Crouched in the crater his landing had created, Acnologia observed them, fanged grin sending shivers down their spines.

“I grow tired.” He spoke. “Tired of this world, Black Wizard.”

Frozen in place, they could only stare at him in fear and horror. Abruptly, he sniffed the air, rising to his feet.

“You,” his eyes bore into Erza's own. “You smell like _her._ My 'mother.' The author of all my sin.” His eyes narrowed.

Unable to speak or tear her eyes away from him, Erza could feel his power, barely contained, thrumming in the air around him. Looking at his undeniably handsome visage, she realized, with a slowly mounting terror, that his azure eyes held not just cruel cunning, but madness. Beside her, Wendy whimpered, hands clasped over her mouth as if to stifle a scream. Although Erza wanted to shield the younger girl from his piercing gaze, her feet stubbornly stayed rooted to the ground in fear.

He noticed.

“Ah...I see.” He shook his head in disbelief, eyes flicking to the trembling girl beside the redhead. “This brat really has the power to slay dragons?”

He smiled widely, fangs prominent. He chuckled low in his throat as his right arm pulled back, power swirling into a lavender sphere in his palm. Wind swept his charcoal cloak back from his shoulders, long, sapphire hair blowing in the gale force of his power. With a cackling laugh, he threw the orb.

Certain they were about to meet their destruction, Erza shook off her paralysis, stepping in front of Wendy hoping to shield her from the blast. She closed her eyes. A flash of light and a sound like electricity sparking startled her. Wendy's hand tugged on her arm excitedly.

“It's Jellal!” she cried.

The Crime Sorciere wizard stood braced in front of Erza, dodecahedron shield held in place against the battering of Acnologia's magic. The slender man grunted with effort, crimson-tattooed right cheek twisted up in a grimace from the strain of maintaining the costly defensive magic. His eyes, however, were fierce and cold. How dare this man attack _his_ Erza?! No matter that she could never be his openly...

Shifting from defense to offense, Jellal's head bent toward the ground, short blue hair just long enough to hide his expression as he crouched. Quickly, he drew a line of yellow magic with his fingertips from the ground up toward the sky. The golden glow of his power was beautiful.

“Heavenly Body Magic!” he shouted. “Pleiades!”

Six bolts of golden light streaked from the sky, tracing their path to Acnologia fast as lightning. The Dragon Slayer dodged them continually, barely avoiding the quickly streaking missiles. As he leapt and bounded away from them, Jellal seized the opportunity to vault into the air, a vanguard of nine glowing yellow swords fanning out behind him. With a palm held outward toward the crazed man, he yelled, “Nine Lightning Stars!” The blades flew unerringly towards Acnologia, who dodged backwards as they slammed into the earth just in front of him.

Without pause, Jellal held both palms out flat in front of him, top hand holding his index and middle fingers spread above the palm of the splayed fingers of his left hand.

“May the Seven Stars bring judgment upon you!” Seven golden stars shone in the sky above. They formed the shape of a chariot constellation.

“Grand Chariot!” he cried, driving his hands downward fiercely as the light rained down from the heavens, striking Acnologia dead center. Earth and dust flew up around the Dragon Slayer as he stood, engulfed by a cylinder of brilliant yellow magic.

The watchers were not eased to hear the sound of maniacal laughter coming from within the powerful stream. With shock, Jellal stood paralyzed as the stricken man opened his fanged mouth wide, drawing the magic into himself.

_No...! Is he...eating it?!_

Behind him, he heard Wendy gasp, “W-What kind of magic type is he?”

With a low, derisive laugh, Acnologia straightened, wiping his lips with his forearm.

“Magic _type?”_ he smirked. “I have no magic type. I am the ultimate dragon of demise and devourer of _all_ sorcery...” He slammed his hand into the earth in front of him, expelling an enormous blast of power into the air. Dust flew everywhere, as the Dragon Slayer's form shifted, rising out of the swirling chaos to stare down at them.

“I am the Arcane Dragon, Acnologia!” he roared, draconic indigo wings stirring the air below him so violently, Jellal was thrown back forcefully into Erza and Wendy.

Eyes wide with shock, Jellal exclaimed, _“All_ sorcery? He's immune...to magic?!”

Behind him, Erza and Wendy stood, mouths hanging open.

_How...?_ Jellal wondered. _How can we ever defeat such a monster?_

Wendy, shaking, whispered, “I-It's up to me... I have to beat him...” Calling upon reserves of power she didn't know she had, the teenage Dragon Slayer let out a scream. As it built in volume and force, her dark hair lightened to pink, pigtails flowing out of their containment like waves. Small, white wings appeared at her shoulder blades and wrists, small scales lining the edges of her hairline. Suffused with the power of her Dragon Force, she flew unerringly at the hulking dragon.

“Wendy!” Erza screamed.

Jellal cried out, “Don't!”

But it was too late.

As the Dragon Slayer entered within range of Acnologia's reach, he summoned a lavender orb of pulsating power to his clawed hand. Erza leapt for her, but knew she was too far away.

An instant before the dragon could smash Wendy to pulp with a blast of magic from his fist, a huge ship barreled into him from the sky above, pinning his draconic form on its back to the ground. With profound relief, Erza recognized Blue Pegasus's flagship, Christina. The white-painted airship resembled a pegasus with a wooden mane and tail of blue. A door opened in its port-side hull.

“Erza! Wendy!” The short, stocky, orange-haired wizard of Blue Pegasus stood in the doorway. His white suit was smudged and torn in places. “Get on quickly! This parking job won't hold him for long!”

“Ichiya!” Wendy cried, racing to climb the steps he'd let down. Erza and Jellal hurriedly followed. Once aboard, the small man pulled up the stairway and resealed the hatch. He turned to the three standing behind him.

“We're going to use this ship to lure Acnologia away from Magnolia. There's a certain spot where we might be able to beat him.”

“Really?” Jellal asked, skeptical. Erza stood beside him, arms crossed in front of Wendy's collarbones. The younger girl had returned to her normal state, Dragon Force power exhausted. She looked slightly ill. Belatedly, Jellal recalled that those with Dragon Slayer magic didn't do well with transportation.

“That's exactly right,” said a woman's voice before Ichiya could respond. “At least, that's the plan I've been working on these last few years.”

From the long hallway that wrapped around both sides of the ship, soft footsteps approached. A woman wearing a rust-colored cloak over a brown and gold tunic greeted them. A flowing, white skirt topped sturdy brown boots, and her long, blonde hair was secured in a high ponytail. Erza was shocked to find that the stranger's voice and visage seemed extremely familiar.

_“Lucy?!”_ she gasped. Then stopped. No, not Lucy, she realized. This lady, although strongly resembling their friend, was much older.

The unknown woman smiled. “I am Anna Heartfilia, Lucy's ancestor. I've come from four hundred years in the past in order to defeat Acnologia. Will you help me save the future?”

Brown eyes wide, Erza stared at her. Behind the cloaked mage's back, Hibiki stuck his brunette head out of a doorway further down the hall. His light blue suit jacket was dirty and torn from earlier ground skirmishes with the forces of Alvarez. Bruises lined his jaw, slightly marring the handsome man's appearance.

“We've got Acnologia on our tail,” he said. “Eve's keeping us just out of reach. We're headed toward the rift, just like you directed.”

“Good. That should give us plenty of time to explain matters to our passengers,” the ponytailed blonde replied smoothly.

Suddenly, the ship turned sharply, throwing Erza into Jellal, who landed flat on his back on the ground. Wendy, squished between him and Erza, groaned, “I don't feel so good.” Hibiki hurriedly stuck his head back inside the doorway from which he'd come.

Blushing, Erza scrambled to her feet. “Sorry, Wendy! Jellal.” She extended a hand to help the girl up. Jellal rose more slowly, red darkening his cheeks.

“It was nothing...” He looked away from her awkwardly.

“Wendy...” The blonde woman walked over to the younger girl. “This ship was built with Dragon Slayers in mind,” she said kindly. “It has an anti-motion sickness lacrima installed. Calm yourself and take a few slow, deep breaths. You should feel better in no time.”

Erza was confused. _How does she know Wendy?_

After few moments of breathing calmly, the young Dragon Slayer's color returned. She stared at the older woman in confusion. “I-I feel like I should know you...” her voice trailed off.

“Oh, Wendy... You probably don't remember, but I knew you when you were very little. I used to visit and teach you and all the other Dragon Slayers, back when there were still friendly dragons in the world.” Her brown eyes were sad. “Those days are centuries in the past, unfortunately. I'm so sorry about Grandeeney and the other dragons.” Unable to resist, she pulled Wendy in for a hug. “But it _is_ wonderful to see you again. My, how you've grown!” She smiled.

They all lurched abruptly as the ship bucked violently underneath their feet. Ichiya, clinging to the railing lining the ship's inner wall, declared, “They've fired the Jupiter cannon!”

Jellal, thrown off balance, slammed into Erza, knocking her to the floor. Stunned, he lay draped over her, face pressing into her bosom. Anna kept ahold of Wendy and clutched the railing, helping both of them stay on their feet. Wendy looked up at the woman hugging her. “But magic won't work on Acnologia! He just eats it! He called himself the Arcane Dragon.”

Anna frowned. “Ichiya, tell Hibiki and the others. Have them switch over to physical rounds. Although I doubt they'll do much good either, to be honest.”

“Men!” the orange-haired man shouted his catchphrase, hurrying down the hall to the doorway where Hibiki had disappeared. In short order, they heard the rat-at-tat-tat of machine gun fire from the back of the ship. As the passengers disentangled themselves from one another once more, Christina put on another burst of speed, causing them to sway unsteadily.

“Acnologia must be accelerating,” Anna remarked. “Hopefully we can keep ahead of him. We shouldn't be too far away now.”

Jellal, trying his best not to look at Erza after pushing himself up from her chest, cut in, “Look, I don't know—or really care—who you are. But do you truly have a way to defeat that monster?”

Anna's mouth firmed. “Yes. At least, that is my hope. But as to who I am...” she looked at each of them, “Four hundred years ago, I was the celestial mage who helped Zeref come up with the plan to defeat Acnologia. I also taught Wendy and the other Dragon Slayers about things like language and culture. After Zeref built the Eclipse Gate, I passed through it with them to travel to this era. But unfortunately,” she looked down at Wendy, “we were separated as we passed through the Gate. Lucy's mother, Layla, opened it in this era, but you children were unexpectedly scattered.” Her eyes were grave. “I searched for all of you for the better part of five years, but once I found you, it seemed as though you were secure in the lives you'd made for yourselves. So I decided not to approach you just then. All things in their due time, I always say.

“I knew your dragons had sealed themselves inside each of you with the Dragon Soul spell, to prevent you from ever becoming a dragon like Acnologia. They put their hope and trust in the future. In an era rich in Ethernano. And in you.” She smiled at Wendy, stroking her face gently.

“Yes, Grandeeney told us about that,” Wendy supplied, nodding.

Jellal's eyes narrowed. “You said Zeref helped make the plan and that _he_ built the Eclipse Gate?”

“Yes. He was constantly studying how time works. But his wish of traveling to the past remained far out of his reach.” She closed her eyes. “I think he still had hope for the future, back then. Unlike now.” She sighed.

“But while I was searching for you children, I made a discovery. I don't know if it was caused by the Eclipse Gate accident, or by something else, but I discovered a time rift had come into being over the ocean separating this continent of Ishgar and the continent of Alakitasia. I stayed behind the scenes all this time so that I could investigate it and prepare this plan.”

“Just what is your plan?” Erza asked.

The celestial mage looked at her. “This rift possesses a tremendous, dangerous power. It's really more of a...concept. A Void, if you will.”

“A Void?”

“Yes.” Her face took on a determined edge. “And if we can lead Acnologia into it, he'll be sucked inside and unable to escape. Gone forever from our world. Trapped and returned to nothingness.” Her voice was grim.

“Nothingness?” Jellal repeated, somewhat skeptically.

“Yes. It's a type of magic that shouldn't exist at all in this era, I guess you could say. Perhaps our travel four hundred years into the future warped the natural flow of time here. Or perhaps it's the very concept of time correcting itself... We'll likely never know. But either way,” she spoke fatalistically, “Inside the time rift is a literal nothingness. Nothing can live within it. Nothing can exist there. Not even Acnologia.”

“So you're going to lure Acnologia to it, then trap him inside?” Jellal asked. “Seems risky. And hard to believe. I mean, after all these years, no one else has ever found this rift?”

“I've kept it hidden. It's invisible to the naked eye. And small. About the size of an apple or orange,” she assured him. “When the Eclipse Gate opened a little over a year ago during the Grand Magic Games, the rift reacted intensely to it, that's certain. I was sorely vexed, because I'd asked Fiore's king to destroy the Gate after I came through. I don't know what possessed him to maintain it instead. I was relieved when I found out Natsu destroyed it, actually. But if anyone was going to find the time rift, they could've done so then, surely.

“But remember, if one touches it, even accidentally, they're done for. They'll be sucked into the Void and lost forever. So our plan is simple. We'll approach the time rift, then simply go around it, making it seem like an evasive maneuver. Acnologia, being unable to see the rift, should run straight into it.”

“He'll go 'poof!' Men!” said Ichiya, who had returned from the control room.

Erza's face was grim. “Are you sure it's going to be that easy?”

Anna looked at her. “It's our only option. None of us can defeat him otherwise. He's just too powerful.”

Erza stared at her a few moments, then finally nodded. Jellal frowned, but said nothing. What could he say? It was the only plan they had. He didn't know if he trusted Anna yet, but he could tell that Erza did. He loved that she could still trust, after all she'd been through during her brutal childhood as a fellow slave. He thought at times, it was one of her greatest strengths. Other times, he feared it was her greatest weakness.

But just now, Jellal found he wanted to trust in Erza's judgment. They didn't really have any other options besides Anna's plan, as far as he could see.

Just then, the ship surged forward again, gaining speed.

“We must be getting close now,” Anna guessed. “Acnologia's speeding up. Hang on everyone!”

As she said it, the ship plunged, then rose suddenly into a barrel roll. Everyone grabbed the railing as tightly as they could as gravity disappeared, then reasserted itself. Jellal instinctively grasped Erza around the waist with one arm, while locking his elbow under the railing with the other. She flushed at his closeness, but said nothing. Once their feet were once again firmly under them, he released her, trying not to let his reluctance to do so show.

Hibiki stuck his head out of the control room. “He hit it! He hit the Void!”

Before they could rejoice in the success of their plan, a violent blow rocked the ship. Thrown to the ground, Hibiki hurriedly called up his Archive magic, examining a screen showing readings of the surrounding airspace.

“The...Void!” He gaped, “It's gone! But Acnologia's still here! He's on top of the ship!”

Violently, Christina shuddered as the huge dragon pummeled it from the outside.

“No!” Anna cried. “He went right through it?! But how?!” She ran to one of the windows lining the ship. “The rift—it's visible!”

A dark, roiling whirlpool appeared off the port bow of the ship.

Jellal stared at it. “What the hell?! That's larger than an apple or an orange! What did he do to it?”

“I-I don't know!” Anna cried, aghast. Her brown eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the swirling mass. It came to her as she watched that the rift seem to be condensing in upon itself. “It's shrinking! The rift! Somehow it's closing!” Casting out her senses, she thought she sensed a familiar magic.

Reeling back in shock, she cried, “No! It's Zeref! He's draining the rift of its magic!”

Before anyone could respond to this realization, the ship suffered another heavy blow from the dragon clinging to it's hull. Ominously, they heard wood crack. They were going to be forced down into the ocean!

Erza shouted, “Destroy the anti-motion sickness lacrima! He's a Dragon Slayer! He'll have to let go!”

Ichiya's eyes widened. “Men!” He hastened to the large, ruby crystal welded into a metal frame along the inner hallway. Bursting through his white suit jacket with enlarged muscles, he threw the point of his elbow against the lacrima, shattering it.

Instantly, they felt the entire ship shudder as the dragon above them groaned a dull roar and gagged wretchedly. Wendy, face now green, slid to the floor dizzily as Erza ran to catch her. The ship gained altitude as the nauseated dragon was forced to release them. Looking out the window, they saw the huge beast hovering in midair, hurling vomit into the ocean. It would've been hilarious, if they hadn't been in such deadly danger. Fortunately, Catherine wasted no time; the ship accelerated rapidly out of Acnologia's reach.

Jellal looked at Anna. “So, what's the plan now?”

“I have no choice. I'll pry the time rift back open before Zeref can drain it completely. Acnologia _must_ be defeated, no matter what!” She gathered herself. “I _am_ a celestial spirit wizard, after all. Opening gates is my specialty! But I'll need you to buy me some time.”

Jellal nodded. “I can do that.”

“No!” Erza exclaimed, grabbing his arm. “It's too dangerous! If you accidentally touch the rift yourself—”

Just then, Acnologia rapidly appeared off their rear port side. He roared, “All dragons must perish!” Wendy, still nauseated, shivered where she sat, head leaning back against the wall.

“We're out of options,” Jellal retorted harshly. “I'm the only one of us who can do this.” Then, relenting, his eyes softened as he looked at Erza. He reached out to cup her cheek gently. “Don't worry. I'm not going to die. I hate seeing you cry.”

Distraught, she seemed as though she would argue with him, but at the last moment, she lunged instead, grabbing his collar and planting her lips firmly against his own. His eyes widened and before he could do much more than redden, she released him. Her eyes bore into him as she told him simply, “Just come back alive.”

Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded, then turned to Ichiya. “Take me to one of the openings on the upper level.”

“Men!” The older man turned, beckoning Jellal to a doorway that opened onto a landing with stairs leading to the upper deck of the ship. Concentrating his power in a golden aura around himself, Jellal prepared to fight.

XXX

Lucy and Gray ran through the back alleys of Magnolia, Happy soaring overhead just in front of them, until they burst out by the fountain near the center of town, startling several Fairy Tail mages gathered near Laxus, Warren, and Macao. Feeling safe from Zeref, Lucy gradually slowed to a stop. Hands on her knees, she bent over, gasping for breath. That last parting shot he'd sent her way had spooked her. She was sure it had both frightened and angered Natsu as well. She'd wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of the Black Wizard's sight so as not to give him a weapon to use against her beloved.

Casting a sideways glance at Gray, who was likewise leaning over and panting heavily, Lucy noticed he was still favoring his right side. She hoped all the jarring from fighting and running hadn't re-injured his ribs. She gestured to a bench near the fountain.

“Let's sit for a minute.”

He didn't argue with her, which spoke volumes. They sat down, Happy drifting over to land next to Lucy's right side. As she recovered her wind, the celestial mage reached into the broad, leather pouch at her hip and withdrew Natsu's book. She couldn't bring herself to think of it as the Book of E.N.D. It was _Natsu's._

Her best friend. Her love. Her future.

If she could only figure out a way to save him.

The thought of that awesome responsibility made her tremble where she sat, staring down at the wicked hole that had been driven through the volume's pages. She couldn't fail. She just _couldn't!_

“Hey.” Gray's voice snapped her out of what was fast becoming a full blown panic attack. He noticed her shaking hands. Reaching over, he covered one of them with his own. It was cool, in contrast to the warmth of Natsu's book.

“You can do this, Lucy,” he told her, dark blue eyes serious. “We'll help you,” he nodded, indicating Happy, “so don't freak out on us. I'll protect you from the curse magic while you work, so trust me. And trust Natsu. Flame-Brain'll survive this. How can he not, with all of us helping him out?”

“Yeah!” Happy exclaimed. “I know you can do it, Lucy!”

She took a deep, calming breath, forcing her fingers to relax their death grip on the tome in her lap. They didn't have time for her fear. Best to just get on with it.

“Okay.” She forced a steadiness she didn't feel into her voice. “I've got an inkling of an idea...” She looked at Happy. “Can you get Warren's attention? I don't know if this'll even work, but it can't hurt to have him nearby, just in case.”

“Aye!” The Exceed flew off to find the Fairy Tail telepath.

Slipping on her red Gale-Force reading glasses and readying the magical Endless-Ink quill pen she'd brought, Lucy straightened Natsu's book in her lap, looked over at Gray and said, “Wish me luck.”

She flipped open the cover of the book.

And was immediately inundated with golden symbols magically lifting off the page in spidery lines. They trailed up and around the blonde's head, spinning by faster than she could absorb and grasp their meaning. Panicked, she sucked in a breath, before urging herself to get a grip.

_Calm down! I don't have to rewrite the entire book. I only have to fix what's broken, and what ties Natsu to Zeref. That's all._

Letting the runes fly around her head unread—in truth, she _couldn't_ read them, even if she wanted to—Lucy pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. She scanned the circling text, relying more on sensing the “feelings” the magical runes emitted in order to get an idea of their meaning. These felt warm and light and new, although there was an edge to some of them that spoke of stubbornness. She smiled at the thought; these were the runes that described Natsu as he must have been as a child.

Heartened, she fanned the pages of the book slowly, watching as the golden runes spooled out of the parchment, winding up and around the bench where she and Gray sat. It was like sitting inside a tornado of words, if tornadoes were filled with thoughts and feelings and light. As she neared the mid-point of the book, the symbols began to change, becoming more orange-red in color.

_This must be Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic,_ she thought.

The runes themselves gave off a warmth, and unconsciously she lifted her face to bask in it. Some of the symbols drifted past her cheeks, brushing them gently, and she swore it felt like Natsu's hands caressing her face. Her eyes closed and she smiled.

Gray, watching carefully for any signs of curse magic, nudged her.

“You all right?”

“Yes.” Her voice was soft. “I feel...Natsu. His...strength. His kindness. His desire to protect. His warmth. It's all here.” She sighed. “I can't even really put it into words. How can you sum up a life in a few mere sentences?” she asked Gray, lifting her shoulders helplessly.

He shrugged. “Dunno. But it's clearly possible.” He nodded at the book in her lap. “Any sign of the part you're looking for?”

She shook her head. “Not so far. But I'm betting it's probably near the end. So get ready.” She directed her words toward Happy also, who had found Warren and was now hovering anxiously outside the swirling mass of golden and flame-colored runes.

“Lucy! I brought Warren. What do you want us to do?” His eyes worriedly traced the symbols winding into the sky as they looped and flowed back down again.

“Just be ready to transmit when I say so, okay? I'll need everyone's help to save Natsu,” she directed Warren, who crossed his arms and nodded. The vague idea she'd had earlier began to solidify in her mind. Taking another deep breath, she fanned the pages of the last third of the book, watching with trepidation as the glowing symbols darkened, giving off a purplish aura.

_Curse magic. It feels...cold. Forbidding..._

Lucy gritted her teeth. Even looking at the runes made her uncomfortable. It was like she was seeing into all of the dark places of a person's psyche where no one else should ever tread. With sudden insight, she wondered how much of the darkness she sensed actually belonged to Natsu—these feelings of despair she associated much more with Zeref than with the optimistically exuberant fire mage.

Not that Natsu hadn't experienced his own dark moments in life. He'd certainly had his fair share of sorrow and losses. But inherent in these runes she sensed an almost...obsessive...grief. A deep and abiding loneliness. Feelings she'd never gotten from Natsu, even during his darkest moments.

Intuitively, she knew it was Zeref's emotions she sensed. He'd somehow bound Natsu to him by entrapping his brother within his own profound sense of grief. As the symbols swirling around the blonde cast ebony shadows across her face, Lucy knew what she had to do. She shivered as she lifted her quill pen to a page where the obsessive sorrow seemed strongest.

Gray noticed. “Lucy?”

“I-I'm okay. I think I've found the parts of the book I need. I-It's like Zeref is all...I dunno...tangled up in here. His fear, his sorrow, his pain. He used it to bind Natsu to him within the book. I'm going to try to overwrite his emotions with _our_ feelings for Natsu. Maybe I can bind him to _us.”_

“You can actually read these?” he asked, awed. Idly, he wondered what would happen if he reached out to touch one of the floating runes. Looking at the celestial mage's tense expression, he resisted the urge.

“Not really,” she answered, “I just...I _feel_ them. If that makes sense.”

“Huh.” He thought about that. “Maybe it's because you're so in tune with Natsu? After all, First Master said this is something only _you_ can do. Guess she was right about that.” He smiled encouragingly.

Lucy took comfort in it. She relaxed and began to focus.

As if the runes guessed her intent—and perhaps they had, as they were _alive_ in some sense—they began to swirl through the air more quickly, moving almost too fast for the eye to follow. Tentatively, she rested the point of her quill pen on the page she'd chosen. Pressing down, she tried to make a mark on the parchment directly over the symbols she wanted to change. Nothing happened. The paper resisted the ink as though it were rain sliding off the roof of a house.

“Wha—?” Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes in determination. _All right, Zeref. We'll do this the hard way..._

As she thought it, she stood, startling Gray, Happy, and Warren. She ignored the ice mage's concerned questioning as she drew upon her power. She held Natsu's book close, balanced and open on her left forearm. She dropped the quill into the center crease of the tome. She doubted she'd need it.

Bringing all of her considerable concentration to bear, Lucy focused resolute eyes on the spidery trails of purplish ebony runes flowing around them. She let the feelings of Zeref's desperation and despair wash over her.

It was almost enough to bring her to her knees.

She staggered instead, summoning her personal feelings for Natsu, from the very first day she met him. Her gratitude and joy she felt for having him in her life. The affection and laughter he could always bring out in her, even during those times she felt like throttling him—like when he'd made a mess of her kitchen with his food, or ruined her clothes. The attraction that had slowly turned into a deep and abiding love. The passion she held for him now.

All these feelings were her shields. She used them to bear up under the weight of Zeref's overwhelming sadness. _Mavis was right,_ she thought with quiet relief. _Love is the magic that will save us._

Gray, observing her with concern, could feel the emotions projecting from her as she repelled the curse magic. He rose to stand beside her as she lifted a hand limned in a softly glowing white. She touched a line of purple symbols as they sped past, altering their shape and color with the force of her feelings. At her touch, the ebony seemed to drain from the symbols, leaving them a warm pinkish hue.

Alarmed, Gray noticed the darkness of the symbols bled onto Lucy's fingertips, forging a slow trail down her hand and forearm, obscuring the pink of her Fairy Tail tattoo. She grimaced, and he stepped around her, facing the blonde slightly off-kilter, so he could easily place his right hand on her right shoulder. Once in position, he called on his Demon Slayer magic, sending it coursing down her arm to push back against the darkness. He took care not to impede her movement, as she reached out for stream after stream of symbols, changing their color and absorbing the curse magic, replacing it with the warmth of her feelings instead.

Undeterred by the darkness encroaching upon her, Gray could feel her flinch each time he brought his power to bear against the curse magic. She began to move more quickly, with less hesitation, as ribbon after ribbon of text flew past her. The purplish ebony deepened as it crawled up Lucy's arm, reaching to her shoulder, tendrils straining for her throat. Gray huffed, exerting his magic, trying to force it back. It was becoming harder to do it without expending a level of power that might hurt the celestial mage. He hoped she found what she needed soon, or he wasn't going to be able to hold back.

Lucy's entire body began to shine softly with the white glow of her magic. The runes flew by faster and faster, as if they were becoming a tornado in truth, not just metaphorically. Wind rose around them, the fury of it causing Lucy's long hair to become unbound. Blonde tresses whipped around her furiously, lashing Gray's hand and arm where he gripped her shoulder. Grimacing, she merely leaned forward slightly and continued swiping at the streams of symbols with her magic.

Gray spread his feet for better balance and glanced down at Natsu's book. With surprise, he noticed that the hole in the center of the volume appeared to be closing. The pages fluttered madly in the strong air currents, but Lucy held fast. The power the celestial mage was giving off was intense. He marveled at her ability to keep it up, as the words around them seemed to speed up exponentially. The whirring noise of the wind made it almost impossible to hear anything outside of where they stood.

Even so, she sounded far away to his ears when she cried out to Warren, “Take Gray's hand and help me!”

“C'mon, Warren!” Happy urged him when the reticent man hesitated. “Lucy needs us!” He nudged the dark-haired young man forward, then clung to his shoulder to avoid being blown away. The telepath gritted his teeth, then stuck a thin arm through the whirling maelstrom of symbols, almost being jerked off his feet before grasping the ice mage's steadying hand. Reaching out to Lucy's mind, he instantly grasped what she needed.

_Attention! All Fairy Tail mages! Come to the fountain at the center of town! We all have to focus on our friendship with Natsu. Lucy needs our help! The more of us there are, and the closer we are, the better! Hurry!_

Message sent, the telepath jumped slightly when he felt Macao grasp his other hand. Macao's son, Romeo, followed. The links in the chain expanded quickly, as all of the nearby mages ran to the fountain to join palms in an ever-growing, ragged spiral around Lucy, Gray, and the spinning vortex of runes. Of his own accord, Warren gathered those within tolerable distance of his telepathy and added them to the chain.

_Erza. Wendy. Gildarts. Cana. Juvia. Gajeel. Levy._

Anyone he could reasonably reach, he gathered and offered them to her.

_We're here, Lucy._

She smiled. He felt, rather than saw it. The glow of her magic brightened, until her entire body shone with white light, save the arm that still swept through the dark streams of runes, altering them. Gray, clinging to her shoulder, felt his hand slip alarmingly.

Lucy, face tilted skywards, eyes closed, slowly drifted into the air, enveloped in feelings.

She no longer needed to touch the runes in order to change them.

She no longer needed to _see_ them.

Emotions buoyed her, gave her strength.

She let her right arm fall to her side.

Seeing this, Gray shifted his grip to her elbow. Warren was channeling emotions from the gathered mages directly to the celestial mage, and he caught glimpses of memories and images as they floated past him too quickly for him to study, or even see clearly. He concentrated on his own memories of Natsu, of Team Natsu, in an attempt to help ground Lucy. Already, her body was tugging at his grasp, threatening to break away from them and drift skywards, off to who-knows-where. Instinctively, Gray knew it would be folly to let that happen.

As if summoned by that fear, Loke appeared by the blonde's left side. Anxiously, the lion-maned man shouted at Gray. “What the hell is she doing?!”

“Saving Natsu by re-writing his book!” Gray shouted back, fighting to be heard over the force of the wind.

Loke gazed up at his master with concern and not a little fear. With Gray's words, he understood instinctively what she was attempting, but he wondered if she fully understood the risk. Or would care even if she did. He frowned. Knowing what he did of Lucy's feelings for the rambunctious Dragon Slayer, he thought not.

“Gray! There _is_ a danger! She's changing the book! She's becoming a part of it—the same way that Zeref is a part of it. If it takes too much from her...” he let the words drift off unfinished.

Gray nodded to say he understood. “Help me! She's becoming stronger by the moment! I can barely hold her!”

He shifted his grip again, this time to her wrist, squeezing tightly. He hoped Warren could maintain his own grip on the ice mage's other hand. Gray couldn't pull his attention away from Lucy to really help the man if it became a problem.

Loke leapt to grab Lucy's elbow, dragging her body groundward once more. She'd lurched toward the sky as soon as Gray had changed his grasp. Her left hand still had a death grip on Natsu's book, but the pages now were turning rapidly of their own accord, spilling more and more purplish runes into the air. Runes Lucy began to transform almost as fast as they appeared.

Dimly, she'd heard the fear in Loke and Gray's voices. She herself was unafraid. The gathered feelings of the Fairy Tail mages bolstered her, and she poured those feelings into combating the darkness and despair of Zeref's curse magic. She had no fear of becoming entrapped within the book, although she was vaguely aware this was one of the possible outcomes of which Mavis had meant to warn her.

Instinctively, she knew Natsu would never allow such a thing to happen. She'd trusted him with her life many times in other situations. She trusted him now.

And this time, Lucy had all of Natsu's friends—his family—to help her. They were on her side and had become her family, too. Now she would use their memories and their friendship and their love of Natsu to bind him, Zeref be damned! The dark wizard was only one man, brother or not. Powerful wizard or not. They were many! Surely their love would bind Natsu more securely to this life than Zeref ever could! Natsu was _human,_ after all. And he _wanted_ to live!

That had to count for something.

When it came right down to it, Lucy truly believed love was a far more powerful force than pain. Than loss. Than the darkness of curse magic. Mavis had said—and Lucy believed this, too—that love was the original source of _all_ magic.

Of course, she believed it. She had to.

Everything she loved was riding on it.

Lucy's arm and shoulder were a mass of coruscating darkness. Tendrils crept up her throat toward her cheeks as Gray desperately fought to beat them back with his Demon Slayer power. He exerted more and more magic into the effort, and watched her face screw up with pain. Fleetingly, he wondered how much _he_ was hurting her as opposed to the damage the curse magic might be doing. He was certain his grip on her wrist was going to leave bruises. On her other side, Loke was faring no better. He had both hands locked just above her elbow, but still she seemed as though she might break free of them at any moment.

As for the pain, Lucy was in no position to fight it. She could only endure, letting it wash over her while she struggled to breathe through it. She focused on the emotions assaulting her from all sides, concentration narrowing only to this and the changes she was making.

Zeref's grief. Natsu's fear for her—she knew he could sense her now that she was enmeshed so deeply in his book—his _life._ She'd caught glimpses of his battle with Zeref, in fact, although she couldn't see him now.

The tome itself—at least the part of it she thought of as Zeref's misery—resisted her efforts to change it. The remaining dark runes, seemingly aware of their peril, fought back, trying to draw Lucy into the pages—almost as if they could entrap her within the parchment. The darkness crawling up her arm seemed _alive_ to the celestial mage, and it screamed in pain and rage inside her head as Gray used his magic to eradicate it.

At first, she hadn't felt the pain, but as the ice mage had been forced to use more and more power to stave off the darkness enveloping her skin, she began to feel the icy burn. Her eyes watered as she fought to ignore it, focused on completing her task. She continued transforming the ebony symbols into warm runes the color of Natsu's hair, buoyed by the emotions of her fellow Fairy Tail members.

As if the curse magic sensed its impending doom, the runes from the book coalesced from individual, narrow streams into a wider array. It wound around the celestial mage as if it were a boa constrictor. Forcefully, it tried to crush her—or perhaps smother her—as if she were prey. The pain of it made her cry out in agony.

Gray didn't flinch. Instead, he threw magic at the constricting runes to force them to release her. He couldn't just destroy them, although he sorely wanted to. He knew that it wasn't safe to do so until Lucy had had a chance to transmute the symbols and leech away the curse magic. Doing so beforehand might injure Natsu—something which the Dragon Slayer could ill afford, especially in the middle of a fight with Zeref.

Grimly, Gray poured Demon Slayer magic into Lucy's body, closing his eyes against her excruciating screams. Her back arched almost painfully as she fought the hold he and Loke had on her. She managed to drag the ice mage forward a stumbling half step or two before he bent his knees and threw his full weight backwards against her.

“Lucy!” he cried, “You have to fight it! Help us!”

Lost in agony, she continued to scream, voice becoming raw. The only thoughts she could hold in her head were of Natsu and _pain._ Only the former brought any relief, so she concentrated on that, willing her power to rise. To press outward. To infiltrate and envelop. The brilliance of her magic shone as brightly as a pulsing star. It blinded everybody in the vicinity.

With the light, came heat.

A blast of heat so strong, that when it erupted, it vaporized her clothing and tossed Gray and Loke away from her like they were mere dolls. Instinctively, she dropped Natsu's book to protect it, as her body rose into the air. The dark runes that had tried to crush her transformed _en masse,_ separated, and swirled around her glowing form gently, like pink ribbons. They, and the other runes that had formed the small-but-violent vortex of symbols, streamed back down into the book, which lay open on the ground.

Still awash in power and emotion, Lucy hovered in mid-air, eyes closed. For those watching, if they'd been able to see past the all-encompassing brightness of her magic, they'd have thought she looked like an angel. An angel without wings.

One man did see her.

For a moment, he could feel her clearly, heartbeat pulsing with his own.

As Mest released Natsu's arm, he was already running, vaulting his way over the linked arms of his Fairy Tail family members.

_“Lucy!”_ he screamed. He bounded over Romeo's head, leaping high into the air to tackle the enraptured celestial mage. His arms closed around her firmly as he bore her down to earth.

“Lucy, come back! You did it! It's over!” he cried, shaking her urgently. The light surrounding her faded as the stream of borrowed emotions slowed to a trickle and then ceased. All she could feel was the concerned warmth of the man holding her. Slowly, she opened dazed chocolate eyes, looked up at him and smiled.

“Natsu...you're okay...” Her voice was faint and breathy.

He gazed at her, relief evident on his face as he held her in his arms. “Yeah. Thanks to you and everyone else.” He shook her slightly. “You really scared me there, for a minute.”

She chuckled softly, voice raw from screaming. “Sorry. Couldn't help it. Had to be done.”

“I guess, but still...” He huffed, bumping his forehead against hers gently. She lifted her right hand—Fairy Tail symbol on the back of it pink and free of the taint of curse magic—to his cheek.

“Just kiss me already, you idiot.”

He obliged her ardently, gathering and holding her tightly to him. Only when raucous cheers went up all around them, did he remember they weren't exactly alone.

“Ah well, they were gonna find out anyway,” he shrugged as she blushed fiercely. Catcalls and clapping persisted a few more moments before tapering off. “Might as well be now.”

Someone tossed him a cloak and he wrapped it around her, covering her nakedness. He chuckled as he did it. “I swear, Luce... The lengths you go, to lose your clothing... It always amazes me. Can you stand?” he asked, grinning as she stuck out her tongue at him.

“M-Maybe?” she hesitated. What she really wanted to do was sleep for a week.

“Never mind.” With that, he lifted her easily into his arms. “Let's get you someplace safe so you can rest. Happy, can you grab Lucy's keys and that thing.” He jerked his head at the forgotten book lying on the ground. Complete once more, with no hole piercing its cover, it had closed and looked like any other harmless volume someone had misplaced from a library. Lucy's celestial keys lay scattered on the ground around it, their pouch having been disintegrated by the force of her magic. Her Gale-Force reading glasses hadn't fared much better and were half-melted, one of the lenses cracked in half. They'd flown off her face with the blast of light and heat.

“Aye, Sir!”

“Wait, Happy,” Lucy croaked. Her voice was still weak. “Bring me Natsu's book. I'm not letting it out of my sight.”

“Sure, Lucy!” He hastened to comply, dropping the now-quiescent book into her arms. She tucked it underneath the cloak, hugging it tightly to her body. It's warmth comforted her and she smiled, looking up at the man who held her.

“It's still warm. Like you.”

He kissed her temple in reply.

Warren stepped forward. “Porlyusica took Juvia to one of the local inns on Main Street. I'll let her know you're coming.”

“Thanks, Warren. And thanks for helping Lucy. If it weren't for your telepathy, and connecting everyone's thoughts to her...” He didn't finish the statement. It hadn't happened, so why dwell on it?

“No problem.”

Gray and Loke, looking worse for wear, but largely unhurt, came over to them. Loke, just to tweak Natsu a little bit, laid his hand against Lucy's cheek.

“I'm glad you're okay, Princess. Don't make me worry like that again though, all right?”

She smiled. “Thanks, Loke. I appreciate your help.” The celestial spirit nodded. Natsu added his own heartfelt thanks, not rising to the bait for once. Loke smiled knowingly and disappeared back to the celestial realm in a shower of golden sparks.

Natsu turned to Gray, “Thanks, man.” He gave the ice mage a head-to-toe once over. “Jeez, you look like hell. You better go lie down with Juvia.”

Gray snorted. “Not like you look any better, Flame-Brain. Let's get Lucy over to Porlyusica's. I'll go with you, I think. Gotta get these ribs you busted looked at again. What a pain in the ass.”

Natsu laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I hear ya, Popsicle. Let's go.”

“Natsu, what happened to Zeref?” Lucy asked quietly. She felt so drained, she was content to let him carry her. She found his steady heartbeat soothing when she rested her ear against his chest. It reminded her of the moments their heartbeats had pulsed in tandem, and she smiled. His voice rumbled under her ear.

“I dunno. Mavis showed up with Mest and said she'd handle him. She told Mest to bring me here.” Natsu shrugged. “I would've come anyway. I felt you, you know.” He gave her a squeeze as he walked. “Seriously, you scared me to death. I wasn't sure I was gonna make it in time.”

She nuzzled his neck with the tip of her nose. “Now you know how _I_ feel constantly.” When he growled, she added more contritely, “Sorry for scaring you. It sucks, I know. But Gray and everyone else had my back the whole time.” She smiled at Gray and Happy as they approached Main Street.

Porlyusica stood outside one of the local inns, waiting with barely concealed impatience. As they approached, she snapped, “What have you done to yourselves this time? Well, come on then. Come inside. We've a few rooms on the second floor.” She turned to lead them into the inn, muttering under her breath about ungrateful people who kept making more work for her.

As Natsu tucked Lucy into a bed with warm blankets, the heavy weight of her eyelids caused them to droop closed. She thought she felt soft lips whisper his thanks against her cheek as he kissed her goodnight. Smiling, she drifted off, curled around his book, into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

XXX

Mavis Vermillion, the founder and First Master of Fairy Tail, stood beside Mest on a rooftop overlooking the street that led up to the guildhall. They'd taken care to obscure themselves from Zeref's notice as they watched his battle with Gray Fullbuster unfold. Mavis had a few moments of panic when she realized the ice mage was casting the Lost magic version of Iced Shell. She'd been _so close_ to sending Mest down to retrieve the reckless man before he killed himself, when Natsu had appeared to stop him.

_Just in the nick of time,_ she thought with palpable relief.

She'd also spied Lucy in the alleyway across the street. She wasn't at all surprised to find the celestial mage close by Natsu's side, despite Mavis's earlier warning. The blonde's quick thinking in sending Happy over to retrieve Gray had reassured her, truth be told. She knew Lucy was going to need the ice mage's help to avoid being subsumed by the Book of E.N.D.'s curse magic. She'd been annoyed—but not surprised—at Zeref for the orb of darkness he'd thrown at the brave woman. Fortunately, Natsu was on guard against such tactics, and Lucy hadn't lingered. Mavis hoped to give her adequate time to rewrite the Book of E.N.D. before she confronted Zeref herself. It also gave the petite blonde more time to think about what she wanted to say to him.

The Black Wizard. Zeref Dragneel.

Unseen, Mavis stared at the ebony-haired mage, green eyes pensive.

The title suited him, she supposed, although personally, she thought of his “blackness” more in terms of the sadness he exuded, rather than from any overt malice on his part. She remembered the first time she'd seen him, roughly one hundred years ago on Tenroujima Island.

She'd come upon him bathing, naked and alone, in a forest lake. She'd been startled and embarrassed, although he'd been kind to her, calmly gathering his clothing and offering to leave the area. He'd advised her not to get too close to him. The look in his dark eyes had been gentle, but sad.

The sorrow in those eyes had stuck with her over the years; she could never forget them. Not when she'd seen joy in them, too. However briefly it had lasted.

When his curse had manifested suddenly, killing the surrounding trees, he'd tried to hurry away from her. She'd called him back, surrounding him with illusions of animals. He'd always liked them, he'd told her, but he could never touch them.

Everything he loved, died. Always.

He'd been surprised she'd recognized the Curse of Contradiction. Having grown up with nothing but books for companionship on isolated Tenroujima Island—aside from a very realistic illusion of her dead friend, Zera—Mavis felt she understood his loneliness better than most people could. Everything she'd ever known had been destroyed by a dark guild, after all.

She snorted. How presumptuous she'd been!

In her innocent ignorance, she'd begged the solitary man to teach her magic, and after some earnest verbal persuasion, he'd agreed. Although he'd been careful to keep his distance at first. She'd allowed this, clearly recognizing his fear that his curse might burst forth uncontrollably at any moment and kill her. Such things had happened before, he'd told her, even though he'd never wanted to kill anyone. Instead, he'd been forced to live with the guilt of his sins for all eternity.

Still, once he'd agreed to teach her, he'd taken her training, and that of her newfound treasure-hunter friends, seriously. He explained that every mage had a certain capacity for magic. One that could be augmented by powerful feelings. She secretly suspected this was the reason he'd kept such a tight lid on his own emotions; he feared the power of his curse enough to not want to make it stronger.

Despite his fear, she'd learned so much from him. And in the learning and the doing, they'd grown closer. He was an excellent and patient teacher. She'd've hesitated to call what they had friendship, although she couldn't deny she felt a strong connection to the lonely and mysterious wizard. After all, he'd never even told them his name, simply parting from her group with a smile, once he felt confident they had a handle on the basics of magery.

Mavis, in particular, had shown an aptitude and great potential for magic. He'd spent extra time teaching her various spells she might find useful. Or perhaps he'd simply enjoyed her company as much as she'd enjoyed his. She'd often sought him out during those few weeks to talk and spend time with him more than for any real need of his assistance. Her power had always come naturally to her; it just needed a bit of focus and direction.

Not so with her friends, Warrod, Precht, and Yuri. They'd struggled with the lessons at first. But by the end of their time with their enigmatic teacher, they'd managed to unlock their powers and learned to control them tolerably well. She'd formed Fairy Tail with the trio shortly thereafter, upon freeing the town of Magnolia from the clutches of a dark guild and a reanimated skeletal dragon.

What she hadn't counted on was becoming afflicted by the Curse of Contradiction herself in the doing, although no one had realized it at the time. The summoned healer had only told her—once she regained consciousness—that her body was no longer able to grow normally. Due to her use of magic far beyond her body's current ability, she'd be trapped in the form of a petite teenager for as long as she lived, unable to mature. Which had been a shock, to say the least.

Use of the Absolute Judgment spell, Law, had been a terrible mistake—although deep down, Mavis couldn't bring herself to regret it. It had saved her friend, Yuri, after all. At the time, she'd felt she had no other choice. The rampaging skeletal dragon had forced her hand. Despite teaching her the rudiments of the powerful spell, Zeref had cautioned her against Law's use; he'd estimated she'd need at least ten years of study in order to perfect the spell before it could be safely cast. She hadn't the luxury of time just then, although she often wondered how her life would've turned out differently had she heeded his warning.

Law, in its imperfect form, was an offensive spell of dark magic, designed to kill on a massive scale. Ankhselam frowned upon this overt lack of respect for life and death. Such things were the province of gods, not mortals.

Years later, Mavis, with Precht's help—he'd always been the most scientific of the three treasure hunters—had been able to modify the spell to become more defensive in nature. Although the renamed Fairy Law's primary effect was still to kill anyone the Master of Fairy Tail deemed a threat to the guild, it only harmed those who intended harm themselves. But that critical change came much too late to help Mavis avoid Ankhselam's wrath.

Instead, she'd used the flawed version to save Yuri and Magnolia, damning herself in the process, although she hadn't known it immediately. It was years before the full effects of the Curse of Contradiction came into play. Long before then, the grateful townspeople kindly accepted Mavis and her friends as the new magic guild, Fairy Tail. They'd even helped build the group's new guildhall!

Over the next several years, despite her lack of physical growth, Mavis truly felt she'd found her family and happiness. She'd often found herself wondering about the wandering, lonely mage who'd made it all possible. In fact, she'd stumbled upon him quite by accident during one of her infrequent pilgrimages back to Tenroujima Island. In truth, she always secretly hoped to run into him there, although realistically, she'd assumed it wouldn't happen.

Still, she'd flown into his arms, despite his panicked protests and worry that she'd forgotten about his curse. She'd laughed when he'd finally revealed his name in hopes of frightening her away. She'd hardly been able to believe it.

_This? This man? Was Zeref? The Black Wizard that everyone feared?_

He had such kind and gentle eyes, she'd told him. She refused to believe the rumors she'd heard. Zeref had smiled and said she was simply too innocent for her own good. Insistently, she'd pulled him down to sit beside her while she regaled him with stories of everything that had happened during the years they'd been apart. She'd been grateful, so grateful for all of his help in learning magic and she was honestly thrilled to see him again. The excitement in her emerald eyes was infectious and he couldn't help but smile.

It was only after she'd revealed her foolish use of Law that he'd abruptly cupped her cheeks, touching her forehead with his own as he searched her blushing face for...what? She hadn't known. But his grave expression as he'd slowly released her spoke volumes. He'd told her it wasn't that her body had merely stopped growing; she had stopped aging entirely. She'd become immortal, like him. And like him, she was afflicted with Ankhselam's Curse.

His sorrow was palpable as he explained to her that the more she valued life, the more life she would take. She'd listened at first, unbelieving, then tried to argue with him. None of her friends had ever died in her presence, after all. He'd looked at her sadly and replied that one day, when she _truly_ understood the value of life, the curse would take hold and affect those she loved most.

She'd fled from him then, in fear and anger. She hadn't wanted to hear the truth. Hadn't wanted to believe it.

_If only I'd listened..._

It wasn't until the birth of Yuri and Rita's son that the full weight of the curse came crashing down upon her.

Overcome with joy at being asked to give their son his name—she'd chosen Makarov for a kindhearted king in a book about fairies she'd once read—Mavis inadvertently activated the curse, draining the life force from Yuri's wife right before her friends' eyes. In horror, she'd fled the guild and her loved ones in order to protect them. Yuri, Precht, and Warrod hadn't understood the implications of her flight in the heat of the moment; they'd been too busy trying to summon the healer to revive Rita. They'd mistakenly assumed she was hemorrhaging due to the recent birth.

Mavis had run far and fast, then wandered aimlessly, avoiding people whenever she could. Her facility with illusion magic made it easy to avoid detection, although the tendency of her curse to drain the local flora and fauna of vitality drove her far into the deep forests, away from settlements. Try though they might, her guildmates searched, but never found her. Precht reluctantly took over leadership of the guild and began researching dark magic, in order to better understand what had happened that day. Mavis's disappearance had made him suspicious, although he'd never revealed the extent of his thoughts on Rita's death to Yuri or Warrod.

When Zeref came upon Mavis almost a year later, she'd fallen into despair, wanting only to die. She'd come to understand that if she loved nothing and no one, the curse wouldn't kill. But what a horrible way to live. It wasn't really _living,_ in fact. It was merely _existing._

She could finally say she truly understood the sadness she'd seen in Zeref's eyes.

Oh, but the cost of such knowledge!

She, like him, had tried to destroy herself many times, and this time, she'd been attempting death by the simple process of refusing sustenance.

It was all for naught.

Zeref had found her thus, collapsed but still living, hollow-eyed with hopelessness, hunched under the cracked and dried out roots of a dead tree. In desperation, she'd begged him to kill her. His eyes—those deep, midnight pools—had gazed at her sadly as he explained that he couldn't. Just as she couldn't kill him. Instead, he'd offered her companionship.

He'd built an Empire, he said, viewing the people as pawns so they wouldn't be affected by the curse. At first, he'd claimed it was fun, but in the next few sentences, he contradicted himself, saying it was merely a sickening territorial expansion. She'd watched him with wide eyes, as he spouted sentence after sentence that made no sense when linked together.

He wanted to see his little brother.

No. He wanted to destroy him.

He was living his life, making demons, in an attempt to die.

Even his thoughts had become contradictory. Horrified, she'd wondered if this was what her future held. Madness unending.

Watching Zeref struggle with incoherent thoughts, she'd pitied him. Tearfully, he'd claimed the world had rejected him. She'd run to him then, hugging him tightly, telling him all the while that she didn't reject him. She accepted him. She'd stay with him. She'd help him find a way to lift the curse on the both of them. They'd look for it together.

They had limitless time, after all.

But she'd been wrong.

Shuddering and crying, he'd clasped her to him tightly, murmuring how no one had ever cared for him the way she did. She demurred, tears streaming down her cheeks. Surely he'd only forgotten. He held her face in his hands, dark eyes drowning in her shining emerald orbs. When he kissed her, she felt joy for a brief, oh so brief moment. Then, nothing.

She'd died in his arms.

She'd left him all alone.

For almost one hundred years.

Mavis Vermillion knew those long decades of Zeref's suffering were largely her fault. That day, her love hadn't been strong enough.

She planned to rectify that now.

It was fortunate Zeref had returned her body to Fairy Tail. Precht, sensing the faint essence of magic still alight within her, had placed Mavis's body in the revival lacrima crystal in the basement. He'd eventually figured out she'd been stricken by Ankhselam's Curse, but chose to keep it a secret from the other guild members. Eventually, it was assumed she'd died, and an empty tomb was built for her on Tenroujima Island.

Over the next few decades, she'd slowly revived inside the crystal under Precht's, and then Makarov's, watchful eye. She hadn't awakened, however.

Eventually, her subconscious mind created an illusion of herself by which she'd interacted with the new members of Fairy Tail. She'd even used the powerful Fairy Sphere spell to protect them from Acnologia's wrath when he'd unexpectedly attacked them on Tenroujima Island. Throughout it all, her real body remained encased in crystal. She'd wanted it that way. The better to protect her Fairy Tail family from her curse. The arrangement had worked well over the years.

Until the war started and Zeref had finally come for her.

She'd come to a decision then, and asked Cana to set her free. She had to face him in her real body again, to save the guild she loved. The card mage had reluctantly complied with her request, using Fairy Glitter to destroy Mavis's realistic illusion and the revival crystal both, freeing her from confinement.

Now she was here, in the wreckage of the town she loved, looking down at the man she hadn't been able to save. The cause of all their troubles. All their pain and suffering. He was a threat to their very world.

He was her love.

As Zeref's fight with Natsu reached its climax, Mavis steeled herself to act. Watching Natsu and Lucy's fight with Jacob Lessio had given her the idea. The inherent trust and growing love between the two mages was all too obvious to Mavis. _And to the rest of the guild as well,_ she thought with a slight smile.

She'd told Lucy she believed love was the source of all magic. She planned to put that belief to the test and save her beloved. Save them all.

As Natsu burned through Zeref's power with the help of the celestial mage and the other Fairy Tail members, Mavis reached over and touched Mest's wrist lightly.

“Take Natsu to the center of town, near the fountain. Lucy is there. I'll deal with Zeref.”

“B-But...I can't just leave you—” he tried to sway her.

“You will. You must.” She took his hand and squeezed it. “Please, Mest. Trust me to do what is best for the guild that I created.”

He frowned at her unhappily. He was certain he would regret following her orders, but he found he just couldn't refuse her when she put it like that. Slowly, he nodded. Down below them, power flared as Zeref and Natsu readied themselves for a final clash.

“Now, Mest!” she cried.

In the blink of an eye, they vanished and reappeared in the guildhall, directly between the two combatants. The Dragon Slayer gulped back the ferocious roar he'd been about to unleash.

“First Master! Look out!” he cried.

She gasped as Zeref yanked her out of Mest's grasp, pulling her into his arms, shoulder blades hitting his chest. Instinctively, she struggled, trying to break his hold, although she'd come here on purpose to confront him. Regardless, he was far stronger than she was physically. Eventually, she stilled.

“So nice to see you again, Mavis.”

Her eyes closed involuntarily, and she shivered at the feel of his breath on her cheek. “Mest, take Natsu and go. Leave this to me.” She opened her eyes and looked at the fire mage. “Lucy needs you! There's nothing you can do here anyway. Only I can handle this.”

She willed him to believe her, standing tensely in the curve of Zeref's arms as they crossed in front of her, his hands encircling her wrists. When the Dragon Slayer finally nodded, she let herself relax slightly, leaning back into the warmth of Zeref's chest. She looked down at where their flesh connected. The bright glow of his magic hurt her eyes so she closed them. Idly, she mused that she preferred him in black. The white of his current outfit was just too ostentatious for her liking.

She barely heard Natsu's parting words to his brother before Mest whisked him away. Silence settled around them in the empty guildhall. Zeref was the first to break it.

“So. You came back.”

His voice rumbled against her shoulder blades. If he noticed how she leaned into him, he chose to say nothing.

She let her head fall back against his chest, opening green eyes to stare up at him. He was just tall enough—or perhaps she was just short enough—that he could look her in the eyes merely by bending his neck. His face hovered above her own.

“Yes. I've left you three times now. There won't be a fourth. I promise.”

Her words took him aback. He straightened, loosing one of her wrists to spin her around. He wanted to see her expression clearly.

“Mavis—” he began.

“I wasn't strong enough, that day,” she said, forestalling him. “You loved me, with everything you had. And I... I was too afraid. Too conflicted. I didn't trust you enough.” She bowed her head, tears rimming her lashes. “I'm sorry for that. Truly.”

He lifted her chin with the fingertips of his free hand. She blinked at his overwhelming brightness, causing twin tear tracks to trace their way down the curves of her cheekbones. Even his hair had turned white with power.

_Oh, Zeref... What have I done to you...?_

He shook his head, whether at her apology or in answer to her unspoken question, she couldn't be sure. “I killed you. My love killed you. You don't need to be sorry. But, Mavis, you can help me now.” He went on eagerly, “Give me the Fairy Heart and I'll fix everything. _You_ understand me, don't you?” He dropped her wrist and moved to cup her face in his hands. “You're the only one who can.”

She looked into his eyes. Those beautiful, dark eyes. They'd haunted her dreams all this time. She took a deep breath.

“I do understand you. Even though you've hurt my friends. My guild. The people I care about here in Magnolia.” She reached her own hands up to caress his cheekbones. “I thought, for a few, fleeting moments, that I'd never forgive you.” She stroked his face with her thumbs gently. “But I do. I forgive you. And I'll help you, I promise.” He seemed to relax at her words and she pressed closer to him. His hands fell from her face to span her waist. She watched his Adam's apple move as he swallowed at her nearness.

_This. Remember this. Please._

_Remember us._

“This is the world where I met you. On Tenroujima Island. Do you remember? I was so alone, back then. We were both so alone,” she spoke softly. One of her thumbs moved to trace his lower lip. “And then I fell in love with you. And you loved me. I know you did.” Rising up on her toes as he stood stock-still, captured by the intensity of her gaze, she lifted pale lips as if to kiss him.

Confused, he tried to pull back from her. “W-What are you doing?”

“Zeref, I still love you. With all my heart. Do you love me?”

He closed his eyes. “Even if I say yes, it means nothing. We can't be together in this world. That's why I have to—to _fix_ it. Start over. Maybe we'll be fortunate enough to meet again in the next one.”

Emerald eyes softened. _He remembers. Of course he does. How could he not?_

She tugged his face down to hers more firmly. They were so close, now. She could feel his breath ghost across her lips.

“Tell me, Zeref,” she implored him, voice soft. “I want to hear you say the words, just once.”

Caught by her beautiful eyes, he couldn't deny her. Was surprised to realize that he didn't even want to.

“I love you, Mavis. Almost from the first moment I met you. You were so pure, so innocent. Not like me at all.”

She shook her head, placing a fingertip over his lips to still them. “Thank you. I'm ready now, and I'm going to help you. I'm not afraid anymore.” She looped her arms around his neck, stretching to her full height. In anticipation, he lifted her in his arms until her face hovered just above his own. The corners of his mouth tilted into a smile. Her own lips curved in answer.

“Forgive me,” she breathed. “I can't let you destroy this world. This wonderful, beautiful world where I met you.” And with that, she captured his lips with her own, pouring all of her feelings and the love she felt for him into the contact.

His eyes widened, but he was helpless as her curse activated with a vengeance. Abruptly losing strength in his limbs, he collapsed to the floor, Mavis on top of him, lips still locked to his own. Her long, blonde tresses surrounded them like a shroud, as her fingers clenched in his white, white hair. In shocked understanding, he teared up, letting his own feelings overflow with the droplets pouring from his midnight eyes. Above him, he felt the petite blonde shudder as she sighed into his mouth.

“Let's go, Zeref... Together.”

With the last of his strength, Zeref hugged the love of his long, unnatural life. As his curse activated, mingling with hers, he felt all of his guilt, cares, and worries fade away.

There was only joy.

And love.

Always, the love.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucy stirred in her sleep. She'd been out for less than twenty minutes, but the brief cat nap restored enough of her energy that she roused when the book pressing against her belly pulsed.

“Luce? You okay?” Natsu rose from the padded chair where he'd been sitting and settled beside her on the edge of the bed.

“Your book... I-It's—” Groggily, she sat up, letting the blankets fall to her waist, heedless of the fact that she was still naked beneath them. The maroon-covered tome pulsed again as she clutched it to her chest. Her heart leaped into her throat as she grasped his forearm, fingers digging in like claws.

“Natsu! Are you okay?” Her eyes searched his face frantically.

He stared at her. “I feel fine. What's wrong?”

She looked down at the book in her hand. Already, it felt less...substantial. “I-I don't know,” she replied hesitantly, “but I think, maybe...Zeref...” She didn't want to say it, but knew she couldn't avoid it, “...died?”

Their eyes locked anxiously.

The tome pulsed more rapidly under Lucy's fingers. Now, both she and Natsu could appreciate that it was becoming transparent. Fearfully, she pulled the fire mage closer to her on the bed.

“I still feel fine, Lucy. It's gonna be okay.” He encircled her with his arms, understanding that right now, she needed the physical contact. Honestly, it felt weird to him, too, seeing the book that supposedly held his life fading away right before his eyes.

But he trusted Lucy. He had faith that whatever she'd done would be enough to save his life. She always came through for him when it mattered most. He felt a twinge of sadness at the loss of a brother he'd never really known, but that was all. At the moment, he was more concerned with easing the fear on his best friend's face; she looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

He himself was far less worried. Natsu was human, and that was that. No brother or stupid demon curse was gonna take him away now. Not if he had any say in the matter!

Lucy tensed as the book finally vanished completely into nothingness, showering the blanket with a small burst of pink and orange sparks. She was breathing much too fast, brown eyes wide, as her hands flew to his face. He tightened his arms around her, pulling her close so that her breasts pressed against his chest. She watched him intently for several long moments, too terrified to break eye contact, as if she were afraid he might disappear if she did. Finally, he'd had enough.

“Luce, c'mon. I'm okay. Stop freaking out.” He leaned in to nuzzle her nose with his own, then nipped her lower lip playfully.

She shuddered under his touch, then flung her arms around his neck, insistently pressing her lips against his, demanding they open to her. It was almost like she wanted to devour him. His hands stroked up and down the soft—naked!—skin of her back as he complied, groaning into the ferocious kiss. After a few moments, he broke away from her mouth, trying to soothe the blonde by planting small kisses along her jawline down to the tender flesh of her throat. He let his left hand tangle in her unbound hair, urging her head to fall back.

“Ah...Luce...!” He breathed in her scent, pressing her down into the pillows. His other hand moved to cup a bare breast, tugging on the peak with roughened fingers.

She mewled underneath him, desperate to touch. To feel his hands on her. She wanted to be certain he was still with her. Alive and human. As her fingers fell to stroking him through his pants, he wondered distractedly if he had time to make love to her before they were interrupted by Porlyusica or Happy.

The tactical part of his brain said...no, probably not.

He really, _really_ wanted to ignore it right now.

But it had kept him alive all these years, and the thought of the old healer walking in on them... Well...he really liked living, too. Especially now that he had so much to live _for._

With that thought in mind, he clasped her forearm, pulling her hand away from his excited member. He placed it beside her head, careful of the deep bruising around her wrist. He threaded their fingers together.

“Luce...as much as I wanna—an' believe me, I _really_ wanna make love with you—we can't right now,” he breathed against her throat. Drawing the flesh under her ear into his mouth, he sucked on it firmly, then reluctantly pulled away, noting with satisfaction the small red mark he'd left behind.

She whined at the loss of his mouth on her. _“Why noooooot?_ Just lock the door.”

He huffed, amused by her eagerness. “Because that ol' dragon lady'll kill me, that's why. You're _supposed_ to be resting.” In a lower voice, he murmured, “Besides...I don't wanna rush this. I wanna take my time with you.” The heavy-lidded look he shot her made her suck in a breath. “Over and over.”

Her chocolate orbs darkened at his words. “You promise?”

“Oh yeah. You can count on it.”

He kissed her gently but firmly on the mouth before pulling away. “Go back to sleep, Luce. You're gonna need your rest.”

She snorted. “As if I could sleep now that you've got me all worked up!” She chuckled, then surprised herself by yawning right in the middle of it.

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya.” He smiled. “When you wake up, don't forget to call Virgo to bring you some clothes. Mischievously, he tweaked her nipple, then tugged the blankets up to her chin.

“Hey! No touching if you're not gonna follow through!” she snapped peevishly, then smirked to let him know she was only joking.

“Oh, believe me, I plan on following through. Eventually.” He grinned at her, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Now go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up.”

“Okay.” As she snuggled back down into the bed and her thoughts became fuzzy and vague, she thought she heard Natsu hurriedly shush Happy as the Exceed entered the room. He'd been babbling excitedly about magic rebuilding the entire town, but she lost track of what he was whispering as fatigue dragged her under.

XXX

Jellal's eyes blinked open, then squinted in the bright sunlight. He'd lost consciousness briefly as he'd fallen from Acnologia's grasp into the turbulent sea. He vaguely recalled the sensation of being pressed against something warm and soft. A woman, he realized belatedly. He'd felt strangely light, as if he were floating. Erza must've rescued him from the water, he reasoned.

Lying on his back, head pillowed on a soft lap, he could see the underside of the redhead's chin. She was staring up at the sky, as if watching for something. She didn't realized he'd awakened. Idly, her fingers sifted through his wet hair. His eyes closed, relishing in the soft touch.

The Crime Sorciere wizard had tried to push Acnologia bodily into the Void by streaking toward him like a missile with the full force of his magic. He'd failed spectacularly. The wily indigo dragon had merely drained Jellal of power, then captured him in his claws. Only a last-ditch charge by a badly damaged Christina had saved him from being crushed outright.

He turned his head slightly, groaning. The woman upon whose lap he rested started in surprise.

“Jellal!” Erza cried, hands framing his face.

“What...happened?” he grunted, exhausted. He tried to lift an arm to touch her hand, but it felt too heavy to rise more than a few centimeters. He let it fall back to the ground.

She took pity on him. “I'm not sure, but I think Anna managed to take control of the time rift. She was able to reopen it right behind Acnologia. When Christina rammed him, he dropped you, and they were able to push him into the Void. But they were too close and Christina flew into it as well.” Her voice was grave. “Fortunately, most of Blue Pegasus had already abandoned ship. It wouldn't have been able to fly for much longer; it was too badly damaged.

“We all made our way here to this...island. If you can even call it that.” She shrugged. “It's really just some rocks that made it above sea level.

“But Anna and Ichiya...they...” She closed her eyes. “They made the ultimate sacrifice.”

This time, Jellal managed to lift his hand to touch her fingers. They were warm. “I'm sorry, Erza. I wanted to save you. But I failed.”

Holding back her tears, Erza shook her head. “No. You came back alive. That's all I asked. Thank you.”

Her fingers tightened against his skin as her face hovered above his own. For a brief, wonderful moment, he thought she might kiss him again. But then Wendy cried out a warning.

“Look! The sky! It's cracking!” She pointed to a jagged seam that appeared to be widening even as they watched in horror.

A large, clawed hand reached through the gap, prying it open even further. Acnologia's Arcane Dragon form stuck its head through the rift. The huge indigo dragon leered down at the people scattered on the rocks below.

“You! Dragon Slayer!” he bellowed. “You're mine! As is this world!”

Before Wendy could so much as scream, lavender tendrils of light streaked out from Acnologia's fist, ensnaring the teenager.

“Wendy!” Erza cried, reaching out to her.

Encased in light, the younger mage froze in place, then was sucked up into the dragon's grasp. He appeared to palm her in his clawed hand, but when he opened it again, she'd vanished. Without another word, the dragon pushed off from the crack in the sky and took flight.

“He's heading for Magnolia!” Erza shouted. “We need to warn them!”

She rolled Jellal off her lap and stood up, preparing to leap into the sea. He grasped her ankle.

“Wait! What are you going to do?! Swim there?! It's too far, you'll never make it!”

“I have no choice! I have to try!” She shook him off and was about to dive into the ocean when two figures appeared in the atmospheric breach, then tumbled down into the sea.

Jellal gasped. “That was—”

“Anna and Ichiya!” Erza exclaimed. “I see them.” She looked over at the remaining members of Blue Pegasus. “Hibiki, Ren! Help me!”

Without hesitation, the two men shucked their suit jackets and dove into the water, matching the Fairy Tail mage stroke for stroke.

_Please,_ thought Erza, _please let them be alive._

She put the rest of her effort into swimming as fast as she could. Against Acnologia, they needed all the allies they could get.

XXX

When it became clear Christina had been too badly damaged to fly for very much longer, Anna knew what she had to do. Standing in the bridge control room, just in front of the ship's wheel, she gripped the object tucked into the pocket of her skirt tightly.

_Two more uses._

_Best use them wisely._

Behind her, Hibiki ordered everyone to abandon ship, leaving Christina on autopilot. As the aerial cruiser fell apart around them piece by piece, Anna pulled the platinum key from her pocket. It had been a gift from Zeref, she remembered suddenly. A result of some of his early research on time travel. Grimly, she smiled.

_How appropriate I use it against him now._

She felt the old Zeref would even forgive her for the presumption.

Summoning her power, the celestial mage concentrated on locating the time rift she'd studied for years. As the ship shuddered and quaked around her, she fought to keep her feet and shut out the noise. Outside, Jellal streaked by, aglow with golden light. She had to hurry.

_There!_

A faint pulsing, barely detectable. Zeref had drained quite a bit of magic from the time rift already, she sensed. She didn't know if she had enough strength to wrest control away from him, but she had to try. Centering herself, she raised the shining key to the sky.

“Open, Gate of Time-Space!”

Instantly, she felt resistance, as if the Void itself struggled against being reopened. Her power glowed white, then surged forth in a broad stream as she gestured with both arms. Channeled through the key, her magic engulfed the borders of the time rift, causing it to become visible. The purplish Void flickered in and out of her vision, as she began to pry it open once more.

Dimly, she sensed the Black Wizard's magic. Surprisingly, it wasn't as potent as she'd expected. It was as if his attention had turned elsewhere, for which she was momentarily thankful.

The key Zeref had given her enabled its user to open and close Gates. It wasn't a _true_ celestial key, being man-made, and of limited uses, but she'd found it very handy on one or two occasions. She'd both located and narrowly escaped from Acnologia's lair using the platinum key; Zeref had warned her it could be used no more than five times before it would break.

They'd initially thought to use its power to operate the Eclipse Gate, so as to avoid becoming dependent on an unknown celestial mage in some distant future, but the key simply lacked the combined might of the twelve Zodiac keys. It hadn't been able to budge the enormous Gate's doors, let alone open them fully.

So they'd discarded that idea. But not before fruitlessly exhausting one of the key's uses. Still, Anna had felt that it might come in handy at some point, so Zeref had urged her to keep it. Other than the time spent scouting out her enemy, she'd had no cause to use it.

Until now.

_Damn it!_ She panted, straining against the unseen force. She could feel the Void shuddering under her power. Her hands moved, appearing to grasp and wrestle with the edges of the rift. Beyond the confines of the ship, the glowing extension of her magic did the same. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jellal streak toward Acnologia. He'd seen the rift and was angling to push the dragon into it. She fervently hoped the young man didn't get himself killed. She'd seen too much death and destruction to want to see more of it.

Suddenly, she felt the time rift creak and shift in her magical “hands.” The resistance she'd felt vanished.

_Zeref...?_

She no longer sensed the presence of his magical signature in the Void. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she quickly seized control of the rift, and tore it open behind the indigo dragon.

Not a moment too soon, as Jellal's attack faltered. Idly, as though he were catching a mere fly in his huge fist, Acnologia reached out and grabbed the mage. He drained Jellal of his Heavenly Body magic, swallowing it whole. With a cruel laugh, he began to squeeze the screaming mage in his claws.

Behind her, Ichiya shouted, “Hang on! Men!” He grabbed the ship's wheel, using all of his considerable strength to wrestle it in Acnologia's direction. Forcing Catherine's engines into one final burst of speed, he set course to ram the Arcane Dragon.

Catching his eyes with her own, she mouthed a heartfelt “thank you” before turning back to witness the demise of the enemy she'd plotted against for so long.

“All things in their due time,” she cried. “And my time has come!”

With that, she held the Void rock-steady as they collided with the dragon at full speed, jarring Jellal from his grasp. The mage fell, but she didn't see where he landed. There was no time.

Anna Heartfilia had come four hundred years into the future to slay this monster. She smiled grimly as Catherine followed him into the Void with a vengeance.

XXX

Mouth open in awe, Levy McGarden stood next to Gajeel in the center of town staring at a newly rebuilt Magnolia. They'd all felt the overwhelming rush of power erupt from the guildhall, swirling down the streets and alleyways, erasing the devastation of the war in a few blinks of an eye. Even Kardia Cathedral, which had been totally demolished, had somehow been magically restored. Curiously, the petite solid script mage felt she'd encountered the “feel” of this magical signature before.

_I-Is this...Zeref's magic?_

She'd translated a few old scrolls of ancient Mildian in the past, some of which were presumed to have been written by the Black Wizard himself. The feeling felt similar, but was just different enough that she couldn't be sure. It was...cleaner...or maybe lighter...than she remembered. She didn't have long to study the phenomenon, as the faint golden glow of magic didn't linger. It spiraled up and into the sky as it dispersed, and she heard the First Master's voice whisper faintly, “Be well, my Fairy Tail family.” Then the voice and sensation vanished.

She looked up at Gajeel and took his hand. The wild-maned man glanced down at her, red eyes lingering over her various bruises and scratches. A low growl sounded in his throat.

“You okay, Shrimp?”

She made a face at the diminutive, but nodded, tousled blue waves of hair bobbing gently above her collarbones.

“Yeah. I-I think that was the First Master's voice...” she paused. “Sh-She's with Zeref now. I mean...” she broke off, unsure how to explain it.

“Yeah, I get it. They died together.” He squeezed her hand. “I bet that's how she wanted it.”

“You know, I think you're right.” She smiled wistfully, leaning into his tall frame.

“'Course I'm right!” he asserted, rubbing at one of the small, metal piercings alongside his nose. “Still, it was nice of 'em to fix up Magnolia on their way out. 'Specially since Zeref busted it up an' all.”

He looked around at the gathered Fairy Tail mages. There were quite a few guild members present. Laxus, with the help of a sympathetic Mirajane, was wrapping the still body of his grandfather in a blanket over by the fountain.

Gajeel grunted, “Looks like magic couldn't fix everything though.” He frowned.

Levy followed his gaze, eyes widening, then tearing up. She shook her head sadly. “No. Even magic as powerful as what we just felt can't bring the dead back to life. Poor Laxus.” She looked around. “I wonder if Erza knows? Or Natsu and Gray?”

“Dunno. Haven't seen 'em.”

He was about to say more, when suddenly he was engulfed in lavender light.

“Gajeel!” Levy tried to cling to his hand, but was repulsed by a magical force.

The Iron Dragon Slayer tried to mouth, “Don't worry!” at her, but he found it almost impossible to move. The last thing he saw as he vanished was Levy's tearful and frantic face screaming his name.

The mages surrounding the duo ran up to her.

“Levy! What happened?!” Macao asked.

“I-I don't know! Gajeel just...disappeared!” she cried. She looked over at Mirajane and Laxus who sat by the fountain. Laxus handed the eldest white-haired Strauss sibling the wrapped corpse of his grandfather, then stood, expression grim. He made as if to come over to her when he, too, was engulfed in magic.

“Laxus! Look out!” Levy shouted. To no avail.

Just like Gajeel, the lightning mage proved unable to resist being stolen away to who-knows-where. Frantically, Levy turned as raised voices hurried in her direction. Lector and Frosch, trailed by a frightened Yukino, burst into the center of town from a nearby street. The two Exceeds were barely coherent through their panic.

“Help us!” Lector cried, red fur standing on end. “Sting and Rogue have been stolen!”

“Please, help us get them back!” Frosch pleaded, tears streaming down his feline face and soaking into the pink frog snuggy he wore.

Levy looked at Yukino, who nodded. “Some kind of magic teleported them away. We couldn't stop it.”

“Wait...” Levy's mind spun quickly. “They're all Dragon Slayers. But who would...?” Then she knew. “Acnologia! They must've been taken by Acnologia somehow!”

“You're right.” Erza's voice spoke from behind her. Mest let go of the redhead, dropping her lightly to the cobblestones. He carefully deposited another mage beside the warrior woman.

“Erza! And...Lucy?!” Levy was confused. No, she realized. This woman, while strongly resembling her dear friend, was at least three decades older in appearance.

“My name is Anna Heartfilia. I'm Lucy's ancestor,” she offered simply. “And you're right, Levy McGarden. Acnologia is capturing all the Dragon Slayers. His goal is to utterly destroy them.”

“How did you know my name?” the petite mage wondered.

Erza cut in, “Never mind that! Acnologia took Wendy from right under our noses. We couldn't stop him. Anna thinks he's got them trapped in a dimensional rift. But we've got even bigger problems...”

“Yes,” Anna explained. “Acnologia 'ate' the space-time Void in which we trapped him. But the overflow of power split his being in two. His spirit form is still inside whatever remains of the dimensional rift. That's where he's taken Wendy and the other Dragon Slayers. But his Dragon form is on the way here, even as we speak. We're about to have a nasty fight on our hands,” she warned grimly.

Mest told the group, “I'm going back for the others. I can't bring too many at once, or I'll run out of magic. But I'll hurry as much as I can.”

Erza looked up at him as he hovered in the air above them. “Thanks, Mest. Bring them here, to the center of town.”

The teleportation mage nodded, then winked out of sight.

Erza cast her gaze around the gathered group of wizards. Her family. She spied Mirajane, distraught as she cradled Makarov's body to her chest. The requip mage knew everyone was looking to her for leadership, now that the Master was dead. She'd fulfilled that role briefly once before. She swore she'd do her best to live up to their expectations now.

“All right. Here's the plan...” she began.

XXX

Lucy stirred uneasily in her sleep. For a moment, she'd felt a spark of anger from someone...

_Natsu!_

She shot upright with a gasp. The padded chair next to the bed was empty.

Her heart started to pound and she was just about to fling the covers aside when her hand brushed over a piece of paper in her lap. Looking down, she recognized Natsu's ragged, chicken-scratch handwriting.

_Hey, Luce!_

_Went to get food in the hotel kitchen. Be back soon so don't worry._

_Love,_

_Natsu_

She smiled at the closing. He could be so sweet sometimes! Still...why had she sensed that fleeting moment of rage from him? Maybe it was just a dream? Or could it be a residual link left over from her tampering with his book? She didn't know, but now that she was awake and wondering, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep any time soon.

She'd just finished pulling up the black, thigh-high stockings to complete the black jean skirt and white, off-the-shoulder top Virgo had brought her when Happy burst into the room.

“Luuushieee!” he cried, agitated as he flew to her. “Natsu's gone!”

Catching the blue Exceed against her chest, she asked him, “Isn't he just in the kitchen? He left me a note. I figured he was with you.”

“He was! I mean, we were! In the kitchen,” Happy sniffed. “But then he vanished! Just 'poof!' And he was gone.” He looked up at her tearfully. “Do you think it's because his book disappeared? He told me it went away when Zeref died.”

Numbly, Lucy could only stare down at the cat in her arms.

_No!_

She couldn't think.

She could barely breathe.

He just couldn't be gone. Not like that. It couldn't be true. She wouldn't believe it!

“Ow! Lushie! You're squeezing me too hard!” Happy yowled.

With a start, she dropped her arms, releasing him. Her hands were shaking.

Anxiously, he hovered beside her, eyes wide and tearful. “What should we do?”

“I-I don't know...” she said, trying to gather her thoughts and force back the panic trying to overwhelm her. _Keep it together, idiot! He is NOT dead! He needs our help!_

Repeating those three things in her head like a mantra, Lucy hurriedly pushed her feet into sturdy brown boots and grabbed her celestial keys off the bedside table. She stuffed them into the pockets of her skirt, then ran to the open door, racing through it as fast as she could. At the top of the stairs, she caught a glimpse of Gray coming out of one of the other rooms.

“Lucy?” he began, confused.

“No time!” she shouted as she practically flew down the stairs. “Natsu's vanished! I'm going to get Warren!” Happy trailed her out the door, then swooped her up in his paws once they cleared the doorway.

Having seen the panicked look on the blonde's face, Gray cursed and hurried after her. _Damn it, Flame-Brain! Still causing everyone trouble!_

XXX

Erza stood in the midst of controlled chaos as the members of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and Crime Sorciere raced to prepare for Acnologia's onslaught. Truthfully, the redhead had no idea how to stop a dragon immune to magic. She fervently wished for Wendy's presence; the Sky Dragon Slayer could've at least enchanted Erza's Benizuka blade as she'd done against Irene.

But as it was, they'd have to make do without the younger mage's enchantments.

She only hoped Wendy was still alive and able to help the other Dragon Slayers. Trying not to let worry show on her face, she turned to Anna.

“Any ideas? Now would be a good time to share.”

The older woman grimaced and seemed about to answer when a voice frantically called Erza's name.

“Erza! Have you seen Natsu?! Happy says he vanished!” Lucy was panting as the Exceed released her in front of her Fairy Tail teammate. “We have to do something!”

The armored woman took in the frantic, teary-eyed look on the blonde's face and guessed her thoughts. “He's not dead, Lucy,” she soothed. “Acnologia's taken all the Dragon Slayers captive. He's got them trapped inside the time rift where we tried to imprison _him.”_ At the celestial mage's sudden look of profound relief that quickly changed to worry, she added, “But that's not the worst of it. Acnologia's dragon form is on his way here. He intends to destroy us all.”

Lucy's eyes widened. She stared at Erza, then shifted her gaze to the woman waiting quietly, but with keen interest, beside her. Mouth rounding in an “o,” she gasped, “You!”

Anna Heartfilia nodded. “Lucy.”

She stepped forward and took her descendant's hands in her own. “My dear, I have long wanted to meet you. I'm sorry it's under such awful circumstances. We'll have time to catch up later—I'd love to talk to you about your mother—but right now, we've got to figure out a way to survive Acnologia's physical dragon form. Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers will have to deal with his spirit form inside the rift. We must have faith they can handle it. We have no other options.”

The younger celestial mage stared at her older mirror image, then shook herself. “I'm going to hold you to that,” she promised. She turned back to Erza. “What's our plan?”

“Actually, I was hoping Anna might have an idea. If you've got any, I'd love to hear them, too. Since magic can't affect him, that seriously limits our options.”

Lucy frowned. Something in the back of her mind nagged at her...

Suddenly, the image of Tenroujima Island flashed into her head. _That's it!_

“That's not entirely true,” she began slowly, trying to clarify her thoughts, “or rather, there _is_ a magic that _he_ wasn't able to affect. It saved our lives.”

“You mean—”

“Yes,” she nodded at Erza. “Fairy Sphere. The First Master's casting on Tenroujima Island. It saved us by encasing us in an impenetrable sphere of magic,” she explained to Anna, who listened with great interest. “Maybe we could trap Acnologia inside it instead? It's no time rift, but if he couldn't break the sphere then, I'm betting it might be able to hold him now. Problem is...does anyone know how to cast the spell?”

“Hmm... I don't know, but it's probably somewhere in the guildhall library,” Erza guessed. “Why don't you take Levy and Anna to look for it? We'll continue to make preparations here and stall for time as much as possible.”

“You got it. Let's go, Happy!”

“Aye!”

XXX

Minutes later, Lucy, Levy, and Anna stood in Fairy Tail's basement library. Happy, Panther Lily, and Carla, who had followed after Gray to the center of town, hovered near the upper shelves of the library diligently searching the titles of the bound volumes.

“Are you sure it's even in here?” Carla asked Lucy anxiously.

The celestial mage didn't pause in her perusal of the stacked shelves. “It _must_ be here! We just have to keep searching!”

Anna pursed her lips thoughtfully then turned to Lucy, “How many zodiac keys do you have, my dear? I may have an idea...”

“I have ten—I mean, nine. I don't have Aquarius's key anymore,” she admitted sadly. “I had to break it to summon the Celestial Spirit King when we fought the demons of Tartaros. But I know where there are two more. Yukino has them; she's in town right now. I saw her right before I met up with you and Erza. Why?”

“Because I may have a way to banish Acnologia's physical form if we can trap him inside this Fairy Sphere of yours.” She held up the platinum key she'd used earlier. “With the combined might of your spirits and this key, we may be able to open another rift and send the sphere through it. If he can't get out, he won't be able to absorb or control the rift,” she reasoned.

Lucy frowned. “That...could work. If we can only find the spell.”

“Found it!” Levy cried, waving a green tome excitedly in one hand while precariously gripping the library ladder in the other. Before she could overbalance and fall, Panther Lily zipped over and plucked her off the rungs. Once on the floor, she hurriedly slipped on her Gale-Force reading glasses and flipped through the pages.

“Here it is!” She motioned Lucy and Anna closer, holding the book open so they could see it.

Lucy stared down at the complex spell, using every bit of her concentration to memorize it quickly. “I think I can cast this,” she offered hesitantly. “It seems simple enough, if we all work together. Do you think you can set some runes to help us, Levy? Get Freed to help, too? We'll need to keep Acnologia from attacking us while I cast the spell.”

Levy nodded. “I think I know what to do. Erza's already got Freed working on defensive runes around town. But Lucy, will you be okay? You've got to cast Fairy Sphere, then also summon all nine of your spirits at once. Will you even have enough magic to do that? You've already done so much, rewriting Natsu's book and all.”

“She doesn't have to do it alone,” Anna cut in. “I'll be there to help. I was fairly powerful in my day, if I do say so myself.” She winked at Lucy. “If you'll trust me with some of your keys, I'd be happy to share the load. And maybe—Yukino?—can also help us, too.”

Lucy smiled back at her ancestor. “I suppose I can lend you some of my friends for a bit. I could use the help, for sure.” She looked up at Happy and the other Exceeds. “Let's get back to Erza and get this party started!”

“Aye!”

XXX

Erza had wasted no time once Lucy and the others left to search for the spell. She'd already enlisted Freed's help to lay a series of defensive runes around Magnolia, enclosing the main thoroughfares and a majority of the buildings within its protection. The elegant mage had worked quickly and quietly. Erza knew he lacked the time—and probably, at this late stage, the raw power—to secure the entire town, but he had enough left to protect the mages around him, as well as those within Porlyusica's makeshift healerie.

Buildings could be rebuilt. People's lives, not so much. Even one life saved was precious.

Even in the best case scenario, she didn't expect Freed's rune magic to protect them for very long under the full might of Acnologia's onslaught. It just needed to last long enough. She turned to Gray.

“So can you do it?” she asked him.

“Make an ice ship? Yeah.” He shrugged. “Making it's no problem. Getting him to _land_ on it—that's gonna be the hard part.”

Unnoticed in all the commotion, Juvia approached them. Bandages wrapped her midsection, and her clothing was torn, but otherwise she seemed much better.

“Juvia can help with that. Manipulating the water is no problem at all.”

“Juvia!” Gray spun and grasped her arms in his hands. “You're supposed to be resting!” Anxiously, he searched her face for signs of fatigue.

Blushing at his obvious concern, she smiled. “Juvia could never leave her darling Gray and her friends to fight all alone. Not when she can help!”

Erza nodded approvingly as Gray reluctantly released the water mage. “Good. Now the trick will be to get Acnologia near the ship and the water. But not too soon,” she cautioned.

“Leave that to me,” Brandish strode in casually from a side street, hand clasping the Wizard King's upper arm. “Acnologia is a threat to the entire world. Please let us help you.”

August, skin faded from blood-red back to his usual fairness, nodded grimly. He ran a hand through the silky length of his gray beard, smoothing it. “It was our Majesty's wish to destroy Acnologia. Now that he's gone, we'd like to see this battle to its conclusion.”

Erza stared at them, evaluating their sincerity. After a long moment, she nodded. “Welcome aboard. We're glad to have the help.” She looked at Brandish, who had already begun to confer with Gray and Juvia. She was about to join in the discussion when Mest appeared.

“Dragon incoming!” he shouted. He dropped Jellal and Hibiki to the cobblestones. They'd insisted on waiting until the last of the Blue Pegasus crew had been evacuated off of the rocks. Jellal strode over to Erza.

“What's the plan?” he asked, never doubting for a moment she had one. She loved that about him—his absolute faith in her.

Without answering, she turned and yelled, “Freed! Do it now!”

“On it!” Dropping to one knee, the elegant mage placed both palms against the ring of runes he'd drawn on the street. Instantly, his power surged through the circle, spreading outward like the spokes of a wheel, to the edges of town. A translucent dome sprang into being above their heads as the outer runes activated, forming a temporary shield.

August approached the slim man, examining the runes carefully. “Interesting. Perhaps I can assist you?”

Freed shrugged, letting his long, green hair drift forward over his left shoulder. The lengthy strands were gathered toward the end by a lone gray ribbon; they nearly reached the ground where he knelt, red long coat cushioning his knee. “If you've got power to spare, I'd appreciate it.”

Moving to stand opposite the rune mage, August lifted his wooden staff, then tapped it lightly to the edge of the drawn circle. Instantly, the runes brightened, strengthening the dome shield that shimmered in place above the town.

Just in time. Before Freed could so much as offer his thanks, a burst of lavender magic rocked the shield, spraying shards of light along it's translucent surface.

“He's here!” Erza cried. “Stand ready!”

_C'mon, Lucy, where are you?! Please hurry!_

She knew the celestial mage wouldn't let them down. She kept her gaze fixed on the rampaging indigo dragon currently hovering over the town. His wing span seemed enormous, a midnight shadow in flight. He released blasts of magic randomly as he flew back and forth outside their protective shield.

Erza forced herself to avoid looking at the lake where Gray and Juvia had gone with Brandish. Although Natsu had evaporated much of the water earlier in his battle with Jacob Lessio, enough of it had returned to allow Gray to fashion an ice ship. The redhead wanted to keep Acnologia's attention fixed on the town and away from the trio of mages while they put their plan into motion. She stepped forward, requipping instantly into her Heaven's Wheel armor. Before she could launch herself into the air, Jellal grasped her wrist.

“I know you have to do this,” he told her. “Promise _me_ you'll come back alive.” His other hand palmed the hair at her nape, pulling her closer. Before she could reply, he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her lips, hugging her tightly to him. He released her abruptly and she staggered at the sudden loss of his presence. Too surprised to blush, she lifted a hand to her lips and stammered, “I-I promise.”

“Good. Now go get 'em!” Jellal winked at her.

She grinned fiercely. “Right!”

Launching herself into the air, she cried, “Blumenblatt!”

Jellal's eyes traced the luminous arcs of light reflecting off the dozens of swords she'd called into being in the air around her. In that moment, he could clearly see how she'd come by her moniker: Titania, the Fairy Queen. Her armor glinted silver, wings at her back shining in the sunlight. Scarlet hair flowed around bare shoulders as she faced the dragon squarely. Suddenly, she swept both arms forward, swords slashing at Acnologia from all directions.

“Dance, my blades!”

The dragon screamed in fury, but did not fall. Lavender light repulsed the majority of the weapons, and they vanished as Erza called them back into whatever pocket dimension served as her armory. She nimbly dodged the dragon's blasts of magic as he returned fire.

_What can we do?_ Jellal wondered anxiously, as he watched his love summon forth more blades. He knew Erza would keep fighting until Acnologia eventually wore her down and killed her. He'd be damned if he let that happen. But what could he do? In desperation, he glanced around, seeking inspiration. His eyes landed on Meldy, a member of his Crime Sorciere guild.

The pink-haired woman caught his glance and came over to him. Her blue cloak was torn and dirty. The short, red dress she wore fared no better.

“Jellal! Acnologia's got Erik!” she cried. “And the other Dragon Slayers, too!”

“Yeah, I figured. He took Wendy right out from under our noses.”

“What can we do?” she asked. “I want to help, but how... How can we fight against _that?”_

“I wish I knew,” he replied honestly. “We just have to trust in Erza and the Dragon Slayers. Acnologia's spirit and body are divided, so _in theory,_ that means his power should be halved in each form.”

She snorted as more of Erza's swords were fruitlessly deflected. “Sure doesn't seem like it. He's still a monster.”

“That he is,” Jellal agreed. He would've said more, but then voices called excitedly at his back.

“We found it!” Levy cried, waving a green tome frantically to get everyone's attention. “Lucy's gonna cast the spell, but we'll need everyone's help! Gather 'round!”

Jellal shot Meldy a look and nodded. “Here's our chance. Let's make the most of it.”

They joined the quickly increasing crowd of Fairy Tail mages. Lucy had grabbed Yukino and was talking to her quickly, gesturing at Anna. After a moment, the white-haired celestial mage nodded and hesitantly held out her hand for one of Lucy's golden keys. Lucy handed over three more of the golden keys to Anna. He noted the older woman held a key of a different metal in one hand already.

_A summoning?_ Jellal thought. _Interesting... Looks like they're planning a big one._

His eyes narrowed as Lucy called upon the power of Aquarius's Star Dress. He'd heard through the grapevine that she no longer possessed the key for Aquarius's Gate. Perhaps he'd heard wrongly? But...no. Squinting, he could see the blonde held only five golden keys. The women had eleven zodiac keys between them, not twelve. So that information had been correct. He wondered whether Anna's key would be able to make up the difference. He turned to his fellow guild member.

“Meldy, do you think...?”

She stared at the three celestial mages curiously. “Yeah... Yes, I can help them. I'm sure of it.” She left him then, hurrying over to the women. He turned back to watching Erza battle Acnologia until Meldy tugged on his sleeve. She offered him her hand.

“Come on, Boss. Let's do this!”

Looking up at the members of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and Crime Sorciere who were gathered in a loose circle around the three celestial mages, Jellal's mouth firmed. He nodded and took Meldy's offered hand, joining the chain.

_We'll give it all we've got._

He only hoped it would be enough.

XXX

Lucy, garbed in the yellow and aqua bikini-skirt combo of Aquarius's Star Dress, tried to center herself while watching the sky for an opening in Acnologia's defense. Deliberately, she let her power rise, feeling the increasing magical energy of the wizards surrounding her. Repeating the spell silently to herself, she slowly grew more calm.

_I can do this. We can do this. I believe in us!_

Her power began to shimmer, a faint aura of white surrounding her. A light breeze kicked up, swirling her pigtails and the unbound hair at her back. She caught Anna and Yukino's eyes and nodded.

“Warren!” she called.

“Right!” he raised two fingers to his temple and sent the silent message.

Immediately, Lucy felt a change in the air. Watching the dueling warrior mage battle the dragon in the sky, she saw a narrow spigot of water rise up from the lake behind Acnologia. But where was the ship...?

Before she could ask the question aloud, the water changed direction, flowing down and in front of the indigo dragon. Before he could swerve out of the way, a tiny object on top of the moving cone of liquid rapidly expanded. The ship grew underneath the flying dragon almost in the blink of an eye, too fast for him to avoid it. Instantly, the transportation sickness that cursed all Dragon Slayers overcame him. He collapsed onto the deck of the masted ice ship and began puking his guts out over the side.

“Whoa! Direct hit!” Levy yelled. “Do it, Lucy!”

The celestial mage had already begun to call upon her power. She began casting, opening herself to everyone's magical energy through Meldy's Sensory Body Link spell. The pink brand glowed on her bruised wrist, a match for the ones on every other mage present. Their power flowed into her, a towering force.

Without being aware that she did so, Lucy began to shine with the white gleam of her magic. As the pressure within her built, it transformed into a brilliantly glowing gold. Her arms and legs crackled with energy. Even her scalp tingled. When her teeth began to ache and she felt she could bear no more without bursting, she violently slapped her palms together.

“Fairy Sphere! Activate!”

Instantly, a shimmering golden sphere sprang up around the retching dragon. Enclosed within its confines, he struggled to raise his heavy head from the ship. The globe allowed him no room to maneuver himself off of the floating craft. Seeing that he was helplessly contained for the moment, Lucy stretched out with her mind. Her eyes closed.

_That's it,_ she thought. _Connect... Feel... Reach!_

Straining, she searched for that slim, fading connection she'd felt within herself. It was still there...it had to be... _Just...a little...more! Was that...? Yes, there it was!_

Contact.

XXX

Inside the time rift, Natsu was seething. His sudden disappearance right after he'd promised to be there when the celestial mage woke up enraged him.

_This asshole Dragon Slayer! Making me break my promise to Lucy! I ain't gonna forgive him for that! I'm gonna beat him to a pulp!_

He rubbed his jaw gingerly and gritted his teeth. If only it were that easy.

He and the other six Dragon Slayers lay on the ground, gasping for breath. Thus far, Acnologia had beaten back everything they'd thrown at him, coordinated attacks or not. They'd tried physical blows and their various dragon breath attacks. So far, nothing had worked. They hadn't even been able to make the man take so much as a single step backwards, no matter how hard they struck at him.

_His power's insane! But no one's unstoppable._

Struggling to his feet yet again, Natsu spat blood and wiped his mouth with a forearm. Before he could speak, Acnologia challenged him.

“Now do you understand why I'm called the Dragon King? I am the single, most powerful being in this world!” His azure eyes shone with the zeal of righteous madness. “While you uselessly throw yourselves at me inside this time rift, outside, my dragon form is bringing about the end of the world! I will destroy and usher in the End of All!”

“That'll never happen!” Natsu jeered. “Get over yourself! Fairy Tail will stop you. _We'll_ stop you!” He gestured at the other Dragon Slayers who were rising to their feet once more.

“Will you? I highly doubt it. From the looks things, you all can barely stand,” he sneered. “You're hardly a challenge.”

“Oh yeah? Well, why don't you tell us then. Just what is it you want?”

The handsome man's mouth curved in a fanged grin. “What do I want?” He seemed to think about it for a moment, then laughed a deep, throaty laugh. “Destruction. The end of this world. That's all.”

Natsu's mouth firmed. He set his feet in a fighting stance. _So much for reasoning with this jackass._

“Hate to break it to ya, but this world ain't that weak,” he growled. “It'll take more than a pathetic reason like that to destroy it!” _No way I'm letting this jerk get his way!_

With that thought firmly in mind, the fire mage rushed the Dragon Slayer, his entire body ablaze with orange flames. Behind him, he sensed the others following his lead.

“Eat this!” he shouted, slamming his fist into the waiting man's smirking face.

Without taking a step, Acnologia simply yanked his head to the left, dodging the blow without moving an inch from his spot. He retaliated instantly with a harsh right fist to Natsu's solar plexus, driving the fire mage backwards, coughing and stunned.

Rogue and Sting quickly rushed the powerful Dragon Slayer, to similar results. Gajeel, Erik, and Wendy fared no better either. As he gasped air back into his seizing lungs, Natsu watched hopefully as Laxus's lightning form zig-zagged around the Dragon Slayer to strike at him from behind. He hit with a crash, dust swirling up around the battling duo, concealing them temporarily from view.

When the debris finally settled, Natsu's hopes were dashed. Laxus lay underneath Acnologia's bare foot. Negligently, the Dragon Slayer ground one of Fairy Tail's most powerful mages into the dirt.

“Is this the best you dragons can do?” Acnologia scoffed. “Your struggling is futile. Not one of you can beat me. How pathetic.” He kicked Laxus's body harshly, making it fly up and land limply at Natsu's feet. “Still...I can't allow even such pathetic dragons as these to live in this world. For that is what it means to be a Dragon Slayer. Not even one dragon can be allowed to survive. Such is the meaning of my existence.”

Natsu's eyes narrowed as he once again heaved himself to his feet. He gave a short laugh. “That's funny, coming from you. Aren't you a dragon, too? So even if you succeed in killing us all, there'll still be at least one dragon left in this world. As long as _you_ exist.”

The azure tiger stripes on Acnologia's face shifted as he grimaced. His lips thinned.

Seeing he'd scored a hit, Natsu laughed again. “Besides...we're humans, you asshole. Simple, ordinary humans who've only been gifted with the dragons' powers. We're not kings. Or gods. So don't flatter yourself. We're just humans.

“Real dragons, in case you didn't know, are strong and noble...” He paused, seeing Igneel in his mind's eye. He remembered his foster-father's last, precious words. “...And kindhearted,” he continued softly.

“Kindhearted? Dragons?” Acnologia's eyes widened in disbelief. He shot back angrily, “Dragons devoured my family! Destroyed my village! Killed my people! Even women and children. They took _everything_ from me.” He gritted his teeth, fangs flashing. “And you say they're _kindhearted?!_ What kind of fool are you?!” he roared, launching an enormous wave of power directly at the fire mage.

Throwing up his forearms to shield himself from the blast, Natsu leapt backwards. When the dust cleared, he glared at the infuriated Dragon Slayer. “Didn't you hear me? I was talking about _real_ dragons. Dragons come in all shapes and sizes. Just like us humans.” He paused to take a breath, then let it out slowly. He felt something throb deep within his chest. A familiar pulsing, like a twinned heartbeat... A warm and all-encompassing feeling... _Could it be...?_

He continued slowly as though nothing had changed, although suddenly, he knew everything had. “Some dragons are good. Some are evil. Some are strong, some weak. Some are cruel...” Here he paused, feeling Lucy's presence within himself, a faint thread, strong but flexible, binding them together. Like the red string of Fate, he supposed, except Natsu didn't believe in that. He believed in a path of his own choosing. A future of his own making. He felt the gathered power she offered him, and he accepted it gladly, sending her his silent thanks.

He finished resolutely, “...And some are kind. In other words, they're just like us humans.” He clenched his fists, feeling the power of his Dragon Force rise with renewed vigor. Red scales appeared at the edges of his brow and along his forearms. “And now, some of us _humans_ are here to take you down!”

_My attack didn't phase him? But how?!_ Acnologia wondered. His senses told him something was different about the man standing defiantly before him, but he couldn't tell what it was. His eyes drifted over to the girl lying on the ground, fingers digging into her palms. She was summoning power. His eyes widened. _This girl—!_

Wendy strained silently, the pale blue glow of her magic surrounding her as she enchanted Natsu with the powers of all the other Dragon Slayers. A multi-hued aura surrounded the fire mage, bursting forth in rainbow-colored flames. She smiled grimly at him as she lay on the floor, exhausted.

He nodded, accepting her gift, then squared off against Acnologia in a fighting stance. “Our magic doesn't hurt, you say?” he growled. “So what?” Natsu thought of all the people he wanted to protect. All the people he loved.

_Lucy... Happy... Gray... Erza...Wendy... His Fairy Tail family._

They were with him, he knew.

“I'll just pound you into the ground until you feel it!” he roared. “Everyone's power has become my Fire! You say none of us can beat you?! Well, how 'bout the power of seven Fire Dragons! And all of Fairy Tail!”

Acnologia tossed his coal-black cloak over his shoulder, summoning a dark orb of power to his right hand. Challenge accepted.

“Your end is now, dragons!” he shouted. “Behold my power of destruction! Embrace your doom!”

“Bring it!” Natsu thundered, flames surging like wildfire around him.

Finally, the Arcane Dragon Slayer moved. “I'll destroy you all!” he roared, leaping toward the waiting fire mage. His eyes glowed red, all semblance of sanity gone.

Dodging the maddened man easily, Natsu turned to observe him. Through his link with Lucy, he knew something had happened to upset Acnologia's physical form. _He's unbalanced... Unstable..._

As the crazed Dragon Slayer spun quickly to face Natsu, shouting, “More blood! More destruction! I will destroy everything that exists!” He gnashed his teeth like an animal. “Give me even more dragon blood!”

_He's gone completely berserk...!_

Aloud, Natsu told him soberly, “I see... You can't end this on your own anymore, can you?” There was sympathy in his onyx gaze. And determination. His jaw firmed. “But don't worry. I'll end your misery, for sure!”

Concentrating all the Dragon Slaying power he'd received into his right fist, Natsu blended it with the magic he'd gleaned from Lucy and the rest of his Fairy Tail family. It glowed brightly with rainbow-colored flames, almost more than he could contain.

Drawn to those flames as if he were a moth—or perhaps a dragon in truth—Acnologia charged the Dragon Slayer. Natsu leapt to meet him.

“This is the end for you!” the fire mage roared, fist wreathed with blazing power reminiscent of Igneel's flames. In his mind's eye, Natsu felt his foster father flying with him in spirit.

Acnologia, sensing his doom in the shape of an indomitable Fire Dragon Slayer's fist, opened his mouth to snarl in furious rage. His lone right arm tried to block or deflect the blow, but all his wild azure eyes could see was the image of his nemesis, Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons, coming straight at him. Coming to take his remaining arm. As his wrist crashed uselessly against the towering inferno of Natsu's magic, he looked past the flames and saw the determined, but compassionate eyes of a man.

A Dragon Slayer.

A human.

One like he'd once been, centuries past.

A man who cared about others.

He'd forgotten what that felt like. Caring. What it meant to be human. What it meant to _feel._

He was reminded for a brief, precious moment, when Natsu's hand forcefully penetrated his chest, stealing both breath and voice. For a split second, the pain was overwhelming. A blinding, agonizing inferno of torment.

It was, in its own excruciating way, a blessing. One that was bittersweet, and all too short.

Acnologia, Arcane Dragon Slayer and self-proclaimed King of Dragons, felt tears seep from his eyes. They dried in the fire that was slowly consuming him from the inside-out. He stared into the onyx eyes of the man who'd defeated him. He wanted to speak, but the words wouldn't come. His mouth worked, and he choked, gasping. After a struggle, he forced broken words from bloodied lips.

“I-I...wanted...everything! But...I have...nothing...” he coughed, vomiting blood. It burned in the heat of Natsu's flames.

The pink-haired man replied gravely, voice low, “You can't have everything. So you have to treasure what you _do_ have.” He thought of all the people he loved, and who he knew loved him. He said, not unkindly, to the man slowly burning to ashes in front of him, “You got too greedy.”

As the flames crept up his torso, incinerating his body bit by bit, Acnologia let a smile untinged by madness lift the corners of his mouth.

“You might be right...” As flames charred his throat, he mouthed a final “thank you” at the fire mage who'd stepped back and away from the vestiges of the corpse disintegrating before his very eyes. A light breeze chased through the open space, scattering the ashes of the man who had wanted to destroy the entire world.

Battle over, Natsu's shoulders slumped with weariness. He could still feel Lucy and the others with him, their strength the only thing keeping him from going to his knees. Slowly, he turned to the other Dragon Slayers, who were climbing to their feet. Wendy came over and laid a hand on his arm, sending healing waves into his battered body.

“You did it, Natsu,” she said softly. “I know it wasn't easy. Are you okay?”

He smiled down at her, ruffling her long, dark hair. “Couldn't've done it without you, Wendy. And everyone else. Thanks!”

He would've said more, but the ground underneath his feet quaked unexpectedly. He glanced around hurriedly as the others did the same. What he saw was not encouraging.

Rogue spoke up, “Looks like the rift's losing cohesion now that Acnologia's dead. We've gotta get out of here before it collapses entirely!”

“Any idea how we do that?” Sting asked.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer shrugged. “Haven't a clue.”

Pieces of the landscape flickered in and out of existence as the group of Dragon Slayers crowded closer together. Natsu, feeling a tug on the thread binding him to Lucy, snapped, “Everyone, hold onto to each other. I think the others are trying to do something!”

As the landscape flickered ominously around them, the seven clasped hands. All they could do now was wait. And hope.

XXX

“Lucy, look!” Levy pointed excitedly at the Fairy Sphere containing Acnologia's dragon form. All at once, the magical orb seemed to buckle, then collapse inwards upon itself. The indigo dragon's form, once larger than life, had vanished. Lucy squinted, but all she saw was a dark cloud of ash, barely visible against the dusky sky. The wind quickly dispersed it.

“Natsu's done it!” she cried. “He's beaten Acnologia!”

Cheers went up all around them. Mages threw their hats and hugged each other, awash in the joy of simply being alive and victorious. Lucy was about to join in, her arms extended to embrace Yukino and Anna, when she froze, gasping.

“Natsu...?”

Anna noticed at once.

“Lucy, what's happened?” Her voice was sharp.

“I-It's the rift, I think,” the blonde replied, voice rising in panic. “They can't get out!”

“And it's collapsing,” Anna guessed, finishing for her. “I see.”

She pulled the keys Lucy had given her from her pocket. She held up her own platinum key. “We can save them with this. It's got one use left. But I'll need your help. We need to shift the Time-Space rift and open it here, then retrieve the Dragon Slayers. Since it's collapsing, it's going to take a lot more power than I can generate by myself.”

Lucy pulled out the five keys she still possessed: Leo, Aries, Virgo, Scorpio, and Gemini. Yukino lifted Libra, Pisces, and Taurus's borrowed key. The three women stood in a triangle formation facing each other. Dimly, Lucy heard Happy yelling at everyone to be ready to help. The blue Exceed fluttered anxiously at her back.

She wanted to tell him not to worry, but instead, she lifted her hand to the sky and called, “Open, Gates of the Lion, Virgin, Scorpion, Twins, and Ram!”

Doorbell tones sounded in quick succession as Lucy's spirits surrounded her. She'd never tried to hold so many Gates open at once—at least not for more than a few seconds—and her knees buckled under the strain. Loke caught her elbow before she fell. Before he could ask why she'd summoned so many of them, Yukino summoned Pisces, Libra, and Taurus. Her arms shuddered with effort, but she managed to bear the drain on her power.

“Mooooo! Miss Luuuucy, what are you doing? Whoooo's this pretty lady?” the pervy bull spirit asked, looking Yukino up and down.

“Taurus, help us out, okay? I needed help to summon all of you, but I'll explain later,” she panted. If it weren't for the power she could still feel flowing to her from Meldy's Sensory Body Link spell, Lucy was certain she'd be unconscious by now. “Anna, please hurry!”

The elder celestial mage raised her keys to the sky. “Open, Gates of the Goat, Crab, and Horse!” As the spirits shimmered into being behind her, Lucy repeated her request and brief explanation of the cooperation she needed. Once she finished, Anna gestured with the platinum key one final time. Her arm remained steady as she held it in the air.

_One final use,_ she thought, thinking of Zeref in that moment. _Make the most of it._

“Open, Gate of Time-Space!”

Instantly, white light erupted from the ponytailed woman's raised arm, a wide, cylindrical beam that reached into the heavens. Outside the triangle formed by the three wizards, the Zodiac spirits added their significant magical power to Anna's spell. Her other hand rose, a companion to the first, as she appeared to be gripping the very air above her head. A sharp, ozone smell permeated the atmosphere.

With a grunt, the celestial mage tore a crack in the sky above their heads. Ghostly hands held it open.

Lucy, eyes trained on the seam splitting the sky, suddenly cried out, “I see them!”

Seven black figures, too far away to be distinguishable, fell from the rift. Instantly, five Exceeds leapt into flight. Lucy quickly turned to Aries, “Please help us! They won't be able to catch them all!”

“Yes, Miss Lucy!” the shy Ram spirit waved her arms making an enormous pile of soft, pink cotton appear underneath everyone in the center of town. Jostled off her feet by the fluffy, shock absorbent material, Lucy wailed as she fell onto her back. Thinking quickly, she held up Aries' golden key.

“Star Dress: Aries Form!”

Aquarius's Star Dress transformed into the fluffy pink-and-white minidress of Lucy's Ram spirit. Her hair caught up into pigtails by two adorable ram horns, the blonde lay on her back, channeling power into maintaining the cushioned landing zone her spirit had created. “Thanks, Aries!” she waved and smiled, as the spirits she'd summoned disappeared back into the celestial realm one by one, leaving yellow sparks in their wake.

“I'm sorry!” Aries cringed and waved as she faded away, Loke's arm wrapped around her waist. He winked at Lucy before vanishing with a smile. The other celestial spirits also returned home as Anna and Yukino released them.

Looking up at the heavens from where she lay flat on her back, Anna let out a sigh of relieved laughter. The rift in the sky slowly closed above her as she watched. The platinum key she'd held onto for so long dulled in her hand, its shine forever gone, along with its power. And its maker.

_At long last... It's finally over._

_All things in their due time._

She smiled, then thought tartly, _Although if you ask me, it could've happened quite a bit sooner!_

She was content to lie there, as the others attempted to find purchase in the shifting, springy surface. Lucy and Yukino, the two mages nearest her, began to bounce on their knees in excitement at the warning shouts of fast approaching Exceeds—one of whom seemed to be more in free fall than actual flight.

Panther Lily, struggling with both Erik and Gajeel's weight, plummeted like a stone, barely able to slow their fall. Seconds before impact, he strained upwards, dropping his unwieldy passengers into the soft cotton after narrowly managing to pull up from the steep dive he'd been forced to make. Sting and Rogue, descending more sedately with the help of Lector and Frosch, flew into Yukino's open arms where she knelt, sobbing with joy at their safe return. Carla, bearing Wendy, dipped gracefully down to the fluffy pink, lightly depositing her friend on the material, then circled the girl to wrap her in a ferocious hug. Laxus, calling upon his lightning form, simply zig-zagged his way to the ground, avoiding the flossy pile entirely.

“Natsu!” Lucy, still trying to gain her feet in the unstable fluffiness of Aries' cotton, held out her arms as Happy spiraled easily downward, well-used to carrying his Dragon Slayer's weight. She thought she saw Natsu whisper something to him, but all she heard was Happy's “Aye, Sir!” in reply.

Before she could prepare herself, Natsu was in free fall above her, laughing maniacally at the look of sudden panic on her face.

“Oof!” she grunted as he landed on top of her, knocking her back into the cotton, face pressing into her boobs. Nuzzling her softness with his nose, he chortled gleefully, “I'm back!” His arms snaked around her in a bear hug as he straddled the blonde's legs with his own. Grinning from ear to ear, he lifted mossy green eyes to her and she smiled, tears of joy spilling from the corners of her lashes.

“Welcome home!” she greeted him, threading slender fingers into his disheveled hair and pulling him into a passionate kiss. She ignored Happy's snickering and catcalling in the background.

There'd be plenty of time to tweak the Exceed's whiskers later, after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That glorious, precious kiss had to last Lucy and Natsu for the next four days.

In the aftermath of the war, there were many injured, and Porlyusica and Wendy were kept busy, using both the guild infirmary and the makeshift beds at the hotel to house the wounded. Lucy, Levy, and the Strauss sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna, lent their help, adding extra sets of hands wherever they were needed. Fortunately, Magnolia's civilian population, having evacuated before the war began, was spared severe injury and loss of life. The magical restoration of the town's residences and infrastructure that occurred upon the deaths of Zeref and Mavis saved much rebuilding and use of resources as well.

The rest of Fiore, including the capital city, Crocus, and the port town of Hargeon, which had been bombarded by aerial cruisers, hadn't fared nearly as well. Erza, as Fairy Tail's tenth (and, briefly, eighth) Master, wanted to put a good foot forward and repay the other wizard guilds for their assistance during the war. She enlisted Natsu, Gajeel, and those mages who were skilled metal and wood workers and sent them to Crocus. Juvia, Gray, Elfman Strauss, and others gifted with skills pertaining to water and ships, she sent to Hargeon. Almost all of Hargeon's water craft had been destroyed, and as a port town that relied heavily on fishing, this was a major catastrophe. Warrod of the Ten Wizard Saints, and Mavis's old companion, took it upon himself to join Juvia's group, and with the help of his tree-growing Earth magic, quickly supplied enough lumber to outfit a brand new fleet.

Of course, the other mage guilds added their wizarding power and know-how as well. Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus labored in Crocus, while Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale helped rebuild Hargeon. The King's army in Crocus also aided in the reconstruction efforts around Fiore. Naturally, rebuilding the towns with magic made the process move along much more rapidly than it otherwise would have, and in far less than a week, both cities were looking very much as they had before the war had started.

The remnants of the Alvarez Army—those who survived—had mostly fled back across the sea to the continent of Alakitasia. Dimaria had picked up Brandish and August in the cruiser she'd commandeered, and they'd returned home immediately after Acnologia's defeat. Erza turned over to King Fiore's forces the members of the Spriggan Twelve that Fairy Tail had apprehended: Jacob Lessio and Neinhart, along with Marin, Brandish's lackey. Lessio, a known assassin already wanted for numerous murders around the world, wouldn't be getting out of Fiore's magical wizard prison anytime soon. Neinhart and Marin would likely be ransomed or exchanged with the government of Alvarez at some point in the future, after relations had normalized.

August—the Wizard King in truth now—had sent word a couple of days after leaving that he'd taken over the rulership of Zeref's Empire. He assured Fiore's King that he wished to pursue a peaceful, cordial relationship, and even offered recompense from his Treasury for some of the damages caused by the war. Brandish, Dimaria, Ajeel, and Ajeel's grandfather sat on his new council, and he planned to add more advisors skilled in diplomacy in the near future. He invited an ambassador of the King's choosing to visit the capital of Alvarez as soon as was feasible. Among those in the political know, it was thought that the Princess herself, Hisui E. Fiori, would be that likely ambassador.

Arrangements were made between the two nations to return the bodies of the dead foot soldiers—those whose had not been utterly destroyed by Makarov's use of Fairy Law—back to their homeland. No request or mention was made of the Spriggan Twelve members who were killed in the fighting on Ishgar's soil. They simply never returned home at all.

In the midst of rebuilding the capital, Erza and Anna appeared before King Fiore with Jellal's Crime Sorciere squad. They fervently appealed to His Majesty for leniency for that guild's members, despite its existence as an unregistered guild. Anna had long known the King, and she set out to persuade him that Crime Sorciere's involvement was a boon to the nation that should not go overlooked, nor unrewarded. Princess Hisui saw the wisdom in this, and pressed her father for full pardons for all of Crime Sorciere's members. He readily agreed, and let it be known that their efforts had been invaluable both before and during the war, and they were not to be prosecuted for past crimes its various members may have committed before forming Crime Sorciere.

Jellal, kneeling before the King, had raised his head at this. He caught Erza's eyes as she looked back at him, ecstatic. He knew he and the other members of his guild still had much for which they had to atone, King's pardon or no. Past mistakes, at least in his mind, could not be so easily forgiven. Knowing this, Crime Sorciere still planned to go about their business of seeking out dark guilds and bringing their members to justice. But...maybe now they could also dare to dream of a life outside of the shadows?

_Someday,_ Jellal thought, offering his scarlet-haired Fairy Queen a small smile. With the memory of Erza's soft lips against his own still fresh in his mind, the Heavenly Body magic user felt he might finally be allowed to have hope for the future. As his beloved smiled back at him, he vowed internally that he would.

_Someday, my love..._

_Someday, indeed..._

XXX

At the end of the fourth day, Fairy Tail's members returned home for a much sadder event.

Makarov's funeral was held at noon on the fifth day.

Laxus, with the help of his teammates, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen, had arranged for the funeral and subsequent burial to be held at Kardia Cathedral. As the Cathedral's great bell tolled, he, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman solemnly carried the casket to the cemetery for Makarov Dreyar, the beloved third, fifth, seventh, and ninth Master of Fairy Tail, to be laid to rest. Finally, his oft-longed-for peaceful retirement had come, although not quite the way his grieving family members would have wished.

Lucy, clad in a black halter mini-dress, hair pulled back in a low ponytail and held with an elegant, but simple clip at the nape of her neck, watched Natsu with concern. Mindful of his role as a pallbearer, he had dressed with more than his usual care, wearing a black suit jacket and slacks, with a light pink, button-down shirt. Forgoing a tie, he wore his beloved dragon scale scarf around his neck.

He looked very handsome and she wanted nothing more than to go to him and pull him into her arms. They hadn't really had a chance to speak much, or be alone together after the war had ended. He'd been out of town aiding in Crocus's rebuilding, and she'd been so exhausted every evening helping Porlyusica, Mirajane, and Laxus with whatever odds and ends that needed doing, she'd merely stumbled home, taken a bath, and gone straight to bed. A couple of nights, she hadn't even remembered to eat dinner.

Watching Natsu now, she thought he looked tired, although she couldn't see any obvious signs of fatigue under his eyes. _It's in his stance...his whole demeanor,_ she realized, observing him carefully. She knew he'd returned late last night with Erza and the others, close to midnight, or so she'd heard from Mira. She remembered how hard Igneel's death had hit him; she fervently hoped the loss of his adoptive grandfather didn't drive him away from her again.

She didn't truly think it would. Not this time. But still, she worried.

Beside her, Anna noticed Lucy's fretful gaze as she watched her pink-haired Dragon Slayer. He and the other pallbearers were lowering the coffin into the ground. Soon they'd line up to pay their last respects to the man who had loved them, protected them, and died for them. His children, all.

She took Lucy's hand and squeezed it, whispering, “Natsu will be fine. You'll be with him soon. All things in their due time.”

The younger woman glanced up at Anna and smiled. She'd managed to carve out a few minutes over yesterday's lunch to talk with the celestial mage who'd crossed time to destroy an out-of-control Dragon Slayer. Anna had sorrowfully apologized to Lucy for her mother's untimely death. Gravely, she explained that she hadn't known Layla had used her own life force to make up for the loss of Aquarius's key. She'd only found out much later, long after Layla's passing. She told Lucy that if there was one thing she truly regretted out of all of this, it was that the plan she, Zeref, and the dragons had hatched had ultimately led to Layla's death.

Of course, Lucy, being who she was, couldn't blame Anna for this. She had no desire to blame anyone. Not even Acnologia. She'd grieved and come to terms with the loss of her mother long ago. She was actually thrilled to have a living relative—no matter how distantly related they were in years—and had hesitantly asked if she could call Anna “Aunt.” The older woman had been touched and overwhelmed by this, and had hugged Lucy, both of them crying profusely.

In fact, Lucy even asked Anna to join Fairy Tail, but the celestial mage had demurred. She intended to teach children again. She'd missed interacting with Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue all those centuries ago. She wanted to be useful to the younger generations, and so she planned to seek out a teaching position in a small town. Not too far from Magnolia, she'd winked. She'd begged Lucy and Natsu to come visit her once things settled back to normal.

Insightfully, she mentioned to her “niece” that she had many stories of working with Zeref back in the day, before he'd lost hope for the future. He'd been a good friend, and she felt Natsu might enjoy hearing about his brother's life. Lucy had agreed with her and had promised to bring him for a visit soon. Plus, she was eager to hear stories about Natsu as a child. She was sure he'd gotten into plenty of trouble!

As they shuffled behind the large crowd of people, not all of them guild members—Makarov had been well-respected and loved throughout the town and beyond—Lucy caught Natsu's eyes as he turned away from saying whatever last words he'd had to offer the old man. She saw with relief that his eyes, while sad, and a bit reddened and watery, were not utterly devastated, as they had been at Igneel's death. Her own eyes teared a bit, and she gave him a tremulous smile. He returned it with small nod, then moved away from the burial site, allowing the other grieving members of Fairy Tail to pay their last respects.

Happy, big tears spilling down his cheeks, sniffed loudly, hovering behind his friend as they left the cemetery together. Lucy assumed they'd head straight for the guildhall. A reception was planned for later that afternoon, and she knew every member of Fairy Tail would be there. For a moment, she looked up at the bright afternoon sun and resented its sunny nature on such a sad occasion.

But only for a moment.

The next moment, she thought of Makarov, the doting “grandfather” of the guild, joyful in his lechery, kind, and loyal to a fault. He'd prefer a pleasantly warm, sunny day over a dreary, rainy one she knew. As she stepped forward for her turn above the grave, she remembered him and smiled.

XXX

The mood at Fairy Tail that afternoon was somber. Mirajane and Lisanna had gone to great lengths to prepare a huge buffet, but few people seemed disposed to take advantage of it immediately. Most members clustered in groups, talking quietly at tables, or sat by themselves at the bar.

Lucy was one of the latter.

Glancing around with her glass of water, she saw Gajeel and Levy sitting in a corner booth together. The gruff, long-haired Dragon Slayer had an arm wrapped around the tiny woman's shoulders. She seemed to take comfort from it, leaning into him unselfconsciously. Lucy was happy for them, although at that particular moment, she was also a bit envious. Surprisingly, Natsu and Happy hadn't made an appearance at the guildhall yet.

She watched Erza pick at a piece of strawberry cake—nothing and no one would ever keep the determined redhead from enjoying her favorite dessert!—and caught Gray dipping close to whisper something in Juvia's ear. It must have been something the water mage really wanted to hear, because the sapphire-haired woman blushed furiously, smiling all the while. Her hand surreptitiously reached for the ice mage's own and gave it a squeeze. He didn't immediately withdraw, and Lucy smiled before turning away, not wanting to stare for too long.

Instead, she observed Mirajane, who stood behind the bar with her sister, calmly polishing glass mugs. The white-haired bartender quietly stayed near Laxus, who'd been nursing a beer for the better part of an hour. The Lightning Dragon Slayer hadn't spoken much, but then, he'd never been a very talkative man. He seemed content to sit at the bar, silently watching Mira and the other members of the guild grieve in their own ways.

Two of his teammates, Freed and Bixlow, hovered nearby, wanting to provide moral support should he need it. Evergreen had gone off somewhere—with Elfman, no doubt—as the two of them were nowhere to be seen. How the argumentative couple could think their relationship was still a secret after all this time, Lucy didn't know. She chuckled inwardly. Really, ever since the Grand Magic Games, it had become fairly obvious to everyone that they were dating on the sly.

After awhile, Lucy finished her water. She got up to use the restroom, then returned to her spot at the bar. Nothing had changed, although a few braver souls finally made their way over to the tables piled high with food. The low murmur of voices and the somber atmosphere throughout the room was almost enough to make her scream.

Finally, when she'd just about decided to give up and go home, the guild doors banged open with a crash, making her jump. Natsu, dressed in his usual one-sleeved dark tunic and white pants, ever-present scarf wrapped around his neck, stamped into the main hall.

“Why's it so quiet in here?” he demanded. “The funeral was at the church. Gramps would want us to have a big party for him! Let's get all fired up and eat!”

Grinning, he smacked one fist into the other, giving off a burst of flames.

Cana hopped up onto a table in the middle of the hall. “Natsu's right! Gramps would hate it if we sat around and moped! He always did love a good party! Mira, crack open the wine! Spread it around!” She grabbed the large cask next to her. “Except for this one! This one's all mine!” she declared.

“Aww...Cana... Won't you even share with your daddy?” Gildarts asked, looking up at her with a pleading expression.

She stared down at him, hand on her hip. “Get your own, old man! I'm not sharin'.”

And just like that, the pall that had been hanging over the room evaporated.

Mira and Lisanna poured drink after drink, and people got up and mingled. Some of the older members told stories of when they had first met Makarov and joined Fairy Tail. Laughter rang out through the guildhall at some of the more outrageous tales, as memories were shared and then challenged by those who remembered events differently. Lucy, listening and absorbing it all from her place at the bar, could only smile.

Of course, Natsu and Happy, once the mood became more festive, made a beeline for the buffet. Unfortunately, in his rush to reach the food, Natsu accidentally elbowed Gray in the ribs. This caused Gray to retaliate by punching the careless fire mage in the back of the head. And the fight was on!

As Loke appeared, unsummoned, at her side with a small plate of food he'd fixed for her, she watched the ruckus with a joyful feeling in her chest.

This.

This was more like the Fairy Tail she knew and loved. Loud, boisterous, and chaotic. Never a dull moment, really—a far cry from her quiet and lonely childhood. Somehow, she knew the Master was grinning as he watched over them all from the Heavens.

Tasting the chicken, fruit, and cheese Loke'd brought her, she winced as the boys' rough-housing caused them to crash into Erza, knocking the woman's unfinished strawberry cake onto the floor. They both drew back in horror, waiting for her righteous wrath to descend upon them. Two fists knocked them both hard on the head, but then the warrior woman simply pulled them to her armored chest with a clang, murmuring something in a low voice that only they could hear as she hugged them.

Lucy thought she read the words on her lips: “I love you both, you big idiots! Be more careful!” but couldn't be sure. It certainly sounded like something the newest Master of Fairy Tail would say. Eventually, Erza released them and they both smiled, then turned to devour the delicious food Mira had prepared for everyone. Happy had already commandeered quite a pile of fish, and he gallantly offered to share with Carla. The normally fussy white cat sighed resignedly at his offer, then smiled and graciously accepted a fish from his plate. It warmed Lucy's heart to see them getting along so well.

She thanked Loke for the meal and waved him off to go visit with the other members of Fairy Tail. He'd been a member himself, years ago, during the time when he'd been banished from the celestial realm—a grave injustice she'd helped rectify. She knew he enjoyed hanging out with his friends, especially during moments like these, when everyone was gathered together. Waving Mira over, she cheerfully ordered a strawberry daiquiri.

Now, if only her wayward Dragon Slayer would come over and talk to her! But, no... He was far too busy stuffing his face, food flying everywhere.

_Some things never change,_ she thought philosophically. At least he was here; she could wait.

Crossing her legs, she let the black, sling-back shoe slip off the back of her left heel. Bouncing it up and down against the sole of her foot, she twirled the straw in the drink Mira had brought her, sipping it a bit too quickly. She made a face at the brain freeze that resulted, then recrossed her legs, arching her spine into a stretch. She was getting stiff from sitting for too long. Idly, she wondered if Gajeel would get on stage later and play his bad pseudo-jazz guitar music. Maybe she could convince Natsu to dance with her? The thought made her smile. She was starting to feel pleasantly warm. Glancing down, she was surprised to realize she'd drained her drink to the dregs.

_When did I...?_

Always a light-weight when it came to alcohol, Lucy contemplated the wisdom of ordering another drink. The party around her was getting into full swing, and she was sorely tempted. Just when she was about to throw caution to the winds and raise her hand to get Mira's attention, warm fingers traced their way up the bare flesh of her spine, stroking along the curve of her shoulder blade.

“You can have another drink _now...”_ Natsu said, voice low and throaty, meant for her ears alone, “or...you can have my face between your legs in the next twenty minutes. But you can't have both. So choose.”

His eyes were dark and serious as he waited for her blushing reply, although his lips were quirked up in that teasing grin that she loved. The hand not on her back rested on Lucy's knee, lightly stroking her inner thigh just below the hemline of her skirt. She shivered, inhaling a deep breath, then lowered her fingers to the bar, waving Mira away when the smiling bartender made as if to come over to her.

“Never mind,” Lucy told her, voice breathier than usual. “I think I'm headed home. Thanks, Mira.”

She slid off the stool, taking a moment to balance on one leg while bracing herself against Natsu with an arm. Bending to fix the strap on her stiletto heel, she straightened and grabbed her clutch purse off the counter, ignoring the extremely interested blue-eyed gaze of the woman behind the bar.

“Take me home, Natsu,” she whispered. She stood closer to him than was strictly necessary, face flushed and warm. Green eyes eyes bored into her own as he reached for her hand.

“Yes, ma'am.”

He looked over his shoulder and waved to Happy, who winked at him and nodded. Then, tugging the slightly tipsy blonde after him, he walked to the front doors of the guildhall, opened them, and pulled her through, letting them close on the noise and revelry inside. Once on the cobblestones, she stumbled against him, a tad wobbly on her high heels. Reaching out to steady her, he looked down at her feet, then turned his back to her and knelt, saying, “Get on.”

She smiled at the offer, and leaning forward, hooked her arms around his shoulders and throat, letting his hands cup her thighs. The short length of her skirt made it easy for him to lift her onto his back; she did a quick tug of her hem to make sure it hadn't ridden up too high behind her. Pressing her breasts against his shoulder blades, she murmured, “I thought you'd never ask.” More softly, she confessed, “I missed you, you know. I was starting to get a bit worried when you weren't at the guildhall.”

Natsu rose, then started a slow jog toward Lucy's apartment on Strawberry Street. He shrugged underneath her palms. “Yeah...sorry about that. I wanted to go home and change out of that monkey suit. Also, I just really needed a few minutes alone. Ended up crashing and taking a nap.” He snorted. “Guess all the running around and emotional stuff tired me out more than I thought.” He turned his head to look back at her with a devilish grin, “But now that I've slept and eaten, I'm all fired up and rarin' to go!”

“That so?” Lucy purred against his neck, then breathed lightly into his ear. Tracing her tongue around the shell, she drew his earlobe between her teeth, tugging on it playfully. “Glad to hear it. You looked very handsome in that suit, by the way. I liked the pink shirt. In case you were wondering.” She trailed a few kisses over his jawline and down the side of his throat. He swallowed heavily at her touch, stifling a groan.

“Now...hurry up and take me home!” she demanded cheekily, fingers tugging on his scarf.

“Aye!” Echoing Happy's catchphrase, he upped the pace, practically running now. Although her apartment was only about ten minutes away by foot, it seemed much longer today.

When he'd arrived at the guildhall, Natsu had spotted Lucy right away. He figured he'd be better off eating first, rather than approaching the beautiful blonde—although he'd caught her sweet scent and had barely been able to hold himself back from rushing right over to her. He knew that if he touched her at all, they'd have to leave, and then he wouldn't get to eat. And he really was starving! Being a fire mage had a lot of perks, but the higher metabolism that came with it sure was inconvenient at times.

He'd kept an eye on her as he ate, and when he noticed she'd started crossing and re-crossing her beautiful legs, he'd hurriedly finished his food. That stretch she'd done with her back had drawn his eyes straight to her boobs, and for a moment, he remembered what it had felt like to caress them, kiss them. His groin tightened. He'd then realized that her glass was empty and knew he'd better act quickly before she ordered another drink. There was no way he was gonna make the mistake of waiting until she was too drunk to do or remember anything.

He wanted her to remember everything they did together tonight.

His heart sped up at the thought, just as her building came into sight. _Finally!_

He bounded up the stairs, then knelt, allowing the blonde to slide off of his back. She did so slowly, rubbing against him; he was certain she did it on purpose. Then she stepped around him, pulling out her key from the small, ebony clutch she carried. Inserting it into the lock, she turned the knob and opened the door. He followed her through, closing the door behind them. The lock clicked with a finality that was both exciting and at the same time, slightly nerve-wracking in the silent apartment.

They were utterly, blissfully alone.

Pierced by sudden anxiety, Lucy moved to step away from him, asking, “Would you like...uh...s-something to drink?”

Leaning against the door, Natsu reached out and clasped her wrist, drawing her back to him. He raised her hand delicately to his lips, careful of the ring of yellow-green bruises that hadn't quite faded away yet. He kissed them gently, one at a time, lips soft over the flesh of her inner wrist as he gazed at the woman he loved.

“The only thing I wanna drink right now,” he murmured huskily, green orbs shading into onyx, “is you.”

Lucy inhaled sharply, pulse pounding in her throat. Transfixed by his eyes, she slid her other hand into his hair, tugging his face to her as she pressed her lips against his mouth. He loosed her wrist, arms encircling her waist, stroking up and down the ivory skin of her back. He pulled her close and she felt his erection, hard against her stomach. She shivered, lower belly tingling, as he drew her full bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on it and she moaned, eyes closing blissfully. Her passion, held at bay these many days, ignited into a furious blaze.

Desperately, as if she were afraid they might be interrupted, she attacked his mouth with her own, fingers tangling in his hair. She couldn't get enough of him, the scent of spice and campfires in her nose and on her tongue. She wanted to kiss and fondle every inch of his skin. Breaking away from his mouth, she traced her lips over the recent scar on his cheek before moving down to suckle the older scar that crossed the right side of his throat.

He groaned and cupped her bottom with both hands, grinding into her as she slowly pulled his scarf away from his neck, dropping it lightly to the floor beside them. His black, gold-trimmed tunic followed as she pulled down the zipper and quickly undid his belt, pushing the unwanted clothing off his shoulders to land in a heap as well.

She took a moment to admire him. His chest and abs were toned and firm, and her hands wandered over the tanned skin, teasing and caressing. She could feel his heart racing under her fingertips. She wanted to take her time and touch him more, but she honestly didn't know if she could hold herself back. She'd wanted him for so long, and now he was finally about to be hers!

His groan as she licked a flat nipple and stroked the fine pink hairs that trailed low on his stomach made her ache between her legs. He'd raised a hand to cup and stroke her breast through the thin fabric of her dress and she arched into him, silently asking for more. Wanting to feel his skin against her own, she reached up behind her neck, unhooking the top of her halter dress. It fell to her waist, then quickly pooled at her feet as she unzipped the back of the dress's skirt and tugged it over her hips.

His mouth instantly descended, sucking and licking her taut nipples into hardened peaks as he stroked the full globes with his palms. She moaned and plunged her fingers into his hair, letting him suckle her as she stood in front of him, wearing only a pair of black, string-bikini panties and her sling-back heels. His hands roved down past her full hips, squeezing and stroking the curve of her ass.

“Ah...gods...Lucy...” Natsu breathed against her skin. “I wanna touch and taste you everywhere,” he pulled back, heavy-lidded gaze taking her in. “You're so beautiful.”

“Me first,” Lucy told him, rubbing her breasts against his chest as she leaned into him and undid his pants, pulling them down his hips and letting them fall to the floor. His boxers went with them. “I want to take you in my mouth again,” she breathed, kissing and licking her way down his chest until she knelt at his feet. She paused at the large, X-shaped scar just above his left hipbone. He'd gotten it fighting Future Rogue, she knew. Tracing her tongue over the ridges of the scar, she took his length in her palm, stroking him lightly. His breathing quickened and he groaned, tangling his hands in her hair. Almost as an afterthought, she reached back with her free hand and undid the clasp that tamed it, letting the golden strands fall freely around her shoulders.

“Luce...if you do that,” he warned, gazing down at her mouth avidly, “I'm not gonna be able to hold back. I want you too badly.” His hands tightened in her hair as she flattened her tongue and drew it slowly up his hardened length.

“Good,” she replied with a smile. “We have all night.”

And with that, she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip. She bobbed her head on him, taking as much as she could. Her right hand held him near the base, stroking up and down, while her other hand roved over the hard muscles of his thigh, reaching around to give his ass a squeeze. He grunted at the sensation and she moaned around his cock, pressing her thighs together at the ache that had become more persistent.

The sounds of his harsh breathing, and the feel of his fingers clenching in her hair as she drove him to the edge of oblivion, turned Lucy on like nothing else up to now. She could feel herself soaking through her underwear, and desperately wanted to touch herself to relieve the building pressure in her lower belly. Giving her lover's butt cheek a final squeeze, she let her fingers drift down between her legs to rub at her clit while she sucked him off. Seeing this, Natsu shuddered and moaned, “Luce...I'm gonna...”

He didn't get the words out, suddenly pulsing and spilling himself into her mouth as he thrust against her. She swallowed him down as quickly as she could, still unused to the bitter taste. As he gradually stilled, slumping back against the door weakly, she released him, wiping her lips and sitting back on her heels. Greedily, she looked up at him.

“I love doing that,” she confessed. “You're always so strong. So powerful. It turns me on to think I can bring you to your knees just by taking you in my mouth.”

“Oh yeah?” he panted, recovering his breath slowly. “Can't really argue with ya there. And I'd be nuts to even wanna, since it feels fucking fantastic!” he added with a grin. He pushed away from the door and sank to his knees in front of her. “But now...” he bent and wrapped an arm around her shoulders while the other slid behind her knees. Lifting her into his arms, he stood, “...it's my turn.”

So saying, he turned and carried her into the bedroom. He sat them both on the edge of the bed, then kissed her deeply, one hand running up and down the curves of her legs. Her thighs quivered at his touch and he gently nudged her to lie back, leaving her _derriere_ almost hanging off the edge of the bed. Mouthing his way over her collarbone, down to her breast, he teased and tugged on the nipple with his lips and teeth as he watched her with lust-filled eyes. Pinching her other nipple roughly, he smiled as she inhaled sharply and arched into his hand.

Pulling back, he shifted off the bed and stood in front of her, lifting the blonde's right leg until her calf rested against his shoulder. He lowered his head to swipe a long tongue against the back of her knee, then licked and nibbled slowly back up her calf without breaking eye contact, until he reached her foot. She was still wearing the dangerous-looking black stilettos, and roguishly, he mouthed her ankle, grazing her with his teeth.

“Nice shoes,” he told her. “Sexy.”

Watching him, she asked huskily, “Do you know what they call shoes like these, Natsu?”

“Nah. What?” he asked, raising her other leg lazily to give it the same treatment.

“They're called 'fuck me heels.'” She gave a throaty laugh at the startled look on his face.

He grinned, stroking her smooth calves with both hands. “I like that,” he admitted. “Sounds like a challenge.”

“So do it.” She poked his shoulder impatiently with the toe of her right shoe.

“All in good time,” he told her, laughing. He slipped the strap off the back of her heel and tossed the ebony footwear to the floor. Its mate followed in short order.

“I wanna taste you first,” he looked down at her, onyx eyes taking in her moist panties. “I promised last time, remember?”

“Oh, I remember...” she smiled, hooking her left ankle around his shoulder to hasten his descent. “I've been imagining it ever since.” She wiggled underneath him. “So hurry up!”

He chuckled approvingly, “Yeah, yeah. Lemme just get rid of these.” Tucking his fingers into the waistband of her bikini underwear, he severed the thin strings below her hips with tiny bursts of flame. He tossed the remaining scraps aside.

“Hey!” she fumed, “I liked that pair!”

“You said to hurry up,” he reminded her, shrugging as he lipped his way down the inside of her left thigh. He nudged her other leg down and to the side, spreading her open for his gaze. Kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed, he captured her eyes as he slid a finger over her wetness. He smiled when she gasped, thrusting her pelvis toward him. She really was amazing! He loved how she was so responsive to his every little kiss and touch.

Vanilla-and-honey fragrance, mixed with a muskier, more sensual scent surrounded him. The richness of it made his mouth water, just like he remembered. Settling himself closer to her, he kept her left knee hooked over his shoulder. Gently, he stroked her, then parted her delicately with the fingers of his left hand. She was so wet and dripping for him, he swallowed, feeling his pulse kick up a notch.

Holding her gaze with his own, he leaned forward, giving her a long, slow lick with his tongue. Involuntarily, her eyes closed and she sighed. Encouraged by this, he licked her again, savoring the slightly sweet tanginess. He murmured against her, “You're delicious, Luce... I'm gonna eat you up.”

She moaned above him as he proceeded to do just that, stroking his tongue over her slit. Curious, he pressed his tongue into her as far as it would go, while rubbing her clit with his right thumb. She whimpered and thrashed, as the pleasure coiled tighter and tighter in her belly. She didn't know how much more she could take before she shattered into a million pieces. He shifted his left elbow over her hip to hold her down while he worked her into a frenzy.

“Natsu!” she cried, needing something... _anything... More...!_ Her fingers clenched in his hair.

He switched up his motions, sliding two fingers into her ready wetness and swirling his tongue against her swollen nub. He reached inside her, rubbing her slick cavern walls while she panted above him. When she pulled harder on his hair, he sucked her clit into his mouth, stroking it with his tongue. All at once, she cried out, voice high and wild, clutching his head and spasming around his fingers, hips thrusting into his eager mouth.

_She's so hot...!_

Her frantic movements gradually slowed, and he leaned back from her core, licking his lips. He stared down at her heaving breasts and glazed eyes. “I'll never get enough of that,” he promised her. “You taste so good, and I love the sounds you make when you come.”

She blushed, then reached for his hands, pulling him to her. He rested his face between her breasts, nuzzling them with his nose and lips. He listened to her heartbeat as it returned to normal, then turned his eyes up to hers.

“You still wanna continue?” he asked her seriously. “We can stop here if you want. As long as I get to hold you tonight.” He tugged on her right nipple with his fingers, then cupped the large mound in his palm.

She sifted her fingers through his soft locks, then yanked on them lightly. “Don't you dare even think of calling it quits!” she warned him, affectionate exasperation in her tone. “I've been waiting too many years for this! For you. For us to be together.”

“For real?” he looked up at her, genuinely surprised. “That long? When did you start?”

She thought about it for awhile, then replied, “I guess I can't really tell you the exact moment I knew I loved you or anything like that. One day, I just realized I'd rather go on missions with you and Happy, instead of going on dates with some random guy.” She giggled, then added, “Although...that time you sent the rainbow cherry blossom tree down the river in front of my apartment did give me a warm, fuzzy feeling, I admit.”

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, levering them both up and onto the bed properly. He leaned back into the pillows, pulling her against him. Idly, his right hand stroked down her ribs, into the dip of her waist, curving over the rise of her hip. He loved the softness of her skin, so different from his own toughened hide. She smoothed her hand over his chest, tracing her fingers over the scars on his finely muscled frame.

“Natsu...?”

“Hmm?”

“When did you realize?” she asked, curious. “That you loved me?”

Moss-green eyes pondered her question. After a moment, he shrugged. “Dunno, Luce. Part of me wants to believe I loved you from the very first day we met in Hargeon, but truthfully, I don't know. I thought you were cute, and funny when you got mad, and I liked you a whole lot as a friend—you're very kind and generous, and that appeals to me.

“But it wasn't until much later, when I kept finding more and more excuses to be near you and touch you, that I realized I was probably in love with you.” He paused, then added reluctantly, “By the time Future You died, I was sure of it. That was a big reason why I went a little crazy and left after Igneel's death and that whole Tartaros mess. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't protect anyone. It messed me up for awhile,” he confessed baldly.

She listened to his admission quietly, chocolate eyes tracing the lines of his face. They'd lengthened and sharpened over the years she'd known him, the high cheekbones and pointed chin transforming him from merely cute to devastatingly handsome. He'd always been someone who cared about others. He was dependable and kind; two of the things she loved best about him. After a moment, she leaned forward and kissed him. She could still taste herself on his lips.

“You don't have to do everything alone,” she told him, hands cupping his face tenderly. “From now on, we'll do our best to protect each other and ourselves. And the rest of our family. And they'll protect us, too. We'll all work together, to protect our future. Never doubt it.”

“I could never doubt you, Luce,” he breathed against her lips before claiming them once more. “If you say it, it must be true,” he sighed, trailing his lips down her jawline to her throat. He rolled suddenly, pinning her beneath him, braced on his elbows. He looked down at her adoringly and she smiled. He kissed her again, slowly, then nudged her chin up so that he could trail his lips over her pulse point. He scored it lightly with his teeth, then soothed the hurt with his tongue. She arched into him, hands pulling him closer as she stroked up and down the firm muscles of his back. Her knees bent to the sides, opening and allowing him to settle more firmly against her.

His cock was stiff, and he slowly dragged it against her slick flesh. His palm caressed one breast, tugging and pinching the nipple with his thumb and forefinger, while his lips trailed down from her collarbone to tease the other. She whimpered under him, pelvis rocking against him in excitement.

He looked down at her, gaze heavy. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Make me yours.”

Her words sent a primal urge straight from his heart to his groin. Leaning back on one arm and lining himself up, he slowly pressed forward into her wetness. Although she was tight, she was slick from their foreplay, and he slid into her most of the way relatively easily, although there were a few moments when he felt her tense beneath him.

“Okay, Luce?” he asked, breathing heavily. His arms shook, straining from the need to hold back and go slow. A bead of sweat rolled down from his temple, plopping onto her shoulder. She felt wonderful wrapped around him, encasing him in her warm, wet heat.

“Y-Yeah...” she responded somewhat hesitantly as her nails dug into his back. “Just...just give me time to get used to you. You're big.”

He nodded. “Sure. Jus' lemme know when you're ready.”

To distract himself, he lowered his face to her chest, suckling her peaks until Lucy arched under him, rolling her pelvis slightly toward and then away from him. He groaned at the sensation of motion, little as it was. Suddenly, he was thankful she'd made him come earlier; he wasn't certain he'd've been able to hold back nearly so well otherwise.

She smiled and rolled her hips again, whispering into his hair, “You can move now.” Her hands slid down to his ass and squeezed the cheeks playfully, encouraging him.

He let out a low laugh that rumbled in his chest as he began a slow, measured glide in and out of her body. The sensation was like nothing else he'd ever felt before, and he wanted to savor it. She seemed to feel the same, lifting her hips to meet him with a pleasurable sigh.

“You feel so good, Luce,” he groaned into her ear. “So warm and tight... And wet.”

She chuckled, and the feeling vibrated throughout her abdomen, causing him to feel the staccato-like squeeze deep within her pelvis. He groaned, “Stop laughing, or you're gonna make me come too soon.”

Her eyes danced mischievously as she laughed again. “Can't have that now, can we? Maybe you'd better do something about it.” She rocked more insistently against him, dragging her blunt fingernails along the muscles of his back lazily.

He closed his eyes, reaching for control. Abruptly, he reared back, gripping her hips in his hands as he balanced on his knees. Raising her higher, he pulled out until he teased her entrance, then slammed back into her firmly. She cried out his name at the delicious sensation.

So he did it again. And again. And again. Until she was practically sobbing underneath him, begging for the sweet release that seemed just out of reach.

Pushing her bent legs up higher, he braced his left hand on her knee, and brought his thumb in to swirl around her clit. Her breathing, heavy before, grew harsh and labored. His own was none too steady, heart pounding in his ears. She was clamping down on him, hips rolling more frantically with every thrust. He bit down on his lip, determined to push her over the edge before he gave in to passion. Almost involuntarily, her fingers clenched in the sheets, back rising off the bed as she arched with a low moan that abruptly grew in volume.

“Ah... _ah...Natsuuuuu!”_ she cried, frantically driving her hips against him as she came. Her inner muscles fluttered and spasmed around him and then he was lost, riding out the wave of her orgasm as he tumbled off the precipice after her.

“Luce...!” he gasped, panting heavily until he collapsed forward onto her chest, letting her legs fall open. Euphoric, he lay with her, still sheathed within her body, as his pulse and breathing steadied. Lucy wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. She nuzzled his soft locks with her chin. They both felt sated and boneless and couldn't be bothered to move.

After awhile, he kissed her throat. “That was just... Wow!” he told her. “Did I hurt you?”

She murmured, “Not at all. It was a little uncomfortable at first—sort of a stretching feeling—until I got used to you. But after that...it was amazing! I mean, I've read about it in books, but still... I never expected it to be so mind-blowing.”

He chuckled, rubbing his face against her skin. “Just what kinds of books are you reading, Lucy?”

She blushed, which he found adorable, considering what they'd just done together.

“Um... I'm not telling,” she answered evasively. “A girl's gotta pass the evenings somehow when she doesn't have a boyfriend, right?”

He laughed. “Fair enough. But you _do_ have a boyfriend _now,_ so maybe we'll find other ways to keep you busy in the evenings,” he grinned devilishly. A thought occurred to him. “Say...you don't plan on writing about any of this, do ya? I mean, us? Like this?” He waved his hand, gesturing at them both as they lay naked and entwined on the bed.

Lucy thought about it for a moment, then smiled a secretive smile. “Well, I do want to write about our adventures with Fairy Tail, for sure. But this?” She reached down and tweaked his buttock mischievously. “I don't know. It might be too hot for the publishers to handle. I think I'll keep you all to myself for now.” She smiled.

Looking up at her, he grinned cheekily. “Just sayin'... If you ever do write a story like that, I'd love to read it. I could be your...whaddya call it...your beta reader.” His eyes glinted as he prodded her, “I could help you test out the scenes as you write them. Yeah! That'd be so hot, Luce! You gotta promise me you'll let me help—and read 'em afterwards, too!”

She laughed at his enthusiasm, joy and love welling up from within her. Right now, she was so thankful he'd found her that long ago day in Hargeon. He'd forever changed the course of her life, and she could think of no better man with whom she'd want to spend it. Stroking her fingers up and down his back, she wrapped her legs around him and smiled.

“Aye, Sir,” she softly agreed.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

A year later, Lucy had made good on her plans to write the stories of their adventures. Her first novel, _The Adventures of Iris,_ went on to win the Kemzaleon Award for Best New Writer. While it didn't contain the steamy scenes Natsu had been so eager to help “research,” it did relate many of Fairy Tail's more exciting escapades.

Which was why Lucy had invited all of her friends to the swanky awards ceremony held at a luxury hotel in Crocus. As she rose to receive her trophy at the podium, floor-length burgundy gown making her feel elegant and beautiful, Lucy prayed her rambunctious friends wouldn't be too outrageous in their celebrations. Most of the audience were prim and proper literary types, not wild and rowdy mages. Hopefully, her friends wouldn't do anything too embarrassing tonight. She just wanted to mingle and have a few drinks and a good time.

She really should have known better.

Looking out over the crowd, she saw Natsu nonchalantly sitting cross-legged _on top of a table!_ He grasped a large chicken leg in one fist and an enormous ham sandwich in the other. Next to him, Happy gorged on a huge pile of tuna as Carla chided the Exceed, frowning disapprovingly. As Lucy began her acceptance speech, giving thanks to everyone who had helped her along the way, she caught a glimpse of an already inebriated Juvia, who had somehow lost the top half of her dress. Gray, notorious for losing his clothing at a moment's notice, was following after her, trying to get the water mage to pull the sleeves of her gown up over her strapless bra. His chastisement would've been more effective if he hadn't already stripped down to his boxers himself! Cana, Macao, and Erza had gotten into the wine (and the strawberry cake!) and were already three sheets to the wind—or in Erza's case, possibly just high on sugar.

Inwardly, Lucy cringed.

As she finished her speech and fellow authors and publishers applauded and came up to greet her, she thought she heard murmurs about her character, Iris, being based on Lucy's own adventures as a wizard of Fairy Tail. A man laughed, exclaiming, “She's a wizard? That explains her guests! So rowdy!”

Lucy could only smile in agreement and shrug. What could she do? Her friends were having fun, and she wouldn't dream of ruining the evening by scolding them. Instead, she reached for an apple martini off of a passing waiter's tray and downed it in three gulps. The sooner she got tipsy, the less she'd care about her friends' antics, she reasoned.

Natsu, having finished stuffing himself at the buffet table, watched the pink flush of intoxication spread across his girlfriend's cheeks. He figured she'd probably drink more than was good for her tonight, but he'd make sure she'd get a couple of glasses of water in there, too. It made the morning-after hangover so much more bearable, he'd found. Also, she'd be less prone to passing out on the way back to their hotel room.

After all, he had plans for later that evening.

Earlier, as they were dressing for the ceremony, she'd leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing into his ear, “Natsu... Tonight...if I drink too much...” she pressed her breasts against him teasingly, “...I want you to bring me back here and fuck me senseless.”

He'd chuckled, running a hand up the high slit in the left side of her gown. It reached almost to her hip and revealed a long expanse of creamy thigh. Where she'd found a dress that sexy, he had no idea. He'd been hard-pressed at that moment not to strip her out of it and take her right then and there, but unfortunately there wasn't time. She'd kill him if they were late for the ceremony. Instead, he'd bent his face to her throat and kissed it as he pulled her close. She'd already warned him not to muss her makeup. Yet.

“Mm...” he murmured against her skin. “Just don't overdo it, okay? You get kind of wild when you drink too much. Remember that time you asked me to pet you and make you purr? Like you were some kind of cat.” He snorted. “Weirdo.”

She laughed and said she was sure he could handle it as he dropped his face to nuzzle the tops of her breasts. Her strapless gown had a heart-shaped cut out right over her boobs that made him want to just bury his face there. He'd really been looking forward to doing exactly that—and more—later tonight.

Watching her now, he saw her eyes widen as she glanced at Levy. The tiny mage had whispered something to Gajeel. Wendy, who was standing nearby, also appeared shocked as she blushed fiercely. Natsu thought he saw Lucy's lips mouth the word, “baby,” in surprise, but he couldn't be sure, since she was kind of gaping, too.

_Wonder what that's all about?_

He shrugged and made a mental note to ask her about it later. As the strains of a violin waltz began to play and couples paired up for dancing, he sauntered over to his girlfriend. Lucy'd been teaching him to dance, and he wanted to show her how well he'd learned. He came up to her and held out his hand.

“May I have this dance?” he tried for gallantry.

She looked at him and smiled. “You may,” she replied, placing her slender fingers in his palm. She quickly downed the glass of wine she'd been sipping and set it on a passing server's tray. As they moved to the dance floor, she stumbled against him slightly. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body as he began to spin them around the room in time with the music.

“Jeez, Luce, you're such a lightweight when it comes to booze. You've only had two drinks!” he chuckled.

She made a face. “Well, it's 'cause I haven't really had anything to eat! I was too nervous about giving my speech. I didn't wanna forget to thank anyone,” she explained.

“You did great! Everyone's real proud of ya!” he told her.

She smiled and leaned into him, swaying. She was really starting to feel the buzz of alcohol in her system. Booze always made her feel horny, and she knew she looked good tonight.

“Natsu...” she murmured into his ear, “I'm wearing _those_ shoes. Did you notice?”

She felt him stiffen as the hand at her waist pulled her to him more tightly. Her stilettos tonight were silver, and lacked the slingback strap of her favorite ebony pair, but he knew exactly what she meant. His voice rumbled low in his chest. “Yeah, I noticed.” He glanced around. “You wanna go back to the room? Seems kinda early for the star of the evening to leave an' all.”

She was just about to answer him when her publisher came over and tapped her on the shoulder. He was an older gentleman with a kindly face.

“Miss Lucy, can I cut in for a moment, please? I'd like to talk a bit about your plans for your next novel.” He looked at Natsu and smiled, “Sorry for interrupting. I hope you don't mind.”

The fire mage looked at Lucy and quirked a grin. “Nah, it's fine. I'll go get you a glass of water,” he told her. “Be back in a few.”

As he turned to leave, he paused to watch his girlfriend smile animatedly as she talked about her plans and dreams for the future. He loved seeing her so happy. He'd do almost anything to keep that smile on her face, he decided. After they went on the quest he and Happy wanted to tackle, and they helped Lucy find Aquarius's key, he'd already promised himself he was gonna ask her to marry him. But for now, he'd do his best to keep her smiling and laughing every day.

It was truly one of the things he looked forward to doing most in life.

XXX

Later that evening, as he lugged a drunk and stumbling celestial mage toward the stairs that led up to their room, Natsu laughed inwardly. Cana had gotten to Lucy before he'd returned with the water—he'd been sidetracked by Gray reading him the riot act for not wearing a suit to the occasion. This annoyed the Dragon Slayer, as he'd sarcastically observed to a stripped-down Gray that at least _he_ was _wearing clothing!_ The minor brawl that resulted, ended when Erza punched them both senseless, yelling about decorum. Which he found ironically amusing, seeing as she wasn't exactly the Queen of Etiquette herself, despite her purple haltered evening gown and heels.

But the delay had meant his girlfriend had downed another glass of wine before he'd made it back to her. Three alcoholic drinks was probably two too many, where Lucy was concerned. He'd pressed the glass of water into her hand and held her upright while she drank it, leaning into him heavily all the while. Cana had laughed uproariously and winked at him as he'd given her the evil eye. Despite her slender appearance, the card mage had the constitution of an ox and could really hold her liquor. Unlike the blonde bombshell in his arms.

When she'd finished the water and whispered into his ear, giggling, that she needed to “use the little girls' room,” he'd walked her over to it and gotten Wendy to check on her while she was inside. Once finished, she'd opened the bathroom door and flung herself into his arms, eyes dilated with desire and face flushed pink. At that point, he'd made the command decision to call it a night. He asked Wendy to let everyone know in case they came looking for the intoxicated author. She'd barely been able to walk in a straight line as they made their way to the staircase at the back of the ballroom. Only his grip on her waist kept her from weaving clumsily into people while she laughed and giggled.

As Lucy attempted to mount the first step while grabbing onto his bicep, her ankle rolled awkwardly on her stiletto heel. Sighing resignedly, he bent and caught her up in his arms, careful to catch the long swath of her gown under her knees so it wouldn't trip him up on the stairs. She giggled, looping her arms around his neck.

“Take off those damn shoes before you break your neck and ruin all my plans,” he growled in her ear.

“But they're my 'fuck me' heels,” she whined breathily, nosing his throat and nibbling on his earlobe. “Don' you wanna fuck me?”

He groaned. One thing they'd discovered over the last year was that a drunk Lucy was a very horny and verbal Lucy. Which he honestly kind of enjoyed, but not while he was trying to get her up a steep flight of stairs without killing them both.

“Yeah, I do, but you don't need to be wearing shoes for that,” he told her, bounding up the steps two at a time. The sooner he got her back to the room, the better.

Their room was at the end of the long hallway, and he sighed in relief when they finally reached it. Gracelessly, he set her down, bracing her body against the door with his own while fumbling the key from his pocket. At least she'd removed her shoes so she could stand more easily. They dangled from the fingers of one hand as she leaned forward into him, inhaling his scent.

“You smell good,” she breathed, tickling his ear as he opened the door behind her. Her other hand tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. Nosing his scarf out of the way, she licked the side of his throat, then bit him lightly. He groaned, dropping the key back into his pocket. He rested his hands firmly on her hips.

“Let's get you inside,” he murmured, walking her slowly backwards into the room. Once inside, he shut the door behind them, making sure to flip the privacy lock into place.

He didn't want to be disturbed until morning.

She wasted no time in tossing her shoes to the floor. Her fingers, while a tad clumsier than usual, hurried through the unfastening of his jacket and belt, discarding those as well. He unwound his scarf and used it as a soft rope, looping it behind her back low on her hips as he nudged her backwards, past the bathroom, and toward the large king-sized bed. He'd learned that while Lucy was highly entertaining when she was drunk, she was also very uncoordinated. Best to get her lying down as soon as possible before one or both of them got hurt accidentally. As much as he liked being able to kiss and touch her boobs while she rode him, her wildness and lack of coordination in this state made that position a bit too risky for his liking.

No, when she was like this, he usually preferred either missionary, or taking her from behind. He knew which one he'd been thinking about all day. He could hardly wait to touch her!

When the backs of her calves hit the side of the bed, he stopped and kissed her deeply, tossing his scarf aside. She tasted good, like blackberry wine, and he took his time exploring her mouth. She was running her hands up and down his back, lightly grazing him with her short nails as she panted against him. After a few intense kisses, he broke away and trailed his lips down her throat, sucking gently along her pulse point. She moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair, urging his head lower. He grazed her collarbone with teeth and tongue before dropping his face down to do what he'd been wanting to do since the moment she'd put on her sexy dress.

She was warm and soft and he could feel her heartbeat accelerate as he mouthed her cleavage. She moaned and lifted her left leg up to his hip, aided by the dress's high side slit. He caught and stroked her thigh with his palm as she leaned into him. She smelled so good. He couldn't get enough of her scent and he rubbed his face between her breasts seductively while reaching his other hand behind her to unzip the back of her gown.

“Ah...Luce...” he breathed, “I just can't get enough... I'm addicted to ya, I swear...”

She clutched his shoulders and he reached his hand up past her thigh, under her ass, stroking her core lightly through the thong underwear she wore. Seriously, he had no idea why women even bothered wearing underwear like this. It was really just a few strings and a small triangle of fabric strategically held in place by her curves. She'd claimed it had something to do with not showing panty lines under the gown or whatever, but he just didn't get it. Made for easy access though, so he wouldn't complain.

As she raised her leg higher, he took advantage, slipping his finger inside the cloth to test her opening. She cried out and thrust against his hand, wordlessly begging for more. He played with her for a bit, stroking and teasing, until she writhed against him insistently. Having had enough of his delightful torment, she tugged at his wrist and pulled his face up from her boobs to kiss him passionately. As his fingers retreated, she dropped her leg and shimmied her hips, causing the gown to puddle on the floor at her feet.

“Fuck me, Natsu,” she demanded, lust in her chocolate eyes.

He took a few moments to lick and suckle her bared breasts while she undid his pants and roughly pushed at them until they fell past his hips. Drunk, she wasn't very graceful, and his boxers resisted her efforts initially. She huffed impatiently and he chuckled against her skin before taking pity on her and removing them the rest of the way. He rose and grasped the hair at her nape in his hand, tilting her head and stilling her for a passionate kiss.

The time for playing was almost over.

She seemed to sense it and melted against him. He felt her heartbeat accelerate as she moaned into his mouth. He pulled back and looked at her with heavy-lidded onyx eyes.

“I'm gonna fuck you now, Luce. Get on your knees.”

He pushed her shoulder lightly until she turned, and, smiling, dropped down onto the bed, knees bent and splayed. She dragged a pillow over and folded it, stuffing it under her upper body for support, then fell down onto her elbows.

“Good girl,” he sighed, stroking his hands down her back to her plump buttocks. He loved how smooth and soft she was; her skin reminded him of porcelain, like the fancy tea set at that cafe where she'd taken him once. He kneaded her curves, rubbing her lightly with his shaft.

“I love how you're always ready for me when I take you like this.” His fingers hooked the white thong and dragged it over her hips and down her thighs, until she shifted her legs, helping him remove it.

He leaned over her, kissing a path down her spine, letting his hard length brush against her wetness. When he got to her _derriere,_ he bit her left cheek lightly, and she jumped, making a noise low in her throat. He smiled and laved the mark he'd left with his tongue. Pressing down on the small of her back, he coaxed her spine to arch, baring more of her dripping core to his gaze. The sight of her pink slit made his cock throb with desire.

“You're so wet, Luce. I wanna taste ya. Wouldja like that?” he asked throatily. She hummed in agreement and he dropped to his knees, kissing and nibbling his way over the curve of her ass, reaching his left hand around her thigh until he could part her with his fingers. As his tongue reached out to stroke over her clit and opening, she moaned, trying to press backwards against his face. He slid over her sensitive flesh until she was panting and writhing with desire.

_“Ah..._ Natsu...please...” she cried, gripping the sheets of the turned down bed in her fists.

He loved when she begged for it. So he always made sure he gave her what she wanted. This time was no different, as he slipped two fingers into her core. Moaning, she bucked against his hand eagerly, and he took a moment to figure out both how to control her spastic movements and work his tongue back into the mix. The angle was challenging with his fingers in the way, but he managed to swirl his tongue against her nub well enough that soon she was keening and whimpering, desperately trying to press herself hard against his hand and face.

It felt _sooo_ good, but it just wasn't enough. She almost sobbed in frustration as she balanced on the knife's edge of pleasure. “Natsu...gimme your cock!” she whined, tone just shy of pleading.

He pulled away, wiping his face with a forearm, and rose to his feet. He grabbed her hips roughly with both hands, dragging his member against her nether lips.

“Touch yourself, Luce,” he ordered, giving her ass a light smack. “Make yourself come while I fuck you.”

She inhaled sharply at his words, then groaned as he entered her, sheathing himself to the hilt. He wasn't particularly gentle as he set up a rhythm, slamming into her steadily, over and over again. He knew she liked it a little rough when she was really turned on. He could tell by the way she actively thrust back against him as he pounded into her. She'd told him it felt amazing because he could hit that glorious, sensitive spot really deep inside of her. She loved taking all of him, as hard and as fast as he could give it to her.

Watching her reach down between her legs with her right hand was a turn-on for him, too. He hoped she came quickly; he'd been thinking about bending her over all day and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last. She felt incredible, inner walls squeezing and stroking his shaft as he slid in and out of her body. Her breathy pants were encouraging; he knew the closer she got, the harsher—and louder—her whimpers became. The fingers of her left hand began to tighten in the bedsheets above her head and he could tell she was on the edge. His own heart was thumping loudly in his ears as she clamped down on him, a low moan rising in her throat.

With the moan, came her strangled cry.

“Harder, Natsu! Fuck me _harder!”_

He complied, jackhammering into her as she thrust against him wildly. He gripped her hips as her moans suddenly cascaded in volume to a loud, lingering wail. He thought he heard his name in it, but she wasn't very coherent as she orgasmed fiercely, inner muscles spasming around him. He pounded into her, feeling the potent rush of his own ending overtake him as he pulsed repeatedly, emptying himself into her with a loud groan. Gradually, he slowed the pace of his thrusts to an easy, unhurried glide as he tried to recover his wind.

“Ah...gods, Luce... That was amazing!” he panted as his heart rate returned to normal. He slapped her ass playfully, making her squeal, then leaned back, easing himself out of her. Languidly, she tugged the pillow out from under her breasts and collapsed face down on the bed, lying sideways across it. She was utterly spent.

He chuckled, and headed toward the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean up.

“Don't fall asleep,” he cautioned her. “You should get up and use the bathroom—and drink another glass of water probably.”

She idly flipped a hand in his direction, mumbling, “Yeah, yeah,” into the sheets. “Jus' gimme a minute. I don't wanna move yet.”

He chuckled low in his throat. A sated Lucy was a happy Lucy and just so adorable! He couldn't wait to snuggle with her under the covers. The sex was always fantastic, and he loved how well they fit together, but he also treasured the intimacy they shared after making love. Being with her in a way he knew no one else ever would be, sharing goals and dreams of the future... That was something he loved possibly even more than the mind-blowing sex.

And he loved that quite a lot.

By the time she stumbled back from the bathroom, having used the facilities, brushed her teeth, and drank another glass of water, Natsu was waiting for her in the bed. He held open the covers as she slid in beside him, warm and soft and naked against his skin. He kissed her temple as he tucked her into his side.

“Better?” he asked.

She smiled, giving him an “mm hm” in reply and throwing her right leg over his thigh as she lay her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

“Good. So...Miss Winner-of-the-Kemzaleon-Best-New-Writer-Award...what's next on the agenda? Besides sleep, and having sex with your awesome boyfriend again in the morning,” he teased.

She chuckled and kissed his pec. “Sounds like a great idea. Let's definitely do that. As for what else I wanna do...?” She turned her eyes up to meet his mossy green gaze. “Well, you know I really want to look for Aquarius's key, so...”

“That's great, Luce!” he exclaimed. He had the perfect plan! “You can look for it with me and Happy and the rest of Team Natsu when we go on our next big mission.”

“You've mentioned that before, but you haven't told me where we're going, or what this mission even involves.” She smoothed a hand over his heart. “Something tells me Aquarius's key is probably not even on this continent, so...” She didn't finish the thought. She _really_ wanted to find her friend's key, but she also didn't want to be separated from Natsu for who-knows-how-long while she looked for it.

“That's awesome! Makes it even better!” he exclaimed. “Our new quest is on the continent north of us: Guiltina! Maybe you'll find Aquarius's key there! So...will you come?” He watched her eagerly, excitement clear in his expression. She gazed at him and smiled. When he looked at her like that, how could she say no?

“Sure, Natsu. That sounds perfect! I've never been to Guiltina before. Let's do it!” A thought occurred to her. “You said all of Team Natsu is going, right? So, what's the mission? Can Erza even get away for that long, now that she's the Master?”

Natsu snorted and flipped a hand negligently. “'Course she's going! We're definitely gonna need her. Mirajane and Laxus can hold down the fort well enough while we're away. Mira's better than Erza at all the paperwork stuff anyway.”

Lucy smiled. That was certainly true. Their redheaded friend wasn't very gifted with the written word. All the paperwork to vendors, the new Magic Council, and the King were the things she hated most about her new job title. Erza tried her best, to be sure, but Lucy wouldn't be surprised if she weren't thrilled to be getting away from her desk duties to go off on a mission.

“All right, then. I guess that's true. So what is this mission you wanna do so badly?”

He grinned enthusiastically. “The Hundred Years' Quest, of course! I'm all fired up!”

She sat up and stared at him in disbelief.

_The Hundred Years' Quest?! But that's..._

“Natsu...” her voice was low and guarded, “isn't that the S-level quest that even _Gildarts_ couldn't complete? The one that cost him his left arm and leg?! The one where he _almost died?!”_ Her voice rose in pitch with each query.

“Yeah, yeah,” Natsu waved dismissively, “But that was because he tried to tackle it all alone! I'm not like that. I'm gonna take it on with my friends! And _we'll_ win the reward for sure!” he told her confidently.

She gaped at him, torn between wanting to smack some sense of caution into his head and desperately wishing she had his overwhelming confidence. Finally, she settled for tweaking his nipple roughly, then leaning in for a kiss as he twitched in protest.

“Hey!”

“All right, Natsu. I'll go with you. Someone needs to keep you from getting into too much trouble,” she reasoned as she settled back into the pillows. “But you better not be too reckless. There's no reward that's worth your life,” she said as she snuggled into his side once more.

He laughed. “Of course, Luce! You know me!”

She gave him the side eye. “I _do_ know you. That's why I'm nervous.”

He laughed and kissed her forehead as she yawned. The long day was finally catching up with her. He noticed.

“Love ya, Luce. Go to sleep an' we'll talk about all this tomorrow.”

“Love you,” she replied sleepily, rolling to her other side so he could spoon his legs behind her knees and drape his arm protectively over her waist.

One thing was certain: since she'd found Natsu that long ago day in Hargeon, her life had never been the same. It would certainly never be dull with the chaotically exuberant fire mage around! A smile on her face, she drifted off into a serene and peaceful sleep.

The Dragon Slayer holding her felt similarly blessed, although for slightly different reasons. He wanted everything for and with the woman in his arms. Adventure, marriage, children. The works!

His dad, Igneel, had told him to speak about the future, after all. So that's just what he would do.

Nuzzling his lips against her shoulder, Natsu cradled Lucy and smiled, already dreaming of tomorrow.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and offered kudos for this story! I'm so happy you enjoyed it! I wanna say a few words about Hiro Mashima's awesome characters, and how they inspired me to spend Feb. to Oct. (2019) writing about them. I've always been a sucker for themes of love, friendship, and family, and Fairy Tail has these in spades! I'm just a sappy romantic at heart. Please forgive me.
> 
> I wrote this fic because I felt the series missed exploring a few opportunities. Also, NaLu is super cute, and I really wanted to write deliciously smexy scenes for them, lol. Because how could they not kiss at the end of the show? Grrr... So I made them kiss at the beginning of my story, aha!
> 
> But mostly, I wanted to write about love. All kinds, not just romantic love. Although I adore writing about that, to be sure! I wanted to write about the love of a parent for a child (Irene, Igneel), the love of a grandparent (Makarov, August), the love of brothers (Gray/Natsu, as contrasted with Zeref/Natsu), and of course, the love that friends have for each other. Especially friends that have become as close as any family, like the members of FT.
> 
> I felt Irene's death missed a golden opportunity for Irene to express her love for Erza, because she clearly had love when she gave up her baby after protecting her for so long. Her suicide was a big let-down and I wanted to fix that. Having Irene sacrifice herself so that Erza and Wendy could escape gave her death greater meaning, imo. (Ngl, I cried so hard writing her final words to Erza, as well as a few other scenes in the story, like Zeref and Mavis's ending scene.)
> 
> I also felt the story missed with August's death. (Sorry, Mashima, I love you, but August being Zeref and Mavis's child was a huge ass-pull and I never bought into it.) His relationship with Brandish was important, and I wanted her to have someone she loved in her life. Plus, throwing all of Alakitasia into chaos when most of their leadership dies isn't good for global stability. August is wise, if unaware of his own feelings, so I thought he'd make a good ruler, once he came to his senses.
> 
> Another parental moment I wanted to explore was Natsu's meeting with Igneel. It was really moving in the original, tbh. But I wanted to add Lucy for two reasons. 1) She represented humanity to Natsu, over the dragon and demon seeds, and 2) I think Natsu, deep-down, would've wanted to take Lucy home to meet his parent, had Igneel survived. I wanted to see it happen anyway, even if it was only in Natsu's mind, so I wrote it.
> 
> Another big issue I had was with Gray's attack on Natsu after finding out Natsu is END. It showed absolutely no character growth on Gray's part. I wanted them to fight, of course, but not because Gray wanted to kill Natsu out of misguided revenge. He should've learned better than that from the Deliora mess with Ur, imo. I wanted to show them more as real brothers, who fight and bicker, but always come through for each other and trust each other and have each other's backs in the end. They show this in the original, but it could've been done better here, so I fixed it.
> 
> I also didn't like Mashima's resurrection of Makarov. His sacrifice was a powerful moment that was greatly lessened by his miraculous revival when Zeref died. Death is a part of life, and in a show where most of the characters are coming of age into adulthood, it's important for them to experience loss of loved ones and understand that life goes on, but the memories remain. So I fixed it. (And I cried while writing Lucy's thoughts on Makarov during the funeral scene if that makes anyone feel better.)
> 
> Other issues I had were Mest's betrayal of FT's values. He redeemed himself in the end, but I felt Brandish deserved a sincere apology, so I wrote it. Also, Anna was way underused. I mean, she traveled to the future, studied a rift, then failed to do anything useful once her plan failed. I found that super lame, so I gave her a platinum key and made her powerful enough to summon 3 of Lucy's spirits, plus shift and open a collapsing rift. Probably Mashima just ran out of time to do anything with her, so I fixed it.
> 
> I cut a bunch of stuff, mostly because I didn't wanna write about all of the Spriggan 12. I debated whether or not to inject Larcade into the Zeref v. Natsu battle, but finally decided against it. Too much work to explain his background/motivations when he was just gonna die. (Btw, notice how Cana wasn't affected by his spell that targeted people who'd experienced "pleasure?" That's Mashima's way of telling us she's a virgin, but in most fanfics, she's often portrayed as the slutty guild member. Poor Cana!) I also skipped most of Gajevy. They were just too far away from everyone else in terms of their physical location. Sorry Gajevy fans! I like them, too!
> 
> Like my fixes? Hate them? Tell me all about it. I love hearing from you! Until next time...


End file.
